


History Tends to Repeat Itself

by CloudXMK



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Along with Trixie, Angst, Betrayal, Chloe gets dragged into this mess, Cults, Demons, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Even though he tries to deny it, Father-Son Relationship, Gabriel is an ass, God - Freeform, Humans siding with the Demons, Injured Lucifer, Lots of Angst, Lots of Lucifer whump, Lucifer and Michael are Twins, Lucifer is falling for Chloe, Lucifer's Mom - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot Twists, Probably every human on the planet, Protective Michael, Rebellion, Reconciliation, Regretful Michael, Relationship Problems, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Temporary Character Death, There is more to this than meets the eye, Torture, War, Whump, lucifer is pissed, the archangels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 56
Words: 89,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s an old tale that has always been repeated throughout history. A couple of disgruntled or greedy folk who wish to take the throne, a rebellion launched, and the overthrow of the monarchy or in some cases, the defeat of the rebels. Lucifer is about to find out that tale rings true once again and this time he and Chloe may not escape unscathed from the rebellion to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Lucifer fic that I have thinking of for a bit. Just to let you know, progress on this story may be a bit slow and I won't update as quickly as I would have liked. But I hope you will enjoy this story and the first chapter. Happy reading guys!

Chloe woke up with a start when a certain energetic bundle came rushing into her room and jumped up and down on the bed yelling at her to wake up. She blinked the sleep away from her still tired eyes and pulled herself up into a sitting position letting Trixie fall into her lap.

“What’s got you so excited eh monkey?” She asked smiling at the little girl now sitting on her lap.

“Lucifer’s here Mommy! He told me to wake you up while he’s making us breakfast!”

Chloe held back a groan at the thought of seeing Lucifer early in the morning and in her house no less.

“Trixie did you let Lucifer into the house?”

The little girl shook her head. “No Mommy. When I smelled something delicious from the kitchen, I went to take a look and saw Lucifer cooking.”

_“That man is seriously getting on my nerves.” S_ he thought. “Okay I’ll be down in a second. Why don’t you go down first and wait in the kitchen?”

“Okay Mommy.” She watches her daughter jump off the bed and run out of her room with a big grin on her face. Once she was gone, Chloe groaned exasperatedly and flopped back down onto the bed.

She really didn't want to see Lucifer but she knew that if she didn't come down soon, he would sooner or later show up in her room which is the last thing she wanted right now. With a sigh, she pulls the covers off and goes off to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

“Morning Detective. I was wondering what was taking you so long. I thought of actually going up to your room and checking up on you to see if you hadn’t fallen asleep again.” Lucifer said with his usual smirk plastered on his handsome face.

Chloe shot him a death glare. “If you so much as go to my room, I will shoot you again Lucifer.”

“And prove that you like me? Your spawn told me that since you shot me in the leg, it means you really REALLY like me Detective.”

Trixie giggled when she overheard the entire conversation. Chloe shot her a stern look which just made Trixie giggle harder.

Before she could so much as speak a word, a plate filled with food was shoved into her hands.

“Eat up Detective. I don’t want you keeling over during our case from lack of food.”

Still glaring at him, she took the plate and muttered a quiet thanks before heading to the counter and started to eat. She couldn’t help but moan slightly as the piping hot food melted in her mouth. She still wasn’t sure how Lucifer could cook such a delicious meal. _“That man’s cooking should be illegal.”_

“If my cooking could give you such a reaction Detective perhaps I should cook more often.” Lucifer said seductively.

Chloe nearly choked on her piece of food and blushed. She grabbed the glass of water that Lucifer offered to her and quickly drank it. “Stop it Lucifer.” She barked at him.

The tall man simply smiled at her, basking of his victorious attempt in ruffling the Detective’s feathers. She tried her best to ignore him and quickly finished her meal. Just as she took her last bite, there was a loud knock on the front door.

“I’ll get it.” Lucifer said much to Chloe’s protest. Lucifer opened the door to reveal a young woman who looked to be in her early 20’s standing on the porch.

“Hi. I’m here to babysit Trixie. Who are you? Are you a friend of Ms. Decker?” Before Lucifer could answer, Chloe pushed him out of the way.

“Hi Marge. We’re in a bit of a hurry so I would appreciate it if you could take over from here and babysit Trixie.”

“Sure thing Ms. Decker. Same as usual?”

“Yes. Same as usual. I’ll be here by 6 pm just as we arranged.”

“Thank you Marge.” Trixie came running over to Chloe’s side and wrapped her arms around the woman’s legs. “Bye Mommy. Love you.”

Chloe smiles down at her daughter and bends down to give her a hug. “I love you too Trixie.” She said and places a soft kiss on Trixie’s forehead. Trixie giggled and pulls away from her mother to launch a similar attack on Lucifer. Lucifer flinches and cringes at the close contact and pats the girl’s head awkwardly, “Yes child. I-I’ll see you soon.” He peels her away from his legs and hands her over to the babysitter.

“We’ll be going now. Come along Detective, we don’t want to be late.” He then saunters out of the house towards Chloe’s car. Chloe breathes out a heavy sigh and sends the confused babysitter an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry. He can be a bit too much to handle at times.” She then goes after Lucifer leaving behind Marge with an excited and energetic Trixie.

 

* * *

 

Sitting on the edge of a cliff from Heaven, a man with golden blonde hair that reached down to the middle of his back and sky blue eyes watched from above the mortal realm below him with concern framing his handsome features. What was striking about this man were the two pearly white wings on his back.

“Michael.”

The archangel turned his head back to see his brother, a young man with short brown hair and eyes of the same color like his with a pair of snow white wings on his back, standing behind him.

“Gabriel.”

“Michael, why did you call for me? What is going on?”

Michael got up from the edge and walked up to his younger brother. Stopping in front of Gabriel, he placed his hands on his shoulders and looked at his younger brother in the eye. “Gabriel, there is a disturbance in Hell just recently. I went to go check and it would seem trouble is brewing in the horizon.”

“What are you talking about Michael?” The young archangel asked, worried at his brother’s grim behavior.

“The demons. They are plotting to revolt and take the throne. They are planning on killing Lucifer, my brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pictured Michael as Chris Hemsworth and Gabriel as Liam Hemsworth just to let you guys know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is having a good weekend! So I took some inspiration from the promos for episode 12 of Lucifer for this chapter and the entire story. Michael and Gabriel will make an appearance soon so just wait for a bit. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and thanks for the support so far guys.

Gabriel froze at those grave news, shock etched clearly on his youthful face. “What? Where did you get this information?”

“Amenadiel. He told me that the demons have been growing restless each day and it would seem that some of them have eventually grown tired of Lucifer’s ‘retirement’ and have decided to get rid of him.”

“Who is leading them brother?” Gabriel asked. 

“I do not know who yet nor does Amenadiel but he is attempting to find their leader as we speak, brother. But I do know this. The demons have IT.” Fear flashed on the young archangel’s face. He knew what IT was and what it could leave in its wake.

“How-?”

“I and Amenadiel have not figured it out yet. But we must tell Lucifer of this before it’s too late. He may have fallen from our ranks long ago but I will not let any harm fall on my brother.”

At those words, the look of fear on the young archangel's face gave way to that of seething rage. “He isn’t our brother Michael. Hasn’t been for centuries.” Gabriel said, clenching his fists. “He is nothing but a disgrace.” He spat.

“Gabriel. Now is not the time. No matter what has happened in the past, Lucifer is and will always be our brother. The sooner you forgive him, the better.” The older archangel spoke firmly. Michael shook his head in frustration and dropped his hands off the younger archangel’s shoulders.

“If you are not willing to help, then I will go on alone.”

“NO! I will not let you go and face that bastard alone. If you’re going to meet him, then let me join you.” Gabriel cried.

Michael looked at his younger brother for what seemed like ages. He then finally nodded much to his brother's relief, “Very well. Let us make haste. He should be with the female Detective at the precinct by now.” The two archangels then ran towards the edge of the cliff and leaped, flapping their wings open and soaring down towards the mortal world. 

 

* * *

 

“So Detective, any leads on the case?”

“No. I’ve been scouring through the evidence for anything but nothing has turned up.”

It had nearly been a week since a rash of murders plagued Los Angeles and it wasn’t helping matters with the general public. The higher ups had been putting pressure on the Chief and she in turn was putting the pressure on the rest of the officers so it was no surprise that everyone in the department were in a bad mood from this case.

“Perhaps I could call in a few favors. Ask them for some information regarding the case.”

“No Lucifer. I really don’t want you calling in your favors.” She still wasn’t comfortable with Lucifer’s dealings. Even though he was completely open and honest about it, it still felt shady and gave her the impression of Lucifer being some sort of modern Godfather.

Thankfully Lucifer decided not to push it. “Very well Detective. So far what do we have?”

“The victims are all female and in their mid-20’s. They have no relation with each other nor have they met so the only thing linking them together is the way they were murdered. All the women had precise slash wounds on their stomach, arms and chest. So precise we’re thinking that the murderer may be someone who is in the medical field. They were also found in different areas of the city. So far all I can conclude is that we’re dealing with a serial killer and the murderer is picking their victims randomly.”

“And the murder weapon hasn’t been found yet?”

“Afraid not. Forensics have been scouring each crime scene but there was no trace of the murder weapon in all the crime scenes.”

_“Incompetent fools.”_ Lucifer thought. Other than the Detective, Lucifer found that the entire police department were just idiots who would rather quickly close a case than focus on getting the truth and justice. Especially her ex.

Speaking of the devil (no pun intended), he saw Dan coming towards them from the corner of his eye.

“Chloe, get to the Chinese Theater right now. Everyone’s heading there as we speak. There’s been another murder.”

Chloe curses loudly and nods. “I’ll be there.” Dan nods then quickly leaves to join the others but not without shooting Lucifer a baneful glare which Lucifer returned with an evil smirk.

“It seems like our serial killer decided to grace us with another present.” Lucifer said.

_“Oh you have no idea.”_ Chloe thought, thinking of how this latest murder would further strain the relationship of the police department with the public. “Come on Lucifer. We don’t have time to waste.” She said as she got up from her desk and heads to the elevator in quick strides.

“Coming Detective.” He chases after her, quickly catching up to her, not noticing the two beings hidden in the corner.

 

* * *

 

By the time they had arrived at the scene, a large crowd had amassed outside the theater taking pictures and videos of the crime scene. Lucifer raised an eyebrow upon seeing the large mass of people, confused of how humans could just blatantly take pictures of a murder.

“You humans. You lot always seem to find some gratifying satisfaction for violence and death. It always baffles me to be honest.”

“Yeah yeah. Lucifer, I don’t need your ‘Luciferness’ right now. Let’s just go and get the job done.”

“Very well Detective. Lead on.”

They pushed past the crowd, earning a few angry cries directed at them, and were allowed to enter the scene by an officer holding the crowd back into the center of the theater. What Lucifer saw next made the words he was about to speak die down in his throat.

“Oh my god.” Chloe muttered in shock. A large red pentagram was painted in the center of the court and in the center of the pentagram, a young woman with jet black hair and pale skin, was laid out on her back. She had the same slash wounds just like the previous victims except for the fact that she was naked and had her torso slashed open and her organs pulled out of her body onto the hard cement. Her arms and legs were also twisted and bent out of shape and fear and terror was written all over the woman’s face, an indication of how she must have felt during that last few moments of her life.  

Chloe felt bile rise in her throat and nearly heaved at the grotesque scene. Lucifer gritted his teeth and with clenched fists approached the dead body. Rage streamed through his veins when he saw the markings slashed on the woman’s flesh.

Chloe walked over to Lucifer’s side and she too noticed the strange markings on the body. “These markings… They seem to be some sort of language but I don’t know what it means. We’ll get a translator down here.”

“Don’t bother.” Lucifer grunted angrily.

“What?” Chloe asked. She turned to look at Lucifer to see the rage in his eyes. Clearly the man was upset but why he was upset, she couldn’t figure it out. _“He never cared about the victims in the cases we took so what’s changed now?”_  

“The markings are in Latin. I know what they mean.”

Chloe’s eyes widened in surprise. “You do?” She couldn’t believe that LA’s notorious playboy and owner of the nightclub LUX would know Latin.

“What… do the markings say?”

In a split second, Chloe swore she saw Lucifer’s eyes flashed red. “They say ‘May this final sacrifice be a gift to our Lord of the hellish Pits. Our Lord the Devil himself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter guys! If you guys have anything to say that would help me improve on the story so far or for future chapters, please leave your comments. It would help me a lot. Thank you once again guys!
> 
> Note: Sorry for the edit. I realized that I wanted Gabriel to be angry and frustrated at Lucifer because of what he did (and act as if he doesn't care about Lucifer) and as he is the younger and more immature one, he tends to let his temper get the better of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's brothers show up in this chapter but don't expect a happy reunion. There will be still be some bad blood between the brothers but hopefully that will change as the story progresses. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading guys!

“I can’t believe this! Why do these humans think that I accept human sacrifices? I don’t. I never have and never will! They’re going to Hell one way or another so why quicken the process?” Lucifer ranted angrily as he looked down at the cold corpse.

 _“And he’s back.”_ Chloe thought exasperatedly.

Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily, “Yeah who would have thought.” Chloe said sarcastically.

“I don’t appreciate the snarky comment Detective.” Lucifer muttered angrily.

“Look, could you put away your selfish attitude for once and help me or if you prefer, I’ll lock you in my car again and let you stew in it?”

If looks could kill, Chloe would be dead by now from Lucifer’s intense glare. “Very well Detective. I will do as you say.” He grumbled.

“Good.” Chloe then turns her attention to one of the forensic techs now working on the corpse. “So what do you have so far Greg?”

“So far, all I can tell you is that she had been cut open in a very precise and accurate manner. Almost as accurate as the slash wounds. The markings are also slashed neatly so whoever the murderer is, he knows how to wield a knife. The cause of death is pretty much the same as the other victims, massive blood loss. Other than that, all that’s different about her is the lack of clothing on her and the way she died.”

“You think she was cut open first while she was still alive?”

“Judging from the lack of blood seeping out of the slash wounds and the large blood spatters from the large gaping wound, it would seem that she had been alive when she had been cut open. The slashes and the markings were added there after her death.”

Chloe couldn’t help but picture the young woman struggling and screaming in agony and pain as she was slowly being butchered alive. She shivered at the mental image and quickly locked the horrifying image in the far corners of her head.  

“Has anyone found the murder weapon yet?” She asked.

“I’m afraid not. From the looks of it, the murderer may have taken the murder weapon with him just like in all the previous murders.”

“Damn.” This was not looking good. She needed to find something, anything that could aid her in going over this major fence in the investigation.

“Perhaps that small tattoo on her hand signifies something Detective.” Lucifer pointed out. Chloe looks down at the victim’s hand and sees a small tattoo. The tattoo was a horned goat’s head encircled by a circle with strange symbols inscribed within the circle itself.

“That’s strange. I don’t think I’ve ever seen this tattoo on any of the previous victims. We could look it up in the database later back in the precinct.”

“Yes. Then I can get my hands on the miscreants who committed this appalling act.” As he watched the Detective rise off the ground, time suddenly seemed to slow down. People froze, only moving in miniscule fractions, along with the vehicles in the street and the birds up in the air.

 _“Oh bloody Hell! Not now!”_ Lucifer turned around expecting to see his brother Amenadiel and was about to launch an angry tirade at his brother only for him to freeze in his tracks when he saw the last two people he had expected to see for the first time in years.

 

* * *

 

“Hello Lucifer.” Michael greeted him with a small smile on his face. Gabriel however opted to shoot his older brother a cold glare.

Lucifer shook his head and blinked, still trying to process what he was seeing. A turmoil of emotions both old and new whirled in his gut. He decided to go for his usual feelings of resentment and bitterness instead.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” He sneered.

At the harsh greeting, Michael dropped his warm smile while Gabriel scoffed loudly at his brother's rude attitude.

“You still haven’t changed that attitude of yours one bit Lucifer.” Michael said.

“I could say the same for you Michael.” Lucifer retorted back. “Why are you two here anyway? If you’re here to tell me to get back to Hell, I will give you the same answer as I told Amenadiel. That ain’t going to happen.”

“We’re not here to talk about that Lucifer.” Gabriel said. “Although I would love to drag your sorry ass back to Hell myself.” The young archangel added. 

“Heh. You could try Gabriel but I’ll still wipe you out across the floor.” Lucifer retorted back.

“Enough you two. Lucifer, we’ve come to tell you of what’s been going on in Hell since you left five years ago.”

“Why should I care about what is going on in Hell?”

“You should when the demons that once served you are plotting to overthrow you.”

Silence filled the air as Michael’s words sunk in. “What?” Lucifer muttered dangerously. Despite the strong bravado he had put up, Gabriel couldn't help but shiver slightly at his brother’s cold rage, a chilling reminder of how his last battle against Lucifer had ended, but Michael remained unfazed. Being the eldest, he was used to dealing with his younger siblings’ tantrums. Lucifer’s was no exception.

“How dare they. HOW DARE THEY PLOT TO OVERTHROW ME!” He roared, his face transforming into his devilish appearance before transforming back to his human self. His eyes, now red instead of its dark brown color, blazed with unparalleled fury.

“Who are they Michael? Who is leading them? Tell me now so I can punish those rebels for daring to challenge my rule!”

“Amenadiel is working on it as we speak. Me and Gabriel came because we wish to help you.” Gabriel scoffed at that. "You mean YOU wish to help him Michael." Gabriel retorted. 

“Help me? Don’t make me laugh Michael. Ever since I fell, you, Gabriel, and everyone else in Heaven seemed to have the time of your lives with me gone as our little brother here just demonstrated.”

“As we should! You've been nothing but a burden for the rest of us. I could kill you here myself and end this once and for all!” Gabriel roared angrily at Lucifer, his temper finally reaching its breaking point.

“Watch your words little bird or I’ll rip your tongue out.” Lucifer growled.

“Enough!” Michael cried out, putting a stop to the brewing fight between the two brothers. “Lucifer, we came to help because the demons have IT.” Lucifer froze at that. He thought he would never feel fear ever again, not since his Fall, but he thought wrong. He could feel his heart hammering away and ice filling his veins at the mere thought of those rebels having such a destructive weapon in their possession.

“What? How? Father ensured that... thing would never be released till the end of time.”

“I do not know myself. This is why we had come Lucifer. To help you put a stop to these rebels and seal IT away. You may have fallen from our ranks a long time ago, but we will never let harm befall on you brother.” Michael said.

“Please brother. Let us call a truce for now. Not until we find the rebels and seal the weapon away.” The eldest pleaded.

“So a deal with the Devil then? Very well. I’ll accept this truce.”

“Good. We’ll keep in touch Lucifer. And you know better than to tell the Detective about this.” Michael said. White wings then swung open from the brothers’ backs and Lucifer watches the two archangels take flight once more into the air.

 _“Of all the others, those two just had to show up. What a pain.”_ He thought. Time quickly came back to its normal progression and Lucifer turned around to face the Detective.

“What’s got you so upset now Lucifer?” Chloe asks, noticing the scowl plastered on the man’s face. "If it's about you being unhappy about this murder all because it was done in your name, then just shut it."

“Ah nothing of that sort Detective. Just remembered that I hadn’t gotten to finish a couple of business transactions.” He said, wiping away the scowl with his familiar, cocky grin.

“…If you say so.” Chloe couldn’t help but feel suspicious of the true cause of Lucifer’s shifting moods. Ever since he arrived on the scene, he had been in a bad mood and it seemed to have gotten worse. Her gut was telling her that Lucifer wasn't telling the entire truth to her and she was going to dig deeper to find out about it even if Lucifer won’t be happy about the intrusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Please let me know with any comments you guys wish to leave behind. Thank you so much for all the support so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So last night's episode was really an emotional roller coaster for me. It turned dark real fast and by the end of the episode, I was a mess. I took some inspiration from that episode for this chapter and there are a few quotes added in it too. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Happy reading guys!

“Well Lucifer, it seems our victim, Sarah Apalin, was a member of a cult. A Satanic cult.”

“Oh goody. A cult created just for me.” He commented sarcastically. He hated cults especially Satanic cults. Throughout his years back when he was still in Hell, he came across many cults who had killed countless victims including their own members and he despised them all with his very being. There was nothing more blasphemous than a mere mortal who leads misguided sheep around to commit such heinous acts and act as if he was his Father himself. Especially when said mortal killed others in his name.

He always put these cultists through such severe and painful punishments leaving them only as mere skeletons at the end only for their organs and flesh to regenerate back again when he came back to punish them. As for the leaders, he would put them through his own brand of punishment that he created just for them. A punishment that would make even the most hardened of warriors vomit out the contents of their stomachs.

“The cult is known as Filii Hircus. I’m not too exactly sure what it means though.”

“It’s Latin, Detective. It means ‘Children of the Goat’. Why do they always associate me with goats? I mean, I don’t even like their cheese!”

Chloe couldn’t help but snicker at the man’s confusion. She had to admit it was a bit entertaining watching him so confused. He looked like somebody who wasn’t in his friends’ inner joke and is now just desperately trying to figure out what the joke is.

She searched for the cult in Google and clicked on a link that led her to the homepage of the cult.

“Mysterious much.” Lucifer said sarcastically. “I would have thought they still preferred the old-fashioned way. You know the sacrifice of a virgin woman, muttering out mumbo jumbo and selling one’s soul to the Devil himself as an initiation ritual. All of them preposterous in the first place. As if I wanted any of those.” He continued.

“Okay that’s enough Lucifer. Can we just focus here?”

“Fine.” Chloe then clicked on the Member Access Only link bringing her to a page of an ominous looking black gate with strange inscriptions on it and blazing fires in the background. A password bar sat in the middle of said page. “As I suspected. We need a password but with our victim dead, it’s going to take us time to find it. We should head over to her house now and look for it.”

“No need Detective. I have a hunch that whatever the password is, it’s the inscriptions written on the gates.”

“You know what those inscriptions are saying?”

“Know them? Hah! I know them like the back of my hand. The words are in Latin. They’re saying, ‘Omnem dimittite spem, o vos intrantes’ which means ‘All hope abandon, ye who enter in’. Seems like someone has been reading up old Dante.”

“You mean from the book Inferno?”

“My my Detective! I would have never pegged you to be a fan of Dante.” 

“I’ve read it but it was for a class that I had to take back in college. I’m surprised that you could speak let alone understand Latin. You don’t seem the type of guy who’s interested in the old language.”

“What can I say Detective. I’m full of surprises.”

“Yes you are.” She muttered. She typed in the phrase but in Latin and crossed her fingers hoping that it would work. “We’re in.” She told Lucifer as she was taken to a different page displaying the address for the next meeting.

She quickly put down the address in the navigation app of her phone and logged out of the website. “Come on Lucifer. The meeting is starting soon. If we hurry, we could get there before the meeting starts.”

“Coming Detective. And while we’re at it, I’m going to ask these cultists a few ‘questions’ of my own.”

Chloe felt a chill run up her spine at Lucifer’s cold tone and the dark, cold expression on his face. It wasn’t the occasional anger or frustration that he would throw out but something else. This was inhuman.

In a heartbeat, he was back to normal and was shooting Chloe a curious look. “Something wrong Detective?”

“N-No. Let’s just go.” She trudges towards the elevator with Lucifer following closely behind her.

 

* * *

 

They soon reached a posh mansion that looked as if it were taken from Ancient Rome. It looked completely out of place amidst the modern houses of Beverly Hills. “Dear me. Someone clearly has a thing for Rome.” Lucifer said as he gazed at the mansion.

Chloe ignored him and went up to the front door. She knocked hard on the door and waited for someone to come forth and answer. Suddenly the door opened and a pale-skinned man wearing a black hooded robe stood at the door staring at the Detective.

“Who are you?”

“I’m a new member. I was informed that the next meeting will take place here.”

“Not today. Today’s private.”

Chloe sighs heavily. “What if I told you that I brought the real Lucifer here in the flesh?” Lucifer smiled at the man but was only met with a blank stare.

“You’re supposed to be blonde.” The man said unimpressed.

Lucifer’s smile dropped at that. “Yeah. I get that a lot.”

“If you’re really Lucifer, then prove it.”

“Oh sure. Let me just check for my ID. Oh looks like I dropped it in the car. Chloe, could you go get it please?”

“What am I? A dog?”

“Please.” Chloe threw her arms up in exasperation and started towards the car. Once she was gone, Lucifer turned back to the man and changed his dark brown eyes into his demonic red ones. Terrified of the red pupils and the now black sclera instead of the normal white color, the man gave a terrified scream that sounded more like a squawk and ran away from the door.

Chloe ran back to the door after hearing the man’s terrified scream. “Lucifer what happened?” She asked.

“Nothing. But I did get our one way ticket. After you Detective.” Chloe’s brows furrowed in confusion but didn’t further question him. She swept past him and entered the mansion followed by Lucifer.

They crept through the hallways quietly when they heard loud moans. They quietly tracked down the source of the moans and came upon a large garden. In the middle of the garden stood a large crowd of people in hooded robes moaning loudly and swaying slightly. A lone man stood before the crowd preaching to them in a strange language.

“What are they saying?” Chloe asked quietly.

“They’re saying some praises to me, summoning me and more gibberish in Latin. Seriously Detective could we just crash the party and make them shut up? I’m getting fed up with this nonsense and I really want to punish the person who murdered that innocent girl.”

Suddenly the moans stopped. The man standing in front of the crowd also had stopped preaching. He beckoned one of the members in the crowd to come forth. The robed figure came forth and handed a black goat mask to the man. The man then put on the mask and started to preach before the crowd once more eliciting excited cries from the crowd.

This was the straw that broke the camel’s back for Lucifer. “That’s it. I have enough of this gibberish.” Despite Chloe’s protests and her attempts to stop him, Lucifer still managed to escape the Detective’s grip and started towards the crowd.

“Okay that’s enough! This has gotten way out of hand! Stop this at once right now!” He shouted at the crowd and stood in front of them with an annoyed and frustrated expression on his face.

“Who are you?” One of the cultists cried out.

“I’m Lucifer. The real Lucifer in your very presence.” He then pointed at the masked man behind him, “This… goat thing really needs to stop. I don’t know where you humans got the idea of me being associated with goats but this ends now.”

Silence filled the garden as the entire crowd shot Lucifer disbelieving looks. “Yeah right. The real Lucifer would not be human. You are.”

“Oh for crying out loud! I'm telling you lot I’m Luc-!”

“HE IS! HE IS LUCIFER. SATAN HIMSELF HAS GRACED US WITH HIS PRESENCE! I SAW HIS TRUE FORM!” The man who had previously answered the door came running into the garden and stood next to Lucifer. “IT’S HIM I SWEAR TO HELL AND BACK!” He screamed.

Seeing the wild, terrified expression on their comrade’s face made several of the other cultists doubt their previous outlook of Lucifer. Murmurs could be heard among the crowd and a few of them started to back away in fear.

Chloe decided to intervene at that moment. She came over to Lucifer’s side and showed them her LAPD badge. “Okay everyone. LAPD here. We have some questions regarding the death of one of your members earlier this morning.”

“You must be talking about Sarah.” Chloe turns around to face the masked man.

“Yes. Who are you?”

The man took off the mask to reveal a man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Chloe guessed that he would be in his mid-thirties judging from his looks. “I’m the leader of this cult. My name is Sam Roberts.”

“We’d like to start asking you some questions about Sarah first before we ask the others.”

“Of course. Everyone listen up! No one is allowed to leave, not until the good Detective has asked you all her questions about Sarah. Cooperate fully with her so that we will find out who murdered our beloved Sarah.”

The cultists nodded and went to get some refreshments for the meantime. Once Chloe, Lucifer and Sam were the only souls left in the garden, Sam beckoned them to come to his office. They then followed Sam to his office, not once noticing the hooded figure standing behind a column hidden in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually decided to cast Leonardo DiCaprio as Sam Roberts. Thank you so much for the support so far guys! I really appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of spare time today so I went ahead and wrote this chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy reading this chapter too. Happy reading guys!

“So what questions do you have for me Detective?” Sam asked with his back towards her. He strolled lazily up to his desk and poured out some vintage whiskey for himself.

“Do you know the victim Sarah Apalin Mr. Roberts?” She asks.

“I do. She was actually one of our most devout followers.”

“I’ve heard this one before. The most devout is always the one who gets sacrificed in the end. Is that what happened to her?” Lucifer said, interrupting Chloe’s questioning. Chloe could feel a headache coming on and rubbed the temples of her head.

 _“It suddenly doesn’t seem like a bad idea to shoot Lucifer right now.”_ She thought irritatingly.

The blonde-haired man however didn’t seem offended by the blunt accusation. “Perhaps.” Both Lucifer and Chloe perked up at the man’s statement.

“Why do you think Sarah being sacrificed isn’t too far-fetched Mr. Roberts?”

The man took another sip of his whiskey and places the glass on the wooden desk. “Some of my followers take this very seriously but they are usually the senior followers. Perhaps one of them went a bit too far.”

“And what about you Mr. Roberts? Do you take this seriously?”

“I do.” He replied as he looked over his neatly manicured fingernails.

“So perhaps you may know more than you let on. Tell me Sammy boy, what is it that you desire more than anything from this little cult?” Lucifer said using his supernatural power to draw out the man’s deep, dark desires.

“I… I…” He stuttered as he was taken over by the Devil’s spell.

“Yes?” Lucifer dragged out, an evil grin on his face.

“I want to find the one responsible for Sarah’s death. S-She was my g-girlfriend.”

“Oh. Now I didn’t see that coming.” Lucifer said.

 _“Nor did I. But for a guy who recently lost his girlfriend, he sure is taking her death very well. Too well.”_ Chloe thought, narrowing her eyes at the cult leader. “Who do you think is capable of Sarah’s murder Mr. Roberts? If you have heard about the recent murders hitting LA, you must know that we may be dealing with a serial killer. Sarah had the same deep slash wounds as the previous victims except for the large gaping slash wound that ended her life.”

“Perhaps… No it can’t be.” He walks around his desk and opens a cabinet. He then takes out a wooden box and places it on the desk. Once he unlatched the lock, he lifted the lid only to curse softly.

“What is it?”

“The knife that we used in our rituals. It’s gone. The only people that have access to the knife is me and another woman named Lisa. She’s also one of our senior followers.”

“Looks like we just found out what our murder weapon is Detective and better yet our murderer.” Lucifer said with a big grin on his face. _“Finally, I get to dole out some good old punishment and put an end to these senseless murders.”_

“Thank you for your time Mr. Roberts. We’ll go and question Lisa about this.” She then heads towards the door gesturing Lucifer to join her. Just as she was about to walk out of the room, she glances one last time back at the blonde-haired man. Her instincts were practically screaming at her that there was something off about the man. And dangerous.  
  
_"This guy is definitely hiding something. I just know it.”_

“Detective! Are you coming?” Lucifer called out to her from the hallway. “Yeah. I’m coming.” She muttered. She then left the room, closing the door on her way out.

"You may come out now." Sam called out. The same hooded figure that had been standing behind the column from earlier erupted from the shadows of the room and slowly approached the cult leader.

"I take it that is the False One, my Lord."

"Indeed it is. Get rid of him and you and your followers will be rewarded greatly for your service. And do get rid of that traitorous heretic who ran in screaming his head off."

"Of course my Lord. We will carry out your bidding." The man dropped on one knee and bowed his head. A malicious toothed grin grew on the figure's face. It laid its hand on the cult leader's head and played with his blonde locks sending shivers down Sam's spine. "Good." It rasped.

 

* * *

  

“Lucifer, does that guy seem shady to you?”

“Detective, everyone here is shady to me. What with the weird sermons and the goats...”

“Lucifer!”

“What?” He looked at her and realized that the Detective was being serious. “My apologies Detective. He did seem quite shady. I had a nagging feeling that he was hiding something despite what he confessed earlier.”

“Are you saying that you don’t believe Sam’s confession?”

“No I do believe it. He seemed genuine enough and it is his desire. But it could be ONE of his desires. He just chose to give that answer. Why is it do you ask Detective? Are your instincts telling you a different story?”

“You could say that. Perhaps Lisa can shed some light.”

Asking a passing cult member of Lisa’s whereabouts, they were led to the dining room and sure enough, there was Lisa eating a loaf of bread at a table in the corner of the room.

Both Chloe and Lucifer approached the young brown-haired woman, ready to defend themselves if the woman decided to attack them. “Lisa. We have a few questions regarding Sarah’s murder.”

“And while you’re at it, why not confess to everyone here that you were the one who killed poor Sarah.” Lucifer added. Chloe elbowed him hard in the ribs, satisfied upon hearing the loud yelp escaping his lips.

Without warning, Lisa snapped. She whipped out the still bloody knife out from her robes and stood up, brandishing the knife at them. Lucifer leaps in between Chloe and the crazed woman, ready to defend Chloe with his life.

“You won’t take me! You won’t!”

“Lucifer what are you doing? Move or you’ll get hurt!” She moves around Lucifer and takes her gun out, pointing it at the armed woman. “Lisa drop the knife now!”

“I killed them. I killed them for our Dark Lord. I did it for him!”

“Oh no. Don’t you dare blame it on me! I never asked people to go around killing others senselessly for me! I PUNISH EVIL. I AM NOT THE CAUSE OF IT!” Lucifer roared angrily. His face flashed to reveal his true form eliciting a terrified shriek from the woman.

“NO! I WON’T BE TAKEN! I WON’T! I WON’T BE TAKEN BY YOU FALSE ONE! NOT UNTIL OUR DARK LORD HAS RISEN!” The woman raised her knife and before Chloe and Lucifer could stop her, she stabbed herself in the stomach. The woman coughed out thick spatters of bright red blood splattering the wooden floor and table.

Lucifer, Chloe and every single person in the dining room watched on in horror as the woman crumbled to the floor, blood spilling out of the deep wound. “I… won’t… be t-taken…” She whispered with her last breath as she finally succumbed to her wound.

Everyone stared at the dead body of the woman still trying to comprehend what they had just witnessed. Chloe yelled at everyone to leave the dining room and immediately called for backup while a troubled Lucifer stood there looking at the body, wondering who this ‘Dark Lord’ is and him being risen and why the lunatic that had been killing the poor souls in LA called him the ‘False One’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of the crazy twist in this story? Let me know in your comments on your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks once again for the support guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update people. Got hit with a bit of writer's block but I'm working past it. Hopefully this chapter will satisfy everyone until the next chapter. Have a great day guys!

Police cars and emergency vehicles filled the street and driveway of the mansion by the time the Sun was beginning to set. Chloe stood at the side watching the body, now in a body bag, get wheeled out and lifted into the ambulance. She shuddered upon seeing it as images of the bloody scene that occurred in front of her just a few minutes ago flashed in her head.

Lucifer stepped out through the mansion’s doors and upon seeing Chloe slowly approached her. He was still troubled over the murderer’s words but when he saw Chloe clearly shaken by what she had just witnessed, he quickly pushed his concerns away on the back burner.

However, Chloe had noticed the troubled look on his face before he had managed to put up his mask. “Lucifer, what’s wrong?” She asked.

“Nothing’s wrong Detective.” He answered back with a smile that didn’t convince Chloe one bit. Noticing the unconvinced look on the Detective’s face, Lucifer sighed, “I’m truly fine. I just didn’t expect that turn in events.” He reassured her.

Hoping to divert her attention elsewhere, Lucifer tried to change the topic. “Look, you’re clearly shaken by this Detective. More so than me. I’ll drive you back and drop you off at your house.”

“N-No. It’s fine Lucifer. I can handle it.”

“Darling please, you are clearly shaking like a leaf. You are in no condition to drive. Let me help for once.” Knowing that Lucifer wouldn’t stop insisting on helping her, Chloe sighed heavily and finally gave in to Lucifer’s offer. As much as she didn’t want to burden him, he was clearly right. She was in no condition to drive at the moment.

They then headed to Chloe’s car that was still parked out on the street. Lucifer opened the door and helped Chloe in despite her telling him that he didn’t have to do that. He frowned when he felt her shaking so badly. Somehow it upset him to see the Detective this rattled and he wasn’t particularly too sure why.

 _“Why do I feel upset seeing her like this? Perhaps Linda could help me figure this one out.”_ Dr. Martin had always gave him sound advice even after he had stopped sleeping with her as payment. What’s not to say this wasn’t any different than the rest of his sessions with her?

Once they were buckled in, Lucifer pulled the car out and headed for her home.

 

* * *

 

Entering the small home, they were greeted with a loud happy cry before being tackled by little Beatrice. “Mommy, you’re back!” Trixie cried happily.

“Hey there monkey.” Chloe replied back, shooting her daughter a smile that didn’t reach her eyes which Trixie noticed. “Are you okay Mommy?” She asked in a timid voice.

 _“She’s too perceptive for her own good.”_ Chloe thought. “Yes Trixie. I’m fine.” Trixie looked unconvinced with her mother’s answer but she thankfully didn’t question Chloe further. She then turned to Lucifer and wrapped herself around his legs much to his dismay.

“Lucifer!”

“Ah yes hello child.” Lucifer greeted her back reluctantly, cringing at the close contact and trying to peel her off his legs.

Thankfully, Trixie released her hold on his legs. “Hey Trixie, why don’t you go and watch some TV. Mommy will join you soon okay?” Chloe said.

“Okay Mommy.” With that said, the little girl then ran off to the living room, jumped onto the couch, and turned on the television, her attention now solely focused on the cartoon show that was playing on the screen.

With her daughter distracted, Chloe then turned around to face Lucifer. “Lucifer thank you so much for driving me back. I’m sorry for burdening you.”

“Nonsense Detective. Although I must say, your car is abysmal.” Chloe rolled her eyes at that and started for the kitchen, leaving Lucifer standing at the entrance.

“What? It’s true. Your car is so slow, a turtle could walk right past it.”

Picturing a turtle walking past her car, Chloe couldn’t help but snicker at the horrible description. “Why are you laughing? It’s not funny.” Lucifer said, completely astonished at her reaction. “I’m serious Detective!” Chloe lost it at that. Her snickers turn into a peal of ringing laughter which caught Lucifer off-guard.

He had heard people laugh before but for some unfathomable reason, hearing Chloe laugh made his heart suddenly race in the confines of his ribcage and a warm sensation spreading inside his chest.

 _“What is going on? Am I ill?”_ He thought.

“I-I’m sorry Lucifer. I couldn’t help it. You being all serious over the description you gave of my car was just too much.” Chloe said, wiping a tear away from her eye.

“Well you should be. I was being serious for once you know.” He said in an annoyed tone.

“Whatever you say Lucifer.” Chloe answered back, preparing herself some coffee. “Do you want some coffee Lucifer?”

“No thanks Detective although I appreciate the offer.”

“Alright then. Why don’t you join Trixie in the living room instead of just standing there?” Chloe said.  Lucifer hesitates at first but finally complies in the end. He then went to join Trixie on the couch and watched the cartoon show that was still going on. “What is this horrid thing child?” Lucifer couldn’t help but ask as he tried to make sense of what he was watching.

“It’s Spongebob Squarepants Lucifer! It’s the funniest show ever!”

“I find it horrid. Why is there a beach of all things underwater? Why is there even a separate body of water of all things in the ocean?” He complained.

“Don’t trouble yourself over that Lucifer. You’re just going to give yourself a headache.” Chloe replied as she sat on the other side of the couch, next to Trixie, cradling her cup of coffee.

They sat on the couch with Trixie sitting between them, watching the show and entertaining the little girl’s questions (well it was mostly Lucifer who entertained her much to his annoyance) until Trixie fell asleep leaning against Chloe. Once she fell asleep, Chloe placed her now empty cup on the coffee table and turned to Lucifer with a serious expression.

“Lucifer, I need to talk to you about what happened earlier.” Lucifer mentally groaned. He was hoping that the Detective would have long forgotten what had happened earlier but he should know by now that there was no escaping the Detective once she has her eyes set on a goal.

“What is it Detective?” He asked.

“What’s really going on with you Lucifer? Since you came upon the crime scene and then at the mansion, you’re either upset or troubled.”

“I told you before. Nothing’s going on with me. I’m fine.”

“Lucifer, you said that you wouldn’t lie to me ever but why do I get the feeling that you are? What’s changed?”

“Detective.” He leaned forward, taking her hand and grasping it gently. “I am not lying to you. I told you the truth all this time. I DO have some business transactions that I have not gotten the chance to complete and after witnessing that misguided woman kill herself, well, it does tend to leave an impression on somebody.”

“…That is true.”

“What about you darling hm? Are you feeling a bit better now? You were quite rattled after all last I recall.”

Chloe bit her lower lip and nodded. “Yeah. I’m feeling a bit better. That cup of coffee helped a lot.” She then shot him a thankful smile, “Thanks again Lucifer.”

Lucifer felt his heart race even faster in his chest and his face heating up. Before, Lucifer had suspected that he was ill but now he was pretty sure that he was indeed sick. Why else would he have such a reaction from the Detective’s smile? _“That’s it. I really need to go see Dr. Martin now.”_ He swallowed heavily and nodded, “Your welcome.” He muttered.

Lucifer released his hold on Chloe’s hand and quickly got up from the couch. He smooths down the wrinkles on his suit and puts up his charming mask. “I have to go Detective.”

“Wait. Where are you going?” Chloe asked, alarmed at Lucifer’s sudden leaving. “I just remembered I have an appointment with Dr. Martin. It was good seeing you Detective. Goodbye.” Before Chloe could even protest, Lucifer was already out the door.

Chloe stared at the door still trying to make sense what had just happened. “Mommy? Where’s Lucifer?” Trixie muttered sleepily, rubbing her drowsy eyes with her sleeve.

“He just left monkey. He needed to go see a doctor.”

“Is he sick?”

“Kind of. Come on, let’s get you to bed.” She then picked Trixie up and carried her into her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Let me know. Your support is much appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter guys. So we have a brother-to-brother moment here. Wonder how Lucifer would take it seeing his brother again. Also just to be clear, this doesn't really follow the timeline of the show but there are elements of the plot taken from the show. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

“Doctor! I need to speak to you!” Lucifer cried as he crashed into the psychologist’s office.

“Lucifer! I have a patient here! Could this wait?”

“No no. I really need your help right now.”

Linda sighed and turned to her patient who was still seated at the couch looking completely startled from the sudden intrusion of the nightclub owner.

“Lucifer, as much I want to help you now, I can’t. I have a patient here.”

“Well then. I’ll just have to get rid of him then.” He then spins on his heel to face the startled patient. “So what brings you here?”

“M-My wife cheated on me.” The young man told him. “You? I could see why. With that awful dress code you have, no wonder your wife cheated on you.”

“Lucifer!”

“Since you’re a lost cause anyway, tell me. What is it do you desire?” Lucifer asked with his devilish smile, letting his powers draw out the young man’s desires.

The man’s eyes took on a dazed, blank look as Lucifer’s spell worked on him, “I-I want to get a d-divorce. And g-g-go to the nearest bar and find myself a new w-woman.” The man answered.

“Well what are you waiting for? Go for it man!”

A smile grows on the man’s face at that idea. “I’ll actually do that now.” The young man gets up from the couch. He gives Linda his thanks and trudges out of the office with a slight skip in his step.

Linda sighed exasperatedly and pinched the bridge of her nose. _“I really need a glass of wine right now.”_ Lucifer then took his seat on the couch and shot Linda a wide smile.

“Now that we’re all alone, could you please lend me your expertise?” Lucifer asked.

“Okay Lucifer. What do you need my help for?”

“I’m having a bit of a problem my dear. You see just earlier I was in the Detective’s house and I don’t know why but suddenly my heart started to race and this weird warm sensation started to spread inside my chest when I heard her laugh. Then later when she smiled at me, my heart started to race even faster and my face started to heat up. Am I ill?”

“Lucifer. You aren’t ill.”

“Then what’s happening to me?” Lucifer questioned the doctor.

“Lucifer. You’re starting to have feelings for the Detective.” Linda answered as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

“What do you mean feelings?”

“You’re falling for her on a much more intimate level, Lucifer. You’ve passed the level of friendship and you now see the Detective in a whole new light. You see her more than just your friend.”

“Intimacy. The Devil doesn’t do intimacy.”

“I beg to differ. With you being so close with the Detective, this was bound to happen. Tell me, when did you have the smallest lingering feelings for the Detective? Think back as long as you want. You might know it as that warm sensation you mentioned to me.”

Lucifer leaned back on the couch and clasped his hands together, his mind drifting back to when he first experienced such sensations. That’s when he remembered.

It had been a week ago in his nightclub. Chloe had came over to his club and up to his penthouse seeking for him. Turns out she had gotten into a very big argument with her ex and she had came to his loft drunk once more. He had comforted her just as he did when she first showed up to his penthouse drunk but what was different that night was that he had the smallest tingle of a warm sensation in the center of his chest, where his heart, if he had one, should be.

After that night, the sensation would come and go whenever Chloe smiled at him or rolled her eyes in exasperation but it usually lasted only a few seconds so he dismissed them and never bothered to look deeper.

 _“This is ridiculous. I am NOT IN LOVE with Detective Decker.”_ He thought, trying to push back the memories.

“Lucifer, I know that look on your face. You’re denying it.”

“I am not denying it because they aren’t true in the first place. Look, you’re obviously no help at all. I’m leaving.” Lucifer got up from the couch and walked out of the office, shutting the door on the way out, despite Linda’s protests for him to stay and let her help him accept his feelings for the Detective.

Linda just sighed heavily and shook her head in frustration. _“He’s going to be the death of me I swear.”_

 

* * *

 

Lucifer stood on his balcony leaning against the glass edge, his elbows on it whilst holding a lit cigarette.

“You shouldn’t smoke Lucifer. Don't want you stinking up your loft with that terrible smell. Plus its not good for you.”

Lucifer mentally groaned when he heard his angelic older brother’s reprimanding tone. He pushed himself off the edge and spun on his heel to face Michael, shooting him a half-grin, “But I can big brother after all this is my home so I make the rules here.”

He walked past his brother, extinguishing his cigarette in the ashtray laid out on his piano. “But why would you care brother? I’m sure it would be a hoot for you to see your younger brother go out from lung cancer. How the mighty have fallen am I right?” He said falling onto his leather couch.

Michael sighed heavily and turned to Lucifer, “I’m not here to argue with you Lucifer.” 

“Seems like you’re trying to start one.” The fallen angel muttered under his breath.

“Look Lucifer, I care about you. No matter what has happened in the past, you will and always will be my little brother.”

“Can we please drop this boring conversation? I’ve got some news to tell you and I want to make it quick. After all, I do have patrons to entertain tonight.” Lucifer said boringly. 

“Fine. What is it you wish to tell me brother?”

“Seems like I may have found a link to our little rebellion down there. We found the serial killer that went on a little killing spree here in Los Angeles but what she said next intrigued me." He wasn't about to tell his brother how much the crazed woman bothered him. The last thing he needed was Michael going all mother hen over him right now. "She kept on ranting and calling me the “False One” and mentioned this “Dark One.” Ring any bells?”

Michael shook his head, “Unfortunately no. Amenadiel came back with a report earlier informing me that he still hasn’t been able to find the leader of this rebellion. But I’ll relay this information to Amenadiel in case he hears any mention of them.”

“Tch. Useless. It’s just a simple search mission. What could possibly take him so long and to return empty-handed too?” Lucifer growled in annoyance.

“He’s doing his best Luci.” Michael reprimanded his younger brother.

“Well, he needs to try harder.” He said with an air of finality as he got up from the couch. “Also don’t call me Luci ever again.”

“But that’s what I would-.” Lucifer interrupted Michael before the archangel could finish.

“Stop. Just stop there. We are not here to sing kumbaya and become brothers once more. I only agreed to join you because I wanted to stop and punish those backstabbing minions of mine.”

“Lucifer…” 

Lucifer ignored the archangel and strode up to the elevator. Pressing the button, he turned to look at his brother as the elevator doors opened.

“We are finished Michael. Finished.” Lucifer coldly said, his dark eyes burning full of bitter resentment and hatred.

With that said, he then entered the elevator. As the elevator doors closed, he saw the heartbreaking, forlorn expression on Michael’s face and he felt a tug on his heartstrings.

He cursed mentally at his weakness and quickly pushed away the lingering echo of guilt that struck his soul. If only this rebellion never happened then his brother would have never showed up and reawaken these stupid bloody emotions that he had tried so hard to keep under lock and key since he fell.

_“I hate you Michael.”_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will take on a dark turn soon and this chapter is the first look into it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Where am I?” Chloe looked around the massive dark room she was in. The room looked ancient and the air cool against her skin. For some unfathomable reason, the room gave her chills.

“Lucifer?” She called out hoping that the man would pop out only to be met with silence.

She was starting to feel unsettled by the eerie atmosphere of the room and a tingle of fear began to set into her. Not wanting to stay any longer in the massive, creepy room she was in and hoping to find a way out, she trudged on deeper into the room, her footsteps echoing off the stone walls.

She kept on going for what seemed like eternity and she was starting to lose hope when she saw a flicker of light in the distance.

She started to walk faster towards the light, hoping that it was her ticket way out. To her disappointment, the light came from a candle, its flame lighting up the surrounding darkness.

A sudden chill suddenly went up Chloe’s spine when she heard an inhuman, evil laugh. Feeling a presence behind her, she turned around only to see nothing but darkness.

“To think that the Devil himself has fallen for a mortal. He has grown weak from his time above.” The inhuman, grating voice spoke.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Chloe demanded.

“She is right. It is time for someone worthy to take over the throne. She is the one who will bring us to victory and take over the Earth and Heaven.”

“What are you talking about? I don’t understand!”

“Of course you wouldn’t. You are nothing but an insect. Perhaps I should crush you now.” Chloe felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end when she felt a hot puff of air on her neck. Slowly turning her head over her shoulder, she saw a pair of blazing red eyes full of bloodlust.

Chloe screamed.

Chloe woke with a start, her eyes snapping open and taking in gulps of precious oxygen as she tried to catch her breath. Sweat poured off of her and her heart was pounding a mile away in her chest. The nightmare still fresh in her head, Chloe jumped out of bed desperately needing a cold glass of water.  

Quietly stepping out of her room so as not to wake her daughter, she made her way to the kitchen and quickly poured herself some water. She drank the refreshing liquid and dropped the empty glass on the counter, taking deep breathes to calm herself.

She placed her hands on the counter, bowing her head down, and tried to make sense of the nightmare that she dreamt, _“Who or what the hell was that? Who is this ‘she’ that thing mentioned?”_ She thought. She shuddered when she remembered those red eyes that seemed to stare right into her soul.

 _“I guess I’ve been spending too much time listening to Lucifer’s ‘Luciferness.’ Or that gruesome case really did a number on me.”_ She tried to reassure herself but her instincts were practically screaming at her. Why she didn’t know.

Shaking her head in frustration, Chloe dismissed the nightmare as her imagination despite what her instincts were telling her.

“It’s just a dream Chloe. Pull yourself together.” She whispered to herself as she started for the stairs. She never got a wink of sleep that night.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Lucifer dropped by Chloe’s home hoping to find a case that would take his mind off his brother and the conversation he had with Linda the day before. Pulling the door open (and breaking the lock in the process), Lucifer stepped into the home with a big grin.

“Detective! Do we have another case…?” His words died in his throat when he saw Chloe hunched over the counter with her back towards him. “Detective?” He called out to her once more.

Chloe didn’t even respond to him. Curious and wondering if the Detective was simply ignoring him, he crossed over to the counter. He peeked a look at the Detective and saw that she was asleep with her now cold cup of coffee still held in her hand.

He also noticed the bags under Chloe’s eyes and worry bloomed in his chest. “Detective?” He gently shook her waking the Detective up with a start.

“Wha…? Lucifer? How did you get into my house?” She asked.

“Why, through the front door Detective. Where else would I enter your home?” Lucifer answered, smirking the entire time at Chloe.

Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed, “Of course you did.” She said sarcastically. “You really need to stop breaking into my house Lucifer. I’ve already spent way too much on getting new locks.”

“But what’s the fun in that?” Lucifer said cheekily.

“Damn it Lucifer! This isn’t funny!” Chloe snapped. Lucifer took a step back, shocked at the Detective’s bad mood.

“I-I’m sorry Lucifer. I didn’t mean to snap at you.” Chloe murmured regretfully. Today was just not her day.

“It’s alright. But if I may ask, what has gotten you into such a terrible mood darling?” Lucifer couldn’t help but ask. He wanted to tell himself that he was simply curious but he would be lying to himself. The concern he had for her continued to grow despite his internal struggle to stop it.

“I just didn’t get enough sleep Lucifer that’s all.”

“But why wouldn’t you? I mean with us solving that case, despite its bloody turn in events, I would have thought you would be sleeping peacefully. I did.”

“I’m not like you Lucifer. I can’t just simply forget something that gruesome.” She said. “Plus that nightmare I had last night didn’t help much.” She muttered under her breath but Lucifer caught it.

“A nightmare? Dear me, what is this nightmare you had Detective?”

“It’s nothing Lucifer.” Chloe insisted firmly hoping that it would make Lucifer drop his questions. She wasn’t ready to share about it with him. Maybe not ever.

“Really? Your defensive behavior says otherwise.” Lucifer stated, crossing his arms across his chest and looking at her questioningly.

“Look Lucifer. I’m telling you it was nothing. Now could you please just-!”

“Mommy! Lucifer!”

Trixie came bounding out of her bedroom all dressed up ready for school. “Good morning Trixie.” She greeted her, internally glad for Trixie’s inopportune entry. Lucifer flinched when the little girl wrapped herself around his legs.

“Morning spawn.” He greeted her curtly.

“Lucifer. Be nice.” Chloe reprimanded the man. Instead of being put off by the man’s attitude, Trixie giggled. “It’s okay Mommy. I bet Lucifer is just grumpy because he doesn’t like Mondays. I don’t like Mondays too.”

“I do not!”

“Come on baby, we got to get you to school or else you’re going to be late.”

“Can Lucifer come Mommy?”

“No. I refuse to join the spawn on her trip to that place of torture you call ‘school’.” Lucifer adamantly stated.

“Please Mommy. Please Lucifer. Pretty please?” The little girl begged, giving both adults the cutest puppy dog look ever.

“Oh no. I will not be cowed by that look.” Lucifer declared. But Trixie was relentless and wouldn’t give in. In the end, the Devil himself, like so many of the mortals who inhabited this planet, was no match against the ever powerful puppy dog eyes.

“Fine.” Chloe felt a headache coming on but she quickly pushed it away. She really didn’t want Lucifer to tag along after being put through his ‘interrogation’ but they were already running late.

“Come on you two, we have to get going. You, little lady, are already late.”

The little girl giggles even louder and nods. “Okay Mommy.” Trixie then runs out of the door with Chloe following closely behind her.

Hoping to salvage what he could from the mess he was dragged in, Lucifer chose the moment to ask Chloe if he could sit in the front seat, “Oh Detective, can I call shotgun?”

“No.”

"But Detective-!"

“I said no Lucifer.” Lucifer slumped forward, a crestfallen expression on his face. Groaning mentally, he got into the back of the car with an eager Beatrice.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Throughout the entire ride, Chloe watched Beatrice from the rear mirror rapidly talking to Lucifer, whom had a listless expression on his handsome face, and answered any questions she threw at him with curt nods and replies. He clearly didn’t look too particularly happy being in the backseat with her daughter but at the moment, she didn’t care. After being subjected to his ‘interrogation’ back in her house, she decided that a little torment would do him some good.

Lucifer felt like he was slowly dying in the backseat. It was pure torture sitting in the back hearing the spawn’s incessant chatter and he suddenly found the road a much better option than staying in the same car with the human spawn.

Thankfully they reached Trixie’s school before he could fling himself out into oncoming traffic. Chloe pulled up into the large parking space situated beside the school and got out of her seat to help unbuckle Trixie out. Seeing his chance, Lucifer immediately got out of the car, slamming the door close behind him. His ears needed some time to recover from the onslaught he was subjected to.

“Okay Trixie, you be good and don’t get into any more fights.” Chloe said as she helped unbuckle Trixie out of her seat.

“Yes Mommy. Bye Mommy. Bye Lucifer.”

Lucifer bids her a quiet goodbye and a curt smile. They both watched her bound up the stairs, turning back to wave goodbye at them, then joined the sea of students past the open doors.

“Finally. I was going insane in the car with your spawn Detective. I actually considered jumping out onto the open road to escape the torture she was putting me through.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Oh please. Trixie was just excited to see you.” She said. _“Unlike me.”_ She mentally added.

“So. Back to that conversation we had earlier in your home.” Lucifer couldn’t help but feel that there was something more to this nightmare that Chloe had and if only he wasn’t so concerned for his partner, he wouldn’t be questioning her further on it. But damn him and his stupid unnecessary concern over this woman.

“Damn it Lucifer! I told you to drop it! As I told you earlier, it was just a stupid nightmare! Why can’t you get that through your head?” Chloe yelled at Lucifer earning a few looks from several parents out on the parking lot.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes angrily. He was already in a sour mood from the car trip and now being screamed at by the woman whom Linda claims he is falling for wasn’t making it any better.

“I am concerned about you Detective. Clearly the bags under your eyes and your irritable behavior suggests something entirely different about your nightmare.” He barked back at her furiously.

“Concerned? Sounds like you being your nosy self. You know what, I’m going to get some fresh air. Don’t follow me.” Chloe then stomps away, ignoring the looks thrown at her from the other parents and the whispers behind her back.

“Detective! Detective!! Argh!” He was furious at the woman’s attitude. Ever since his stay here on Earth, not one single woman had ever been this aggravating towards him. Needing a smoke, he took out a cigarette and lit it, ignoring the protests from the other parents and breathed deeply. He didn't care where she was going. For all he cared, he would just let her roam off to the far ends of the Earth. 

_“And to think that Dr. Martin thinks I’m falling for her. Hah! What a joke.”_

 

* * *

 

Chloe trudged on without stopping wanting to be away from Lucifer as far as possible. She didn’t care where she was going. All she just wanted was to be far away from the aggravating nightclub owner.

_“To think that I thought better of him. Seriously what was I thinking?”_

Since she first met him, her opinions of him had changed from the arrogant, rude asshole whom she first questioned to that of a charming, funny and, dare she even admit it, caring but also a terribly traumatized man whose scars are even deeper than the two large physical ones on his back.

 _“But… Maybe he was just concerned about me. I mean, he took care of me when I showed up to his loft drunk though he did make fun about it.”_ She thought as her anger slowly died down.

Guilt hit her like a freight train. She had no right to be so rude to Lucifer when he had only questioned her about the nightmare out of concern. The man may be arrogant but he wasn’t stupid.

 _“I better get back and apologize to him. I hope he accepts it though. He was really angry when I left.”_ She was about to turn around and head back when she heard a loud crash coming from the alleyway in front of her.

“Hello? Who’s there?” She called out.

Silence only greeted her. “Hello?” Uneasiness filled her and she was about to walk away when a pair of yellow eyes appeared. The large, shadowy being then lurched forward and Chloe could only scream out in terror.

Lucifer heard the loud, piercing scream overpowering the noise of the early morning traffic. _“That’s Chloe!”_ He realized. Heart pounding, he dropped his cigarette and ran like there was no tomorrow in the direction Chloe went.

“Detective!” He cried out. He kept on running, not once stopping despite the burning in his chest. He rounded the corner, reaching the alleyway Chloe last stood in front of and looked everywhere for any signs of her.

“Lucifer!” Her fearful shriek rang out from the dark alleyway. Hearing the fear in Chloe’s cry made his heart thud painfully against his ribcage and for the first time in a millennia, Lucifer felt fear.

He runs into the alleyway and freezes in his tracks when he sees the large demon pinning Chloe down. The demon was a horrific sight to behold to any mortal. It had two large horns jutting out from the sides of its head with massive ugly scars on its face and two large fangs extending out of its mouth. Its skin was the color of congealed blood and its eyes a haunting yellow. Razor sharp claws that seemed to be able to tear flesh apart held Chloe down by the throat and nicked her soft pale skin, drawing small droplets of blood.

Rage filled him to the core and he lets out a guttural roar as he lunges for the demon.

“Get away from her!” He roars punching the demon straight in the face, sending it careening off of Chloe and crashing into the brick wall.

“Detective!” He quickly helps her up and wraps an arm across her back, holding her up. “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah. Lucifer, w-what is t-that thing?”

“Now’s not the time Detective.” Lucifer states pushing her gently behind him. “Go find cover and wait for me then. I’ll deal with him.”

“What!? Are you serious? I’m not leaving you Lucifer!” Chloe exclaims, taking her gun out from her holster and aims it at the demon. She starts firing at the demon only for the bullets to bounce off its skin as if it were nothing.

“What?” She gasped in shock. 

“Don’t bother Detective. Human weapons unless blessed won’t work on demons.”

“Demons? Lucifer this isn’t funny!”

He whips his head over his shoulder with an uncharacteristic, serious expression on his face, “Do I look I’m joking Detective?” Averting her gaze back at the demon, recollections of the months prior when she witnessed first-hand Lucifer’ inhuman strength, the criminals they caught going mad after seeing Lucifer, and his talk of being the Devil and ruler of Hell came flooding back to her.

Her eyes widened in realization and she felt her legs grow weak. Her partner, Lucifer Morningstar, infamous nightclub owner of Lux, was literally the Devil himself.

Before Chloe could even respond, Lucifer lunged straight for the demon. The demon shook off the dust and crumbles on it and roared back. It ran straight for Lucifer ready to slash his head off his neck only for Lucifer to dodge it at the last second. He then grabbed its arm, using its momentum to spin and throw the demon into the side, its face crashing hard against the wall.

The demon spat out blood and a tooth and roared again, trying to slash Lucifer apart but Lucifer managed to dodge the attacks in quick, fluid movements. He once again grabbed the demon’s arm and threw him onto the floor hard, causing cracks to appear under the demon.

Bruised and battered, the demon weakly tried to defend itself but Lucifer managed to break through its defense. Grabbing the demon by the throat, he lifted the large hell creature up into the air choking it.

“Now little demon. You’re going to tell me why you are up here on Earth and if I don’t like what you say, I will slice your ugly mug off your shoulders.”

“I w-will not t-t-tell you Morningstar!” The demon snarled, spiting his name out as if it was the most disgusting thing it ever said.

“Not calling me by Lord or Lordship? That's new. That gives me reason to believe you’re part of the little rebellion down there. Tell me who is leading all of you now.” Lucifer said, his eyes morphing into blood red pupils.

“Never! You are nothing to us now Morningstar. You have no power over us.”

“Not yet. But I’m still more powerful than you and I did come up with all kinds of tortures.” Lucifer spoke in a calm but dangerous tone that sent chills down Chloe's spine. Chloe watched fearfully as the demon suddenly started to scream fitfully and thrash in Lucifer’s grip, pleading for mercy.

“Tell me. TELL ME!” Lucifer raged, his face flashing into his demonic one and back in seconds but it was long enough for Chloe to see it. Her mouth hung open and her gun dropped from her hands to cover her mouth, shock and fear filling her to the core.

“Beelzebub.” The creature whispered in a defeated tone.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes and without a second thought broke the demon’s neck. Chloe flinched when she heard the loud snap. Lucifer then dropped the carcass and watched it crumble away into ashes. He then walked towards Chloe with a quiet expression on his face.

Chloe stood there frozen as Lucifer got closer and closer. Stopping to stand right before her, he looked down at Chloe and asked one but simple question, “Are you afraid of me Chloe?”

Chloe lifted her head up to look into his dark eyes. Previously, they were an unearthly, blazing red but now they were his usual warm, dark eyes.

“I-I…” She didn’t know what to think. Her head was practically screaming at her to get away as far as possible from Lucifer but her heart was telling her differently. Unable to comprehend what she had just witnessed and the fact that Lucifer was the Devil himself along with the tumultuous emotions wrecking inside her, Chloe did something she thought she never would.

She fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for your support for this story. It really means a lot. In this chapter, Chloe and Lucifer finally talk about Lucifer's identity. Wonder how it will go. Also something sinister is undergoing and if you recall a certain character a few chapters back, you'll be pretty shocked who this character is. Anyways, have fun reading this chapter.

Chloe slowly awoke to angry murmurs coming from the living room. Looking around, she realized to her horror that she was in Lucifer’s loft. And in his bed to make matters worse.

She pulled the covers up and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her fully-clothed body. Dropping the covers once more, she wondered how she got into Lucifer’s loft when she remembered the events that took place in the alleyway.

Sitting up, hunched over and scrunching the silk covers that slid down, she took in deep breaths trying to calm herself down. It all still seemed so unreal to her. All this time, Lucifer’s ‘Lucifer-ness’ wasn’t an act or a defense mechanism that she thought he cooked up because of his painful past. It was all true.

_“I have never lied to you and I will never lie to you.”_

Those words that he spoke to her in the police car while they waited and watched for their suspect echoed in her head.

The loud murmurs she could hear coming from the living room quickly turned into a shouting match. She could hear Lucifer and a deep voice that she couldn’t place yelling back and forth at each other. Quietly slipping off the bed, she sneaked over to the entrance and peeked into the living room.

Chloe saw Lucifer arguing with a tall man with long golden locks framing his handsome face dressed in a white robe with a golden, short-sleeved jacket that reached down to his thighs and opens up at the top and bottom, revealing a bit of his robe. He also wore two golden gauntlets made of the same material as the jacket he wore. Her eyes widened when she saw the two large pearly white wings sprouting out of his back.

“I knew you’ve always been reckless Lucifer but THIS! This is by far the stupidest thing you could have ever done!” The man yelled at Lucifer.

“What was I supposed to do Michael? Leave her in the hands of that pathetic demon? It’s not like I kept it a secret!” Lucifer retorted.

“But now she knows the truth! She is a mortal Lucifer. She can’t comprehend the world we live in. Her mind just can’t process that. She could be driven to insanity by now because of your stupid little stunt!” The man Chloe now knew as Michael roared back.

“I just can’t leave her to die Michael!” Lucifer roared, his eyes flashing red.

“Excuse me, am I interrupting something here?” Chloe asked, loud enough for them to hear her.

Both Lucifer and Michael whipped their heads around, their heated words dying in their throats. Michael instinctively tucked in his wings although he knew it was no use since the Detective had now seen them. He was however shocked and wondering why the female mortal wasn’t driven mad at the sight of his wings and was taking it pretty well.

“Detective, you’re awake.” He said relieved. He quickly walked up to her only for Chloe to step back instinctively. Lucifer’s smile dropped at that.

“Ah yes. I suppose this is a lot for you to take in right now.”

“We will continue this later Lucifer. I’ll inform Amenadiel about Beelzebub while you clean this mess up.” Michael said agitatedly.

“Bugger off Michael.” Lucifer replied irritatingly.

With a loud whoosh, Michael took off leaving the two individuals in the penthouse. An awkward silence surrounded them, both of them unable to pick the right words that would break the silence. After all, how does one start a conversation after being attacked by a demon and finding out your partner is the Devil himself?

Clearing his throat, Lucifer shot Chloe a small smile. “I’m sure you must have a lot of questions. Ask away if you want and I’ll answer them all to the best of my ability.”

Chloe stared at Lucifer then at the elevator behind him. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Lucifer felt something in his chest shatter and pain blooming in his chest when he saw the fear on Chloe’s face. _“She’s just like everyone else on this forsaken planet. What was I expecting?”_ Lucifer thought. Dropping his smile, he sighs heavily and walks over to the bar to get himself a strong drink

Seeing the resigned and hurt look on Lucifer’s face made Chloe mentally kick herself. She felt guilty for letting her fear take over her rational side. She could care less about what Lucifer truly is. What she now saw was her partner whom she had hurt badly.

She quickly walked up to Lucifer and called out to him making Lucifer stop in his tracks.

“Lucifer. I-I’m sorry.” She apologized. “I shouldn’t have let my fear take over me. T-This is a lot to take in but it still doesn’t excuse my behavior towards you. I don’t care if you are the Devil himself, the Prince of Darkness, and all that. You’re my partner first and foremost and nothing will ever change that.”

Bowing her head, she took in a deep, shaky breath. “I-If you don’t want me here, I’ll go and never bother you ever again.” She murmured.

She was about to leave when she heard Lucifer call out to her. “Stay.” He murmured softly but Chloe heard it as clear as day. Chloe felt her spirits lift up and she was internally glad that Lucifer asked her to stay.

He turned around and reached his hand out to grasp hers. “Apology accepted Detective.” He said with a warm, friendly smile unlike his trademark, charming one on his face. Chloe was completely taken aback by how young he looked.

“You should smile like this more often Lucifer. It looks good on you.”

“Why thank you Detective. I didn’t know this smile of mine could have such a disarming effect on you.” Chloe rolled her eyes and slapped his chest playfully. “Stop it Lucifer. Anyways, I got questions that I want to ask you first.”

“Ask away Detective.” Lucifer said, dragging Chloe over to the couch to sit. They stayed there until the evening, Chloe asking many questions and him answering them as well as listening to the whole story behind Lucifer’s fall and the false accusations and blame that he endured for a millennia.

 

* * *

 

“Mercy! Mercy please, Master!” The large green-skinned demon cried out only to be slashed in half. The entourage of demons all stared fearfully at the hooded figure whom had just slaughtered their fellow demon brutally.

“Did I order any of you to go up to the surface and attack that mortal? DID I?” The figure roared making the demons cower in fear.  

“The Mistress is furious right now with your actions. You all could have driven all our efforts to waste all because a few of you decided to go against my orders and attack the mortal.”

“B-But isn’t she Morningstar’s weakness? If we kill h-her now, Morningstar w-would lose his will to f-fight.” A grey-skinned demon spoke. He too met a brutal, painful end.

“Anyone else wants to talk back to me?” The hooded figure threatened.

Not a single demon responded out of fear of their Master. “Good. Now leave!” The demons dispersed, hiding away into the crevices and caves of their abyssal home.

“Idiots all of them.” A feminine, vengeful voice spoke behind the figure. The hooded being turned and bowed before the beautiful, dark-haired woman standing before him.

“Mistress, forgive me for I was unable to control those usurpers.”

“There is nothing to apologize for Beelzebub. Those usurpers made their choice and paid the price. However, this does change our plans a bit.” The woman said.

“How so Mistress?” The demon asked.

“For now, we will lay low and build our forces in the dark away from the eyes of those angels. But let Lucifer and the female mortal be. Let him grow closer to that mortal, let his heart be consumed with those frail emotions that those weaklings have, and once he has fallen for her, we will strike.”

The woman splayed out her hand letting wisps of black smoke gather on the palm of her hand. The smoke took on the shape of a dagger and it trailed off to reveal a sharp, glistening ebony black dagger with glowing red marks on the blade.

“Many have been crushed by the emotion those mortals call love. After all, the heart itself is the frailest organ that God gave to his creations. And Lucifer will be no different. We will destroy him both physically and emotionally until he is nothing but a speck of dust.” The woman remarked with a malicious grin, her eyes flashing red in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to cast Helena Bonham Carter as the mysterious Mistress. So what did you all think? Let me know. Once again, I'd like to thank you all for the support and kudos you've given for this story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two chapters in one day? I've been a very busy bee. So in this chapter Beelzebub pays a visit to our lovely (not) Satanist cult leader and it's not good. Plus there will be a twist near the end of this chapter. Let me know what you guys think yeah? Your criticisms would really help me a lot.

Chloe sat on the couch gazing down into the hot cup of tea in the palms of her hands. Her earlier Q&A with Lucifer really changed her whole view of what really went down in the history books.

She had never been so furious with God, God of all things, for doing such a cruel thing to Lucifer. Lucifer whom the books deemed him to be the Lord’s favorite son. The mother in her wanted to give God a piece of her mind for handing out such a cruel punishment to His son and abandoning him after that with only the souls of evil mortals and demons to keep him company all because he argued for the angels to use their free will just like his creations to make their own choices.

And to top it all off, most of his siblings hate him. Except for Michael, Lucifer’s older brother, that is.

 

* * *

_“Michael did what he had to do much to my disappointment. Following Dad’s orders, pummeling me to the ground, and then kicking me out of Heaven while the others cheered him on.” Lucifer said in a bored tone._

_“Do you hate him?” She asked, saddened and angry that Lucifer’s own brother and the rest of his siblings chose to kick him out of his beloved home instead of defending him from their Father._

_“…I don’t know. Before I would have told you that I hated him. But now seeing Michael go all weepy over me makes me think that he may have regretted that decision he made. I still won’t forgive him for that though. Betrayal tends to leave painful scars in you.” He murmured with a sorrowful expression on his face._

 

* * *

_“No wonder Lucifer acts the way he is.”_ She thought angrily. Being in the company of beings who take pleasure in inflicting pain, even if it was just, tends to leave out social skills. Plus being abandoned by whom you considered family tends to leave you on a very defensive spot. The barriers she put up to protect herself were nothing in comparison to Lucifer's.

She quickly finish her cup of tea and placed it back on the coffee table. Silently glaring up at the ceiling, she silently swore to herself to ease Lucifer’s pain. Screw what God and the rest of his angels think of it. She will not abandon him, not like they did.

She got up from the couch and headed for the stairs wanting to get some much needed sleep. Outside on the driveway, Michael watched the lights go off in the Detective’s bedroom. He was curious of the mortal and concerned for her well-being as well.

 _“She may not have gone mad from what she saw but the closer she is to Lucifer, the greater the danger she will face. I hope she listens to me before it is too late.”_ Michael brooded.

 

* * *

 

“My Lord, we are just preparing to go off and get rid of Lucifer Morningstar as you commanded.” Sam said, on his knees with his head bowed as Beelzebub appeared out of the shadows.

“There has been a change of plans my Child.” Beelzebub spoke.

“What is it, my Lord?” Sam asked.

“Do not get rid of Morningstar yet. A development has occurred. It seems that the False One is falling for this female mortal. You may know her as the Detective who questioned you a day ago.”

“THE Chloe Decker?”

“Yes.” Beelzebub rasped. “You know of her?”

“Only through a movie that she once starred in. But what does this have to do with the change in plans, my Lord?”

“Love makes many men, even great men weak. Tell the rest to watch them both. Spy on them. Report to me every single detail and once Lucifer has fallen for her that is when we will strike him down.”

“Of course, my Lord. I will tell my followers all of this.” Sam smiled cruelly. It was one thing to kill a man and be done with it but to tear his soul into pieces was a whole new level and an enjoyable one too.

“How are our numbers?” Beelzebub asked.

“They are growing more each day, my Lord. By the time you call for us to battle against the Heavens, we will have an army.”

“Good good. You do not disappoint me, my Child. Go forth now and do the task that I have given to you.”

“I will not fail you, my Lord.” Sam said, determination flooding his veins. He smelled the faint scent of brimstone and when he looked up, Beelzebub was nowhere to be found. With an evil smile, he got up and walked out of his office to inform his followers about the latest visit he had.

 

* * *

 

Lucifer never needed sleep. As an angel, sleep was never required for them unlike his Father’s creations but he did sleep out of convenience with the people he took to bed. So here he was laid out on his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking back to the conversation he had earlier with Chloe.

He had never seen her so furious and all because of his punishment that Daddy dearest gave to him a long time ago. He chuckled at the mental picture of her in all her fury giving Dad a piece of her mind and him trembling in those sandals of his.

For once in his long life, he actually felt happy. Truly happy. Happiness had been such an alien emotion to him after being kicked out of Heaven. He may have experienced happiness with the lovers he took and the parties he threw but they were usually short-term. But this, this was pure, genuine happiness and it filled him to the brim.

The same odd, warm sensation bloomed in his chest. Dr. Martin’s words resounded in his head and he couldn’t help but wonder if the psychologist was right all along.

 _“Am I really falling head over heels for the Detective?”_ He had to admit the notion of him, the Devil, falling in love with a female mortal sounded absurd. What the demons in Hell would say if they ever found out about this.

His train of thought however was disrupted when he heard the flap of wings. Mentally groaning, he was about to get up and tell Michael to sod off only to have the air knocked out of his lungs when something heavy crashed on top of him and pinned his hands down. He felt something wrap around his throat and tighten its hold on it, slowly crushing his windpipe.

He started to choke a bit and struggled to break free from the intruder’s grasp. He could feel one of the intruder’s knees pushing down on his chest and he heard the faint cracking of his ribs. He could see the outline of wings coming out of the intruder’s back and felt feathers on his wrists as the wings pinned him down hard. But he was unable to see the intruder’s face as it was hidden by the shadows.

“Show your face coward!” He choked out.

Angered by his taunt, the intruder leaned down and Lucifer’s eyes widened in disbelief and rage when the intruder revealed himself.

“Hello Luci.” Gabriel sneered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it Gabriel! You need to stop. Lucifer's in a pretty tight spot. How's he going to get out of this one? Also Maze appears! Yay! Hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think of it.

“What are you doing here?” Lucifer gasped. At times like this, he wished he had his wings back.

He may still be more powerful than the average angel like Amenadiel but an archangel? As much as he disliked to admit it, he was now on a lower level than them. Granted, he bet he could give a few of the younger archangels like the hothead Gabriel an ass kicking even without the wings by deceiving and manipulating them so long as he wasn’t taken by surprise.

“I’m killing you. You’ve gone too far Lucifer. Not only did you rebel against Father but now you got a mortal involved in our world! I should end you right here and now to stop the trouble you bring to us all!” Gabriel spat.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes and once more struggled under his younger brother’s grip. Black spots filled his vision and if he didn’t break free soon, he was going to end up dead and in Hell which is the last place where he wanted to be in.

“Gabriel what in Father’s name are you doing?” Lucifer faintly heard Michael bellow. Michael threw Gabriel off of Lucifer and Lucifer coughed and gasped as he took in the oxygen he desperately needed.

“I’m ridding of this menace! Don’t you see Michael? If we don’t stop him now, he will bring this world into chaos.” Gabriel ranted angrily.

“ENOUGH! Gabriel leave now. Do not force my hand.” Michael growled.

Gabriel glared at the trembling form that still laid on the bed and he was so tempted to slash his throat out with his wings but he didn’t dare fight his older brother. He couldn’t bear to hurt Michael. “Fine brother. I will leave.” With that said, Gabriel vanished off into the night.

Michael sighed heavily, his shoulders slightly hunched over, and sent a silent prayer up to his Father. If he had showed a tad too late, he would have found his younger brother dead on his bed. He shivered at the mental image of Lucifer sprawled out on his bed dead.

He went over to Lucifer to help him up only for his hand to be slapped away. “I don’t need your help Michael.” Lucifer croaked out.

“Brother please… Let me help. You’re hurt.”

“Oh now you care? Where were you when I was kicked out of Heaven? Oh yeah, YOU kicked me out.” Lucifer spat, hoping that his jab would hurt his brother. He smirked when he saw his older brother flinch as the jab struck true into Michael’s heart.

“Brother… Luci… Please, I didn’t want to kick you out but I had no choice. I had to obey Father.”

Lucifer snorted at that, “Do you really expect me to believe that? You had free will Michael just like me. We both had more free will than the rest of those lot but what did you do? You go and stab me in the back.” Lucifer stated bitterly.

“Luci…” Michael tried to voice out his reasons but it was all true. He left his baby twin brother all alone and shame and guilt filled him to the core.

“And stop calling me Luci!” Lucifer coughed harshly, his throat burning.

“Brother don’t strain your throat. Let it heal. I’ll go get some water.” Michael was about to head out to the bar only for Lucifer to stop him.

“Don’t bother. Just leave.” Lucifer crawled under the covers of his bed suddenly feeling drained.

“Luci-.”

“LEAVE!” Lucifer roared angrily, his eyes flashing red. There was so much rage and bitterness but it was also accompanied with such heart-wrenching pain and loneliness. And it was all because of him. Michael swallowed and nodded.

With a flap of his wings, he was gone. Lucifer rolled over to his side and he could feel the burning prick of tears in his eyes. He quickly willed them away not wanting to let Michael, Gabriel, the rest of his siblings, and his Father take this victory.

 

* * *

 

Mazikeen exits the elevator and notices the prone form on the bed. She growls in irritation and crosses the living room to Lucifer’s bedroom. She was getting frustrated with Lucifer’s fascination with the female Detective and last night was the last straw.

He had spent nearly two hours upstairs in his loft talking away with that mortal while she kept the party busy and attended to the guests. It was one thing if he was late because he was having a threesome, it was another when he chose to TALK to that annoying human.

“What do you want Maze?” Lucifer rasped which Maze found suspicious.

“You showed up late yesterday Lucifer.” Maze said, crossing her arms across her chest.

“You know that I can be late at times to the party Maze.” He said.

“But it doesn’t involve one Chloe Decker.” Maze spat.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. He had already enough on his plate with the rebellion, his attempted murder by his brother’s hand, his confusing feelings for the Detective, and now Maze throwing a fit over him with said Detective.

“So?”

“So? SO? Lucifer, this is going too far now. Not only are you vulnerable around this mortal but you've actually gotten soft all because of her. I’ve tolerated this enough but this has to stop. You’re the Devil. Stop caring!”

“And I’m still your Lord and Master Maze! Do not disrespect me!” He yelled furiously, getting up and turning to face her, his eyes turning red and the white of his sclera turning black for a second with teeth bared.

Maze’s eyes widened in shock when she saw the deep black bruises around Lucifer’s throat. “Lucifer, what happened?”

“My brother happened.” He spat.

“Amenadiel?”

“No. Gabriel.”

“What!?” She exclaimed. She had heard about the rebellion and his brothers showing up from Lucifer and she knew there was bad blood between them especially between her Boss and his younger brother. She knew that there was bound to be a bloodbath between the two of them but she never expected it to happen so soon. 

“It’s a long story Maze. Leave it at that.”

“But Lucifer, Gabriel needs to pay for this!” She hissed angrily.

“I know that. He will get his punishment but not now. We have a rebellion to quell remember?”

Maze huffed and shifted her eyes away, “Fine.” She muttered.

“Now I’m going to get dressed and be on my way.” Lucifer said, throwing the covers off him and bounding off the bed.

“Where are you going Lucifer?” Maze asked.

“Why to Detective Decker’s house. I’m sure we have some cases and plenty of bad guys to catch.” He said shooting her a half-grin. Lucifer went into the bathroom and shut it close before Maze could have the chance to protest. She glared at the door and with an annoyed huff, she went back to the elevator.

 

* * *

 

Chloe hung up and threw the phone onto the couch. She can’t believe that Dan was going to ditch the trip to Universal Studios that Trixie had been looking forward to for so long over a case and what’s worse, he had the nerve to tell her off about her no-show at Trixie’s school which she kindly reminded it was his day to pick Trixie up from school yesterday.

“Daddy isn’t coming with us is he, Mommy?” Trixie asked. Chloe jumped slightly. She hadn’t heard Beatrice enter the living room probably because she was too caught up in her argument with Dan over the phone.

“I’m sorry monkey but Daddy is really busy today. But he will come with us next time.” Chloe said, a tight smile on her face.

Trixie simply shrugged her shoulders. “It’s okay Mommy.” The little girl said but the crestfallen expression on her face says otherwise. Chloe cursed mentally at Dan for getting their daughter so upset.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Lucifer in all his glory. “Morning Detective! Do we have any cases today?”

“Lucifer!” Trixie immediately brightened up when she saw the tall man and ran straight for him like a cannon ball. She crashed against his legs and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Lucifer flinched at the contact and gave her a tight smile, “Morning spawn.” He greeted her.

“Lucifer you really need to stop breaking in.” Chloe said. She noticed that Lucifer had his collar buttoned up which was weird as he never did. 

“Nope.” Lucifer said with a cheeky grin.

His grin dropped when he saw the upset look on Chloe’s face. “Detective, is there something bothering you? You look distressed.”

“It’s nothing Lucifer.” She said. She didn’t want to burden Lucifer with her troubles.

“You are genuinely upset aren’t you? Detective, you heard me out when I told you the whole truth of what really went down that led to my Fall. Let me help you now.”

Touched by his concern, Chloe sighed and told him what happened earlier. By the time she was finished, Lucifer looked pissed. “Well we can’t have Detective Douche ruin the spawn’s fun now can we? I’ll come and accompany you two to Universal Studios.” Lucifer said. He had no idea why he said those words and thought it would be a good idea to join them.

 _“This is just to get a one up against Detective Douche.”_ Lucifer chalked it up to that.

Chloe’s eyes widened in shock still trying to comprehend what Lucifer just said. Trixie, on the other hand, had a wide-splitting grin on her face.

“Yay! Lucifer’s going to come with us Mommy! Isn’t it great?” Trixie beamed.

“Y-Yes baby. It’s great.” She shoots him a thankful, warm smile and Lucifer felt his heart thud hard against his sternum.

“W-We should be on our way now. Don’t want to hit traffic now.” Lucifer said.

“Yeah.” Chloe remarked. Trixie bounded out of the house with Lucifer and Chloe following closely behind her. They got into Chloe’s car and drove out of the driveway heading for the theme park.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you may have picked up from the previous chapter, Luci's going to Universal Studios with Trixie and Chloe. Wonder how that will end. Enjoy!

Trixie dragged both Chloe and Lucifer to all the rides not once stopping to take a break. She was practically bouncing with endless excitement and energy and it only got worse when Lucifer unintentionally fed her some candy that he bought at one of the carts.

“Did you ever hear the term ‘sugar rush’ Lucifer? You’re not supposed to feed her too much candy.” Chloe admonished him.

“I didn’t know this was going to happen to her Detective. I didn’t even know you could get high from sugar!”

“Mommy Mommy Mommy! Can we please get on that ride?” Trixie said, pointing to a ride in which a raft carrying a boat load of people came plunging down from a tall building out into a tropical lagoon to be splashed by a wave of water.

“Uh how about you take Lucifer with you, Trixie?” Chloe never really had the stomach for rides with steep drops. Yes, she can face murderers and now angels and demons without batting an eye but try to put her in a ride with steep drops and she will jump ship.

“What?” Lucifer squawked.

“Okay. Come on Lucifer!” Trixie grabbed Lucifer’s hand and tried to drag him, catching him off guard and nearly making him stumble in the process. Chloe couldn’t help but laugh when Lucifer whipped his head back looking like a kicked puppy.

“Have fun you two!” She cried out. She watched them disappear right around the corner as they entered the entrance. She went up to the bridge that stood over the tropical lagoon where the raft would pass by and took out her phone wanting to get a picture of the two.

“Child, slow down before I trip over my own feet.” Lucifer called out to the small human dragging him towards a long line.

“Sorry.” Trixie said. Lucifer quickly tore his hand out of the little girl’s grasp and wiped his hand down on his suit, disgusted that the little girl’s germs were on him now.

“So how long do we have to wait here?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” Trixie answered with a big grin on her face.

“Right. Of course you don't.” Lucifer muttered under his breath irritably. He looked around and noticed that most of the riders wore plastic rain coats and he wondered what the deal with the hideous rain coats was. Finally, it was their turn to get on the raft and Trixie quickly clambered in, seating herself at the edge and Lucifer right beside her.

The raft then began to move lazily from the embarking point and through the makeshift jungle filled with robotic dinosaurs. _“This isn’t too bad. Although it is really boring.”_ He thought. How wrong he was.

The raft swept into a building and gathering from what he was hearing, the big one was out. It was dark. No matter where he looked it was just pitch black that is until the giant head of the T-rex that 'escaped' emerged out of the darkness making everyone on the raft including Trixie squeal in fright. Then suddenly the raft gave way and he saw the unexpected steep drop to the ground looming in front of him.

He felt his heart stop then start racing as the raft plunged down at high speeds. He felt Trixie latch onto him screaming with her eyes shut tight and for a second, he felt this need to protect the small human clinging onto him. He wrapped an arm across her back and pulled her closer to his side as the raft plunged down.

Light filled his vision before he was suddenly doused with cool water, soaking him and Trixie to the bone. As the raft slowed down and moved closer to the bridge, he saw a snap of bright light on the bridge and he looked up to see Chloe taking a picture of him and the small human still latching onto him.

He shoots her an annoyed look only for her to return a cheeky grin at him. _“I will have revenge Detective. You’ll see.”_

“Lucifer is it over yet?” Trixie asked in a small, timid voice. “Yes child. You can open your eyes now.” Trixie blinked her eyes open and looked up to Lucifer.

“That was kind of scary.”

“Well now you know which ride you wouldn’t want to go next time you come here.” Reaching the disembarking point, they quickly dismounted the raft and headed to the bridge where he had last seen Chloe with Trixie still against his side.

Feeling the shivering form against him, he took off his suit jacket and placed it on Trixie’s shoulders. “Here wear it for now. I don’t want you to catch your death out here.” He told her.

Trixie nods and quickly puts on the jacket. She looked comical in it, the suit jacket reaching down to her knees and her arms hidden in the sleeves of the jacket. She felt toasty in the large, warm jacket and wraps her arms around Lucifer’s waist much to his annoyance.

She glances up to Lucifer shooting him a big smile, “Thank you Lucifer.” Affection, an emotion he hadn’t felt in a very long time that it was almost alien to him, struck him at the small thanks. He raised a hand and awkwardly petted the child on the head.

“Your welcome child.” He said. _“What the hell is wrong with me? First the Detective now her daughter? Why am I like this?”_ He thought, genuinely confused at the change in him.

“We should get back to your mother. Can’t keep her waiting for too long now.” The two continued their walk to the bridge seeing Chloe up on the bridge waving at them.

 

* * *

 

“Thank Heavens the little rascal is asleep.” Lucifer groaned, leaning back against the bench they were now sitting on. Chloe rolled her eyes and slapped him lightly on the arm making him cry out.

“Be nice. This is my daughter you’re talking about and the little girl who is sleeping against you if I may add.” She admonished him.

He shoots her a half-hearted glare at her rubbing his arm. “She practically dragged me everywhere and then you left me to hang out to dry with your spawn.”

“She likes you Lucifer.” Chloe said, taking a bite of her ice-cream. “She wouldn’t stop asking about you ever.” She added.

“Really now?” Lucifer asked, a wide grin on his face.

“Yes. And I can see you’re starting to like her.” She said noticing the arm Lucifer still had wrapped across the girl’s shoulders.

The emotion he felt earlier came back and without even realizing it, Lucifer pulled the child closer to him. “…As much as I’d hate to admit it, I’m actually starting to tolerate the small human.” He stated.

Chloe was taken by surprise by Lucifer’s admission and a smile slowly grew on her face. Who would have thought the Devil, despite his dislike for children, had a soft spot for her daughter. Lucifer noticed the small smile on Chloe’s face and he felt his face start to heat up.

He had never felt so human and it was all because of this one female mortal. It should scare him but it didn’t. In fact, the longer he stayed away from her, the more he wanted to be with her. His thoughts were also always filled of her even when he hung out with the Brittanies. Her golden blonde hair that seemed to shine like liquid gold under the sunlight, her light blue eyes full of mirth, and that sinful smile of hers.

And her sheer rage over his unjust treatment and her comforting him throughout the entire time he spilled his life story to her warmed him to the core. For so long, nobody had ever bothered to learn about his side of the story nor did they ever leap to his defense until she came along.

“Hey. Lucifer? Are you okay?” Chloe asked.

“Y-Yes. Yes I am Detective.” Lucifer said shooting her his trademark grin. Chloe didn’t look convinced but thankfully she didn’t press on it.

Chloe glanced down at Lucifer’s buttoned up collar. She slowly reached out a hand towards his neck as Lucifer gazed down at her intensely. She stopped just as her fingers grazed his collar and glanced up at him as if asking him for permission. Lucifer nods and that was all the affirmation Chloe needed.

She unbuttoned his collar, pushing it aside, and gasped at the dark blue and black bruises around his throat. “Lucifer what happened?”

“My younger brother Gabriel tried to kill me.”

“What?” Chloe cried shocked and angry. She was furious with Lucifer’s brother for attempting to murder Lucifer and if she ever saw him, she wouldn’t mind shooting him in the leg, angel or no angel.

“It’s healing Detective. It just takes a bit longer when it comes to injuries inflicted from my brethren.”

“But-!”

“Please just leave it.” He glanced up and noticed the sun setting in the horizon. “We should head back now. It’s getting late.”

Chloe nods. She stood up from the bench and was about to pick Trixie up only for Lucifer to beat her to it. He scooped the little girl up, carrying her in his arms and letting her snuggle against his chest. “I got this Detective. Lead the way.” He said.

Chloe looked on in disbelief at the cute scene in front of her. Shaking her head in amusement, she walked ahead, sneaking a peek of Lucifer and her daughter. Warmth filled her when she saw Lucifer holding her daughter carefully and protectively in his arms. He glanced up and shoots her a warm smile making her cheeks start to heat up.

She turned away in an attempt to hide her growing blush. She didn’t know why that innocent smile of his could have such an effect on her. _“He’s just a friend Chloe. He’s just a friend.”_  She tried to reassure herself but her words felt weak even to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you all think of this chapter? Let me know what you feel about it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe makes a daring move and Lucifer finally comes to terms with his feelings for Chloe. Now what's he going to do about it? Read on and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Thank you for accompanying us today Lucifer.” Chloe said. She had just tucked Trixie to bed and they were now standing in the hallway of the quiet, dark house.

“It’s not a problem Detective. We couldn’t let the child’s day be ruined by Detective Douche’s absence.” He rubbed the bandages wrapped around his throat courtesy of one Chloe Decker. “And thank you for treating my neck.”

“Your welcome.” She said. “It’s really sweet of you to do this Lucifer. I know how uncomfortable you are around children so it really means a lot to me that you are willing to accompany us and make Trixie happy.” She continued. She stares into Lucifer’s dark eyes and before she could stop herself, she gives him a small peck on the cheek.

Lucifer’s eyes widened in surprise at the small but intimate contact. He tried to utter a single word but his tongue just wouldn’t work. For once, he was speechless which an is amazing feat in itself since anyone would tell you that Lucifer bloody Morningstar never shuts up. Ever.

Thankfully, he managed to get his mouth working again. “I-I’ll be on my way Detective. Good night.” He stepped out of the house, shutting the door close behind him quietly. Chloe sighs heavily and rubs the palms of her hands down her face.

“Stupid stupid stupid. You’ve probably scared him off now. What a great friend you are.” Chloe murmured to herself angrily. She leaned against the door and slid down to the floor tugging her hair. She had no idea why she did what she did but seeing Lucifer holding her daughter so protectively and that damning innocent smile of his stirred something inside her.

She tried to process what it was but in the end it only left her even more confused. In the end, she decided to just retire to her bed. Perhaps a good night’s sleep is all she needed. She can deal with this tomorrow. She just hoped that she hadn’t scared Lucifer away with her sudden change in behavior.

Lucifer stood outside on the front porch, a hand on the cheek where Chloe had kissed him. That warm, unfamiliar sensation that he now knew of as intimacy was back and it was now stronger than ever. His chest ached a bit and he started to rub it with his other spare hand.

_“What in Heaven’s name is going on with me? I’ve been kissed by other women but this kiss was nothing compared to them. Why?”_ He thought.

He shook his head in frustration, feeling slightly drained. He decides to go back to his nightclub and get himself a cold drink of his rare whiskey. Heaven’s know he needs a really strong drink after all this.

 

* * *

 

Over the next couple of weeks, despite the continuing search for Beelzebub and his traitorous group of demons, both Lucifer and Chloe slowly fell for each other. They tried to play it off, hoping that the feelings they had for each other would go away but it didn’t and it merely got stronger.

Every time Lucifer flirted with her, she would no longer feel repulsed and she found that she liked it when he flirted with her. It made her feel special although a small voice inside her head whispered that he flirts with everyone. She actually found herself falling for the Devil, _“I’m in love with Lucifer Morningstar.”_ She admitted to herself as she laid on her bed one night. It should terrify her but it didn’t surprisingly. However a part of her felt disheartened at the thought of Lucifer taking lovers to his bed instead of her but even that didn’t deter her feelings for the Devil.

What Chloe didn’t know was that Lucifer had stopped engaging in sexual activities much to Maze’s frustration and disappointment. He now feels disgusted whenever people threw themselves at him and would decline to take them to bed resulting in rumors about him being spread.

He had scoffed at a rumor he heard about him falling in love with a woman he was secretly meeting. _“Me in love? Ridiculous.”_ But even that self-declaration failed to erase the feelings he had for Chloe. He tried to deny them for so long but no matter what he did, his feelings for Chloe grew stronger.

In the end, he couldn’t lie to himself anymore. One night, as he sat on the couch clutching his head between his hands, he finally came to the conclusion that he had long tried to deny.

_“I’m in love with a mortal. I’m in love with Chloe Decker.”_ He thought. Now he needed to know if Chloe felt the same. He hope she does. He didn’t know if his heart would be able to take her rejection well. 

 

* * *

 

“Detective. I need to ask you something.” Lucifer said. They were now in Chloe’s car heading to the latest crime scene.

“What is it Lucifer?” She asked.

“I-I… W-W-Would…” Lucifer stuttered nervously. _“What is wrong with me? I’ve done this so many times and yet I’m acting like those hormonal teenage humans.”_

“Lucifer?” Chloe glanced at him wondering what had gotten into him now.

Taking in a deep breath, Lucifer blurted out his intentions, “Would you like to join me for dinner tonight, Detective?” Chloe nearly skidded the car off the road nearly giving Lucifer a heart attack.

“W-What did you just say?” She asked with an astonished expression on her face.

“I said would you like to come and join me for dinner tonight Detective.” Lucifer said, his heart still racing a mile away.

Silence filled the car and Lucifer felt his heart start to shatter piece by piece. He was about to accept his fate when he heard Chloe speak.

“Yes.”

Lucifer perked at that, hoping he hadn’t heard her wrong. “What did you just say?” He asked.

“I said yes Lucifer. I would like to come and join you.” She answered, her face slightly reddening.

A hopeful grin split his face, “Do you like sushi Detective?” He asked, feeling much bolder than before.

“I do.” She replied, a small smile growing on her face.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll pick you up at 8 tonight Detective.”

Chloe glanced at Lucifer shooting him that warm smile that always made him melt (as cheesy as it sounded even to him). “Looking forward to it Lucifer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you all think of this chapter. Let me know. Thanks once again for the support and kudos you gave out guys.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detective Douche makes an appearance here! Hopefully he doesn't start an argument and ruin Chloe's night. But THIS is Dan we're talking about. Hope you like this chapter.

Chloe dug through her closet, occasionally throwing a dress or two onto her bed as she pondered what dress she should wear to her date with Lucifer.

It all still seemed so unreal to her. Here she was going out on a date with Lucifer Morningstar, infamous LA nightclub owner AND also literally the Devil himself. Oh what her father would say if he was still alive.

“What’cha doing, Mommy?” She jumped a bit out of her skin and nearly hit her head against the metal rack of her closet. She gets out of the closet and sits on her bed, beckoning Trixie to come over.

She pats Trixie’s head as she answered, “I’m going out monkey.”

“With Lucifer?” The girl beamed. Her daughter could be too perceptive at times.

“Yes Trixie. I’m going out with Lucifer.” She replied softly smiling down at her daughter.

“Can I help you pick out your dress?”

“Sure Trixie.” The two scuffled through the closet with Chloe picking out a dress and Trixie giving her opinion on it. With Trixie’s help, it took her a few minutes to find the perfect dress.

“That one Mommy! You should wear that dress.” Trixie exclaimed.

The dress that Trixie had picked out for her was a strapless red dress cut low in the back that her mother had gotten her for her birthday. She had never worn it as she never got the perfect chance to wear it. That is until now.

“I will trust your decision little lady. Now go and watch some cartoons while Mommy gets dressed first. Your father should be here soon.” Trixie nods and leaves the room letting Chloe change into the dress that her daughter picked out for her.

Once she was dressed, she stooped low and got out a pair of red strappy heels and puts them on. She then went to the bathroom to apply some light makeup. Once she was done, she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

_“I hope Lucifer likes what he sees.”_ She couldn’t help but feel nervous considering that Lucifer’s previous dates were beautiful women unlike her. She never figured out what made Lucifer decide to ask her out on a date let alone pick her of all things. He had plenty of beautiful women, much more beautiful than her, at his beck and call and yet he wants her.

_“You can’t turn back now. It’s now go big or go home.”_ She thought. Chloe exited the bathroom and grabbed her purse on the way out and went downstairs.

 

* * *

 

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw Dan talking with his daughter.

Hearing her coming down, Dan glanced up with a disapproving expression on his face. Chloe rolled her eyes, irritated at Dan’s attitude.

“Hey monkey, can you go head to your bedroom first? Daddy needs to talk to Mommy first.”

“Okay Daddy.” Trixie quickly trots over to her bedroom and shuts the door close.

“Chloe what the hell are you thinking going out with that maniac? He’s crazy. He could be a criminal for all we know.” Dan hissed.

“He’s not Dan. I trust him with my life. And you have no say in the decisions I make. You lost that right when you cheated on me.”

“Look Chloe, I’m sorry. I’m just worried about you.”

“I can handle myself Dan.” She heads for the door only for Dan to block her.

“Look if this is payback for me not showing up and joining with you guys to Universal Studios, it’s very immature of you Chloe. I thought you were better than this.”

Chloe saw red at the accusation and aimed a cold glare at Dan. “How dare you! I don’t know where you even got the idea that I am doing this to get back at you Dan but you need to stop delving into my life and think you have me all figured out. Oh and since we’re on the subject of that trip, do you know who showed up to accompany us Dan? Lucifer! He was there for the both of us and he made Trixie happy Dan.”

Dan clenched his fists against his side furious at the nightclub owner for trying to take away his family. “Lucifer may be a prick at times and very inappropriate but he means well. He’s always had my back Dan. I couldn’t say the same for you though.”

Dan flinched at that and bowed his head guiltily. Hearing a loud knock coming from the front door, Chloe walks around Dan and opens the door. Lucifer stood on the porch dressed in an impeccable black suit with a black bowtie around his neck.

Lucifer’s jaw dropped when he saw Chloe. Chloe felt slightly nervous when he trailed his eyes on her starting from the bottom of her dress to her face.

“You look stunning Detective.” Lucifer whispered seductively to her making her shiver slightly. He took her hand and kissed it and Chloe felt as if a bolt of lightning had struck her. Dan was seething, watching the nightclub owner blatantly flirt with his wife right in front of him.

“We’ll be taking our leave now Detective Douche. Don’t wait up. I’ll be giving Chloe the best night of her life.” He said shooting him his trademark grin. Dan gritted his teeth but didn’t say anything. They then left the house and headed for Lucifer’s car.

“So what restaurant are you taking me to Lucifer?” Chloe couldn’t help but ask.

“I’m taking you to Katsuya Detective. You might have heard of it considering how popular it is.”

_“And how pricey it is.”_ Chloe had heard of the restaurant. It was frequently visited by celebrities and served food that was completely way above her paycheck.

“It’s on me Detective. What kind of gentleman would I be if I make you pay for your meal?”

“Lucifer, you really didn’t have to.”

“Oh but I insist.” He helps her into his Corvette and then walks around the vehicle, getting into the driver’s seat, and starts the engine. He leans close to Chloe and whispers in her ear, “Tonight, you will be treated like a Queen and I will make sure of that.” Chloe shivers feeling his hot breath on her ear and nearly yelps when he bit her ear gently.

She glares at him and shoves him back lightly, “Tease.”

“What can I say Detective? I aim to tease.” He states, shooting her a teasing smile. They then drove out of the driveway and headed for the restaurant not noticing the figure on the roof peering down at them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to light here. This is also the calm before the storm too and after this chapter, its going to take a dark turn. Hope you enjoy this chapter though.

“Lucifer this needs to stop.” Michael said, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Tell me what needs to stop Michael.” Lucifer remarked, irritation clearly evident in his tone.

“You hanging around with the female Detective. She will be in greater danger the more you hang around her. And what’s worse is that you’ve fallen for her. The demons will surely take that chance to hurt you through her.”

“Look Michael, she is in safer hands with me. If I leave her alone, she would have no one to protect her from the wolves. And my life is of no concern to you. I’ve fallen a long time ago, what’s not to say I can’t fall twice.” He retorted as he fixed his bow tie.

“Father will be displeased of this.” Michael rumbled.

“Do I look I care about what Father thinks? Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a date to attend to.” With that said, Lucifer entered the elevator and left his penthouse.

Michael shook his head in frustration. He wanted to go after Lucifer and shake some sense into that brain of his but he didn’t want to make things worse between them. Heaven’s know after Gabriel’s attempted murder, things had been shaky between them. And to make matters worse, their search for Beelzebub and his rebellious group came up empty. They had heard among the denizens of Hell that the rebellion had been quelled when Lucifer killed the demon on the surface but they all doubted the news.

 _“I should go and meet Amenadiel. See what he has found.”_ He then flew off into the night hoping that Amenadiel would have good news for him on his search.

 

* * *

 

Lucifer drove up beside the curb next to the posh Japanese restaurant. Getting out, he tossed the keys over to the valet and walked over to Chloe’s side. He opened the passenger door and helped her out shooting her a grin.

Chloe blushed and bit her lower lip. Not a single man she ever dated, not even Dan the man whom she married, had treated her like this and it made her feel special.

Lucifer smirked noticing the Detective’s reddened face. He was glad that everything was going according to plan. Tucking his arm under hers, they both went into the restaurant.

Much to Chloe’s relief, Lucifer had ordered for a table situated away from the large crowd of people in the restaurant. The waitress took them to a table in the far corner and gave them the menus once they were seated.

“What drinks could I get for you in the mean time?” The waitress asked.

“Give us your finest red wine here. For the two of us.” Lucifer said.

The waitress nodded and went to get their drinks. “So what do you have in mind Detective?” Lucifer asked.

“I’m not too sure. I mean they all sound delicious.” Chloe said.

“Not too worry. I’ll order the popular ones here and if you see anything that you like in the menu, just fire away.” The waitress came back with two wine glasses and a bottle of chilled red wine.

Pouring the wine, she asked the two people seated if they wanted to order now. “Yes. We would like to order.” Lucifer said.

Once the food was ordered, Lucifer clasped Chloe’s hands between his.

“I’m really happy that you decided to join me Detective.”

“Me too Lucifer. And thanks for arriving just in the nick of time. I really didn’t want to get into another argument with Dan.”

Lucifer furrowed his brow, anger pooling deep in his gut, “What did Detective Douche say now?”

“It was nothing Lucifer. I’m not going to let Dan ruin the night for us.”

He really wanted to press Chloe on the issue but seeing the upset expression on her face made him drop it. He wasn’t planning on ruining the night for them both all because he couldn’t drop the issue. They made idle talk until the food arrived.

Taking her first bite of the sushi in front of her, Chloe couldn’t help but moan softly. Arousal hit Lucifer like a truck and he felt a certain part of him below standing to attention. He silently wished to see the Detective writhing under him and moaning out his name.

“Lucifer this is really delicious.” Chloe said, taking another bite of her sushi roll.

“I’m glad that you’re enjoying it. Have as much as you want. I want you to enjoy yourself here.” The two ate their meals, savoring them, and enjoying the wine as well. Once they were done, Lucifer sneakily paid for the check without Chloe’s knowledge, knowing that she would still insist on paying for dinner.

“You should have let me pay for dinner too Lucifer.”

“But I insisted that you don’t. This is my treat for you Detective. Come along now, I want to take you somewhere.”

“Where?”

“You’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

Chloe didn’t know where he was taking her or what he was planning but as they drove down the nearly empty streets of Los Angeles, she realized the route they were taking led to the beach. Just as she suspected, they reached the empty parking lot located next to the empty beach.

Lucifer parked the car and told her to take off her heels, “You won’t be needing them dear. Plus sand and heels do not mix well together.” Chloe nods and takes off her heels. She places them in the car and is helped out once more out of the car by Lucifer.

He then took her hand and gently pulled her to the beach. Reaching a good distance away from the parking lot, Lucifer sat down on the cool sand and beckoned Chloe to join him. She did so and leaned against him, letting her head tilt and rest on his shoulder.

“This is where I emerged from Hell.” Lucifer spoke quietly watching the waves surge and crash onto the shore.

“Here?” 

“Yes. Me and Mazikeen. It had been so long since I smelled the fresh, salty air of the ocean and the crashing waves. In Hell, all I could smell was fire and brimstone and listen to the screams of tortured souls.”

Chloe shuddered at the mental image. No wonder Lucifer was fed up with staying in Hell. Add to that the blame and accusations that were flung at him.

“Why are you telling me this Lucifer?” Chloe asked.

He glanced at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s because I trust you Detective.” Lucifer softly spoke. Chloe felt like her heart was about to burst. She was glad that Lucifer trusted her enough to share something this personal with him.

“This is also where I asked Maze to cut off my wings.” Chloe froze at that and all she could picture was Lucifer writhing in pain and screaming as Maze did what she was ordered to do. Tears pricked her eyes and a few escaped and rolled down her cheeks.

“Why? Why did you cut off your wings?” She asked shakily.

“I thought it was the best way to give the biggest middle finger to dear old Dad. And also to cut myself from my old life. A life that I no longer am a part of.” Hearing the sorrow, pain, and loneliness in Lucifer’s soft voice was too much to bear for Chloe. She broke down into tears, alarming Lucifer.

“Did I do something wrong?” Lucifer asked, upset that he had made her cry. _“You bloody idiot. You just had to make her cry did you? Can’t you do anything right for once?”_ He mentally cursed at himself.

“N-No. It’s just you never deserved that Lucifer. The abandonment, your punishment, everything. You deserve so much more.”

“What do I deserve Detective?” He murmured softly.

“You deserve to be loved. And damn it I love you!”

Lucifer’s eyes widened in surprise. “You do?” 

“Yes. I do.” Chloe vehemently admitted. 

Lucifer felt like he was soaring in the sky above them and his heart felt full for once. No longer was he alone nor hated but instead here he was accepted and loved by the mortal he had fallen in love with. Taking in a deep breath, he cupped Chloe's cheek and looked into her eyes.

“I love you too Chloe.” Chloe’s eyes widened at Lucifer’s soft admission but before she could say a word, his lips met hers and they found themselves lost in the slow but passionate kiss under the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed the story so far. And thank you once again for your support. I appreciate it. Your support really gives me the drive to write.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter for the night here guys. This chapter still has a lot of fluff but near the ending, someone makes an unwanted appearance. Can you guess who it is? Read on to find out.

A figure hidden behind the lone Corvette took pictures of the couple that were sitting out on the beach with her phone. She quickly sent the pictures to her boss. Oh how pleased he would be at this new development. A cruel smile grew on her lips and with a soft chuckle, she quickly left the scene.

Chloe had, for some time, imagined how it would feel like to kiss Lucifer and it was exactly like how she envisioned it. It was smooth yet firm, filled with such overwhelming emotion that it made her toes curl, his stubble slightly tickling her skin. The kiss left her with this fiery hunger in her that wanted, _needed_ , more. Her hand rose up and splayed her hand in his dark hair and his scent, the smell of his aftershave and that of cinnamon, filled her nostrils.

Lucifer deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue smoothly into Chloe’s mouth making her moan. He had never felt something like this. That spark in him that had grown over the weeks had turned into a blazing fire and it consumed him, body and soul. He brought his hand up to the back of her neck and caressed her smooth skin, making Chloe shiver from his touch.

Feeling the burning need for air, the two pulled away hesitantly, opting to lean their foreheads against each other and stare into each other’s eyes, panting heavily.

“That was…” Chloe started.

“Amazing? Mind-blowing? Completely out of this world?” Lucifer finished, a playful smirk growing on his face.

Chloe chuckled mirthfully. “Do you ever stop bragging about yourself Lucifer?”

“What do you think Detective? Put those cop skills of yours to good use.” Lucifer said playfully.

“Yeah you’re never going to stop. But I guess your kiss isn’t half-bad.” She teased.

Lucifer looked offended at that. “Half-bad? Detective, I can assure you when it comes to kissing, I take it to a whole new level.” Chloe couldn’t help but laugh at Lucifer’s offended look.

“I was just kidding Lucifer.” The tall man huffed and turned his head away, breaking the close eye contact between them.

_“He’s such a child at times I swear.”_ Chloe raised a hand to turn Lucifer’s head to look at her and cupped his cheek. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead and smiles up at him. “Fine I’ll tell you the truth. Your kiss was the best kiss I’ve ever had. It almost felt like I just had a taste of… divinity.”

Chloe rolled her eyes when she saw the wide-splitting grin on Lucifer’s face. No doubt her words had inflated the fallen angel’s massive ego. “What can I say? My angelic heritage does leave quite an impression.” Lucifer said.

“Probably. Or it’s just you.” She played with his hair making him groan. “I love everything about you Lucifer. That damn smile of yours, that charm of yours, how you looked so good in your suits, everything.”

“And I love every single thing about you Detective. Your golden hair that shine under the rays of the Sun, your beautiful eyes, that smile of yours. I would always be taken completely by surprise of your beauty.”

“Oh please. I’m just a mother with average looks whose husband also cheated on her.” She murmured. It had hurt her when she had found out about Dan’s cheating and it really drove her self-confidence down despite her front and a small part of her whispered that Lucifer would move on to better and greater things than her. Who would want damaged goods like her after all?

Seeing Chloe so upset sent a shard into Lucifer’s heart. He lays his large hand over her hand that was still on his cheek and pulls it away to hold it firmly, looping his fingers around her fingers.

“You are not. You are the most beautiful woman to have ever adorned my eyes and the strongest mortal ever. I can never fathom as to why Detective Douche would betray you like that but I can promise you this Detective. I will not leave you nor will I betray you. I love you.” He leans down and kisses her, making her cheeks flush. Hearing Lucifer’s speaking so passionately and so lovingly nearly broke her into tears and for once, she was truly happy.

Pulling away, Lucifer smiles down at her and pulls her onto his lap letting Chloe rest her head on his shoulder. She could feel the slow thudding of Lucifer’s heart against her back and she sighed when she felt his lips on her head. Burying herself in his warm embrace, the two sat on the cool sand admiring the beautiful scenery.

 

* * *

 

It was close to midnight by the time they arrived to her house. Dan had left by then after Chloe had texted him to let her know she was heading back. Lucifer walked Chloe up to the front door and stood on the porch with her, glancing down lovingly at her.

“I had a great time Lucifer. Thank you.” Chloe said, a soft smile adorning her face. Lucifer’s mouth went dry and his pulse quickened seeing that damning smile of hers. “As did I Detective. Have a good night.” He said.

Chloe moves closer to him and stands on her toes giving him a soft kiss on his lips. She then turns and unlocks the door. Opening it, she glances back at Lucifer and internally chuckles at the blush quickly growing across his cheeks.

“Good night Lucifer. Stay safe.”

“I’m always safe. After all I have you watching out for me.” He flirted. Chloe chuckles and Lucifer swore it was like music to his ears. He watches Chloe step into the house, sending him one last smile, before she shut the door close.

Relief and joy filled Lucifer and he was sorely tempted to start dancing on the front porch but he wasn’t going to let the Detective see that. Heaven’s know she wouldn’t stop teasing him about it if she did. Tucking his hands into his pockets, he whistled a happy tune as he headed for his car.

Unbeknownst to Lucifer and Chloe, the figure from earlier still sat on the roof of Chloe’s home watching Lucifer get into his car and leave the driveway. Once Lucifer was gone, the figure crept down to the open window that led to Chloe’s bedroom and snuck into it.

Chloe trudged to her room with her heels and purse held in her hand and opened it. She gasped in shock, dropping her heels and purse to the wooden floor, when she saw the figure standing in her room.

“Mortal, we need to talk.” Gabriel said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel shows up and tries to give Chloe some 'advice.' Chloe doesn't take it too well. Meanwhile, the plans for Lucifer and Chloe are rolling in motion and they're going to go on a an rollercoaster ride of angst and heartbreak.

“Who are you?” Chloe asked, her body tense and ready to defend herself if the stranger decided to come for her. She really wished she had her gun with her but unfortunately it was in the hidden compartment in the cabinet beside her bed and she doubted she would reach it in time.

“My name is Gabriel. I need to speak to you regarding Lucifer.” He introduced himself.

Recognition dawned on her and with untold fury, she threw her heels at the angel only for him to dodge it. “You! You’re the one who tried to kill Lucifer!” She snarled.

Gabriel made a noise of frustration. “I was doing the world a favor.”

“Really? By committing fratricide?” She spat.

Gabriel could feel his temper rising and he quickly took in a deep breath to calm himself. He needed to get through the female Detective and getting mad and throwing a fit wouldn’t help his case at all.

“Look mortal, Lucifer is the Devil himself. He is evil. Not only that, there is a rebellion going on in Hell and if you stay longer around that monster, you and your child will be targeted.” He told her.

“I know that already. But you’re wrong about Lucifer. He isn’t a monster and he definitely isn’t evil!”

“How could you say that? Surely you must know the stories.”

“And how could you his brother say such horrible things about him?” She fumed.

A dark look came across Gabriel’s face and he gritted his teeth. “He is not my brother.” He growled.

“Why not?” Chloe asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

“He rebelled against our Father! Thought he was suddenly better than him and ranting on and on about free will. He should have just done his job but no! He had to start a rebellion in Heaven and sibling to pit against sibling. I enjoyed Michael ripping him a new one when we defeated him.”

“You callous jerk! I know the full story about what went on in Heaven. I know about the rebellion and the reason for it. But I know that the aftermath, his punishment, was too cruel. Lucifer made a big mistake by inciting a rebellion but he had his reasons for it. Do you know how long he waited to be forgiven by your Father, hoping that he could come home only for that prayer to be left unanswered? You and the rest of your siblings including your Father are all to blame. You left him, abandoned him! You could have bothered to visit at least but you never even showed your face!” She bellowed.

“Watch that tongue of yours mortal! What you are speaking of is blasphemy!” Gabriel roared, finally losing control over his temper.

“What is this, the Middle Ages? I can say what I want you feathered idiot.” Chloe scoffed. She then pointed to her open window, coldly glaring at the archangel, “Now I want you to get out of my house and never come back.”

“Listen mortal, I am running thin on my patience here…” Gabriel seethed.

“Get out.” Chloe said not backing down on her stance.

Gabriel shook his head in frustration and turned towards the window. Wanting to have the last word, he whipped his head back over his shoulder, “I know your father by the way and I talked with him recently. He is disappointed in you mortal, choosing to side with the Devil and putting his granddaughter in danger.”

Chloe took a step back and looked like as if Gabriel had just slapped her across her face which is impossible as angels couldn’t hurt humans. Tears pricked her eyes and she felt like her heart had just been crushed in her chest.

“Get out. Get out now!” She bristled.

His job done, Gabriel flew out of the Detective’s window leaving her alone in her bedroom. Chloe closed the window shut and threw her purse aside. Falling onto her bed, she sat against the headboard pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees.

 _“He is disappointed in you mortal, choosing to side with the Devil and putting his granddaughter in danger.”_ __The words played in her head on repeat and her throat constricted to the point she could hardly breathe.

The tears came back and this time, Chloe didn’t fight them. Bowing her head, she let the tears fall and wept.

 

* * *

 

Sam scrolled through the pictures with a cruel smile. “You’ve done well Catherine.” He praised the young woman kneeling before him. “Go and get the rest you deserve. Tomorrow, I will present you with a great reward.”

“Thank you, Boss.” The young woman said. Getting up, she walks out of the office leaving Sam and the hidden hooded figure alone.

“You do not take offense at being addressed in that manner?” Beelzebub asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

“She is one of our newest recruits, my Lord. She’s still a bit confused on how to address me so for now I will let that slide. But she will have to learn quickly as it is grating my ears.” Handing his phone to Beelzebub, he showed the demon of Lucifer and Chloe on the beach earlier that night.

“Yes. This is good.” The demon hissed in delight.

“What is the next step in the great plan, my Lord?”

“Stop addressing me by that for I am not the one you must worship. I have hidden things from you, my Child, to prevent our enemies of knowing the truth. But no more. Tonight, you will meet your true Master.”

Trails of black smoke filled the floor and the smell of brimstone suddenly filled the air. The smoke quickly took on the shape of a woman and trailed off to reveal a beautiful woman with smooth pale skin, hair as dark as the night sky, and piercing brown eyes.

“My Child, let me introduce to you your Mistress.”

Sam fell to his knees and bowed before the woman. “M-Mistress.”

“Get up mortal. I do not want you ruining my heels.” Sam scrambles up from the floor to stand in front of her. He could feel the ancient power exuding from the woman and he couldn’t help but tremble in fear.

“Are you afraid of me mortal?”

“I-I… Yes Mistress.”

“Good. I like the honest ones.” She then raised a hand and slowly trailed her neatly trimmed, long red nails down Sam’s cheek making him shiver. “So, it would seem Lucifer has fallen for the female mortal and now you’re wondering what you and your cult should do next, am I right insect?”

Sam nods shakily, letting the woman relish in the man’s fear. “Take the mortal’s daughter. Let their hunt for her break the bond between Lucifer and the female.” The woman smiled cruelly.

She then starts to laugh sinisterly making the occupants in the room tremble.

_“Let the show begin.”_


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins. It's not going to get any better for Chloe and Lucifer especially for Trixie.

Chloe awakened slowly to the loud shrilling of the alarm clock. Reaching a hand out, she shut the clock off and rolled onto her side, clutching her soft pillow tight to her chest. Her eyes burnt with the onset of tears when Gabriel’s words from the previous night came back to haunt her.

She had always been close to her father and had always strived to make him proud of her so to hear and know that he was disappointed in her was akin to someone stabbing her in the heart. She burrowed her face into the white, soft pillow not caring of the messy streaks of mascara being left on it.

If only Trixie hadn’t had school today, she would have just stayed in bed and not move at all preferring to wallow in her misery. Wiping away her ruined mascara, she got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Chloe stepped out of the elevator still in a miserable mood, not noticing the strange looks shot at her from her colleagues. She sighed tiredly when she saw the large stack of case files on her desk. Going over to her desk, she was about to start digging into one of the files when Dan came trudging up to her.

Slamming his hands down on the table, he glared down at her angrily, “Chloe we need to talk about yesterday.”

“Can this wait Dan? I have a lot of case files to work on here.” Chloe said tiredly.

“No.” He gritted.

“Dan I really need to get back to work. Stop this before you cause a scene.” Chloe muttered impatiently at Dan. She could feel her temper rising and Dan’s immature behavior wasn’t helping matters. She was on the verge of losing it when Lucifer popped up out of the elevator much to her relief.

Lucifer gave her a smile that always seemed to make her melt and strolled up to her desk. “Morning Detective!” He greeted her. “Seems like we’re going to have a busy day judging from the files here.” He added, noticing the stack of files on the table.

Irritation filled Dan at Lucifer’s sudden appearance. “Excuse me, me and my wife are talking here.” He growled angrily.

“EX-wife.” Lucifer mentioned. “And from the looks of it, it would seem that the good Detective here doesn’t want to speak with you.” He smirked, irritating Dan even more.  

Dan clenched his fists at his sides and he was sorely tempted to knock the nightclub owner out. “Whatever it is going on between you and my wife, it needs to stop.” Chloe’s mouth dropped open at the blunt accusation.

“But why should I? Me and the good Detective had a great night yesterday. She had moves that made even the Devil blush.” Lucifer said, riling up the man even more. Dan saw red and before fists could start flying, Chloe got up from her seat and slammed her hands down on the desk.

“Enough you two! Dan, leave now.”

“But Chloe-!”

“Leave.” She said with finality. Dan shot Lucifer one last glare before he walked away. Lucifer turned to Chloe with a smile on his face, glad that Dan was out of the way, and was about to speak only to be silenced by Chloe’s cold look.

“What the hell were you thinking Lucifer? Mentioning out loudly about us and shoving that into Dan’s face?” She hissed. The last thing she needed right now in her life are the gossips about her and Lucifer in the department. She had already had her fair share of cruel rumors and gossips behind her back working on the Palmetto case and she didn’t need a new one added to that.

Leaning down, Lucifer brought his lips close to Chloe’s ear, “Why Detective it is true. Plus a little office drama wouldn’t hurt. Might make things a tad more interesting.” He mutters seductively. Chloe took a step back and shook her head in frustration.

“Stop it Lucifer. I really don’t need this right now.” She walks away from her desk wanting to take a breather much to Lucifer’s confusion at her very irritable behavior.

Chloe stepped out of the doors of the department, passing through the crowd and heading to the parking lot. Leaning against the railing, she takes in a deep breath, letting the cool air calm her. It irritated her greatly that Lucifer would blatantly throw up the new development in their relationship in front of her colleagues. Granted, she didn’t care if Dan knew but it bothered her greatly, even though she never showed it, if the others knew. They would look down on her, deeming her unworthy of having the badge because of her relationship with Lucifer. She had to work twice as hard to be seen as a respectable member of the force when she first joined the department only for that to go down the drain when she accused Malcolm of being a dirty cop.

Her phone suddenly gave a loud thrill and she took it out. Recognizing the number on the screen, she sighed, wondering what Trixie had done this time. Pressing the call button, she put the phone to her ear. “Hello. This is Chloe Decker.”

 

* * *

 

Chloe drove through the streets like the hounds of Hell were on her heels. Lucifer was slightly terrified at the sudden change in Chloe’s driving skills and had even buckled himself in. Screeching to a stop by the curb, Chloe unbuckled her seatbelt and raced out of the car past the doors of the school.

“Detective! Wait!” Lucifer quickly followed suit and ran after the Detective wondering why they were at her spawn’s school (which he still thinks it’s just a place of torture for those squealing monsters) and why she looked completely panic-stricken and upset.

Bursting into the principal’s office, Chloe looked around frantically hoping deep down that her daughter was just sitting in the waiting room only for that hope to be extinguished when she saw no sign of Trixie.

“Who took my daughter? Who?” She cried, desperation and a slight hint of panic evident in her tone.

“Mrs. Decker, please you need to calm down.” The secretary told her, going around the desk to help Chloe but Chloe shook her head, not wanting her help.

“Just tell me who took my daughter!”

“Detective, what is going on?” Lucifer asked as he came into the office. His heart stopped for a moment when he saw Chloe on the verge of a panic attack. He quickly walked up to her and wrapped his arm across her shoulders and helped her to a vacant seat.

“Detective, breathe. Take in deep breaths.” He cooed, rubbing her back soothingly. “S-Somebody took my b-baby Lucifer.” She admitted shakily.

Lucifer froze as the words sunk in. _Somebody took Trixie._ The words sounded like a warped tape playing in his head. And just as sudden as it came, unspeakable rage filled him. He turned to the secretary, rage etched on his handsome face, “Who took the girl? Who?” He questioned.

“A man. He said he was a colleague of Mrs. Decker here and he told us that Mrs. Decker was in an accident and he was going to take Trixie from school earlier so that she could visit her mother.” Lucifer internally cursed at the woman’s stupidity.

“And you didn’t bother to contact her or her separated husband first? If you had, none of this would have happened!” He roared.

Chloe placed a hand on Lucifer’s arm in an attempt to calm him down before he scared the poor woman even more. “Lucifer enough. W-We need to focus on g-getting T-T-Trixie back.” She then turned to the terrified secretary, “What did this man look like?”

Chloe ended the call and looked down at her feet. She had called Dan to inform him of the heartbreaking news and Dan had freaked. He had wanted to come down to the school but she had told him not to, that she was already at the scene, and she needed his help in searching for the man who took Trixie.

Now as she sat on the front steps of the school, the realization that her daughter was alone out there with this maniac began to sink in. Her shoulders start to shake and a sob escapes her throat, tears running down her pale face, letting the mask she had put up earlier fall away. Lucifer, who was sitting beside her the entire time, felt his heart breaking watching the mortal he loved breaking down.

He loops an arm across her shoulders and pulls her against his side, letting her bury her face into his shoulder. He could feel the hot tears on his suit but he didn’t care. He rubs her arm soothingly, cooing words of comfort to her softly. Worry for the child ate at him like a festering wound which surprised him. If someone had told him before that he would come to care for a human child, he would have laughed and told them to leave his nightclub. But now, he had grown to care for Trixie as much as he tried deny it.

“We will find her Detective. We will.” He comforted her. He just hoped they weren’t too late.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than 3000 hits! Thank you so much for your loving support people. Just to let you all know, there is a new character, an OC I made up, introduced into this chapter. He's a pretty powerful demon that serves Lucifer just like Maze. Things are now taking a much darker turn now and surprises are coming in store for Lucifer and they're not the kind of surprises that make you laugh and smile. Nope not at all.

Days turn into weeks and there was still no sign of Trixie. Everyone’s hopes of finding the girl, except for Chloe and Lucifer, had slowly dwindled until they all accepted that Trixie was long gone. Even Dan had lost hope of finding Trixie much to Chloe’s disbelief. They had gotten into a very big argument in the conference room with her finally stomping out of the room with tears of anger and disbelief running down her face.

Her daughter’s empty bedroom mocked her day in and day out, taunting her that she was nothing but a bad mother. She would always fall to the floor sobbing her eyes out with Lucifer rushing in to pick her up and help her to her room. She was grateful for his help but she felt guilty for burdening him. She could see through the strong front he put up for her and it made her feel terrible.

 _“He doesn’t deserve to be put through this.”_ She thought guiltily as she sat on the couch in Lucifer’s arms, glancing up and seeing how worn out he looked even in his sleep.

Every night, while Lucifer slept on the couch downstairs, she ran through all kinds of scenarios of how she could prevent her daughter’s abduction only for the self-loathing in her to grow. Gabriel’s cruel words also came back to haunt her and despite her strong effort in not letting his words get to her, seeds of doubt had begun to plant inside her.

She wondered if her being around Lucifer was placing her and her daughter in danger and with each passing day coming up empty-handed, that doubt slowly turned into that of firm belief. She needed to end things between Lucifer after they have found Trixie.

 _“It’s for Trixie’s safety.”_ She tried to tell herself despite how much it pained her. Her daughter came first even above her own heart.

 

* * *

 

“What is it now Maze?” Lucifer asked in an agitated tone. For weeks, they had come up with nothing. Even Maze couldn’t find her and all her leads led to dead ends. No hair nor hide of the girl had been seen and Lucifer was getting even more worried the longer it took them to find Trixie.

He had heard about the argument that took place in the department between Chloe and Detective Douche and it took every fiber of his being not to go after the idiot and teach him a lesson after Chloe had talked him down. It baffled him as to why she still cared for the buffoon especially after he basically told Chloe she needed to move on.

Every day he would watch Chloe turn into a hollow shell of herself, her eyes that once held a spark whether it be amusement or irritation now looked empty, and it ached him to watch her deteriorate like this. He wished he could take her pain away but he knew there was nothing that would comfort her except for her daughter.

“Someone of our own decided to turn up. And he has news of the girl.” Maze said. Despite the mask she wore, she was concerned for the human child. Ever since the little girl had wandered into the nightclub, she had found herself liking the child and even befriended her. So to hear that she had been abducted from Lucifer had sent her into a frenzy search for the child as well as threatening a few of her informants more so than usual.

“Who is it?” Lucifer turned, downing his drink.

A figure stepped out from behind Maze and Lucifer smiled when he saw who it was. The figure was a tall man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes that had flecks of gold in it and had stubble dusting his jaw line. He also looked to be slightly older than Lucifer but appearances can be quite deceiving.

“Chaxrom. What brings you up here to the surface?” Lucifer purrs. Chaxrom had been one of his first creations other than Maze and was his servant who served him loyally in the shadows. He had been Lucifer’s other source of information on the rebellion taking place in Hell but even he wasn’t able to gain information of Beelzebub’s whereabouts or that of the others which puzzled him as there was no crack or crevice that Chaxrom hadn’t known of.

“I bring news of the child.”

A serious look came across Lucifer’s face. “Where is she?”

“The child was taken by the cult you encountered before Master and is now in their hidden warehouse on the outskirts of the city.”

 “Why did it take you this long to find her?” Lucifer gritted.

“Forgive me Master but there were seals that hid the girl’s whereabouts. Seals that no human should know. I suspect this might be the work of Beelzebub and his group. They may be working alongside the humans Master.”

The glass in Lucifer’s hand shattered, pieces of glass falling down to the polished floor. _“Great. Just when I thought things couldn’t get any worse. What the hell is Amenadiel doing down there?”_ He raged.

“Thank you for the information Chaxrom. I will go get the girl.”

“I’ll come with you Lucifer.” Maze said.

“No! You and Chaxrom stay here. If my brothers show up, tell them that I’m out.” Lucifer ordered her as he walked into the elevator.

“But-!”

“Don’t argue with me Maze.” Lucifer said in a tone that held no argument. Maze gritted her teeth and huffed.

“Is it wise that we let him go alone?” Chaxrom asked.

“Don’t worry. He has back-up.” Maze said heading to the bar.

“Who?” The demon asked, curious of this back-up his Master had.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Maze ended, taking a swig of the expensive, strong Scotch on the bar.

 

* * *

 

Both Chloe and Lucifer snuck into the warehouse quietly despite their strong urge of crashing through the doors guns blazing. Dan and the rest of the department wouldn’t be here anytime soon and by the time they arrive, it might already be too late for Trixie.

They crept past large steel cargo boxes, their breathing the only sounds filling the entire warehouse. Coming to a large clearing, Chloe gasped when she saw Trixie on the ground tied up and gagged but otherwise looked unharmed.

“Trixie.” She pushed back her urge to go and run to her child in case and checked her surroundings first. Once everything was clear, Chloe ran over to Trixie while Lucifer watched her back. “Trixie. Trixie.” She choked out, tears gathering in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

Trixie glanced up and for the first time in weeks, saw her mother by her side. She tried to speak but the gag in her mouth prevented her. “Sssshhh. It’s okay. Mommy’s here.” Chloe cooed, untying the rope bindings around her daughter’s wrists and ankles. She then took out the gag and was met with a sobbing Trixie in her arms.

“M-M-Mommy!” Trixie cried. Chloe wrapped her arms around Trixie tightly and cooed words of comfort into her ear, rubbing her back soothingly the entire time. She picked her up and carried her in his arms letting Trixie sob into her shoulder. Trixie was shaking like a leaf and it hurt her to see her daughter who is always so cheerful reduced to this.

Lucifer moved closer, watching the mother and daughter reunite once more. Taking a closer look, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Trixie was unharmed. He then got closer and reached a hand out to comfort Trixie only for Chloe to move away from him.

“Detective?” He asked, confused at the Detective’s refusal to let him comfort the poor child.

Taking in a deep, shaky breath, Chloe looked deep into Lucifer’s dark eyes. “Lucifer, I can’t hang around you anymore.”

A shard of ice pierced Lucifer’s heart and a lump formed in his throat. “Detective, what are you talking about? His voice hitched. 

“I’m sorry Lucifer but this. This proves that the longer I stay around you, the more danger Trixie will be in. I can’t do it.”

“Proves? Detective, I don’t understand.” He said, desperation heavy in his voice. The best thing that ever happened to him wanted him to be gone from her life and he felt like he was dying if that was possible.

“G-Gabriel told me that my father was… is… disappointed in me because I decided to stay with you and put his g-g-granddaughter in danger.”

“And you believe him? You believe that feathered idiot instead of me?” Lucifer said, hurt and disbelief adorned on his face.

“I know you will never hurt Trixie Lucifer but the demons who are leading the rebellion against you will. I can’t. I’m sorry Lucifer.” Chloe choked out. It hurt her to say those cruel words and the look of devastation on Lucifer’s face made her want to take back every single word she said and tell him they weren’t true. That she still loved him and wanted to be with him.

Lucifer was devastated. This was worse than when he fell from his beloved home. He felt like his heart had just shattered into a million pieces and he suddenly found that he couldn’t breathe. He watches Chloe leave him with Trixie in her arms, abandoning him just like his Father and his siblings.

Once she and Trixie were gone, he fell to his knees, his strength sapped out of him. The pain in his chest intensified and he raised a hand over his heart and starts to rub his chest vigorously hoping to get rid of the pain but to no avail.

“It’s true what they say. Love does make men, even great and powerful men, weak.” A voice spoke behind him.

“Wha-?” Lucifer never got to finish. A sharp pain bloomed in his head and then he was engulfed in darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose Hugh Jackman to portray Chaxrom. Do you like the casting? Also what did you think of this chapter? Thank you once again for your support guys!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since some of you wish for the next chapter and possibly might not get a good night's sleep until Lucifer's fate has been revealed, I decided to upload this chapter for the night. I hope you enjoy reading this. Also you might need to prepare tissues. Have fun.

Lucifer awoke with a groan. His head felt like it had been split open with an axe which was unnerving considering he never felt pain (if he considered physical pain) before. Blinking away the spots in his vision, he found himself in an empty room with stone walls surrounding the entire room, hanging up by the chains around his wrist. There were also weapons on a tray to the side but he couldn’t discern them much as they were shrouded in the shadows.

He looked down and also found chains around his ankles too. He struggled to free himself only for the metal to cut into his wrists and ankles, making them bleed much to his shock.

“Surprised? Those chains are chains forged in the forges of Hell. There’s no chance of you breaking free from them.”

“Who are you? What do you want?” Lucifer demanded. Usually he would have made a sexual joke about being strung up but when the mysterious stranger mentioned ‘chains forged in the forges of Hell’, ice almost as cold as the ice in Judecca filled his veins.

“Dear me. You don’t even recognize your own Mother, Lucifer?” The stranger stepped out of the darkness and cold, unparalleled fear and panic, two emotions that he hadn’t felt in a very long time, seized him when he saw the beautiful woman standing before him.

“Mother? How…?

“How did I get out? Beelzebub got me out. It took some time but in the end, I got out. We have a lot of catching up to do my son.” She said summoning the ebony black dagger into her hand. Lucifer’s eyes widened in shock when he saw the dagger in his mother’s hand.

“How did you get IT out!?” He exclaimed, his eyes wild with fear.

“Oh please. IT has a name. Exterminatore creatura. Destroyer of Creation. Such a suitable name for this beauty.”

The woman then raised her hand, activating the seals on the stone walls. “It’s been too long my son. I have a lot of plans just for you.” The woman cackled, her eyes flashing red, sending a cold shiver down Lucifer’s spine.

 

* * *

 

Chloe was in a miserable mood. Ever since she left Lucifer in the warehouse, she had not went to visit him at his loft out of fear of his anger but mostly to spare herself from the pain to come if she saw the damage that she had inflicted on him.

She knew it was cowardly of her but she just couldn’t bear seeing the devastated, pained look on his face. Thus, it was a surprise when his demon bartender came barging into her house with a murderous look on her face.

“Where is he?” Maze demanded.

“Where is who Mazikeen?”

“Lucifer who else mortal.” She snarled.

“I don’t know.” Chloe replied. She didn’t understand why the bartender expected her to know where Lucifer is. Surely he must be in his loft getting into threesomes, foursomes or whatever the hell he does in his spare time.

Narrowing her eyes, Maze questioned Chloe in a low, dangerous voice, “What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I don’t know Mazikeen. Isn’t he supposed to be with you back at the club?”

“No he isn’t. He hasn’t returned back to the club for the past three days.”

Dread sank into the pit of Chloe’s stomach and she broke into a cold sweat. “Three days? He’s been missing for three days?” Maze rolled her eyes, “That’s what I said mortal or are you deaf.”

 _“Oh God. I shouldn’t have left him alone in the warehouse.”_ She quickly grabbed her coat and ran out of the door. She heard Maze call out for her but she ignored her. All that mattered now was finding Lucifer.

 

* * *

 

Chloe searched high and low for Lucifer and even drove back to the warehouse but there was nothing. No clues that could lead her to him. It was like he had dropped off the face of the Earth and for a second, she feared that she had driven him back to Hell. Her heart sank and she shut her eyes close to stop the tears gathering in her eyes.

Suddenly, she heard the loud flap of wings and she opened her eyes to see Michael and Gabriel standing before her. She wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve, not wanting to let Lucifer’s brothers see her so weak.

“I’m not in the mood to talk with you two right now.” Chloe said, glowering at the two archangels.

“Detective please. We need to ask you where Lucifer is. Mazikeen told us that he would be with you when we went to look for him at Lux.” Michael said, ignoring the angry snort from his younger brother.

“He’s not with me as you can see.” Chloe stated.

“Then where is he?” Gabriel questioned her. Chloe sighed and rubbed the sides of her head trying to keep the oncoming headache at bay. “Why does everyone expect me to know where he is? I don’t know!” She exclaimed.

Michael suddenly tensed when he heard his Father demanding him to rescue Lucifer from his prison. Hearing his Father’s voice heavy with fear and sorrow instead of the usual calmness and wisdom he had come to know of for a millennia terrified him to the core.

“Lucifer’s here.” Michael muttered harshly.

“What do you mean he’s here?” Gabriel asked.

“Father spoke to me. He told me Lucifer is here. And I can sense him too now.”

“Wait a minute. Sense him?” Chloe asked trying to wrap her head around Michael’s words.

“Us angels can sense each other’s Grace no matter where we are. But what I don’t understand is why we are sensing Lucifer’s Grace now when we couldn’t before.” Michael said concerned. Tracking his brother’s Grace, Michael weaved through the large steel cargo boxes with Chloe and Gabriel following closely behind him.

They soon reached a dead end much to Chloe’s frustration. “I’ve already checked this section of the warehouse. There isn’t anything that would look like it would lead to a hidden room. Not a crack or an opening. Nothing.”

“That’s because the entrance leading to the hidden room you mentioned Detective can only be accessed by activating this seal.” Michael said, sensing the magic emanating from the dusty floor. Even Gabriel could sense it. Using his angelic powers, Michael activated the seal, the seal appearing and glowing on the floor beneath their feet, before fading away.

The floor gave away revealing a set of stairs leading into a dark abyss. Chloe took out her flashlight and flicked it on. She went in first, taking her gun out of its holster and holding it up with one hand with the flashlight in the other, followed by Michael and Gabriel.

The three people walked down the steps before finally coming to a wooden door. “Old-fashioned much.” Chloe muttered under her breath. She pushed the door open and the door opened with a loud creak. She gagged when the thick iron stench of blood filled her nostrils. Even the archangels behind her were disturbed by the scent.

Raising her gun, she pointed her flashlight into the room and shuddered when she saw the large splatters of blood on the stone walls and floor. There was just so much blood, more than what a human could survive without. Her eyes caught chains attached to the ceiling and she slowly trailed the chains down. She caught sight of a bloodied hand, then a wrist, then a head.

Chloe gasped and nearly dropped the flashlight when she shone the light on Lucifer’s bloodied figure. He was shirtless and his pants were in tatters. There were deep cuts all over his body, some of them still weeping blood, and deep dark bruises adorning every inch of his skin. There also seemed to be angry dark purple marks creeping up from a cut on Lucifer’s ribs almost like a tattoo if she wasn’t mistaken.

Chloe ran over to Lucifer and she felt like crying when she saw the angry, bleeding welts around his wrists and ankles. “Lucifer. Lucifer it’s me Chloe. Oh God what happened to you?” She started to work on the chains around his ankles desperate to free him.

She heard Michael gasp when the two brothers came over. “No…” He uttered. Michael and Gabriel stared with widened eyes at the chains wrapped around their brother’s wrists and ankles then froze in their tracks when they saw the cut on their brother’s ribs and the ominous purple marks creeping up his side. “Oh Father, please no… It can’t be…” Gabriel murmured, a cold shiver crawling down his spine.

Michael summoned his flaming sword and ordered Chloe to move aside. Chloe did so and Michael sliced through the chains as if they were butter, catching Lucifer as he sagged against him.

Chloe wept when her flashlight shone on the horrific, deep lashes on Lucifer’s back making his back even more grotesque than it was before with the two large scars on his back. She could even see a bit of Lucifer’s ribs through the cuts. Bile rose in her throat and she started to retch.

“Detective focus.” Gabriel said with as much courage he could muster. It unnerved and terrified him seeing the brother he hated with every fiber of his being weak and possibly dying.

“Lucifer. Luci, what happened? Luci talk to me please.” Michael pleaded. He heard the softest of whispers and felt his brother shift a bit and his heart soared only for it to come crashing down when he heard the soft words flying out of his brother’s lips.

“Nobody… cares about… me… A… failure… Deserve no… love… Will… always… be… alone… Deserve… it…” Lucifer whispered.

“Luci, what are you saying? Me, Gabriel, and the Detective are all here. We’re here for you.” He tried to assure him only for his words to fall on deaf ears.

“Abandoned… Chloe…” Chloe perked up when she heard her name being mentioned. She ran over and fell to her knees in front of Lucifer, taking his face between her hands. “Lucifer. Lucifer can you hear me? I’m here. Lucifer!” She cried.

She watched Lucifer open his eyes a bit, his dark eyes full of pain and self-hatred. “Chloe…”

“Lucifer hold on. We’re going to get you to a hospital.”

“You… hate… me…” His eyes close once more and Chloe panicked.

“No don’t you dare close your eyes on me Lucifer! Hang on Lucifer!” She cried, tears now running rampant down her cheeks like waterfalls.

**“LUCIFER!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Muahahaha. I'm too evil am I?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the next chapter guys! I have also typed up the next two chapters and will post them up following this. More angst and a certain revelation comes to light. Let the drama begin!

Michael burst through the emergency doors of the hospital carrying the bloodied, limp form of his younger twin brother. “Somebody! Help! My brother… He needs help!” A doctor and several nurses came up rolling a bed up.

Michael gently laid his brother on the bed and watched his brother get wheeled away. Chloe and Gabriel quickly joined Michael in the corridor and caught a glimpse of the prone form on the bed before he was swept past the emergency doors.

The moments from earlier in the day came crashing into Chloe like a tidal wave. The strength suddenly sapped out of her and she fell to her knees, not hearing the cries of the two archangels standing beside her. The events that happened earlier played in her head on loop again and again never ceasing for even second.

 

* * *

 

_“Gabriel! Get some of my feathers and place them on the wounds NOW.” Michael ordered the young archangel. Gabriel immediately obeyed and plucked a handful of his brother’s white feathers. He then placed them on the wounds starting with the wounds on Lucifer’s back only to get nothing. There was no flash of light, no healing of wounds, nothing._

_“What?” He stuttered._

_“Why isn’t he healing? Why aren’t the feathers working?” Gabriel cried._

_“What are you doing? He needs a hospital not feathers!” Chloe yelled._

_“The feathers are supposed to heal them. The divine powers of our feathers should have healed him unless… oh Father no.” Michael murmured, his eyes widening in horror as he stared down his brother’s back._

_“What is it?” Chloe asked._

_“These wounds were inflicted by weapons forged in Hell as they are the only ones that could hurt angels such as me, Gabriel, and Lucifer and to make matters worse, they might have been coated with a deadly poison crafted especially against angels. It prevents us from healing and only a special antidote can get rid of it.” Michael told her._

_“Can’t you make it then?” She questioned the archangel. Michael shook his head. “No. Raphael could but the ingredients for it have long since disappeared for nearly a thousand years.” Michael explained. His stomach twisted wondering if the demons had caught Lucifer while he was out searching for them. Swallowing hard, Michael got up, carrying Lucifer in his arms._

_“We need to get him out of here. Detective, you mentioned he needs to get to a hospital. Do you know where it is?”_

_Chloe nods shakily. “But we need to hurry. We’re on the outskirts of town and the nearest hospital is miles away.”_

_“Say no more mortal.” Gabriel rumbled. He looped his arms around Chloe’s waist to her protest and nodding to his brother, the two archangels with their loads flew out of the room and into the sky. Chloe screeched at the sudden change in altitude but Michaels’ calm words knocked her out of her panicked state._

_“Detective please calm down!” He beseeched. “Lead us the way to the hospital now.” Chloe nods and points out the direction of the hospital. In less than a minute, the two brothers flew towards the white, pristine building. Dropping in the back of an alleyway, Michael and Gabriel tucked in their wings and shifted into their human disguises._

_Gabriel now wore a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with a black, leather jacket over it while Michael wore a white suit that was quickly soaked with his brother’s blood. Michael then sped off for the building while Chloe freed herself from Gabriel’s hold to join Michael alongside Gabriel._

 

* * *

“Detective!” Michael cried out. The archangel helped Chloe up and brought her to an empty seat. He kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his, telling her to focus and take in deep breathes. “This is a-all m-m-my fault.” Chloe stammered.

“None of this is your fault Detective. You didn’t know.” Michael comforted her.

“It is my fault! I broke things between us because I t-t-thought that being around Lucifer would put my daughter in d-d-danger. I can’t believe I let those words g-g-get t-to m-me.” Chloe sobbed, fresh new tears running down her pale face.

“What are you saying Detective?” Michael asked with a sinking feeling in the pit of his gut.

“I-I-I l-listened to G-G-Gabriel. He told me t-t-that my f-father was disappointed in me for putting Trixie in d-d-danger by h-h-hanging around Lucifer what with the rebellion going on and I-I let it end our relationship.”

A wave of pure, unadulterated rage started leaking out and quickly filled the corridor making the occupants in the corridor tremble with fear. Gabriel swallowed hard and broke out in a cold sweat. The last time he had felt such anger was when Michael banished Lucifer out of the gates of Heaven but this time it was now targeted at him. He wanted to get away as far as possible from Michael but he knew no matter where he flew or ran, his older brother would find him.

Michael turned his head back ever so slowly, his sky blue eyes now darkened with rage. It was like watching a storm brewing and Gabriel knew he was in for it.

Michael got up from his position and trudged up to Gabriel. “What did you do Gabriel?”

“I-.” Before he could finish his sentence, Michael grabbed his jacket and slammed him hard against the wall making the wall crack under Gabriel’s back. “What did you do Gabriel?” Michael bellowed furiously.

“I gave the Detective some ‘advice’. It was for her own good!” Gabriel protested.

“By spouting such slanderous lies? You did not meet the man but I did and I know for certain that the man was not disappointed in the Detective! I cannot believe you went ahead and lied to her! Has your hatred for our brother caused you to fall that much? Even Lucifer never lied, not to us, not to demons, and even not to mortals!” Michael roared. It was pretty ironic that an archangel, not the Father of Lies, would lie to a mortal of all things.

Chloe couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Gabriel had lied to her and in her moment of weakness actually believed the archangel. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as hot anger coursed through her. Getting up from her seat, she walked up to the trapped angel and punched him hard in the face.

Gabriel, however, wasn’t even fazed by the punch which angered her even more. “You scumbag! I can’t believe I listened to you. You did this!” She accused him.

“No. You did mortal. You chose to use to your free will to end things between Lucifer not me.” Gabriel pointed out. “I merely gave advice and you took it. So whose fault is that?” He added. Michael slammed Gabriel against the wall again making the young archangel wince.

“Enough Gabriel! I swear to Father if Luci dies, I will banish you from Heaven myself.” Gabriel’s eyes widened in shock and fear at this. “Y-You wouldn’t!”

“You want to bet little brother?” Michael then released his hold on Gabriel, watching him slide down to the floor in anguish and shock. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to comfort his younger brother but at the moment he didn’t care. _“He deserves it.”_ He thought.

Chloe on the other hand looked like she was about to collapse. Michael rushed over to her side and helped her back to her seat. “Oh God, it is my fault. I hurt him. I hurt him so bad. I might as well have shot him in the heart.” She whimpered.

“Detective listen to me. This is not your fault. Yes you did listen to my brother but you were hurting at the time. You were thinking of your daughter’s safety first am I right?” Chloe nodded. “There is nothing wrong with that. I’m sure Lucifer will understand.” Michael comforted her.

“You weren’t there Michael. You didn’t see the look on his face. He’ll never forgive me.” Chloe wailed. Michael lets her sag against him, crying her eyes out.

“I’m sure he will Detective.” But the words felt hollow even to him. Lucifer always did have a hard time forgiving others and it got worse when he was banished. He hoped that his younger twin brother would forgive the Detective. He had never seen his brother so happy almost akin to his time when he was still in Heaven when he was around with the mortal and it would pain him to see them break apart all because of Gabriel’s twisted lie.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one. Lucifer may have been treated but he's not out of the woods yet. Plus, Gabriel might not be feeling too hot himself. And Michael finally lets out his pent-up emotions for the first time in a millennia. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hours ticked by and still no news came bearing Lucifer’s condition. Chloe sat in her seat fiddling with her fingers, waiting for the news to come. Michael had gone off to speak with Gabriel alone and to give her some space as she had kindly asked for.

Despite Michael’s kindness, Chloe felt uneasy around Lucifer’s brothers no doubt because of Gabriel. She knew it was unfair to label the rest of the angels as untrustworthy but she had her trust broken too many times. First her mother, then Dan and now an archangel of all things. A being who isn’t supposed to lie. What a fat load of bull that was.

Suddenly the doctor stepped in and Chloe got up from her seat in record time. “How is he?” Chloe questioned.

The doctor sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. “We did what we could and treated his injuries to the best of our abilities. He’s still in critical condition and we’ve moved him to ICU.” The doctor said wearily.

“To be honest, I’m amazed he’s still breathing when you brought him in. The wounds on him were horrific not to mention the internal injuries he suffered.” The doctor continued.

“What internal injuries are you talking about doctor?” Chloe asked shakily.

“Most of his ribs had been broken, some of the shards of bone even lodging in his lungs and liver. His wrists and ankles were a mess and bone was even showing through. He suffered from internal bleeding and infection had started to seep into his bloodstream causing sepsis. Right now he’s on a strong dose of antibiotics to keep the infection at bay.”

Chloe felt her throat swell and her eyes burned, “C-Can I see him?”

“Are you a relative of his?”

“No. I’m his partner.” Chloe said, showing her badge to the doctor. “Does he have any relatives then?” The doctor questioned her.

“H-He does. I’ll go get them now.” Before Chloe could go and find the two brothers, both Michael and Gabriel stepped into the waiting room.

“Detective, who is this?” Michael asked. Gabriel stood further away in the back shifting his gaze away from Michael and Chloe. “This is the doctor who treated Lucifer. Lucifer’s out right now in ICU and the doctor here is willing to take us to see him.” She replied. She may not like their company but this is Lucifer’s family for goodness sake. They deserve to see him and that was the least she could do for them.

“ICU? What’s that?” Gabriel asked. Everyone stared at him as if he had grown another head. “Never mind my brother doctor. Why don’t you lead the way hmm?” Michael said, shooting a cold glare at Gabriel making him flinch.

“Y-Yes of course. Follow me.” The three people followed after the middle-aged man not prepared for what they were about to see.

 

* * *

 

Chloe stared at the prone, lifeless figure laying on the bed hooked up to all kinds of machines, all there to keep him alive. She could see wires snaking down his bare, bandaged chest to the monitors at the side, tubes that were connected to a respirator shoved down his throat and IV bags that trailed down to his bandaged wrist.

She cautiously walked over to his bed, a hesitant hand raised close his face, afraid that her touch would shatter him into pieces. She took in a deep breath and cupped his face. _“He’s so cold…”_ She thought, trembling in her shoes.

She looked up at the monitor that was showing his blood pressure, respiration rate, and heart rate and her heart sank when she saw they were fluctuating quite a bit. His chest barely rose and fell, the respirator the only thing helping him breathe.

Chloe shuts her eyes tight to keep the tears at bay. A sob escapes her throat and before she could stop herself, she starts to cry her body wracking with her soft sobs.

Michael looked down at his younger brother with a mournful look on his face. Never in his life would he wish this on his twin brother. For Father’s sake, he still loved him and yet the others assume that he was happy that Lucifer was gone and got the punishment he deserved. How anyone could fathom such a thing he wouldn’t know.

For the first time since Gabriel saw him, regret began to seep into the young archangel. He tried to stubbornly push it away, telling himself that his ‘brother’ didn’t need his sympathy and that he deserved it. Still the regret in him came sweeping in like a torrent. He shook his head in frustration and stomped out of the room, not wanting to be in such close proximity with his brother.

Michael and Chloe ignored him as they grieved over the prone figure. Michael grabbed two chairs at the side and brought them over to Lucifer’s bed. Chloe thanked the archangel and they both sat by Lucifer’s bed watching him with a heavy heart.

“I must be the worst brother in history if I could let this happen to my baby brother.” Michael suddenly spoke.

Chloe bit her lip, tempted to scream at Michael that he is a horrible brother and hurl all kinds of insults at him, but seeing the grief-stricken expression on the angel’s face made her stop. She hesitantly took hold of his hand, comforting him and letting the angel speak his piece.

“People like you mortals and even most of my siblings think that I enjoyed beating Lucifer down and kicking him out of our beloved home. I’ve seen the paintings and heard the praises. And they always make me sick. How could they assume such a thing? This is my twin baby brother. My brother whom I swore a long time ago to protect.”

Michael took Lucifer’s cold hand and inhaled sharply at the sudden cold instead of the usual warmth that Lucifer usually radiated of. “I may have betrayed him in the worst possible way but I have not stopped loving him. Never.” He choked out, his voice cracking, much to Chloe’s surprise.

“Then why did you do it? Why did you betray him?” Chloe asked him.

“Father ordered me to. Lucifer was right though. Both of us, compared to the rest, we had much more free will than them and yet I chose to betray him. He trusted me and look what I did. I broke him.” Michael cried. He still remembered the broken eyes of his brother staring up at him as he shoved the sword deeper into Lucifer’s side and it haunted him every single day.

Chloe held onto Michael’s hand as he cried, his tears falling onto the bed. For the first time, she saw not the archangel whom people praised for defeating the Devil, but of that of a grieving older brother full of regret and sorrow for his actions. She kept silent throughout the entire time, letting the archangel grieve for the first time in a millennia.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's past as well as Michael's is revealed and things aren't looking good for our favorite Devil. 
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone for their support. It really means a lot to me that so many of you are having a great time reading this and it drives me to write too. Without you guys, I might have stopped writing a long time ago. And just to let you guys know, this is the last chapter I will be posting up for the night. I have to finish a presentation that I must present tomorrow. Also to let you know, I will be leaving for a short trip this weekend to New York City and Boston. Thus, I decided to leave these three chapters for all of you to read and enjoy for the time being. I will get back to the next chapter when I return. In the meantime, sit back and enjoy.

“Thank you for comforting me Detective. You didn’t have to do that.” Michael said, wiping the last of his tears away.

“It’s not a problem Michael. I can see you needed that.” Chloe assured.

“That I do. It’s been too long since I’ve allowed myself to grieve.” Michael stated watching for any signs of his brother waking up.

“Why not? It’s unhealthy to keep that in even for a supernatural divine being.”

“Leading the entire Heavenly Host does put me under a lot of pressure. I had to keep up a strong front, a mask, all this time. It wouldn’t do good to let the others see their commander in tears.” He confided.

The two kept silent opting to watch Lucifer instead when Chloe decided to ask Michael a personal question. “Michael, could I ask you if Lucifer had a childhood? He told me about his life before he was banished but he hardly mentioned much about his childhood. Do angels even have a childhood or do they just spring up as adults?” She had always wondered if Lucifer had a childhood ever since she found out that Lucifer was the Devil himself and it had nagged away at her.

Michael guffawed at that. “To answer your question Detective, we do have a childhood. Well me and Lucifer to be honest.”

“What do you mean just you and Lucifer?” She asked curious of this new development.

“Lucifer and I weren’t created by the typical means. We weren’t created by our Father’s hands. No, we were born.”

“Born? What, your Father gave birth to you?”

“No!” Michael laughed. “It may seem unconventional to you and even blasphemous but we had a mother.”

Blinking her eyes, Chloe started to laugh. “Oh that’s a good one. You and Lucifer had a mom? Oh wow, even I know that isn’t possible.” Seeing the serious look on Michael’s face however made her stop and take a backpedal. “You’re really serious? You have a mother?” Chloe asked, surprised at this new revelation.

“Yes we did. Her name was Asherah and she was as beautiful as she was loving. You see, while our siblings were crafted by our Father’s hands with some aid from our Mother, our Father and Mother made love when there was only darkness in the Universe and she was conceived with twins. Those twins are me and Lucifer. I was born first and Lucifer came next by a second. Our siblings were crafted to become full adults when my Father breathed life to them so no, they didn’t have a childhood except us.” Michael further explained.

“Wow.” Chloe could only mutter. She was totally not prepared for this revelation at all. The Church would riot if they found out about this.

“It was just our Father and Mother and us two for a while. We did have our adventures and ended up in trouble well mostly me.” Michael continued with a soft smile on his lips.

“You? I find that hard to believe.” She scoffed.

“But it is true. You might find this hard to believe but Lucifer wasn’t who he is now. He was a timid, shy kid and would cry over the smallest of issues.”

“You’re kidding?” Chloe just couldn’t picture Lucifer as this shy, timid dark-haired winged crybaby. Seeing him now as this charming, sassy, and even childish man was a far cry from that image.

“I’m not Detective. In fact, I was the loud and boisterous one always getting into all kinds of trouble and dragging his little twin brother with him. As he got older, with some help from me, he learnt to be more open, brave, and had quite a mouth. Oh and did I mention that he was blonde once?”

Chloe lost it at that. “Lucifer? Blonde? What has the world come to?” She chortled. Blonde didn’t suit Lucifer. He looked much better with that dark hair of his. But she couldn’t help wonder why Lucifer had dark hair now when Michael said he had blonde hair once.

“Why does Lucifer have dark hair now then?” Chloe questioned the archangel. Michael grimaced at that, a frown replacing the soft smile that had been on his face. “It was after I banished him. Throughout the years, his radiant, blonde hair turned dark mirroring the place he had been banished to.”

“Oh.” Chloe internally cursed at her stupidity. Why couldn’t she for once not bring up something that clearly had bad memories attached to it? Seeing the upset look on the Detective’s face, Michael placed his hand over hers.

“It’s alright Detective. You didn’t know.” He comforted her.

“I still shouldn’t have asked you that though Michael.”

“You were curious like all mortals. And a person of the law too so the skills you acquired would come out anytime soon.”

“You must also be wondering about where our Mother is now right?” Chloe timidly nods. She was curious of this being who is the Mother of Lucifer and his older brother and why she was hearing it for the first time when there was no mention of her anyway here on Earth.

Michael clears his throat and shoots her a serious look. “She had fallen a long time ago. She was actually the first to fall. When the world was young and humans had just started to roam the Earth, our Mother grew jealous of our Father’s undivided attention on his creations. Her jealousy grew to no bounds especially when Lucifer got closer to our Father. You see, while our Father and our Mother loved us all, Lucifer was the favorite of both our Father and Mother. He was the apple of their eye. Nobody, not even I, understood why though. Even as a young adult back then, he was timid, shy, and very emotional. But back to the matter at hand, she grew jealous and tried to manipulate Lucifer to do her bidding. She almost succeeded. I don’t know much of what happened to Lucifer when he was at our Mother’s mercy except for our Father because he was the one who went and saved him from her clutches and banished her away to the pits of Hell, locking her away for all eternity where she will never do harm to anyone ever again. All I did know was that Lucifer was a sobbing, bleeding mess when Father came back with him in his arms.” The horrible memory looped around in his head, still fresh as the day it happened.

“Oh God…” Chloe turned around and parted the strands of hair falling on Lucifer’s face. _“What did she do to you Lucifer?”_ She had always assumed her mother was the worst at parenting but this definitely took the cake.

Anger swirled in her gut at the mere thought of Asherah hurting her son, the son she favored above everyone else. _“How could she do that to him? How?”_

She did a double take when she noticed that the dark purple marks on Lucifer’s side had creeped up and had covered the entire right side of his ribcage. “Michael, is it just me or did those purple marks on Lucifer’s side just move?” She questioned.

She heard Michael inhale sharply and the chair dropping back to the floor with a loud crash. Michael went over to his brother’s side and hesitantly touched the marks only for him to pull back as if he got burnt by it.

“Michael? What’s going on?” Chloe asked slightly terrified. His sudden change in behavior was starting to scare her and dread began to sink in.

“Nothing. It’s nothing Detective.” He cursed himself for not checking the marks. He needed to get Raphael fast.

“Michael, don’t lie to me.”

He couldn’t say it. If he said it, it would be accepting what fate had in store for his little brother. He just couldn’t. Call him a coward for denying the truth but he wanted to live in the lie he created for just a little bit longer.

“Michael. Tell me the truth. Now.” Chloe demanded.

Michael hung his head low, refusing to meet Chloe’s eyes. “Those marks did move Detective.” He confessed.

“Why did they move? They’re just bruises aren’t they?”

Michael takes in a shaky breath and his whole body started to tremble, “No they aren’t.”

“Then what are they?”

“They are… signs.”

“Michael you need to stop with these riddles. Signs of what? Chloe barked impatiently.

Michael looks up with tears strolling down his pale cheeks. “Of Lucifer’s death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Did you all get hit with the feels? Let me know what you think. See you later guys. Have a great weekend.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys. Got hit with slight writer's block and also was pretty busy the past week. However, I am now back. I will try to update this story as frequently as before but things have slightly gotten busier now so I might only update a chapter or two nowadays. 
> 
> As you know from the previous chapter, the marks on Lucifer's side signifies a horrible fate for Lucifer but how it came to be has not been revealed... Until now. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chloe felt like her world had just ended in the hospital room as Michael’s words sunk in. “What?” She gasped. Michael ran a hand through his golden locks taking in a shaky breath. “How is this possible? This could only be inflicted by that dagger but it was locked away. It should have been locked away. Who got it and inflicted this on Lucifer? Could it be Beelzebub? But he wouldn’t know how to unlock the seals. Only Father knows how to unlock them.” Michael mumbled quietly to himself.

“Michael. Michael!” Chloe called out, snapping the archangel out of his stupor. “What did you mean by these marks signifying Lucifer’s death? And what is this dagger you’re mentioning? Explain. Now.”

“I-I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Chloe asked.

The archangel sighed heavily. “It’s a long story.”

“I have time Michael so start talking.” She said, crossing her arms across her chest. Michael turned to look down at his brother’s prone form then back at Chloe. “Very well, I will tell you. Take a seat as this will take awhile.” Michael told her.

Once Chloe took her seat, Michael began to tell her of the origin of the weapon that inflicted the marks on Lucifer’s side. “Weapons forged in the pits of Hell or by the blacksmiths of Heaven could hurt us and even if we get ‘killed’, our souls aren’t destroyed but it will take centuries for us to reform once more. But there is one weapon out of the rest that is feared among our ranks. It acts like a poison and just a single scratch could kill us. But here lies the problem, for it also destroys our souls. We will cease to exist.”

“Cease to exist?” Horror gripped Chloe’s heart as realization dawned on her. “Are you saying that Lucifer was injured by this dagger and once he dies, he’ll just disappear… forever?”

Michael nods, a sorrowful expression on his face. “Yes. This weapon is a dagger. An ebony black dagger with red Enochian symbols etched on the blade. It is known as Exterminatore Creatura otherwise known as Destroyer of Creation.”

“How was this dagger forged?” Chloe asked.

“The dagger was forged from a piece of our mother’s soul. As she once created life and carried it in her womb, so can she end it as well.”

“So whoever hurt Lucifer with this dagger has it now in their possession. This is bad. This is real bad.” She said.

“Indeed. I will go and get Raphael and inform Gabriel to help Amenadiel in his search for Beelzebub. I suspect he may have it in his possession and the sooner we find him, the better.” Michael placed a hand on the Detective’s shoulder and squeezed gently.

“Take care of him Detective. He needs you now more than ever.” Michael said. He then walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Chloe turned to look at the prone figure on the bed and took his hand once more, holding it tightly.

“I’ll be waiting right here for you Lucifer. Please wake up soon.” Chloe laid her head on the bed, next to his hand and slowly fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Lucifer slowly awoke to find himself floating in complete darkness. As far as he could see, there was just the encroaching pitch black darkness. There was also just silence in the air except for his soft breathing. But other than that, it was just him, alone in this limbo.

 _“Guess Mother was right. I’ll always be alone, forgotten and abandoned.”_ Lucifer thought sadly. He closed his eyes once more, letting himself sink further into the darkness. It was better for him to accept his fate and be done with it. Why give himself false hope? Things never ended well with him anyway.

Chloe awoke to the loud rustling of feathers and looked up to see a man with spiky brown hair and brown eyes wearing a grey suit and pants. “Who are you? What do you want?” Chloe barked, ready to protect Lucifer from the stranger.

“Relax Detective. My name is Raphael, one of Lucifer’s many siblings. Michael came for me, telling me that Lucifer needs help.”

Chloe relaxed slightly at that. “Yes he does.” Raphael moved closer to Lucifer’s bed and looked down sadly at his battered brother. It really unnerved him seeing Lucifer so still and quiet, hooked up to machines that he knew were now keeping him alive.

“What in Father’s name happened to you Lucifer?” Raphael muttered sadly. He took out a syringe and a small bottle containing a gold liquid in it. Taking up the liquid into the syringe, Raphael was about to inject it into the IV bag only for Chloe to stop him.

“What are you doing to him?” Chloe questioned. She really didn’t want a repeat of an attempt on Lucifer’s life like Gabriel did.

“I’m helping him Detective. This will help him heal a bit faster but unfortunately it won't get rid of the poison that is preventing him to heal so it will still be slower than normal. All I can do is aid in his recovery.” Raphael said. Satisfied at the answer, Chloe allowed Raphael to inject the antidote into the IV bag and watched it course down the tubing into his wrist.

The effect was instantaneous. She looked up at the monitor and saw Lucifer’s vitals quickly stabilizing much to her relief. The bruises coating his body were also fading away and no doubt the slashes and internal injuries he suffered were healing up. But the deep purple marks on his side never faded lighting a spark of fear in her.

“Why aren’t those marks going away?” Chloe asked. “I’m sorry Detective, but the wound inflicted by the dagger and its touch can never be cured. The tonic I gave him will slow it down but there is nothing that I can do. Those who have been inflicted by the dagger have perished in the end.” Raphael said.

Ice coursed through Chloe’s veins at this news. “There must be something we can do.” Chloe said. She couldn’t give up now.

“I’m sorry. I’ve tried everything that I could think of to cure this but nothing. The few siblings of mine whom had been wounded by this dagger all perish in the end, never to exist ever again.” Raphael said in a sorrowful tone. It may have been eons ago, when they fought against their Mother and casted her out, but he could still remember it clearly.

For all his experience in the healing arts, he couldn’t save his younger siblings and had to watch them perish. For every one that died, his soul slowly shattered bit by bit. And now here he was, watching his older brother whom he had never stopped loving (unlike Gabriel and the majority of the others) slowly wither away just like the rest whom he never could save.

Chloe noticed the pain and sorrow swirling in the young angel’s eyes. “You still care about him do you?” Chloe asked. Raphael nods, “I do. And I’ve never stopped.” He simply answered. Chloe beckons the archangel to take a seat beside her.

“I’ll leave you with your brother while I go to the restroom. I’ll be back soon.” Raphael nods and takes a hold of his brother’s limp, cold hand, his focus now on his brother, not paying attention to the Detective exiting the room.

Tears began to fall onto the bare flesh of his brother’s hand and he wept, his soft cries joining the soft beeps and hisses of the machines his brother was hooked up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I pictured Raphael as David Tennant because Raphael is the archangel whom deals with all manners of healing and David played as the Doctor. Get it? Okay I'll stop now.
> 
> So what did you think? Did you like this chapter? Let me know what you think in the comments. Have a good night guys.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys. I just wanted to write up the next couple of chapters at once before I submit. Thankfully after reviewing this chapter, I decided to post this up so as not to torture you guys any longer with the long wait. So Raphael's come into the picture and helped with Lucifer's healing process only for another obstacle to appear. Maze also makes an appearance yay! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter you guys. Have a good day.

It was late morning the next day when Maze came to visit Lucifer with another underling of his whom Chloe had never met before. He was a tall, imposing figure with eyes that seemed to penetrate straight into her soul. She shivered under his intense gaze, feeling intimidated by the fellow.

She had expected a rude greeting from the man when she introduced herself just like when she first met Mazikeen but to her surprise, he was polite albeit very quiet and soft-spoken which didn’t match his gruff features.

“If you would hurry up introducing yourself over there, I would like to see Lucifer.” Maze demanded, tapping her foot impatiently. Chloe sighed exasperatedly at the demoness’s rude manner but she ignored it, too exhausted to argue with her.

She beckoned them into the hospital room, letting Maze and Chaxrom enter first. To say that Maze was upset was an understatement. She looked like she was about to tear down the walls and destroy everything in her path. The demoness glared at her with such hatred, making her flinch, after she had told her what had happened. No doubt Maze blamed her for what had happened just as much as she blamed herself too.

“This is all your fault.” Maze hissed. “I told Lucifer that you were nothing but trouble but did he listen? No, he ignored my warnings and decided to play cop with you and to make it worse, he fell in love with you.” Chloe’s eyes widened in surprise at this. She hadn’t expected Maze to know this since the huge turn in their relationship was just fairly recent. With the exception of Trixie, Dan had only known about it because of her date with Lucifer that night a couple weeks back.

“You knew?” She asked.

 “Of course I did! I’m not stupid. Lucifer was practically acting like a love sick puppy whenever he was away from you.” Maze answered, shooting her a death glare.

“You did this. I don't care what your excuses were for leaving him in that warehouse but you did. You left him just like the rest of those bastards. If only he never met you then he wouldn’t be in this situation.” She spat, her fury knowing no bounds. Chloe flinched from the demoness’s rage and she could feel guilt well up inside her. She could only bow her head in shame as the demoness’s words cut straight into her deeply like a sharp blade.

Chaxrom had simply watched the entire scene unfold, not coming to her defense but also not aiding Maze. He had a blank expression on his face and if anyone had walked by, they would have assumed he was calm but his clenched fists told otherwise.

“Once he recovers, I don’t want you hanging around him anymore. Or else I’ll make your life a misery.” Maze threatened. “Chaxrom, we’re leaving. We have some hunting to do.” Maze then walked out of the room followed by the tall demon, not caring of the silent tears running down Chloe’s cheeks.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks had passed since Lucifer ended up in the hospital. Trixie had come to visit Lucifer during that time with Dan only for her to burst into tears when she saw the comatose nightclub owner. It took Chloe forever to calm the poor child down and soothe her fears.

“Is Lucifer going to be okay Mommy?” She cried. Chloe felt her heart clench. She clearly didn’t know if Lucifer was ever going to wake up but she wasn’t going to give up hope. With a soft smile that clearly didn't reach her eyes, she rocked her daughter back and forth, “Yes baby. He’s going to be okay.” She told the distraught little girl. Dan could only watch the whole scene sadly. He may not like Lucifer but never in his life would he wish this on the man. Trixie slept there in the hospital room on an extra bed provided by the staff that night, not wanting to leave her friend alone. It was only because she had school the next day that she had to go despite her insistence on staying by Lucifer’s side.

He was thankfully now off the respirator and was now breathing with the aid of an oxygen mask and his wounds have all healed (all except for the purple tattoo-like bruises that have now spread up to his shoulder and down his upper right arm, leaving the doctors baffled) but despite this, Lucifer never woke up once. With each passing day, Chloe grew even more worried and wondered why he wasn’t waking up.

She had questioned the doctors but even they couldn’t give her an answer. Desperate, Chloe turned to Raphael whom would frequently check on Lucifer while Michael and the others were searching for the demon who did this.

She had wanted to go with Michael and the others but Lucifer needed her more so she decided to let them hunt the demon down while she took care of the fallen angel. Plus, Mazikeen would try to stab her with those wicked-looking daggers of hers if she came.

“Let me check.” Raphael went up to his brother’s side and laid his hand across his forehead, closing his eyes. He stood there silently and Chloe wondered what he was doing to Lucifer.

Raphael took in a sharp breath and opened his eyes, concern flooding the brown orbs. “He’s… lost.” He said.

“Lost?” Chloe asked.

“He’s buried underneath such suffocating darkness. And he’s hurting. So much sorrow and pain…”

“Then try finding him. Did you even call him?” Raphael pulled his hand away from his brother’s forehead and looked at Chloe straight in the eye. “I did try Detective but I couldn’t find him. I tried to call out to him too but he didn’t respond back. All I know is that he is in so much pain and anguish.”

“Then how do we help him?” She wasn’t going to let Lucifer suffer in misery any longer and was going to help him in any way she can. Raphael tucked a hand under his chin with brows furrowed, wracking his brain for any ideas that could save his older brother.

Lifting his chin up, the archangel noticed the mortal woman sitting on the plastic chair by his brother's bed, watching the unconscious man with a burning determination. Seeing her so determined to save his brother gave him an sudden idea. “I have an idea Detective.” He suggested.

“What is it?” She asked. Raphael leaned over and took her wrist, pulling her hand and placing it over Lucifer’s forehead. He then places his hand over hers, “I will send you into his mind. Perhaps you will be able to find him and wake him.” He said.

Chloe looks down at the unconscious man, his soft breaths clouding up the mask, his dark brown eyes closed to the world around him. She then looks back at the archangel on the opposite side of the bed and nods. “Do it Raphael.” Chloe said, full of determination. There was no turning back now. It was now or never.

“Very well. I wish you luck Detective.” Chloe closes her eyes and she felt as if she was sucked out of her body and then nothing. Raphael stares down at the body of the Detective slumped on the chair beside the bed. Ever since he first met the Detective in this hospital room, he knew there was something special about her. He wasn’t sure what made this one creature that was shaped by his Father’s hands so special other than that she is his brother’s mortal lover and companion who is immune to his charms. She was a mystery, a mystery that may now be his brother’s only chance.

_“You may be the only thing that can make my brother live once more Detective. Please bring him back.”_ Raphael pleaded silently. Guilt and shame hit him like a sledgehammer when he remembered his brother’s cries as he fell from their home. He had not once looked back to help him nor did he ever go to visit him once in his hellish kingdom.

He wasn’t just the healer of physical injuries but that of mental and emotional ones as well which often was way worse yet he didn’t even bother to soothe and heal the festering open wounds in Lucifer’s soul. He failed Lucifer when he needed him most but now fate had decided to give him with another chance to redeem himself before his brother. He wasn’t going to let this second chance slip through his fingers. He was going to do whatever it took to make up to his older brother even if it meant groveling before him.

“I will not abandon you again Lucifer. Never again.” He muttered, his other free hand grasping his brother’s limp hand and squeezed it tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of this chapter? If you guys feel like I'm going off in some other direction or you guys can't click with it, just let me know and I'll try my best to fix that up in future chapters.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe to the rescue! Will Chloe successfully pull off Raphael's plan and bring Lucifer out of his coma? Or will she fail? Read on and find out for yourself. 
> 
> Once again, I'd like to thank you all for your support that you have given either through comments, kudos, or bookmarks. It really means a lot to me and its you guys that give me the drive to write. Hope you will like this chapter. Enjoy!

Chloe opened her eyes and found herself floating in a sea of pitch-black darkness. She could barely breathe in it, the anguish, pain, sorrow, and loneliness hanging thickly in the air that it brought tears to her eyes.

_“Is this what Lucifer felt the entire time he’s been unconscious?”_ The guilt and shame came back, hitting her hard. She blamed herself for playing a part in the torture he was now trapped in after she had abandoned him in the warehouse alone just like his siblings had abandoned him.

She promised herself that once she found Lucifer, she was going to apologize to him and do whatever it took to make up to him. She wasn’t planning on abandoning him anytime soon and this time, no angel or demon will make her leave him. Screw what Mazikeen said. She had never backed down then and she wasn't going to now. 

“Lucifer!” Chloe called out, her voice echoing in the darkness. She waited for a reply only for silence to greet her. She took in a deep breath and yelled out even more loudly, “LUCIFER!”

That’s when she heard a soft whisper that she recognized, so soft and quiet she had to strain her ears to hear it. “Deserve… this… Alone… Chloe…”

_“That’s Lucifer!”_ She turned in the direction of the muffled cry and ‘swam’ down through the darkness towards the source of the whisper. It seemed like forever. No matter how far she paddled through the darkness, she never caught a glimpse of Lucifer. All she saw was unending darkness.

She felt as if she was heading into the bottom of the ocean. Exhaustion had started to seep into her but she ignored it. She couldn’t give up now. Suddenly, she felt something cool and wet at her fingertips and she found herself practically inhaling a smooth, cool liquid.

She chokes for a second as the liquid filled her lungs only to find that she could breathe much to her astonishment. She was however knocked out of her thoughts when she heard a much louder cry that she recognized coming from below her.

She looks down and catches a glimpse of a body shrouded in shadows. _“That must be him!”_ Chloe thought. Without a moment’s hesitation, Chloe swims towards him faster and faster. _“Hold on Lucifer!”_

Reaching down to his side, Chloe could see the outlines of his body and of his handsome face. He looked so frail unlike his usual self. No longer did he exude self-confidence or that arrogance of his but instead loneliness and sorrow seeped out of him. Chloe feared that if she touched him, he would break apart into pieces like fine china.

She swallowed nervously unsure what she could do to wake him up. “Lucifer. Lucifer wake up.” Lucifer didn’t react to her soft cries. “Lucifer, it’s me Chloe.” She said a little louder. This time, she got a reaction from the fallen archangel. He groaned softly and he slowly blinked his eyes open, turning his head to gaze at Chloe.

“Chloe?” He whispered her name as if it were a prayer.

“Yes. It’s me Lucifer. I’m here.” She said, shooting him a soft smile. What he said next however made her heart drop to her stomach.

“You’re not real. Chloe hates me. She’s not here. This is just a figment of my imagination.” He turns on his side with his back facing her. “She hates me.” He keeps on repeating mostly to himself. Chloe felt her heart break at how utterly destroyed he sounded.

Her eyes burned with the onslaught of tears and her throat closed up, making it even harder for her to breathe. “Lucifer I don’t hate you. I never have.” She choked out, not bothering to wipe away the tears falling down her face.

She reaches a hand out and lays her hand gently on his shoulder. Lucifer flinched at the contact and whips around, ready to tear her hand away only for him to freeze when he saw the tears rolling down Chloe’s cheeks.

“I will never hate you Lucifer. I don’t know what those bastards did to make you think I hate you but I never have and never will.” She cried.

Anger filled Lucifer at those words. “Those are all lies! She hates me. If she didn’t, she would never have left me alone. She would never think that I could bring harm to her spawn!” He screams.

“Lucifer I-.”

“Shut up! Just shut up! You’re not real! Leave me alone!” Lucifer roared, cutting off Chloe. Chloe flinched from Lucifer’s seething rage. Her heart ached at his pain and her tears fell like waterfalls hearing the defeat and anguish lacing his voice.

“I deserve this. This is my punishment.” He whispered. Chloe gritted her teeth when she heard that. Lucifer didn’t deserve this, lost in such overwhelming darkness. Without giving Lucifer a chance, she tackled him and wrapped her arms around his middle.

“What are you doing? Let go!” He cried as he tried to tear her arms away from him but Chloe held on fast. She wasn’t going to let him go anytime soon and blow this chance away.

“I’m not letting go! I made a promise earlier Lucifer that I will not leave you again and I’m making good on that promise. I’m not going to abandon you like your siblings did!”

“But you did! You’re just the same!” He barked back angrily.

“And I’m sorry!” She cried. Lucifer froze at the sudden apology. “What did you just say?” He asked in disbelief.

“I said I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Lucifer.” Chloe apologized. “I know I abandoned you and that I hurt you. I shouldn’t have let my doubts get the better of me. It was all my fault that you ended up like this. You don’t deserve this Lucifer and I’m not going to let you go anytime soon. I want you back even if it means that you’ll hate me forever and leave me. Please… come back to me.” She whimpers, her tears soaking his now wrinkled shirt.

Lucifer looked down at the sobbing Detective, his heart clenching at seeing her so upset. He wanted to stay angry at her but seeing her like this hurt him even more than when she left him in that forsaken warehouse. Even if she was probably just a figment of his imagination, he still couldn’t handle watching her break down like this.

But what really sent him on a bender was the fact that said figment apologized to him. Never in his long life had anyone apologized to him for their hurtful actions against him whether they be deliberate or not let alone admitting their faults. He didn’t know what to think.

“Please come back with me Lucifer. I-I need you.” Chloe sobbed.

Lucifer felt his heart stop. _“She needs me? But Mother said she doesn’t need me. Could it be she’s wrong all this time?”_ Chloe looks up, her shimmering eyes filled with desperation and love. Love for him.

Lucifer felt a lump in his throat and swallowed. He wraps his arms around her and tucks her head under his chin. “Let’s go then… Chloe.” He whispered softly, loud enough for her to hear.

Joy filled her to the brim and a small smile grew on her face, glad that Lucifer was coming with her back to the land of the living.

“I’ll see you when you wake up.” She simply told him. The next thing she remembered before she fell unconscious was the warmth radiating off of his chiseled body that was quickly erasing away the unfamiliar cold seeping from him and his familiar scent of brimstone and aftershave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Love it, hate it, whatever it is, let me know what you think of it. Cheers!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Luci's back in the scene! But don't expect a happy reunion here. Wonder how poor Luci's going to react when he wakes up...

Chloe woke up with a start and saw Raphael looking at her with a concerned expression on his face. “So how did it go?” He asked, fearing the worst.

“He should be waking up soon.” Chloe simply answered. The machine monitoring Lucifer’s vitals started to speed up indicating to the occupants in the room that he was waking up. Chloe immediately stood up and grasped his hand as she and Raphael watched Lucifer wake up with anticipation and hope.

Lucifer’s eyelids fluttered then snapped open revealing those dark orbs that Chloe had missed seeing. Relief flooded Raphael and he silently thanked the mortal woman for getting Lucifer back when he couldn’t.

Not recognizing the room he was in and seeing all these wires and tubes hooked up to him made the nightclub owner start to panic, his heart rate spiking causing the heart monitor give off a shrill cry which only made him even more panicked. “Lucifer you’re okay. You’re safe now.” Chloe assured him, squeezing his hand gently. Lucifer turns his head and looks at Chloe with a look of disbelief on his face.

“You’re here? You’re really here?” He muttered unable to believe that Chloe was standing right there before him. He wondered if this was all just an illusion that the nightmarish abyss he was trapped in conjured up to torture him even more but the sensation of Chloe's warm hand wrapped around his was just too real.

“Yes Lucifer, I’m here.” She said, shooting him a warm smile. “There’s also someone here to see you.” Chloe added, gazing up at Raphael. Lucifer followed Chloe’s gaze and his eyes widened in shock when he saw Raphael standing before him.

A grin broke out on Raphael’s face, “Hello sleepyhead.”

“Raphael? No, you can’t be here. This is just another nightmare that I’m trapped in. Please stop torturing me. Stop it.” Lucifer whimpered.

Raphael and Chloe felt their hearts plummet down to their stomachs at Lucifer’s disbelief and despair. “You’re not in a nightmare Lucifer. I’m really here.” Raphael said, placing his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder.

“Raphael would never come and visit me. He hates me…” He responded back, averting his eyes away from Raphael’s gaze.

Raphael felt like crying. He knew Lucifer had been hurt pretty badly when he fell many eons ago but he never expected it to be this bad. Seeing Lucifer so vulnerable and frail unlike the confident, boisterous angel he knew so well made him sick to the stomach because he played a part in all of this madness. It reminded him of Lucifer when he was younger, before he grew enough self-confidence thanks to Michael and after their Father had rescued him from their Mother’s clutches. He had been a mess then and only their Father could placate him.

If only he had bothered to show up to visit Lucifer and alleviated his pain. If he had bothered to talk with him and comforted him. All the ifs were killing him but he knew deep down there was nothing that could change the past now. All he could do now was focus on the present and make up for his mistake.

“I don’t hate you Lucifer. I never have.” Raphael said.

Lucifer didn’t seem to hear him and clutched his head between his hands. “Everyone hates me. Chloe hates me. Raphael too. Please make it stop…”

Chloe swept away the strands of hair that fell and covered his eyes. “Lucifer. Look at me. Please look at me.” Chloe pleaded. Lucifer slowly lifted his head up with a pained expression. “You’re here with me and Raphael. We don’t hate you. Believe me when I say this.” She took his face between her palms, cradling his face gently.

“I love you.” Tears welled up in Lucifer's eyes making them glisten under the bright lights. “But Mother said… you hate me.”

“What? Why would you say that?” Her heart hammered in her chest and her eyes widened when she heard Lucifer mention his mother. Putting two and two together, ice filled Chloe’s veins at the conclusion she reached. “Lucifer… Please don’t tell me your mother is loose right now.”

The nightclub owner averted his gaze away. “…She is.”

Chloe heard Raphael’s gasp but it seemed so far away. Dread sank deep into her and she felt as if someone had kicked her in the chest hard. _“Oh God.”_

“Was she the one that caught you and hurt you?” Chloe questioned him, trying to keep herself calm as possible else she send Lucifer into a panic again.  

“Yes. She… told me I deserve the pain she was putting me through… Told me that no one cared if I lived or died…” He murmured, his eyes so empty of life it was like she was staring at a dead man. She cursed Asherah for hurting Lucifer and putting all these negative thoughts in his head. He didn’t deserve this. Why couldn’t he catch a break for once?

“She’s wrong.” Chloe told him vehemently. “You listen to me. Your mother is wrong and has always been. You have people here who care about you and love you. Your brothers, Michael and Raphael, and Trixie missed you all this time. I missed you. So don’t you ever think that we hate you Lucifer. We love you.”

A sob escaped Lucifer’s throat and he starts to weep, letting his pain and sorrow out. Chloe runs her fingers through his hair, soothing him. Raphael squeezes his brother’s shoulder letting him know that her was there for him too which only made the fallen angel cry harder. Chloe and Raphael looked to each other with grim expressions. They were going to have to tell the rest about this new piece of information and they feared the worst to come now that Asherah is in the picture.

 

* * *

 

After the doctor gave Lucifer one last check-up and patched up the still bleeding wound on the side of his ribs (which had somehow opened up again for the third time much to the doctor’s confusion except for Chloe who had been informed by Raphael that it was a side effect of the corruption coursing through him), Chloe got Lucifer checked out and took him out of the hospital.

Raphael had then bid them farewell in the parking lot, informing them that he would go off and find Michael and the others to inform them about Asherah’s breakout. "I'll see you again Lucifer, Detective." With that said, he vanished just as sudden as he arrived.

“Come on Lucifer. Let’s get you home.” Chloe said and helped him into her car. She drove back to her house first since Maze and Chaxrom were still out hunting with Michael and the rest last she heard so she thought it would be best if he stayed with her in the meantime considering that Lucifer’s mother was still loose somewhere in Los Angeles. She wasn’t planning on letting Asherah getting her hands on her son again.

Trixie had been thrilled when she saw Lucifer step foot into the house and had promptly launched herself at him only for him to freeze on the spot.

“Lucifer? Are you okay?” Trixie asked. She was worried that she had scared her friend and that wouldn’t do at all. “I…” Lucifer gulped and shot her a small, sad smile. “I’m just happy to see you again.” He said, patting Trixie on the head.

Chloe watched the entire scene sadly. _“What kind of torture did she put you through Lucifer?”_ It hurt her to see Lucifer not believing himself worthy to be loved even by Trixie. Even Trixie, no doubt thanks to her perceptiveness, saw through the walls he put up.

Determined to cheer the man up, Trixie took Lucifer’s hand and tried to drag him to the living room. “Let’s go to my room and read some storybooks Lucifer. They always cheer me up when I’m sad.” She told him.

Not wanting to say no to the child, Lucifer let himself be dragged into Trixie’s bedroom. They spent the entire day going through all the books in her shelf only for him and Trixie to fall asleep on her bed. When Chloe came in to call them out for dinner, she couldn’t help but smile when she saw the adorable scene in front of her.

Lucifer was propped up against the headboard of Trixie’s bed sleeping with his arms around Trixie who was on his lap with her head on his chest snoring away. Not wanting to disturb them, she quietly closes the door shut, letting them sleep away in bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best like for real. Your support inspires me to write and I can't thank you enough. It's thanks to you guys that you make this story a possibility. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you liked the previous chapters.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wakes up to an uninvited guest in her home and things flare up between them. Also, Asherah's little cult makes an appearance here. Wonder what she's cooking up. Read on and find out!

Sunlight streamed through the windows waking Chloe up. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned only to be startled by a cold, feminine voice, “It’s about time you woke up.” Chloe rubbed her eyes and saw Maze standing in her room glaring daggers at her.

Chloe groaned internally. What is it with demons breaking into her house? “What do you want Mazikeen?”

“To get Lucifer. I’d told you to leave him alone once he recovers but apparently you didn’t listen. Did you suddenly go deaf or what?” Maze sneered.

“You were out yesterday hunting last I checked. I couldn’t possibly leave Lucifer all alone in the club where he’s basically a sitting duck.” Chloe retorted.

Maze tried to think up of a retort only to draw a blank. She couldn’t help but admit that the mortal woman had a point which just deeply angered her.

“Fine. I see your point.” She said. “But now I’m taking him back to the club away from you. Don’t forget it was you that got him captured and injured by that freaking dagger.” Maze added just to hurt Chloe.

Chloe flinched at the sharp barb and shoots Maze an icy glare, “You can’t just do that without letting him have a say. It’s his decision whether he wants to stay here or go back to the club.” Chloe told Maze. She could feel her rage quickly spiking and she takes in a deep breath to try to calm herself. She didn’t want to get into a shouting match with Maze so early in the morning and wake Trixie and Lucifer up.

She climbs out of her soft bed and pushes past Maze, ignoring the demoness's angry calls, and heads for the stairs. She had hoped that Lucifer and Trixie hadn’t been woken up by Maze’s angry shouts but that hope was extinguished when she saw Lucifer peeking out of the door looking dazed with a terrified Trixie clinging onto his pant leg.

“What’s going on Detective?” Chloe flinched at the title Lucifer used to address her. It really upset her that he was now uncomfortable to call her by her name and had resorted back to calling her by her professional title. Whatever Asherah did to him, it must have done a number on him, enough to make him think that he wasn’t worthy of calling her by her name.

“It’s nothing Lucifer. Did I wake you?”

“Uh no. No you didn’t. Trixie here woke me up. She told me she heard loud shouts coming from upstairs and it was scaring her. I was about to actually check up on you when you came down.” Lucifer said.

“Mommy, are you and Maze arguing with each other?” Trixie whimpered.

“No. No we’re not monkey. Me and Mazikeen are just talking about adult stuff. Why don’t you go back to your room first with Lucifer?” Chloe said, looking up at Lucifer, silently pleading to him to keep Trixie distracted.

Getting the hint, Lucifer pats the little girl's head, “Come child. We could read those books of yours again if you like.” Lucifer said. Trixie nods and goes back inside followed closely by Lucifer. He glances back at Chloe with a concerned expression on his face before closing the door behind her.

Just as the door closed, Maze came stomping down the stairs clearly on the verge of snapping. “I wasn’t done talking to you yet mortal!” She growled.

“I really don’t want to start an argument with you Mazikeen. Don’t test me, not after you just woke Trixie up and scared her and managed to wake Lucifer up in the process as well.”

“All the better! I can take Lucifer with me now.” Maze moves past Chloe only for the Detective to grab her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

“I told you, it’s Lucifer’s choice on whether he wants to stay here or not! Get that through your head Mazikeen.”

You think just because you’ve got Lucifer on your side that makes you think you know what’s best for him? I know him longer than you mortal.” Maze hissed.

“But clearly you seem to forget that he values his free will more than anyone else and the worst thing that anyone could do to him is ordering him around and telling him it’s all for his sake. Maybe you don’t know Lucifer as much as you'd like to admit.” Chloe mocked.

Infuriated, Maze was about to whip out her blades and slash Chloe across her face only for Lucifer to suddenly appear between them and push them apart. “Enough! You’re scaring the child.” Lucifer scolded the both of them. Turning to look at the door, they saw Trixie peeking behind the door with a terrified expression on her face.

“Trixie please go back to your room. Mommy will be there shortly. I’ll even read you your favorite story.” Chloe tried to comfort her. Trixie nods timidly and shuts the door close making all the adults give a collective sigh of relief. Even Maze felt slightly guilty for scaring the human spawn.

“Maze, as much I appreciate your concern, I don’t like it when people drag me around without me having a say in it.”

“But Lucifer, this is what got you captured in the first place!” Lucifer stiffened at that. “Do not remind me Maze.” He said, his voice level but both Maze and Chloe could hear the dangerous tone lacing it and shivered.

“I’m doing what’s best for you.” Maze argued.

“And so did everyone else and look where that got me!” He roared. Maze slightly backed away, cowering from her Master’s fury and withering glare. “Leave Maze. I’m… I will be staying here in the meantime. I need time to recover.” He ordered her.

Maze nodded and shot Chloe one last glare. “You better take care of him or else.” She threatened. With that said, Maze stepped out of the house, leaving Chloe and Lucifer alone in the middle of the hallway.  

“I’m going to get some fresh air Detective.” Lucifer said, breaking the silence hanging in the air.

“Is that wise Lucifer? I mean your mother is out and loose in LA.”

“Detective, please do not test my patience. I’ll only be outside on the front porch. Plus didn’t you promise your spawn a story?”

Chloe nods. She didn’t want to upset Lucifer any further than necessary. Clearly his capture and torture was a sore subject and brought back horrible memories with it and she wondered why Maze would just blurt it out. She decided not to push her luck and give Lucifer the space he wanted.

“Okay Lucifer. Just call me if anything happens.” Lucifer didn’t even reply back. He just went out of the door slamming it close behind him. Chloe shook her head. It hurt her to see Lucifer acting so cold and hiding behind his barriers once more. She felt as if she was back to square one dealing with him. She longed to see that warm and gentle side of his but she knew it was going to take time to go back to how they were. She really hoped that they could fix things between them, that is if Lucifer wants to.

 

* * *

 

Asherah walked through the corridor of the posh home of one Sam Roberts with a cruel smile on her face. The other cultists wandering the same corridor parted like the Red Sea, terrified of the divine being. They knew that if she wanted to, she could turn them all into dust simply with a wave of her hand and they’d rather stay on Earth a little bit longer.

Reaching Sam’s office, she stepped in and greeted the cult leader who was looking through the list of recruits. “I see you’ve been quite busy insect.” She purred. Sam jumped and slapped a hand on his chest over his thudding heart.

“M-Mistress, greetings.” He greeted her, falling to one knee and bowing his head.

“How many have we amassed so far?”

“We have now amassed 1,000 followers so far Mistress.” Asherah was not pleased with this at all. “What?” She muttered dangerously.

“W-We h-h-have a-amassed-.” The man stuttered. 

“Yes I know that! I heard you the first time. But what I’m wondering is how could you possibly only have 1,000 recruits in your army?”

“W-We’ve been h-h-having p-problems M-Mistress.”

“Tch. Can’t you idiots do anything right? And I was actually feeling generous for once.”

Sam lifted his head, a confused look on his face. “W-What?”

“I was planning on granting you and a few of you insects whom I consider would not betray me with an powerful ability, to tip the tides once we do go into battle but apparently you failed to do your mission. I will recruit more to our cause but you must work harder and get more. Maybe then I will give you this gift.” Asherah told the cult leader.

“Y-Yes Mistress. W-We w-w-will not fail you.” Sam said.

“Don’t make empty promises insect else I crush you under my foot.” Sam gulped and nodded. He didn’t want to infuriate the ancient goddess even more and cause his own demise.

“I will take my leave now. Work on it!” She roared, her face shifting into her true demonic face terrifying the poor man. She smiled in glee when the mortal screamed and wetted his pants. Without looking back at the curled mess on the ground, Asherah left to venture out among the city and collect more souls for her growing army.

They were almost ready. She smiled evilly at the thought of finally overthrowing God and his angels. _“Oh Lucifer my son, only did you know that you are all a part of the grand plan that I have in ridding your Father and siblings. You have the most important part in all of this and I can’t wait to see God weeping over his failures.”_ She thought, chuckling to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. We've finally hit the 30th chapter. My goodness, I've written so much that even I'm finding it a bit hard to believe. And it's all thanks to you guys! 
> 
> So now that Maze is gone, will Chloe and Lucifer talk things through and get back to each other? Hopefully he does...

“Mommy, are you and Lucifer fighting?” Trixie asked once Chloe finished reading her favorite story.

Chloe swallowed heavily. She sometimes wonder whether her daughter’s perceptiveness was a blessing or a curse and right now it was looking more like the latter. She puts on a smile hoping that Trixie would fall for it. “No baby. Why would you say that?”

“Lucifer sounded mad so I thought you and Lucifer were fighting like you and Daddy would.” Trixie murmured sadly.

“Oh monkey. Come here.” She pulls Trixie into a tight hug and runs a hand down the little girl’s head. “Lucifer is just upset right now because something bad happened to him.” Chloe clarified, not telling Trixie the more explicit details of what really happened to Lucifer. She didn’t want to give her daughter nightmares.

“Is that what made him end up in the hospital Mommy?”

Chloe cursed internally at her daughter’s sharp perception. “Yes honey. Look, how about I make you some lunch hmm?” She said hoping that it would turn Trixie’s attention away her line to questioning.

Thankfully, Trixie dropped it, her attention now solely focused on lunch. “Okay Mommy.”

Trixie quickly scrambled out of her mother’s arms and jumped out of her bed. “Can I also get some chocolate cake too Mommy?” Trixie asked, giving Chloe her infamous puppy-dog look.

Chloe chuckles, amused at the little girl's attempt to give her cake. “Okay but just for today.” She then heads out of the bedroom with a grinning Trixie by her side towards the kitchen to serve some lunch for Trixie before she goes and checks on Lucifer.

 

* * *

 

Stepping out of her house, Chloe sees Lucifer sitting on the front porch staring at the wide, blue ocean. She slowly walks up to him and sits next to him, glancing at the man beside her. She noticed how tense and exhausted he look. He looked so different almost like a stranger seeing him like this.

Before Chloe could say a word, Lucifer interrupts her, “Let’s just admire the view for now Detective. Please.”

Chloe gave in to Lucifer’s quiet plea and turned to gaze at the ocean. They sat there quietly, watching the seagulls flying over the ocean and the occasional pod of dolphins breaking the surface of the water.

Chloe jumped out her skin when Lucifer suddenly spoke, “I apologize for my earlier display of anger Detective. I should have controlled my temper better.”

Chloe turns to look at Lucifer who was now glancing at her, “It’s alright Lucifer, I completely understand. You were deeply upset. That makes people act rashly.”

“Still…”

Chloe slowly moves her hand towards Lucifer’s large hand and hesitates at first. Gazing into his shimmering eyes asking if she could lay her hand over his. Lucifer simply nods, his eyes silently conveying his permission for her to do so. Encouraged at this, she places her hand over his warm one.

“I’m not angry with you Lucifer. It was also my fault that I let my temper get the better of me when I was arguing with Mazikeen.” She still remembered the terrified expression on Trixie’s face, almost parallel to when she and Dan would fight like cats and dogs in the house, and she cursed internally to herself for upsetting Trixie.

They both kept quiet once more, opting to gaze down at their joined hands. “Do you want to talk about it?” Chloe asks softly.

Lucifer sighs and turns his gaze back at the blue ocean and skies. “...Not really no. I’d rather put it behind me.”

“Are you sure? Clearly you look like you need to get this off your chest-.”

“I told you I’m fine.” He said with finality, cutting her off before Chloe could finish. Pain shoots through his ribs making Lucifer inhale sharply and hiss, pulling his hand away from Chloe’s hand to place it firmly on his bandaged side.

“Lucifer! Are you okay?” Chloe asks concerned.

“Y-Yeah. Just give me a minute.” He pants. He takes in a deep breath then another slowly easing the pain away. “There. All better now.” He said but Chloe wasn’t having any of it. She moves closer towards him and starts to open his suit jacket and shirt.

“My my, Detective. If you wanted to have me that badly, all you had to do was just ask.” Lucifer flirted gleefully. Chloe ignored him and continued her ministrations. Pulling his shirt off, Chloe gasped when she saw the purple tattoo-like bruises covering half of his abdomen and down his right arm all the way to his wrist.

Raphael’s words boomed in her head, _“Its poison can never be cured…”_ Chloe grits her teeth. She wasn’t going to give up hope and let Lucifer wither away and die. “I’m going to call Raphael. Michael could also help. They could come up something that could-!“ Lucifer grabbed her wrists gently, stopping Chloe mid-rant.

“There’s nothing that could be done to help me. And I think you know that too Detective. You’re just in denial.” Lucifer muttered, staring straight into her panicked eyes. Chloe desperately wanted to believe that there was something that she and the others could do to save Lucifer but a little voice in her head whispered that he was right and she was only denying the inevitable. She pushes the whispers away in the far corners of her head. She was not going to give up on him even if he had given up on himself.

“Don’t say that Lucifer. You’ll be alright. Michael and Raphael wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” Lucifer smiled sadly, “Yes… Just two of my siblings would care about me. The rest… they could care less. I’m sure they’ll celebrate once I’ve passed from this world.”

“Shut up! Don’t talk like that! Your family wouldn’t let this happen!”

“You don’t know my family well enough.” Lucifer murmured softly, releasing his hold on Chloe’s wrists to tuck a strand of gold hair behind her ear.

Rage filled Chloe and tears of fury rained down Chloe’s face. “Then your family doesn’t deserve you.” She gritted.

Lucifer’s eyes widened in shock. Before he could speak, Chloe lays a finger over his lips. “Let me finish. They don’t deserve you Lucifer. If they couldn’t see the kind and gentle being that you are, then shame on them. I’ve seen it. How you were so gentle and loving to Trixie despite your loud complaints, your kindness and love, and you have the biggest heart I’ve ever known. You may be the Devil Lucifer, but all I see is my friend and… and the man I fell in love with.” She cried.

Dropping her finger, she leans her forehead on his bare chest not noticing him stiffening from the intimate contact, her tears rolling down his broad chest and down his stomach. “I… I don’t want you to disappear from my life Lucifer. I don’t want that to happen!” She sobbed. She didn’t know how she would be able to move on if Lucifer died. She’d probably never would.

A small part of Lucifer ached seeing the Detective sobbing. He may doubt her words but he couldn’t handle watching the mortal woman suffer. The least he could do for her was comfort her one last time before his inevitable end.

He wraps his arms around her and whispers comforting words into her ear. “It’s going to be okay Detective.” He crooned.

Chloe shakes her head, “No it’s not.” She chokes out.

“It will be. You’ll move on, find another person to love, and you’ll forget about me.” He assures her.

Chloe pulls away, a look of disbelief on her face. “You… You think that I wouldn’t miss you? That I could simply forget you? H-How could you say something like that?” Chloe screams at him. Lucifer blinks, not getting why the mortal woman would be upset over his passing.

“Why are you so upset? You clearly didn’t want to be around me a couple weeks ago. I thought you would be happy once I’m gone.”

“No! No I wouldn’t be happy Lucifer. I know I hurt you badly Lucifer and my actions played a part in Asherah’s manipulation but please believe me when I tell you that I don’t hate you. Let me prove it to you.” Chloe pleaded.

Lucifer snorts, not believing a single word coming out of Chloe’s mouth, “You don’t have to prove anything to me Detective. I know that you hate me. You’re just telling me this to make me feel better but I know they’re lies.”

Chloe couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her chest ached and she found herself having difficulty breathing. Deeply hurt of Lucifer’s hurtful words, Chloe gets back up on her feet and starts for the house.

“Detective?”

“I… I need some time alone.” Chloe chokes out. Her heart was in shambles within the bony cage in her chest. She had promised herself to never leave Lucifer but it still hurt her greatly that he saw her as a liar. She thought she would be prepared for his harsh rejection if he ever did but she wasn’t. Who was she kidding?

Lucifer felt his heart thud painfully in his chest when he saw the hurt look on her face. He was simply protecting his heart just like he did back before he met Chloe so why did it now feel like someone had just stabbed him in the heart and twisted it?  

Once the door slammed close, Lucifer cradled his head between his hands, cursing softly to himself. _“Oh Father, what is wrong with me?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support guys. Without you, I would have given up on this story a long time ago but here we are reaching Chapter 30. Thank you once again!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I gave myself feels writing this. This chapter is by far the longest I've written too. Anyways, this chapter will be the end of the angst arc. We will move onto the chapters full of fluff with maybe a speck of angst but mostly fluff so YAY! As for that familiar face, well you'll find out soon enough. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Quietly entering Chloe’s room, Lucifer noticed that the lights were off and the curtains shut close. Looking around, he finds Chloe on the bed, still dressed in the same clothes she wore earlier, laid out on her stomach with her face buried in a pillow. He could hear the soft, muffled cries and sniffles coming from her and guilt swelled up in him for upsetting Chloe from his earlier actions.

Standing at the end of the bed, Lucifer contemplated whether it was a good decision on his part for pushing Chloe away. He desperately wanted to believe Chloe when she told him that she still loves him but his mother’s cruel words haunted him, reminding him that he was unloved and nobody would care if he was gone. Being put through the most unimaginable torture both physically and mentally tends to leave you with painful, deep scars after all.

_“Nobody loves you my son except me. Why else would your mortal lover leave you? She thinks you’re a danger to her child. Even she told you so. Your Father and your siblings never cared about you. Give into me my son and we’ll take over Heaven and Earth. We’ll make those who wronged us pay.”_

_“NEVER!”_ That had only angered his mother. She had then proceeded to put him through the most agonizing torture. He screamed himself hoarse as the torture went on until he could no longer scream despite the pain. She would continue to taunt him as she hurt him, planting doubts in his head about Chloe’s love for him. Even now, he still had doubts about her genuine love for him. He just couldn’t help it.

“God, I really screwed up. I shouldn’t have let my doubts get the better of me then this wouldn’t have happened. Lucifer wouldn’t be… dying and hurt.” His heart clenched hearing the anguish and sorrow lacing Chloe’s sobs.

He may still doubt her love for him but seeing Chloe wallowing in misery deeply pained him even if he didn’t want to admit it. Chloe slowly falls asleep, never noticing Lucifer standing at the end of her bed.

With her now asleep, her loud snores giving her away, Lucifer quietly moved over to the side of the bed and slowly sat on it. Watching the sleeping woman, he ran his fingers through her hair, tensing when she shifted. He was worried that he had woken her up but luckily she didn’t and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

Even with her puffy eyes and the tear streaks down her face, Lucifer still thought she was the most beautiful creature in his eyes. He could feel his barriers falling down piece by piece despite his best attempts to put it up. He felt so weak and vulnerable much to his annoyance. Before, he wouldn’t mind feeling like this around Chloe but that was before she abandoned him. He couldn’t afford to be this weak and vulnerable around her or anyone else ever again. It was for his sake and yet, his heart screamed at him to let her in. Eventually he fell asleep beside her, his hand now holding hers in between them.

 

* * *

 

Blinking his eyes open, Lucifer squinted from the bright light shining down onto his eyes. He pushes himself up into a sitting position, shielding his eyes with his free hand, and roams his eyes across the endless expanse of space he was in. He didn’t know where he was other than everything was white and there were clouds rolling around him and over his legs.

“It’s been awhile Lucifer.” A voice that he recognized and hadn’t heard in a very long time spoke.

Lucifer whips his head to the side and his eyes widened when he sees a familiar face looking at him with a warm smile on his face.

“Padre?” Lucifer could only mutter.

Frank moves closer and helps Lucifer up to his feet. “W-What are you doing here? Better question, how are you even here?”

“Your Father gave me permission to see you. I could only visit you in your dreams so here we are.” Frank said.

Lucifer laughed at that. “Oh that’s a good one Padre. Angels don’t dream.” Lucifer chuckled mirthlessly.

“You do now with a little divine help. Anyways, I’m not here for a visit Lucifer. I came to talk to you about you and your actions towards the Detective.” Lucifer winced, a frown growing on his handsome face, “There is nothing to discuss, Frank.”

“That’s the classic Lucifer I know. Pushing people away because you’re afraid that people are out to get you. Not everyone is out to hurt you, you know.”

“Well clearly, you thought wrong. The Detective DID hurt me.” He growled. Lucifer turns his back on Frank and walks away, stopping a few feet away from the priest. “It’s for the best.” He said quietly.

“No. It’s not. I know you still love her and the Detective loves you too. You’re terrified, I get that. I know what happened Lucifer. What your mother did to you but please. Don’t let her words drive you away from Chloe.”

“ENOUGH! I have nothing to say to you!”

“I know your mother tortured you Lucifer both mentally and physically. I know she planted those seeds of doubt in you. But please do not let Chloe’s mistake brand her for life. She regrets it. Does that not mean anything to you?”

Lucifer grits his teeth and rounds on the priest, “NO IT DOESN’T! SHE MADE HER CHOICE AND NOW SHE MUST SUFFER FOR IT! I HATE HER!” Lucifer roared. Frank gazed into Lucifer’s dark, wrathful orbs without blinking an eye, catching the brief flash of pain and sorrow in his friend’s eyes. He didn’t believe a single word that Lucifer spouted out of his mouth knowing that this was a defensive attempt his friend was using to make him stop.

“I know that’s a lie. You’re lying to yourself at this point. No matter how much you deny it, you still love that woman. I can see it in your eyes.” Frank said.

“She is willing to make up for her mistake. You told me those humans always blamed you for their sins and never took account of their own actions. But here you have a woman who deeply loves you taking responsibility of her mistake against you and willing to do anything to fix it. Give her a chance, Lucifer. Give yourself a chance.” Frank continued.

Lucifer glared banefully at Frank. “No.” Frank rolled his eyes at his friend’s stubbornness. “Come with me. I want to show you something.” A portal appears behind Frank and he beckons Lucifer to follow him. They both stepped through the portal to land in a hospital room.

“Where are we?” Lucifer asked.

“Take a guess.” Frank said, stepping aside to let Lucifer through. Lucifer walks towards the hospital bed and froze when he saw himself hooked up to all kinds of machines, making him look more like a robot, and Chloe sitting by his bedside.

“What’s going on here Frank? Why did you bring me here?”

“Watch.” Suddenly the machine monitoring his vitals started to give off a loud shrill cry and he watches his vitals fluctuate before finally dropping to zero. He watches Chloe crying and begging the comatose version of him to come back. His heart froze in his chest when he heard her cry out to him, begging him to forgive her for abandoning him, that it was all her fault, and that she loved him.

“Please wake up Lucifer! I love you!” She cried.

“Chloe, I’m right here! That thing isn’t me. Chloe!” He cried, feeling his heart slowly getting crushed inside his chest. The occupants in the room started to vanish along with the entire hospital room leaving him once more in a wide space with clouds rolling over his feet.

“What was that?” He murmured in shock.

“That was Chloe’s dream.” An unfamiliar voice behind him answered him. Turning around, Lucifer saw a man clearly in his mid-forties with dark, blonde hair glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Who are you? Where’s Frank?” Lucifer demanded.

“Father Frank is back in Heaven. You’re dealing with me now.” The man drops his arms at his sides and balls his hand into a fist. He then throws a punch across Lucifer’s face making him cry out.

“What was that for?” He yelled, nursing his aching jaw.

“That was for hurting my daughter, asshole!”

“Daughter? Wait, you’re Chloe’s father?” Lucifer exclaimed.

“You’re goddamn right! How dare you hurt my precious Chloe? Are you so fucking blind that you couldn’t see how much she loves you?”

“Do you know who you’re talking to right now? I’m the Devil!” Lucifer roared, his face transforming into its true demonic face and back.

“I don’t care if you’re the Devil! I will not tolerate anyone, supernatural being or not, who hurts my daughter.” The man yelled back. Lucifer was slightly taken aback at this. Never has any mortal dared to hit him and not be terrified seeing his true self let alone scold him like he was a petulant child.

“Why are you even here? To lecture me?” Lucifer sneered.

“No. I’m here to wake you up from your stupidity. I heard about what happened to you son and I know you didn’t come out of it unscathed. You’re nervous and scared thanks to your mother’s manipulative words. But here’s the thing. Pushing Chloe away will not help you heal. Those scars will continue to fester until you’re nothing but a shell of yourself and you’ll die full of regret and wondering why you didn’t let her in. You saw what Chloe dreamt. Don’t think for a second that just because she wasn’t harmed physically that she’s fine. She’s not and that dreams tells you that. She loves you Lucifer and she needs you just as much as you need her.”

Lucifer averts his gaze away, biting his lower lip. He could still hear Chloe’s devastating cries and it sent shards into his already mangled heart. The older man places a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, “Don’t push her away son. Let her in.” He addressed him with a fatherly tone, squeezing Lucifer’s shoulder.

Before Lucifer could respond, the man disappeared leaving him alone with his wild thoughts. He thinks back to Chloe’s dream, remembering the devastated expression on her face and her loud cries, her crying out her love for him as the dream version of him ‘died.’ It touched and pained him to see Chloe crying over him.

 _“Maybe she really does love me.”_ He thought as he let his barriers down and finally accepted Chloe. He had never felt so much peace, not ever since he woke up from his coma. And it was all just because of one woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness, nearly 5000 hits. I'm amazed at how many people thoroughly enjoyed this story. You guys are the best! Thank you for your support guys!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so to clarify what is going on here, I've decided that this takes place from Episode 10 of Lucifer and drifts off from there from canon. It would explain Father Frank's appearance and yes Lucifer knows that he can get injured now but he doesn't know Chloe is the reason why. 
> 
> Anyways, the fluff begins! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

His ears were filled of loud sobs and hiccups as Lucifer slowly woke up blearily, still dazed from the strange dream (vision?) he had. Raising his head, he sees Chloe leaning against the headboard of her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees sobbing away.

“Detective…” He breathed out, his heart thudding rapidly inside his chest. He pushes himself up, sitting on the bed, and lays his hand on her shoulder. "Detective? Talk to me." 

Chloe didn’t even react to the touch let alone hear him. Clearly she was still trapped in the lingering vestiges of her nightmare. Tugging her close to him, he lets Chloe lean against his chest and wraps his arms around her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

“I’m here Detective. I’m here.” He murmurs softly, not minding the tears soaking his shirt.

Chloe was in turmoil. The last thing she remembered was watching Lucifer die right in front of her eyes and the next, she’s in his warm embrace. She looks up wondering if this was just a figment of her imagination, “H-How?”

“It was just a nightmare. It’s not real, my dear.” He shoots her a small, warm smile. Oh how Chloe missed that smile of his. She opts to rest her head back on his broad torso, her ear against his chest. She focuses on the strong thuds of Lucifer’s heart, letting the beats soothe her fears.

That’s when Chloe remembered Lucifer’s earlier attempts at pushing her away. “Why are you here Lucifer?” She asked apprehensively.

Lucifer sighs. He releases his hold on her and tips her chin up, “I’m here because I wish to apologize to you. And to give us a chance again.”

Chloe’s eyes widened in shock. “Y-You want to get back together w-with me?” Chloe stutters out, her tongue not seeming to work properly.

“Yes. But could we take this slow? I’m still… still…”

Chloe smiles up at him, “You don’t have to finish it Lucifer. I completely understand.” She reaches her hand up and cups his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb.  

“Thank you… Chloe.” Chloe’s heart soared when she heard Lucifer call her by her name. Perhaps things would get better for them. She really hoped so.

 

* * *

 

Over the next couple of weeks, their relationship progressed greatly although it had been agonizingly slow but Chloe had the patience of a saint. At first, he had been defensive around her and would always put on a cheery mask (a mask which she easily saw through) whenever he was upset but that slowly changed.

He would let his barriers fall piece by piece the more he grew comfortable around her and she was glad that Lucifer found her trustworthy enough to open up to. One uneventful day in his penthouse, he had shared with her the ordeal he was put through by his mother. When he finished telling his tale, Chloe was horrified and furious. It made her all the more determined to make Lucifer’s mother pay for what she did.

Pulling him into a tight hug, Chloe murmured into his ear, “I won’t let her hurt you ever again Lucifer.”

“I doubt that Chloe. She is much more powerful than me. To her, you are nothing but an ant.”

“That may be true but that doesn’t mean I’ll let her have her way with you. I will fight her, goddess or not.” Chloe said full of determination.

Lucifer was touched at this. Burying his head onto her shoulder and gripping onto Chloe’s long-sleeved shirt, he takes in her soothing presence, “You really are something, Chloe. Never has a human ever defended me.”

“Well, you’re going to have to get used to it Lucifer because you’re going to be seeing it a lot more often now.”

His grip on Chloe’s jacket tightened and Chloe felt the pitter patter of tears on her shirt. “Thank you.” Lucifer choked out.

“It’s nothing Lucifer.” Chloe replied, running a hand through his thick, dark hair. Pulling away, Lucifer wiped his eyes and smiled down at her. “Enough of this depressing stuff. How about we go take a swim hmm?”

Without giving Chloe a chance to reply back, Lucifer sweeps her up into his arms, making her cry out in shock, and starts for the pool ignoring Chloe’s loud protests.

“Lucifer put me down!” Chloe protested.

“Nope.” Reaching the pool, Lucifer dumped her into the heated pool. He laughed heartily hearing her loud squeals and protests. “I’m going to get you for this Lucifer!” She screamed at him. That had only made him laugh even harder.

Annoyed, Chloe swam over to the side of the pool and saw the perfect chance for some good old-fashioned payback. Grabbing Lucifer’s ankle, she yanked him hard into the pool taking the poor Devil by surprise. Lucifer yelped loudly as he fell into the pool, sinking like a stone.

He quickly swims up to the surface gasping loudly. “This was my favorite suit Chloe!” This only made Chloe laugh at his plight. “That’s what you get for dropping me into the pool you idiot!” She chortles.

Once she manages to calm down, Chloe couldn’t help but think how cute he looked with his wet hair down and blushed. Lucifer's irritation melted away to be replaced with amusement when he noticed the blush on her face. 

“See what you like, Chloe?” He purred. This made Chloe blush even harder. “Come now, you can tell me.”

“I’d rather not…”

“I’m sure you want to tell me.”

“If you’re going to try your voodoo Devil thing on me, you know it’s not going to work so quit it. Come on, let’s get back and change. I don’t want us to catch a cold out here.”

“That may be for you humans but not for me.”

Rolling her eyes, Chloe moves towards the pool side. “Whatever you say, Lucifer. Whatever you say.” She said. Crawling out of the pool, she whips her head back and shoots him a small smile. “You coming or what?”

“In a minute Chloe.” He grins, his heart thudding rapidly like a drum in his chest. He quickly crawls out of the pool and joins Chloe’s side. Wrapping his arm around her waist, they both walked to his bedroom, content with having each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than 5000 hits! Wow I never expected people to go and read this story. Truth be told when I came forth with this plot, I had thought a few people would read this and leave a few kudos here and there as I was just a relatively new, average writer (I've seen fics that are just astounding and could be published as novels) but this. I never imagined this. All your support means a lot to me and I'm glad that all of you are finding this enjoyable. Thank you so much guys!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone. Just to let you all know, I will be updating a bit slower because I have family visiting so I won't be online as much as before. However, I will try my best to update as soon as possible but I apologize if I take a long time to update. Anyways, here is the next chapter of the story. A few guests have decided to make an appearance. Can you make a guess as to whom it is?

Chloe woke up abruptly to a loud, harsh cry and was nearly kicked off the large, posh bed. Pushing herself up, she sees Lucifer writhing on the bed, his eyes scrunched tight, and clawing at his body as if he were trying to rip something out from within him.

“Lucifer! What’s wrong?”

“Ack! It burns! It burns! It burns!” He could only scream. Chloe scrambles over to his side, laying her hand over his forehead. “What burns Lucifer? Tell me so I can help you!” She cries.

“M-My chest!” Chloe didn’t waste any time and tears open his robe. She gasps when she sees the purple marks now covering his entire stomach, the lower half of the left side of his ribcage and up his collar bone.

“Just hold on Lucifer! I’ll get help!” For the first time ever, Chloe prayed. She prayed for Raphael to come and help Lucifer. “Please Raphael hurry!” She pleaded softly. She felt a soft gust of wind sweep past her and in a flash, Raphael appeared by Lucifer’s side.

“What is the matter, Detective?” He asks concerned as he checked his brother’s vitals.

“I-I’m not sure myself. All he’s telling me is that ‘it burns’. I suspect it may be the marks but usually they never gave him this much pain.” She said, panicking slightly.

Worry filled Raphael at hearing this. “This would help.” He takes out a small bottle containing a shimmering blue liquid and pours it down Lucifer’s throat. Lucifer slightly chokes on it at first then starts drinking it greedily as if he were a man in desperate need of water. His condition immediately starts to stabilize as the potion starts to take an effect on him.

Slowly, his cries died down as the pain coursing through his body went away. Chloe gives a sigh of relief as she watches Lucifer’s face visibly relax. Looking up, she shoots Raphael a grateful smile. “Thank you Raphael.”

“It’s not a problem Detective. But you should give him this tonic to drink from now on.” He said, handing her a couple bottles of the shimmering blue liquid.

“What are they?”

“This is to slow down the poison and alleviate the pain. I made them from many years of research in the time my younger siblings had been inflicted by the same dagger. I can’t make the antidote but I can slow down its progress. That is the least I could do.” Raphael said.

“How long will he have now then?”

“Judging from his current condition, he would have at most six months.” Raphael diagnosed. This both gladdened and saddened Chloe. Glad that she would still have Lucifer around for six months but sad that she would still lose him in the end.

“I’ll leave you and Lucifer now. Call me if you ever need my help Detective. I will always be on call.” Raphael said. Looking down at his older brother, Chloe could see the tears in the archangel’s eyes from the low light in the room, making them shimmer. Raphael then turns to look Chloe with a serious expression on his face, “Take care of him Detective. Please.”

“I will.” The archangel smiles and vanishes just as sudden as he appeared. From the windows of the penthouse, Chloe saw a figure with russet-brown wings flying high above the city, no doubt she suspected was Raphael.

Turning her attention back on the passed out archangel, Chloe stretches herself out on the bed, curling up closer to Lucifer’s side and lays a hand on the middle of his bare chest. She watches the soft rise and fall of his chest, feeling his heart slowly thudding against her hand.

“Chloe…”

“I’m right here Lucifer. Just sleep.” She hears a soft chuff and his breathing slowly even out. She then herself joins Lucifer and falls asleep curled up against him. 

 

* * *

 

Three months had passed since then and still the search for Beelzebub and Asherah was still going nowhere. Everyone was getting frustrated at the lack of progress in their search. A couple of the archangels had also recently joined in the search but even with the additional help, they still came up empty-handed.

The first time Chloe met Lucifer’s siblings was when they came to visit him at his loft. Camael was a muscular, rugged-looking archangel and was the only archangel among the four siblings who wore a full set of armor instead of robes and had a large, flaming greatsword (which somehow wasn't burning him) slung across his back. The archangel standing beside Camael who introduced himself as Uriel was slightly shorter than his brother and his wings seemed to radiate light. Zadkiel, the only female archangel, was just as beautiful as she was benevolent. And finally Jophiel, the youngest of them all, had this boyish but wise smile on his face. It took her by surprise seeing one of the archangels so young and innocent. He looked more like a young man in his mid-twenties than the rest and yet he was older than her. It was a bit too much for her. 

But what was supposed to be a reunion turned ugly real fast. Turns out Camael and Uriel shared the same grudge against Lucifer like Gabriel. A fight nearly broke out between Lucifer and Camael (which she would rather not be caught in the middle) and it was only because of her with a little help from Jophiel and Zadkiel that the imminent fight was put to a stop before the fists and flaming sword came out.  

Uriel had a much better control of his temper than his younger brother and had simply glared at Lucifer the entire time. Chloe had immediately put him in her ‘watch out for trouble’ list and mentally noted to herself to keep an eye on the archangel.

“Why are you all here anyway?” Lucifer asked exasperatedly, giving Camael the cold shoulder.

“We wanted to check on you, Lucifer. We heard about your worsening condition and we’re worried.” Zadkiel said. She gazed worriedly at the purple tattoos that were creeping up his neck.

“Good for you.” Lucifer said sarcastically. “And please don’t give me that look, Zadkiel.” Lucifer added when he noticed the concerned expression on his sister’s face. He didn’t want her pity or anyone else’s.

“Don’t talk to her like that!” Uriel suddenly yelled.

“Or else what Uriel? I’ll bet it must have killed you to come here because our dear sister begged you to come with her. Nobody after all could say no to Zadkiel.” Lucifer smirked which only angered the younger archangel even more.

“I am going to blast you away if you keep on talking, Satan.” He spat.

“Enough. We are not here to fight with our brother.” Jophiel said. “We are worried for you Lucifer and wanted to check up on you but it seems you are in good hands.” He added, looking at Chloe.

“What can I say? Chloe is a wonderful human and she understands me better than the rest of you. I couldn’t have asked for a better friend and lover.” Lucifer purrs, making Chloe blush a bright red.

Jophiel and Zadkiel winces at the sharp jab. “We’ll let you know once we’ve found headway in the search. We’ll take our leave now.” Zadkiel said. In a flash, the four archangels were gone leaving the two occupants alone in the loft.

“Why so flustered, Chloe? I thought you might have liked that bit.” Lucifer whispered seductively making Chloe shiver in delight.

“Technically you raining praises down on me makes me turn into a gooey, flustered mess so I blame you for this.”

Lucifer grinned, “Blame me all you want. I know that you enjoyed it.” He brings his lips to hers and Chloe moaned at the intimate contact.

Pulling away to give Chloe air, Lucifer looks at her, “So what do you want to do?”

A thoughtful expression spreads on Chloe’s face, “How about we watch a movie here in your loft?” She asks. “Trixie’s with Dan currently and I’m not really in the mood to return to an empty house.” She added.

“Excellent choice, Chloe. How does an old, cheesy sci-fi movie sound to you? I might actually pick one of the movies your mother acted in.” He added teasingly.

“Don’t you dare.” Lucifer jumps off the couch laughing and runs straight for his room with Chloe chasing after him.

“Lucifer!”

“Come catch me if you can Chloe!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I casted Liam Mcintyre as Camael, Chris Pine as Uriel, Zadkiel as Grace Huang, and Dylan O'Brien as Jophiel. I'm trying to go for which some of the angels are female instead of all males cause why the hell not (no pun intended)? Now for further explanation as to whom these angels are:
> 
> Camael is the archangel of strength, courage, and war  
> Uriel is the archangel who is allowed to enter the presence of God  
> Zadkiel is the archangel of freedom, benevolence, and mercy  
> Jophiel is the archangel of wisdom, understanding, and judgment
> 
> So now we have all the Seven Archangels. To be honest, the sources inform that the list of the seven archangels differ according to the time periods so I have to pick a choice for the story. Let me know what you think.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and I've finally finished a new chapter! There's even more fluff in this chapter that would make you all squeal but things are going to take turn. A new character will make his appearance and he comes bearing good news. Or are they? Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Dressed in one of Lucifer’s large shirts, Chloe sat under the warm covers between Lucifer’s legs with his arms wrapped around her middle watching the cheesy movie playing on the large LCD screen.

She could feel the soft, silky material of his slacks against her legs and the warmth radiating off his broad torso making her feel toasty.

She sighs happily when she feels his strong, lean arms around her middle and his lips on her temple. Lucifer smiles full of satisfaction at Chloe’s reaction. “If only I had known that kissing you there would get such a reaction from you.” He teased, kissing her temple once more making her shiver in delight.

“Stop it, Lucifer. I’m trying to pay attention to the movie.”

“Even though it’s so cheesy and horrible?” Lucifer asked, placing soft, gentle kisses from her temple down to her jawline and finally to her neck making her moan slightly.

“Yes. Now stop it!” She squirms out of his grip and turns over to face him, shooting him a half-hearted glare.

“Oh come on Chloe. I know you don’t want me to stop.” He purrs. He yelps when Chloe slaps his bare chest lightly.

“Oooo some rough foreplay huh?” He grins. Chloe rolls her eyes. “Does everything to you a flag for sex? Actually don’t answer that. I know what you’re going to say already.”

“You know me too well Chloe.” Peering over Chloe’s side, Lucifer notices that the credits was now rolling on the screen. “Looks like the movie is over. How about we move onto ‘bigger’ things?” He smirked seductively.

“Not now Lucifer. I’d actually prefer…” Chloe blushed and played with her fingers, clearly nervous.

“Prefer what Chloe?”

“Prefer… cuddling you if you don’t mind.” She answered rapidly.

“Cuddling?” Lucifer said, astonished at this.

“I know you want to have sex with me but I don’t think-.” Before Chloe could even finish, she was pulled gently into a tight embrace, her head landing onto the middle of Lucifer’s bare chest. He stretches himself out on the bed with Chloe now lying on top of him.

Chloe’s emotions were a mess. No matter how many times he has hugged her before, she was always left a flustered, blushing mess whenever he pulls her into a hug. It always left her toes tingling feeling his warm, lean frame against her, his heart beating strongly against her ear.

“For you Chloe, I would do anything.” Chloe blushed even harder and ducked her eyes under the loose strands of her golden hair making Lucifer chuckle. He runs a hand through her hair and down her neck, tickling her slightly. They stayed in that position throughout the night in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

Feeling the warm rays of sunlight across her skin and the warmth radiating from the body holding her, Chloe woke up with a small smile on her face. Looking up, she sees Lucifer still sleeping away. He looked so young and innocent and she wondered if this was the angel prior to the Fall, when his life had been full of happiness.

She shifted a bit to reach a hand up to his face, cupping it. Lucifer mumbles and licks those delectable lips of his, making Chloe bite her bottom lip in the process to stop herself from moaning as she felt heat pool down her, and raises his hand to lay over hers.

“Morning sleepyhead.” She greets him. Lucifer blinks his eyes open and smiles, “Good morning to you too Chloe.”

“My Lord?” A deep voice that sounded more like a growl uttered from the side of the bed. Turning their heads at once, both Lucifer and Chloe saw a man with hair as black as a raven’s feathers with stubble adorning his chin and along his jawline and eyes with brown centered in the middle and blue surrounding the center.

Chloe screamed in shock and went flying off of Lucifer to fall ungracefully off the bed. Lucifer laughed at the spectacle until tears were at the corner of his eyes.

“This isn’t funny Lucifer! And who the hell is that anyway?” She yelled from her ungraceful position on the floor. Lucifer leapt out of the bed and helped Chloe up from the marble floor, “That is Chaxrom’s apprentice.”

“Apprentice?” She asked. She had met Chaxrom several times before but never had she ever met an apprentice of the demon nor had she heard of this apprentice. The demon really kept his lips sealed and would only answer mostly to Lucifer when addressed or to report his daily spy missions to him.  

“Yes darling. As you know, Chaxrom is my right-hand demon, second to Maze. Not only does he do spy recon missions for me but he leads a small, secret division consisting of powerful demons. Think of it like the Special Forces you humans would call. But recently, he has decided to obtain an apprentice, after asking for permission from me first of course, to take over and become leader of said division so that he could prioritize on his recon missions and as my right-hand demon.”

Chloe simply nodded. Turning to look at the young man standing right in front of them with a blank expression on his face, Chloe wondered what kind of demon he was. She had learnt of Chaxrom’s demonic form first-hand when he turned into a giant, menacing beast right in front of her when he and Maze were having a practice spar in an abandoned warehouse that Lucifer owns. Bones cracked and shifted and she flinched the entire time, watching Chaxrom transform into his true, demonic form.

He had the skull head of a wolf, his eyes now replaced with empty eye sockets, with raven-black feathers around his neck. The skin of his entire body except for his arms and legs were charcoal black. His arms and legs, much to her horror, revealed bulging, red muscles and razor sharp nails extended from his slender fingers.

“What’s your name?” She asked. At first, the demon refused to answer but a glare from Lucifer finally got the demon to talk.

“It’s Viroar.” He answered curtly.

_“Rude much.”_ Chloe thought.

“Why are you here, Viroar?” Lucifer took over from Chloe.

“Master Chaxrom informed me to come and get you, my Lord. They have found Beelzebub and are now taking him to your home.”

Lucifer grinned evilly, “Good. I will meet you all downstairs. Now begone.” The demon bowed and left the room in a flash. Chloe, however, was slightly worried about the confrontation.

“Lucifer, are you sure you’re going to be alright? I mean from what I learnt, Beelzebub is your chief lieutenant and a powerful demon to boot.” She had done her research for the past three months, going through every website the Internet could provide and every ancient tome that Lucifer had given her from his library. 

“Do not worry Chloe. There will be the other archangels and the few demons who are loyal to me. Even he could not defeat all our might.” He lowers his head down and pecks her on the lips. “Now come on, we should get dressed. Don’t want to keep our guest waiting.”

With that, Lucifer strutted out of the bedroom towards the bathroom whistling a happy tune. But despite Lucifer’s comforting words, Chloe couldn’t help but feel something terrible was going to happen. She just hoped her instincts were wrong but when have they ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I casted Tyler Hoechlin as our new demon Viroar. Do you approve of this cast choice? Can you all make a guess as to what his demonic form is? Also just a reminder, Helena Bonham Carter is Lucifer's mom and Leonardo DiCaprio is the cult leader. Do you approve of the castings too. Let me know in the comments and what you think of this chapter. Thanks once again for your support guys.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So this marks the 35th chapter! Lucifer is getting better as you would know from the last two chapters but he's still on the road to recovery. Nontheless, Beelzebub has been captured! Will they finally get the answers they need? Will they finally know how Asherah and the dagger got out? Read on to find out. Also Asherah has plans for her human pets and its not good news for Lucifer and the gang.

Sam kneeled before Asherah trembling in fear. He didn’t know what he had done wrong other than that Asherah had summoned for him. Her loud, terrifying cries boomed throughout the hallways scaring every single cult member in the mansion.

He had ran so fast he nearly skidded across the marble floors and entered the posh, decorated bedroom she had taken for herself.

“You called for me, Mistress?” Sam asked. Asherah sat on the bed lazily, gazing down at the trembling man.

“Yes I did. Tell me insect, how many have we amassed so far?”

“E-Eight thousand, Mistress.”

“Eight thousand?” She asked softly but the cult leader could hear the fury lacing her words. “Y-Yes Mistress.”

“I am still not pleased with this arrangement but I can deal with that. I have been hunting for new recruits on my own as well. To sum it up, our army would now be fifty thousand.”

“F-F-Fifty t-t-thousand!?” Sam exclaimed only to shrivel in fear when the ancient goddess glared at him.

“Yes you moron. That would be enough mortals to work with and with my army of rebellious demons, it would be enough to wage war against Heaven.”

Sam didn’t know what to think. He was having a hard time wrapping his head around it. Souls consisting of both humans, alive and dead, and demons ready to wage war against Heaven itself. Even him, a devoted follower of the Dark One or should he say Asherah, couldn’t believe what was happening right now.

“Despite the unsatisfactory results, it is still much better than the answer you gave me last time so I have decided to bestow upon you this gift.” Asherah said. She lays her hand over his head and a searing hot pain ravaged the cult leader’s body.

Sam screamed. He felt like as if every nerve in his body was being fried and his organs shriveling up inside him. The pain lasted for a few seconds only but to him it felt like eternity. Once the pain waned away, he fell to his hands gasping for breath.

“This gift I bestow you is the ability to manipulate the very air. Practice if you must. You must be ready when the battle comes and I don’t want you dying so easily on the battlefield. Remember, just as I can give you these gifts, I can take them away in the blink of an eye so don’t even think of betraying me.” She warned him, her eyes flashing red.

Sam nods shakily, “T-Thank you Mistress.”

“Do not thank me. Now go and get your brethren, those whom you trust with your life for I will do the same to them.” She ordered him. Sam immediately got up and quickly exited the room not knowing the evil smirk on Asherah’s face as she fiddled with the ebony black dagger in her hand.

 

* * *

 

Surrounded by the archangels and fallen angel, Beelzebub sat on his knees in the center with red hot chains wrapped around him and his head down. Chaxrom and Viroar stood on both opposing sides with Lucifer in the middle, ready to defend the former Lord of Hell with their lives. Maze too stood at the side with her daggers out ready to slice the lieutenant apart.

Chloe stood behind Lucifer, peeking through the sides after being pushed back despite her protests. “I’m not going to give Beelzebub the chance to hurt you, Chloe.” Lucifer had told her. She had vehemently defended that she could take care of herself to which Lucifer replied that he knew.

“But this isn’t your average criminal or demon, Chloe. He is my former chief lieutenant you know that. Please just do this for me Chloe.” The concerned look and the tinge of fear in his eyes was enough to make Chloe relent.

“It’s been a long time Beelzebub.” Lucifer said with an unfamiliar serious expression. Chloe thought he looked alien to her. It was like looking at stranger.

The demon spat out a thick droplet of blood that landed right at Lucifer’s feet. “Save the pleasantries Morningstar. I’m not talking.”

Camael stepped forth and brandished his flaming sword under the demon’s neck, slightly nicking the skin. “You will talk demon! Either you talk or me and my brothers will make you talk.” The archangel threatened.

The demon shot an evil grin up at the young archangel. “You’ve always been brash and reckless just like that idiot brother of yours.” He then turns to look at Gabriel in the eye, “After all he did take matters into his own hands and tried to murder your brother in his sleep. If only he succeeded.”

Everyone except that of Michael, Chloe, Maze, and Lucifer froze. Zadkiel turned to look at her brother clearly upset at this news, “Gabriel, what is the demon talking about?” She muttered. She may be the archangel of benevolence and mercy but in that single moment, she was not feeling either of these.

“It was for the greater good, sister! If Lucifer is gone, then we wouldn’t have this mess in the first place and we could still crush the demons.” Gabriel argued back. He got slammed to the wall by a powerful grey wing belonging to one Jophiel. Everyone was taken aback at this violent display from the young archangel. He was a quiet person, often not letting his rage get the better of him so this was a surprise for them.

“I do not know what that head of yours was thinking to reach such a conclusion. This is our brother you’re talking about, Gabriel.”

Gabriel glared at Jophiel, “No he is not! He is Satan! You must understand my intentions, Jophiel. Aren’t you the archangel of understanding?”

“As well as the archangel of judgement in case you have forgotten Gabriel. I may be understanding but when one of my siblings try to murder another of my brethren whether he may have fallen or not, all of that is swept away because there are no reasons to justify for murdering your kin.” Jophiel growled furiously, his wings looming threateningly behind him.

Viroar stared at the young archangel with eyes full of lust and hunger. Clearly he was turned on by the sudden display of carnal rage and strength from Jophiel. Jophiel who seemed so innocent and such easy prey to him but he knew otherwise from what he heard of the young archangel and from what he had just witnessed. His Master raised an eyebrow when he noticed the look on the young demon’s face and rolled his eyes. Viroar had always been prone to his lustful urges and many a time he had caught his apprentice bedding with a demon or two instead of training. Sometimes he wondered if he made the right choice in picking him only for Viroar to train even harder after such a session. _“At least he makes up for slacking off.”_

“Enough! We have a demon to interrogate if you lot haven’t forgotten.” Lucifer said.

“Sorry brother.” Jophiel apologized. Gabriel simply huffed and refused to look at Lucifer. Turning back to the captured demon, Lucifer continues his interrogation. “How did you get our mother released from her prison? What did she offer you hmm? Power? The throne?”

Beelzebub merely chuckled, ignoring the hail of questions rained down on him. Instead, he turned his attention on the blonde woman hidden behind the former Lord of Hell and shot an evil grin that sent a chill down her spine. “I hope you enjoyed my little visit those many previous months. It was a delight witnessing the mortal whom Lucifer here has fallen for.” Chloe froze, her eyes widening in alarm.

“That was you?”

“Yes indeed. Oh how I wanted to sink my claws into your mortal flesh.” Before anyone could blink, Lucifer appeared right before the demon and socked him in the face hard, hard enough to draw blood and sent him tumbling face down to the floor hard. His eyes full of rage and wrath bored into Beelzebub and without even looking back at the stunned crowd, snaps his fingers. Hearing their Lord’s call, both Chaxrom and Viroar silently walked up to the demon and took their places with Chaxrom in front of Beelzebub and Viroar behind him, standing attentively for their Lord’s orders.

“Make the traitor talk. And make it painful.” He ordered coldly. He would have liked to put the demon through a world of pain and suffering but time was of the essence. He would just have to pacify himself with the fact that his right-hand demon and his apprentice would extract the information he needed painfully. He could deal with the traitorous bastard later once he had given up their Mother's plans. 

The two demons nodded and began to torture him slowly and painfully with their long sharp nails. The pained screams and howls nearly deafened Chloe and she tried to ignore them as best as she could. Chaxrom then moved to the side and pulled the demon’s hair, raising his head up.

“I won’t ask this again Beelzebub. How did you get our mother out?” Lucifer asked.

The demon chuckled once more, his teeth stained red. “I’m not saying anything.” He told Lucifer.

“So be it.” Turning to look at Chaxrom in the eye, he then orders him to continue the torture, “Do it.” The demon nods and digs his nails into the demon’s head. With his telepathic powers, he deftly slices his way through the demon’s mind searching for the much needed answers not caring that the demon before him was seizing up and howling in his grip.

Finally, Chaxrom released his grip, his claws now crimson red. “He got your mother out by sacrificing those humans, my Lord.”

“What human sacrifices?”

“The one that took place a couple months back. The murders that ravaged this city and the case you and the mortal were working on.”

“What?” Chloe exclaimed in disbelief. Those murders that ended with the bloody end of the murderer after she killed herself was the reason Lucifer’s mother was out?

“But why implicate those sacrifices as that for Lucifer?” Chloe questioned.

“It was to trick those humans whom chant my Lord’s name to ensure that they would cooperate with the traitor. And to prevent further reveal of the true mastermind behind this whole intricate plot. By sacrificing those humans, their blood unlocked the seals that locked Asherah away.”

“But why them? What makes their blood so special?” She questioned.

“They were a few weeks pregnant at the time.” Chaxrom answered.

“Pregnant?” Chloe screeched, clearly horrified. Every single person in the room either curled their lips in disgust or just looked downright horrified.  

“My mother does tend to like her status as a goddess of fertility.” He grimaced. It was abhorrently cruel of his mother to do such a deed and he had witnessed it first-hand before when she fell. How she had made the masses of humans sacrifice their pregnant wives, daughters, aunts, and sisters for her. Not many things disgust him but that definitely did. 

“Then what about the dagger? You mentioned it was sealed and yet it’s now out. How did that happen?”

“Our Father created those seals themselves and has the power to lock or unlock them but so does our Mother. With her out, she could obtain the dagger easily. No doubt, she must have placed powerful seals on herself to hide her presence.” Michael answered.

“Did you get anything else, Chaxrom?” Lucifer asked. The demon shook his head. “No. It seems that there is a powerful barrier in his mind blocking out the most recent ones. My Lord, I fear this is some kind of trap.”

“You’re damn right it is, Chaxrom.” Beelzebub spoke all of a sudden. In a flash, everything went dark and the sound of chains could be heard breaking apart. Lucifer quickly pushed Chloe behind him while Maze stood in front of them ready to defend Lucifer (and Chloe much to her annoyance). Loud crashes, growls and howls could be heard along with the sound of metal.

Chloe could smell an intense burning smell like that of burnt flesh. A loud thud reverberated the nightclub and slowly the lights flickered back on. Beelzebub, or what was left of him, laid on the ground dead torn apart, his bones peeking out from the mass of flesh and dark, red blood quickly pooling underneath it.

“Tch. I’ve should known.” Lucifer muttered angrily.

“What? What is it?”   

“That’s a clone of his. Beelzebub could produce copies of himself and they have all of his memories and strength. But erecting powerful mind barriers? That's not his M.O. The barrier must have been placed there by our Mother. This was her plan all along. She always could never stop showing off.”

Lucifer then suddenly grunted, raising his hand up over his heart. He fell to his knees making Chloe cry out in alarm, catching everyone’s attention.

“Lucifer!”

Lucifer suddenly found it harder to breathe with each passing second. It was like Enochian iron chains were wrapping around his chest tighter and tighter. He could feel his heart skipping and beating rapidly in his chest. Black spots dotted his vision until finally everything turned black and silence greeted his ears, Chloe’s concerned and fearful cry the last thing he would hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to cast Liam Neeson as Beelzebub. Think of Liam Neeson with a beard like his look as Ra's Al Ghul in Batman Begins. Do you approve of the choice? What did you think of this chapter? Did you enjoy it? Did that sudden angsty end catch you off guard? If it did, then my job is done haha. Thank you again for all of your support guys.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter guys. I'm trying to post as much as I can before I leave for vacation for two weeks. So in this chapter its just full of angst. And we have more of Jophiel. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Falling to her knees next to the unconscious man, Chloe pulled Lucifer onto her lap, “Lucifer, wake up. Come on, this isn’t funny.” She whispered, trying to not let her fear and panic get the better of her. She quickly checked his pulse and breathed out a shaky sigh of relief when she felt the weak thud against her fingers but that relief was overshadowed with dread and concern when she felt the irregular beat.

“Let me look at him, Detective.” Raphael ordered the mortal woman. Despite the calm demeanor he had, Chloe could see the fear and panic swirling in his eyes. He fell to his knees beside his fallen brother and started checking him over.

“What’s wrong with him?” Maze questioned the archangel.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.” He replied back. He feared that Beelzebub may have done something to Lucifer when the lights went off. There were no cuts or holes evident on his brother’s suit but he wasn’t going to assume that there was nothing wrong with him as evident by his fainting episode.

He quickly begun to unbutton his brother’s white dress shirt and opened it to reveal the purple tattoos marking almost his entire body, a sign of the corruption running rampant within him. Michael grimaced when he saw the markings, guilt hitting him hard like a sledgehammer. If only he had found his brother earlier, this wouldn’t have happened.

Both Zadkiel and Jophiel gasped when they saw the markings etched all over their brother’s body. Zadkiel started to sob while Jophiel moved to comfort her. He too looked like he was about to cry but he held the tears back not wanting to upset his sister even more.

Uriel had a troubled expression on his face, clearly upset of seeing the corrupted markings that would be his older brother’s demise. He was torn about the entire affair. A part of him was glad that Lucifer would soon cease to exist and never bother them ever again but another part of him didn’t want this to happen to his older brother.

Both Camael and Gabriel could care less about Lucifer yet even they felt a tug on their heartstrings when they saw the markings. Chaxrom and Viroar growled lowly under their breaths when they saw the markings. Shame filled them for not being able to protect their Lord when they had been assigned such an honorable task. Maze too was cursing herself for not doing a better job at protecting Lucifer.

Raphael checked the tattoo-like markings and was relieved to find that they hadn’t continued their trek. Clearly it wasn’t the markings that caused Lucifer to drop like a stone so what was it?

 _“What is going on here?”_ He wondered.

Suddenly Lucifer’s eyes popped open and without any warning, he screamed. Chloe would never forget those screams for as long as she lived. It sounded like a collection of different people screaming and howling in pain, their inhuman cries bombarding her ears, nearly deafening her.

He then started to seize up, his horrendous screams growing louder by the second. Chloe gripped Lucifer’s face in between the palms of her hands to ensure he didn’t hit his head and pleaded to him at the same time.

“Lucifer, you’re safe! Calm down!” She yelled at him.

The others tried to crowd around hoping to help the fallen angel but Raphael pushed them back with his wings, “Don’t crowd us! I’m trying to help him here!” He scolded them, his temper getting the better of him.

He then held his hand over Lucifer’s forehead and held his other hand over the fallen archangel’s heart. A soft glow permeated his hands and just as sudden as the screams started, they stopped.

Lucifer’s eyes shut close once more and his head rolled to the side making Chloe panic. Raphael wrapped his wing around the Detective comforting her. “He’s okay now, Detective.” He assured her.

“I’ll take him up to the penthouse and try to figure out what’s wrong with him first.” He continued. Chloe nods shakily and lets Raphael take Lucifer into his arms. With a beat of his wings, he vanished leaving Chloe and the others in the middle of the nightclub.

 

* * *

 

Chloe sat on the side of the bed with tired eyes, watching the prone figure on the bed sleeping. She still remembered the upsetting news that Raphael had delivered to her and the others as they waited for him to return with his diagnosis.

Turns out Raphael was right. It wasn’t the markings that nearly ended Lucifer’s life but an attack from Beelzebub. He or his clone had casted a nefarious spell on Lucifer during the blackout before the others could stop him. The spell is known to be a nasty, dangerous one that’s been known to subject their victims through their worst nightmares until their minds break apart thus this is why it was the preferred method of torture in Hell.

Raphael had healed the damage done to him and now all they could do was let Lucifer recover. So here she was, watching over Lucifer. Michael and the rest, except for Viroar, Zadkiel, and Jophiel whom had been given the task to guard Lucifer and Chloe, had left to go hunt Beelzebub down and put him through a world of hurt. Raphael had left for the Heavens to continue delving into the books in the libraries of the Silver City in hopes of stopping the corruption once and for all.

Chloe ruffled a hand through Lucifer’s thick dark locks and sighed. It was like being in that awful hospital room all over again. He looked so pale, making his five o’clock shadow appear darker on his face, and he was almost as cold as ice.

“May I join you, Detective?” Chloe whirled around to see Jophiel standing at the entrance. His eyes were red and his hair a mess. He was now dressed in jeans and a light blue shirt but they were rumpled up and he looked exhausted. No doubt the events today had done a number on the young archangel.

“Sure.” Jophiel thanks her and moves to take a seat on the bed beside Chloe.

“I can’t take this anymore.” He said all of a sudden.

“What?”

“This. I cannot understand why my Father would let my brother suffer like this.” He murmured brokenly. “I understood his reasons for doing what he did but I do not believe that the judgement handed out to him is fair. How could it be fair when my beloved older brother, fallen or not, is still now suffering for his mistake? It has been centuries now! Surely Father would forgive him by then. He always forgave his creations and I could see why. You and all of his creations are children in His eyes and children make mistakes but isn’t Lucifer one of his children too? Isn’t he the favorite out of all of us? So why hasn’t Father forgiven him by then?”

Chloe kept quiet, unable to give an answer for the archangel sitting beside her. Instead of the wise, young (old? She still wasn’t sure what to classify him as) archangel she saw the first time here in this loft, she saw a broken, confused young man desperately seeking for answers.

“For all my wisdom, I couldn’t keep our family from ripping apart. Not a single ounce of knowledge I had gained could sway my Father to forgive our brother and bring him home or make my wrathful siblings see reason. Nothing.” He choked out, fresh tears running down his face.

Chloe couldn’t stand to watch the archangel suffer any longer. The mother in her told her to comfort the young man and so she did. She pulls him into a tight hug, rubbing his back soothingly. She then begins to sing a lullaby just as she would do to Trixie when the little girl was upset.

Never having the soothing comfort of a mother’s love (his own mother mostly focused on Lucifer and later causing chaos on the Earthly plane when she fell in hopes of defeating his Father), Jophiel shakily wraps his arms around the mortal woman and sobs into her shoulder. 

They stayed like that until Jophiel cried himself to sleep and even then Chloe refused to move, not wanting to wake the archangel up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of this chapter? Too much feels? Let me know what you think.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everybody. I just came back from a two week long vacation but now I'm back! And to treat everyone, I've decided to give you all a new chapter. I have also written another chapter and I will post it up after this one so two chapters in one go for you guys.

The first thing he recollected was his body aching all over and his sore throat as he slowly woke up before three heavy bodies suddenly crashed into him causing him to fall back onto the bed with a yelp. Looking up to see his siblings and the human spawn gazing down at him with teary eyes.

“Lucifer!” Trixie cried, wrapping her small arms around the man’s neck. He may have gotten closer to the little girl who was now hanging onto him for dear life but it still felt awkward being barraged with her hugs. He lifted his head up to see Jophiel and Zadkiel with teary smiles on their faces.

“Okay enough with the tears.” He rasped, pushing himself up. Trixie slid down his torso onto his lap still very upset and worried for Lucifer.  

“Lucifer, are you okay?” She asked.

“Yes child. I’m fine now. Why are you here anyway? Shouldn’t you be with your father?” He asked, gazing down at the little girl in his lap with a questioning look.

“Dad had to go to work so he dropped me here when he called Mommy to ask where she was. Mommy then brought me up here and told me that you were tired so you needed some rest but I could tell she was lying. Something bad happened to you again right, Lucifer?”

Lucifer sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The Detective’s spawn was a perceptive one, too perceptive if he had to admit. He clearly didn’t want to further upset the little girl. “It’s not that bad, child. I just needed to take a rest to recover that’s all.” It wasn’t really a lie per say but he wasn’t about to describe to her what had happened although he couldn’t remember what did happen after he fell unconscious.

“Okay. I was really worried about you. You looked really sick when I went to see you and everyone was really sad.”

His heart squeezed inside his chest, touched by Trixie’s concern for him. He didn’t know what he had done that made him deserve this sweet little girl and her mother in his life and he didn’t care. He was just grateful that they were here with him.

He shoots her a soft, warm smile and lets her lean against him, rubbing her back soothingly. Zadkiel and Jophiel were surprised at the soft gesture. It had been so long since they had seen this side of their older brother’s when they would have come flying to him for comfort when they were upset.

Lucifer rolled his eyes when he saw the surprised and slightly awed expressions on their faces. “Stop looking at me like that. It’s starting to creep me out.” He said.

“Oh come on, Lucifer. It’s been awhile since we last saw this side of you.” Zadkiel said. “And you look really cute with that little girl on your lap.” She giggled.

“Har har. Laugh it up.” He was then engulfed in a large hug by Jophiel and Zadkiel, trapping him between two archangels with a small girl sitting on his lap with her small arms wrapped around his middle.

“Hey, I’m not a teddy bear for you to cuddle with. I’m the big, bad Devil if you haven’t forgotten.”

“Just accept this hug, Lucifer. We missed you.” Jophiel lightly chided him.

“Now I know you’re just pulling my leg.” Lucifer remarked.

“We’re not, Lucifer. We do miss you. We really do.” Zadkiel implored, hoping that her big brother would believe her.

Chloe stood at the entrance, leaning against the wall, and watched the entire scene unfold. She had hoped that Lucifer could at least reconcile with two of his siblings but perhaps it was too soon. The wounds inflicted on his mother those months prior were still fresh along with the scars left behind of his abandonment. He may have recovered from his fragile shell but sometimes he would retreat back to it and put up his walls.

Lucifer’s eyes darkened and it was clear to Chloe that he was retreating once more back behind his impenetrable walls. “Release me now you two.”

“But brother, we-.”

“Release me now, Zadkiel. You too Jophiel. I am not repeating myself.” Lucifer growled lowly so as not to scare Trixie. The two archangels released their hold on him, upset that their brother didn’t believe them. Lucifer then picked Trixie off his lap and gently placed her on the bed. He then crawled off the bed and started for the balcony.

“Where are you going, Lucifer?” Trixie asked.

Lucifer whipped his head back with a grin that didn’t reach his eyes, “I’m just going to get some air, child. I’ll be back soon.” He walked past Chloe, not even glancing back at her, and headed out to the open air balcony.

Chloe sighed and walked over to the disheartened archangels and her still upset daughter sitting on the large bed. “Mommy, is Lucifer angry with us?” Trixie asked sadly.

“Oh no monkey. He’s just… having a bad day. Why don’t you go and play with Viroar. I’m sure he has some wild stories to tell.”

A big grin broke up on Trixie’s face, excited that she would get to make a new friend. “Okay Mommy!” She beamed. She quickly scrambles off the bed and runs off to the living room on a mission to find Viroar.

With Trixie gone, Chloe turned her attention on the two archangels, “I’m sorry for what just happened.” Chloe said. “Lucifer’s… still hurting. Give him time.” She added.

“We… We know that but it’s just disheartening to know that the brother you love doesn’t believe a single word you say.” Zadkiel murmured. It was clear as day that their brother was hurting and yet they couldn’t get close enough to him to help take away that pain.

“I just wanted to apologize to Lucifer for not being able to stop Father from ordering Michael to cast Lucifer out or stop Michael himself. If only I had tried harder…”

“This is not your fault sister. You did your best.”

“But it wasn’t enough, Jophiel! My best wasn’t enough. In the end, our family was ripped apart all because I couldn’t stop Michael and Father.” Zadkiel cried. Out of all the archangels, Zadkiel was the most sensitive and compassionate one. She had been the first to plead and beg to their Father to not cast Lucifer out and the one to try to stop Michael only for their Father to pull her out of the battle before she could. She had cried for days when she learnt what had happened from Jophiel, taking refuge in her beloved garden.

Jophiel pulled his sister into a tight hug and rocked back and forth, whispering soothing words into her ear. “This isn’t your fault, Zadkiel. The blame should be on me.”

“You shouldn't say such things Jophiel. This isn't your fault.” Chloe tried to reassure him.

Jophiel shook his head. “No. It IS my fault. I told you before Detective that I did not think that the punishment my Father casted on Lucifer was just but at first, I had believed that it was. But when many centuries had passed with no signs of Lucifer ever returning home, that was when I knew that I had made a terrible mistake.” He took in a deep breath and sighed sadly.

“I had sided with my brothers against Lucifer because I had not agreed with him. I knew why he did what he did. He wanted us to give us a chance to make our decisions but everything just broke into chaos. I was hurt that my older brother whom I loved dearly chose to fight us and doing a move that many would consider unwise and perhaps cruel, I had flown off, not caring of my brother’s fate.” Jophiel explained.

He had regretted all these years for letting his anger get the better of him. He had let his anger consume him and cloud his judgement. He had never visited his older brother then and even when his anger had died down, his shame at his horrible behavior had stopped him from visiting Lucifer in his fiery prison.

“Look, what happened between you two and Lucifer was terrible. But all you two can do now is try to move on from it and heal together with your older brother. I know you two other than Michael and Raphael wish to reconcile with Lucifer and I’m sure that it will happen but you can’t expect it to happen overnight. He’s still deeply hurt over what happened and the torture that your Mother had put him through didn’t help matters.” Chloe told them.

She moves to get off the bed, “Give him some time to calm down first then go talk to him again. I’ll talk to him too and make sure he sees sense.” Chloe tells them.

Both Jophiel and Zadkiel thanked the mortal woman for her kindness. Leaving to give the two archangels some much needed time together, Chloe headed out only to chuckle when she saw her daughter on Viroar's shoulders squealing in delight as he trudged around the room with a blank expression on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there any chance of reconciliation between Lucifer and his two younger siblings? You got to read more to find out. Plus what did you think of this chapter? Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter I promised. Will Chloe be able to talk some sense into Lucifer? Will Lucifer finally have two members of his family back?

Lucifer lounged on the long chair out on the balcony gazing up at the few stars dotting the evening sky. It always calmed him seeing the stars that he had put up many eons ago, a small reminder of his beloved home.

He winced when the last vestiges of his horrific nightmares hit him and he took in another deep breath, letting the cool, evening air sooth him.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Chloe coming up to him and he quickly began to erect his barriers up. Putting on a fake grin, Lucifer greeted the Detective. “Evening Chloe. What brings you out here looking for me? Seeking a few of my ‘services’ if I may ask?” He flirted. He hoped that Chloe wouldn’t bring up about the earlier conversation he had with his siblings but his hopes were dashed when he saw the serious expression on her face.

“Drop it, Lucifer. We need to talk about what just happened earlier.” Chloe chided him, crossing her arms across her chest.

Lucifer sighs, “Fine.” He grumbles. “Say your piece. I’m all ears.”

“Lucifer, you need to try to at least let Jophiel and Zadkiel into your lives. I know you’re hesitant because you don’t want to get hurt again but this is your chance now to reconcile with two members of your family.”

“I think I’d rather not. This could all be one big trap set up by them to drop my guard. After all, Michael, whom I once trusted with my life, did just that.”

“Not everyone is out to get you, you know.”

“Well, I’ll tell you now. Every single one in my family wants me permanently in Hell.”

Chloe felt a headache coming on and pinched the bridge of her nose. His stubbornness was going to be the death of her. “Look, just give them a chance. Maybe you’ll even be surprised by what happens next. If not for them, do it for me.”

Lucifer kept silent, opting instead to look up at the stars once more. He lets out a heavy sigh and rubs the back of his head. “Fine, Chloe. For you I will do it.” He relented.

“Good. Now come on, I don’t want you all alone out here. The last time you were alone, you ended up missing for three days.”

“I think I’ll stay put here for a minute or two. I’ll holler if anything happens.” Chloe hesitated at first, not wanting to leave Lucifer alone out in the open for fear of Asherah or any of her minions going after him, but eventually she gave in. She then retreats back to the living room, nearly hitting Jophiel and Zadkiel on the way in.

“Hey you two. Feeling any better?”

Both Zadkiel and Jophiel nodded, shooting Chloe a small smile. “Yes Detective. Thank you.”

“Lucifer’s willing to give you both a chance. Good luck.” She said, patting them both on the shoulder. The two archangels gave their thanks and went out of the balcony. Chloe really hoped that Lucifer would finally forgive his two younger siblings and have two members of his family back. She couldn’t stand watching this family rip themselves apart even more any longer.

 

* * *

 

“What do you two want now?” Lucifer asked without even sparing a glance back at them.

“We just want to talk, brother.” Zadkiel said.

“Well spit it out. I do like my time alone.” Lucifer barked frustratingly.

“No. You don’t.” Jophiel said. The two archangels went to sit by their brother’s side with Zadkiel on the left and Jophiel on the right. “I know that is the last thing you would want.” He continued.

“Oh and you do? Jophiel the wise? The one who completely understands what I’m going through?” Lucifer snarled, his rage spiking. He got up from his seat and glared at the two archangels with hateful eyes. “Just because you are the archangel of understanding does not mean you know what I went through!” He raged, his eyes flashing red.

They both winced at their brother’s rage but all they could see, past the hate and rage in his eyes, was the pain and loneliness that was buried deep inside him.

“I know. I do not know what you went through, Lucifer.” Jophiel told him.

“Nor do I.” Zadkiel added.

Lucifer was shocked at this new turn. “What?” He could only say. Jophiel got up and moved to stand before his older brother. “Me and Zadkiel could not possibly know what you went through and it would be hypocritical if we said we did. We don’t. We only knew that we hurt you horribly brother but please give us this chance to know and understand. Give us a chance to be there for you now. Please.” The young archangel begged.

Zadkiel came up and took Lucifer’s hand in hers and leaned her head on his arm. “Please brother give us this one chance.”

Lucifer gazed down at his two siblings and he felt a tug on his heartstrings when he saw the regret and sorrow on their faces. _“They really mean it. But… what if it’s a trap? I guess I’ll have to keep them at arm’s length first and see where this goes.”_

“Fine. I’ll give you both one chance. Just one. If you do anything funny, all bets are off.” He threatened them. The two archangels whipped their heads up their mouths hanging open in shock. They couldn’t believe what they had just heard and for the first time in centuries, their shoulders felt lighter.

“Thank you brother!” They both cried out, wrapping their arms around his middle, essentially trapping Lucifer between them.

“Ack! Stop it with the hugs. I’ve had enough of that from the little spawn.” He protested making both Zadkiel and Jophiel laugh.

“This isn’t funny!”

Without any warning, Trixie came rushing towards Lucifer like a bowling ball and bowled into his legs. She wrapped her arms around his legs and beamed at him. “Yay more hugs!” She cried. Both the archangels and Chloe, who stood at the entrance of the balcony and had caught the tail end of the conversation, laughed out loud which only annoyed Lucifer further.

“Chloe help me!” He cried out to her.

“Nope. You should be spending time with your siblings now that you’ve agreed to so why not spend it with hugs.”

“But Chloe!” He whined which only made everyone laugh even harder.

However, there was one lone soul who did not agree with the happy reunion. Viroar glared banefully at the two archangels wrapped around his Lord like as if he was some sort of toy. True, he may have been turned on by the spectacle that Jophiel gave earlier but that was just him being his usual lustful self. His duty to protect his Lord came first above everything else.

So he just couldn’t fathom what his Lord was thinking by accepting these archangels into his life once again. Couldn’t he see that this was all a trap?

_“I will not let those angels hurt my Lord. Especially that idiot Jophiel. I will do whatever it takes to protect him. Even if I have to tear a few wings off here and there.”_

He may have allowed the mortal woman and her spawn (whom he somehow found enjoying her company) to enter his Lord’s life but he wasn’t going to let those archangels get away with whatever trap they had set up for his Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? More fluff to come by the way before we dive back into angstville. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the last one.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff before we hit a confrontation in this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sitting on the balcony together, the small group lounged outside enjoying the warm night air and the view of the million stars now decorating the black and dark blue hues of the night sky. Lucifer sat in the middle, with Trixie on his lap, and Chloe leaned against him on one side whereas Jophiel and Zadkiel sat on the other side.

“What constellation is that, Lucifer?” Trixie asked happily, pointing out another array of stars in the night sky.

“That, child, is Orion.” He answered with a small smile, gladly entertaining the little girl’s questions. “I actually put those stars up myself if I may say so myself.” He also added proudly, puffing out his chest which earned an eye roll from Chloe and his siblings.

“Really? That’s so cool!” Trixie exclaimed.

Everyone chuckled at the little girl’s enthusiasm. “Lucifer, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course. I’m all ears.”

“Are you an angel?” She asked innocently. Everyone froze not knowing how or what to answer to the little girl’s question. Lucifer had turned slightly pale and it was clear he wasn’t too particularly comfortable with Trixie’s question.

“Why do you ask that, Trixie?” Chloe took over, not wanting to make Lucifer any more uncomfortable than he is.

Trixie bowed her head and started to fiddle with her fingers. “When those bad people took me and kept me in that scary building, I overheard them say that Lucifer was a bad man. The Devil they said. But that can’t be true right, Mommy? He’s nice and funny so that means he has to be an angel.” Trixie stated as if it was the answer to the whole world’s problems.

Before Chloe could say anything, Lucifer cut her off, “I once was.” He murmured wistfully, his eyes filled with sorrow and pain. Zadkiel took her brother’s hand and gripped it tightly hoping to give him a small measure of comfort.

Lucifer shoots his sister a grateful smile. He then turns to look at Trixie and takes in a deep breath to calm his racing heart. The cat was now out of the bag and it was now or never.

“Child, I’m not an angel.” Lucifer addressed her seriously. “Those people are right. I am the Devil and I am not a good person.” He said, bracing himself for the little girl to flee screaming her head off.

Trixie’s eyes widened in realization at her friend’s words. Sure, she knew her friend had the name of the Devil himself but she never expected him to be the real deal. But despite what Lucifer was, she wasn’t scared. Not even a little. He may be the Devil but what she saw was her friend. The one who made her happy and had always been there for her and her mother.

“You’re wrong! You’re the nicest person ever and you’re my best friend!” She exclaims. She turns around and wraps her arms around his torso tightly. “I don’t care what those people said. You’re a good person.” She mumbled into his shirt.

Lucifer didn’t know what to think. First Chloe now her spawn. Two humans whom he cared for seemingly accepting him without any hesitation. It filled his heart with joy, an emotion that had been so alien to him after having none of it for so many years. He shoots her a watery smile and pats her head affectionately.

“Thank you, Decker spawn.” Trixie giggled and nuzzled her face against his torso, happy that she managed to cheer her friend up.

Jophiel then turned his head back to find Viroar missing. He knew the demon was out keeping a lookout for any signs of trouble but it slightly worried him to find the demon gone. With Asherah and Beelzebub out with a whole lot of demons and humans ready for war, it was best for everyone to keep tabs on each other and not be alone. They couldn’t afford to lose another one of their own, be it demon or angel.

“Hey guys, Viroar’s not in the living room. I’m going to go look for him.” Jophiel said.

“I’m sure he’s fine, Jophiel. He does tend to take after his Master’s disappearing act.” Lucifer said nonchalantly.

“Still, I think it would be wise if I go check on him. I’ll be back before you know it.” Jophiel then proceeds to get up and goes to search for Viroar starting first in the nightclub downstairs, leaving behind the two mortals and his siblings to enjoy their time together stargazing.

 

* * *

 

Just as he exited the elevator, Jophiel was suddenly slammed hard against the wall. He found himself desperately choking for air when a sudden pressure clammed hard around his throat and was met with a pair of yellow, slitted eyes glaring at him intensely.

“Get away from my Lord else you want me to tear off a few limbs of yours.” The demon threatened.

“W-What?” The archangel gasped, clawing at the demon’s arm who had pressed it against the archangel’s throat hard.

“Don’t play dumb with me! I know you and your siblings must have a trap for my Lord and I will not let his safety be in jeopardy because of you!” The demon growled.

Finally able to pry the demon’s arm off his throat, Jophiel released his wings from his back and slammed Viroar away, sending the demon flying off the balcony. Coughing and rubbing his throat, the archangel narrowed his eyes at the demon. He flew down and landed before Viroar and prepared to defend himself whilst he attempted to reason with the demon.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, you demon. There is no trap!” Jophiel claimed.

“LIES!” Viroar roared, his face morphing into that of a wolf with horns sprouting from the sides of his head behind his upright ears. With a roar that would send shivers down a mortal’s spine, the demon launched himself towards Jophiel ready to tear the archangel’s throat out with his claws.

Sweeping his wings as a diversion, Jophiel stepped aside and attempted to slam the demon away with a wing only for Viroar to catch the feathered limb before he could do so and crushed the limb under his hand making the archangel cry out in pain.

He then threw Jophiel aside, sending him skidding across the floor. Running towards the downed archangel, Viroar then leaped into the air launching himself towards Jophiel with fangs bared. Jophiel raised his wings above him in a feeble attempt to defend himself and shut his eyes close, preparing himself for the searing pain to come.

That’s when he heard a loud, pained yelp. Pulling his wings away and blinking his eyes open, he sees Lucifer standing in front of him holding Viroar up by his throat.

“Stop this Viroar. Right now.” He heard his older brother say.

“But… my Lord… I’m protecting you… from them!” The demon choked out.

“I said stop it! Leave my brother be and go on your duties! Do not test me for you know better than to do that.” He growled with teeth bared, his face morphing into that of his hellish face and back. The demon nods and Lucifer releases him, letting him fall to the floor hard.

Viroar glances at Jophiel with narrowed eyes before disappearing off into the shadows. Lucifer then turns around and helps his younger brother to his feet. He clenches his jaw when he sees the broken wing of his brother drooping onto the floor.

“Let’s get that wing of yours treated. I’ll call for Raphael.” He said, taking and putting Jophiel’s arm across his shoulder and starts for the elevator.

“Thank you, brother. I’m sorry for causing this mess.”

“This is not your fault, Jophiel. None of it. I will not let Viroar get away with this.” He said, his eyes flashing red. Jophiel could only nod mutely, unable to talk further because of the pain coursing throughout his body from his broken wing.

Lucifer was furious. Not only did Viroar threaten his baby brother but he had also injured him badly. He might still be hesitant of his younger brother’s intention of reconciliation with him but deep down, a small part of him (a part that he thought he had lost forever) never stopped caring for Jophiel and the rest of his siblings. It was a surprise that he found himself caring for his little brother (albeit a pleasant one) so to see him hurting like this pained him. He was going to make the demon remember why he is still the Lord of Hell and why they should never cross him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Did you like secretly caring, overprotective big brother Lucifer? How about Lucifer's reveal to Trixie that he REALLy is the Devil? Have a good day guys!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big brother Lucifer and motherly Chloe is not particularly pleased with Viroar's stunt. To sum it up, Viroar is in big trouble.

Keeping himself still as possible, Jophiel bit his lower lip to stop himself from crying out as Raphael worked on his broken wing while Lucifer stood to the side watching Raphael healing their brother. Chloe sat next to the young archangel and allowed Jophiel to take her hand, wincing slightly when he clenched her hand a little too hard.

Trixie hadn’t come running towards Jophiel during the entire time all because of Zadkiel. She had distracted the detective’s daughter when she had seen Lucifer enter the loft holding Jophiel up from the corner of her eye. She didn’t want to make the girl worry and she thought it was best to give Raphael some focus. Chloe however had seen them and had quickly went up to them, helping Lucifer move Jophiel to the couch in the living room.

The archangel of healing had come as soon as Lucifer called for him and had immediately went to tend the younger archangel’s injury after laying his eyes on the broken, twisted wing. He had attempted to question Jophiel what exactly happened but a stern and slightly threatening look from Lucifer put a stop to it. Chloe noticed the younger archangel trembling no doubt because of the pain shooting through him throughout the entire treatment and her heart went out to the poor archangel.  

“There. All done. Just don’t make sudden movements with it for the time being, Jophiel. That also includes flying.”

“Understood. Thank you, Raphael.” Jophiel said, tucking his wings away and covering them up once more. “And I apologize for your hand, Detective.”

Chloe shook her hand letting blood return to her slightly numb limb. “Its fine, Jophiel. You look like you needed it.” She smiled.

“Get some rest Joph. Don’t want you keeling over when we have to go get Mom and her little gang of runaways.” Lucifer teased but the serious expression and tone in his voice told Jophiel otherwise. The young archangel shakily nods and goes off to get some much needed rest, joining Zadkiel and Trixie on the balcony.

“I’ll take my leave now. Just keep an eye on him will you, Lucifer.” Raphael said.

“I will. Now off you go Raph.” Lucifer replied back earning an irritated sigh from the other archangel. He then was about to leave when he heard Lucifer softly mutter a thank you and froze as he tried to comprehend what he had just heard. It had been so long since he had heard his brother thank him for basically anything and for the first time in eons, he felt the guilt and shame weighing down on his shoulders fall away a bit.

His lips curled up into a small smile and without a word, he left with a small flame of hope growing deep in his soul. Once the archangel was gone, Chloe turns to Lucifer, concern creasing her face. “What exactly happened to Jophiel, Lucifer? And don’t you dare try to change the topic.” She interrogated him. 

Lucifer sighs and rubs a hand down his face, “Viroar had suddenly taken upon himself to save me from whatever imaginary trap that he thought Jophiel had set up. It’s a good thing that I managed to stop it before things got ugly.” He answered. He still didn’t know what possessed him to go down to the nightclub earlier but internally he was thankful that he did otherwise he would be cleaning up the remains of his brother from the floor and walls. Jophiel may have a bit of fighting experience but he wasn’t a fighter. Not like him, Michael, Gabriel, and Camael.

Chloe looked like she wanted to take her gun out and shoot something which Lucifer suspected was Viroar. Despite bonding with the young archangel for a short period of time, she had found herself looking out and caring for the young being. The mother in her screamed at her to find the young demon and make him pay for what he did but her rational mind told her to calm down and not worsen matters.

“Where is Viroar right now?”

“He’s off doing his duty. Do not worry, Chloe. I will ensure Viroar will not attempt to pull another stunt like this.” He then turns on his heel and heads for the elevator like a wolf on the hunt.

“What are you going to do to him?” She couldn’t help but ask.

“Just teach him a lesson that’s all.” He softly spoke yet Chloe couldn’t help but shiver slightly from the dangerous tone lacing his quiet voice. She knew that whatever was going to happen to Viroar was not going to end well for the demon and despite her anger towards the demon for harming Jophiel, she knew that now wasn’t the time to be fighting amongst themselves.

“Don’t be too rough on him. We need all the hands we can get and I’d rather like it we if have another pair of hands to help us.” She called out.

Pressing the elevator button leading down to the nightclub, Lucifer whips his head back and shoots her a wolfish grin. “As you wish my dear.”

 

* * *

 

Viroar slid down to the floor coughing and spitting out blood. Bruises and blood covered every inch of his face and his clothes were torn and shredded to pieces revealing more bruises and bleeding cuts etched all over his body.

“My Lord, don’t you see what they are planning? They are lowering your guard. Making you weak!” He tried to protest.

“Save your excuses, wolf boy. You dared to harm my sibling, my little brother, and yet you still have the gall to tell me it was all just a feeble attempt to protect me!? I’m sure Chaxrom trained you better than that.” He sneers.

He pulls Viroar up once more and twists the demon’s arm behind him hard, dislocating his shoulder and breaking his arm, making Viroar roar out in pain. He then punches the demon repeatedly in the face before breaking his knee with a good swift kick and sends him flying to the other side of the nightclub, smashing the demon hard into the wall and causing cracks to appear on it.

Lucifer slowly trudges up to the downed demon with a gleeful, evil grin. He was enjoying every second torturing the little, disobedient demon. He may have left his hellish kingdom five years ago but he still wasn’t Satan for nothing and he would make the little apprentice remember it well.

Without so much as giving Viroar a chance to recover, he stomped hard on the demon’s hand, shattering it, and making the demon howl as agonizing pain ripped through him. Grabbing the demon by his hair and yanking his head up roughly, Lucifer met Viroar’s pained eyes with his own smoldering red ones.

“You forget demon that I know every single backhanded trick out there. I would know when someone is attempting to trick me after all I had to during my reign to survive disobedient demons like you.”

“But my Lord-!”

“Silence!” He roared, his face morphing into his true hellish form. “I will not repeat myself again as I hate to do so. Stop whatever plans you have against my siblings and continue your duty of watching out for my Mother and her ragtag of demons. Add to that, I also want you to protect Chloe and her spawn. Do those duties of yours demon else you want me to break every single piece of bone in your body.” He growled threateningly.

Cowering from his Lord’s fury, the demon simply nods mutely. Satisfied, Lucifer releases Viroar, dropping him to the floor hard. He then proceeds to head back to the loft leaving behind the bloodied and injured demon curled up on the floor under a pool of his own blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of big and bad Lucifer? Hope you enjoyed this little tidbit and thank you once again for all of your support guys!


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff you guys before we hit some angst so enjoy them while you can. Lucifer really did a number on Viroar but it seems someone isn't too particularly pleased with it. Wonder who could it be?

It felt like forever to Viroar as he laid there on the smooth floor, his body wracking with pain from the injuries adorning his body. With a groan, he rolls onto his back clutching his twisted arm. It’s official. His Lord has completely gone insane. _“What is he thinking? Why can’t he see what I am trying to do for him?”_ He thought angrily.

He just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts when the last person he wanted to see came into his view. Jophiel gazed down sadly at the bloodied and injured demon. He may still be upset with what the demon tried to do to him but he could understand why he did it. He had time to think about it from the moment Raphael came to when he went over to the balcony to rest for a few minutes.

“Here to gloat, you feathered ass?” Viroar growled.

“No. I’m here to help you.”

“I don’t need your help.”

“Yes, you do need it.” He bends down to pick the demon up despite his loud protests, not caring of the blood quickly soaking his shirt and jeans. He helps him over to the bar and takes a seat across from him.

Silence filled the air except for the soft hisses of pain coming from Viroar as he attempted to fix his dislocated shoulder. With gritted teeth, the demon knocks his shoulder back into place with a loud crunch.

“Why are you helping me anyway?” The demon asked with a cold look on his face, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Jophiel shrugged. “You were simply doing your duty. I couldn’t blame you for that.” He said. “But this doesn’t mean that I’m going forgive right away. I’m still upset that you broke my wing.” The archangel added.

“I could have broken more than just your wing.”

“I know.” Jerking his head towards the bottles of alcohol on the bar, the archangel offered a drink. “You look like you need one.”

Viroar was slightly surprised at the offer but he made sure it didn’t show on his face. “I’d like that.” He smirked.

 

* * *

 

“Did you really have to go that far, brother? I mean I’m upset that Viroar hurt Jophiel but surely you must understand that he was simply doing the duty he was tasked with.” Zadkiel lightly scolded Lucifer who was now sitting on the couch cradling a glass of whiskey.

“You’re too forgiving, little sister. The insolent demon needed to know his place.” Lucifer remarked.

“Still, I think you went too far on him.”

Lucifer sighed irritatingly. He had forgotten how nauseating Zadkiel’s forgiving nature could really be at times. He was about to tell Zadkiel off when Chloe stepped into the living room with Trixie asleep in her arms.

“Hey Lucifer, I don’t meant to interrupt you and your sister but I wanted to tell you that I’ll be heading home now. Trixie has school tomorrow and she needs to wake up early.”

“Of course Chloe.” Putting his glass of whiskey on the expensive coffee table, he pushes himself off the couch and walks towards the detective, snatching her keys out of her hand before she could stop him. “But I’m not going to let you drive back to your house alone. I’ll drive you and Trixie back.”

“You really don’t have to, Lucifer.”

“Oh but I want to, Chloe.” He insisted with a grin. His grin then fell away to be replaced with a serious expression on his face. But what took Chloe aback was the barely hidden fear swirling in his eyes. “I’m not going to let you and your spawn out of my sight. Not when my mother is out there threatening our very existence.” He continued.

He knew that his Mother would come for them and it sent shards of fear into his heart of what his Mother would do to them. He couldn’t let her get her hands on them.

“I’ll be coming with you too.” Zadkiel piped up.

“No. You are not.”

“Lucifer, listen to me. We have to keep an eye on each other plus if we come together in large numbers, it’ll give any sentries second thoughts of attacking us.”

“I have to say, she’s right.” Chloe commented. Lucifer didn’t want to admit it but deep down he knew his little sister was right.

“Fine. You can come.”

“By the way, what about Jophiel and Viroar?”

 

* * *

 

“Whose idea was it again to fit us all in one car when we could have simply flown above them?” Jophiel stated, glowering at Viroar the entire time. They were now crammed in the Detective’s car with Jophiel being squeezed in between Viroar and Zadkiel with Trixie on her lap sleeping away.

“Unless you want to be attacked in mid-air, be my guest.” The demon barked back. "Plus from what I've heard, you're not supposed to be flying yet. Weren't you supposed to be the 'oh so wise one?' " He added. 

“Shut it, Viroar. And how would you know if there were flying demons among the rebels anyway?” The archangel argued.

“I don’t but that doesn’t mean that there aren’t. For all we know, there might be.” Viroar fired back.

“Guys please, we have a sleeping child here…” Zadkiel tried to remind her brother and Chaxrom’s apprentice. What Zadkiel didn’t know was that once Trixie was asleep, nothing would wake her up. The little girl had once slept through one of the largest earthquakes to hit Los Angeles almost a year ago and that still left Chloe speechless whenever she recalls it.

“You are the most pessimistic-!”

“Enough!” Chloe shouted, breaking up the argument before it could escalate further. “My daughter is sleeping in case you two haven’t noticed and I’d rather like to keep it that way.” She didn’t mention the part of Trixie sleeping like the dead else the two decide to continue their fight in her car.

“But Detective!”

“You might want to listen to her Jophiel if you know what’s good for you.” Lucifer pitched in.

Viroar chuckled, seeing the young archangel getting scolded by his Lord and the mortal but that was put to a stop when he saw the angry look on the detective’s face from the rear-view mirror that was almost akin to Lucifer’s. For the first time, he felt fear not from his Lord but from a mortal.

“And I suggest you keep quiet too, Viroar. I’m still mad at you for what you did to Jophiel.”

The young demon nods mutely, not wanting to anger the female mortal. Both beings looked at each other before huffing and turning their heads away with arms crossed looking every bit like a couple of petulant children.

Both Chloe and Lucifer rolled their eyes at the childish behavior they just witnessed in the backseat. Weren’t they supposed to be watching their backs in the first place? They somehow felt like they were babysitting two children rather than dealing with supernatural, powerful beings, one of them being Lucifer’s bodyguard and the other being his little brother.

 _“For a demon and an archangel that’s supposed to be thousands of years old, they’re so childish.”_ Chloe thought.

 _“Dear old Dad must be having a hoot watching me be the responsible one for once.”_ Lucifer sulked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Did you enjoy Viroar and Jophiel fighting like a couple of children and Lucifer and Chloe having to step in and stop them like a couple of parents? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now let us move onto the angst! Uriel will find out what truly happened to Lucifer back then when God rescued Lucifer from Asherah's clutches. Heads up, it might make some readers uncomfortable as it contains a hint of past sexual abuse so if you are reading this and do not want to read it, that is fine.

“She’s in her room sleeping away. I’m glad that those two didn’t wake her up but then again Trixie does sleep like the dead.” Chloe said, joining Lucifer in the living room. She plops herself beside the nightclub owner, nuzzling against his side.

Lucifer wraps an arm across her shoulders and pulls her in closer. “Yes you did mention to me that story. I still find it hilarious that she could sleep through one of the largest earthquakes in California’s recorded history. Must have gotten that from you.”

“Har har very funny.” The two sat there on the couch enjoying each other’s presence, letting themselves have this time together.

“Where are your siblings and that bodyguard of yours by the way?” Chloe asked.

“Zadkiel’s on the front porch outside and those two morons are on the roof.”

“On the roof?”

“They told me they needed some air after being stuffed in that car of yours.”

“Do you think they’ll be alright up there?” Chloe asked worriedly. She feared that Jophiel would get into another altercation with the young demon but those fears were laid to rest by Lucifer.

“Oh they’ll be fine. I made sure of it.”

“…What did you do, Lucifer?” Chloe questioned him with narrowed eyes.

“Just told them that if I hear so much as a shout from the roof, I’ll rope them together and string them up from a tree for the rest of the night. What better way to torture them than to have the company of the other.”

“You’re mean, you know that.”

“Oh I do know that darling.” He sneaks a hand up her shirt, tickling her stomach. “And I’ll be willing to show you how ‘mean’ I can be.” He teased.

“Lucifer, there is a child here. I don’t want to scar her for life.” Lucifer chuckles softly and takes Chloe’s chin, turning her head gently to face him. “If you say so, Chloe.” The two gazed at each other lovingly and ever so slowly their heads moved closer and closer. Before their lips could meet, a loud thud from upstairs knocks them out of their reverie.

“What are those two doing now?” Lucifer growled, frustrated at the interruption. “Wait here. I’ll go take a look.” He was about to get off the couch when they heard what sounded like moans. The door suddenly opened and in came Zadkiel blushing furiously and looking completely flustered.

“What’s wrong, Zadkiel. Are you okay?” Chloe asked, wondering why the archangel looked like she had just walked into a scene that she’d rather not know about.

“Uh…”

Lucifer’s eyes widened in realization and he couldn’t help but guffaw out loud. “Lucifer stop it.” Chloe admonished him, slapping him on the arm lightly.

Ignoring the detective, Lucifer managed to regain a bit of composure from his laughing fit. “Those two are on the roof screwing each other aren’t they, Zadkiel.” Lucifer said, more as a statement than a question. The female archangel could only nod mutely, her blush growing even more and turning her face as red as a tomato.

“What?” Chloe exclaimed in shock at the sudden new turn in Jophiel’s relationship with the demon. This only made Lucifer laugh even harder. First Amenadiel with Mazikeen and now his baby brother with his right-hand demon’s apprentice. Oh what his Father must be thinking right about now.

“Just make sure to close the door dear sister and make yourself at home here. It’s going to be a long night.”

 

* * *

 

Uriel walked towards his Father’s temple clearly furious. Of all the tasks his Father had given him, this was the one task he couldn’t go through with. A few of the lower angels stirred clear from his path when they saw him walking towards the temple like a man on a mission. The last thing they wanted was to piss the archangel off.

Stepping into the temple, the archangel approached the throne where his Father sat overseeing his creations.

“Father! I need to talk to you!” He yelled, his cries echoing throughout the temple.

“What is it, Uriel my son?” His Father answered from the high throne he sat on in the center of the temple.  

Stomping over to the center, Uriel stood and faced his Father with gritted teeth. “Why must you send me to see Lucifer? I would go to the depths of Hell to quell this rebellion but to meet that bastard again. That I could not do. You even joined Zadkiel’s side when she insisted on meeting HIM!” He yelled angrily, his golden wings shaking with fury, scattering the faint rays of light radiating off of them across the floor of the temple.

“I believe it is time that you and your siblings reconcile with your brother. You will need his help in the fight to come just as much he will need yours.” The figure said, morphing from that of an old man into that of a man in his late forties. He steps off his throne and lands on the floor daintily like that of a petal landing on the surface of a pond.  

The archangel scoffed at that. “Lucifer needing our help? Surely you must be joking, Father.” The serious look on his Father’s face however spoke otherwise. “You’re actually serious.” Uriel murmured.

“You should know that better than anyone that when I give my orders, I meant every single word.”

“But why must we reconcile with him? We could end this rebellion ourselves without his help. Even better, we should punish him for abandoning his post and rebelling against you!”

“No. We will not. The punishment I handed down to your brother is enough or do you disagree with it.” The powerful being stated, raising an eyebrow.

“No it isn’t! Why do you refrain yourself from punishing him even more? You know he deserves it and yet you don’t! Please don’t tell me you still love him, not after everything he did!”

Clenching his jaw, God turned his back on his younger son and placed his hands behind his back. His silence was all the archangel needed to know. “You do. You do still love him!” He accused Him angrily. God merely kept quiet, not once responding to the accusation.

“How could you? After what he did to you. To us all. He’s no better than Mother!” That got a reaction from the powerful, almighty being. God spun on his heel and glared angrily at Uriel. “How dare you say such a thing about your brother!” He bellowed.

“But it’s true! He tore the Heavens apart and fought against all of us because he believed that FREE WILL is much more important than obeying your word.” Uriel hollered back, his temper rising with each passing second. He didn’t care if he had upset his Father. He needed to know why his Father still cared for that monster after everything he had done. For too long he had dealt with witnessing his Father silently grieve over the loss of his brother more so than their Mother but now he wasn’t going to take it anymore.

“Your brother did the unthinkable to save all of you!” He roared, his clenched hands now at his sides.

“And what did he do exactly Father? I doubt whatever he did doesn’t warrant your love for him still!”

“He allowed your Mother to defile him!”

Uriel’s eyes widened in shock as his mind tried to comprehend what his Father had just said. “What?” Uriel could only squeak out, the rage in him that was swirling inside him dispersing away as quickly as the wind. _“Please don’t tell me what Father is saying.”_

“Your brother always felt deeper than any other being that I’ve created and that allows him to be kind and trusting. To bond with others. But with that gift also comes a curse. Your Mother took advantage of him and manipulated him emotionally. She threatened to hurt you all and me as well and knowing how powerful your Mother is, she could do so. Fearing for your lives, he allowed her to...” He stopped mid-sentence unable to continue. Uriel could see the tears gathering in the elder’s eyes before he quickly blinked them away.

“By the time I found out about it, the damage was done but I was lucky. If I had found out much later, your brother would either have ended up dead or would have become only a hollow shell of himself.” The powerful being murmured, his eyes full of sorrow as he remembered the state he had found Lucifer in.

The grave words of his Father started to sink into Uriel and he felt bile rise up his throat. Despite the grudge he still held against the fallen archangel, never would he wish that upon him. Only Father knows what their Mother did to him during that time when he and the others were in the garden grooming each other’s wings and flying pass the tall spires of the Silver City. And what’s worse, he even accused Lucifer of not wanting to spend time with them.

“Oh Heavens no.” He should have known. He had seen how unusually quiet his older brother had been and he was already an introvert to begin with, the bags under his eyes, and how thin he looked. He even wore longer robes than usual which should have set off alarms in his head.  

“Now you know. As a matter of fact, you are the first to know of this.”

Uriel’s jaw dropped at this revelation. “Why in Heaven’s name did you not tell us, Father?”

“I did not tell you this because your brother told me not to. I had to respect his wishes.”

“Why would he not want us to know, Father?”

God sighed and he ran a hand down his face. He looked like he had aged rapidly in seconds, showing how truly old and tired he was. “He feared that you would look at him with disgust. He was ashamed of letting your Mother take advantage of him even when I told him that it wasn’t his fault, that there was nothing he could have done to stop her. I couldn’t stand to watch my children fight amongst themselves any longer. You needed to know.” He said, turning back to his other form.

Uriel could only nod, suddenly finding his tongue not working despite how much he wanted to say that he wouldn’t have done such a thing but looking back now, he most likely would. Back then, he had always been such a rude, arrogant prick and he and Camael would always mess with Lucifer to the point he would break down into tears. Horrified at this news, the archangel flew out of the temple. He needed to know Lucifer’s side of the story. He needed to know.

_“What did Mother do to you, brother?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I hope I didn't make anyone uncomfortable with this chapter. 
> 
> I've decided to give God the ability to have many forms, representing the different people he has created and brought into the world, but for now two of his forms are present here. I've decided to cast Morgan Freeman and Aaron Eckhart as the big G as two of his forms but basically he could appear as anyone.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More details of what truly happened to Lucifer at his Mother's hands. Be warned.

Stretched out on the bed with Chloe’s head on his broad chest, Lucifer gazed down at the sleeping detective with a smile, watching her sleep. He ran his nimble fingers through her hair and gently cupped the back of her head, tickling the bare skin of her neck.

Even in her sleep, she was just as beautiful perhaps even more so. To him, she looked like one of those statues of a beautiful pagan goddess in the museums that he had been invited to previously. Sometimes, when he came into the house in the early morning, he would see her standing there in her pajamas holding a cup of coffee with rays of sunlight falling on her making those messy golden locks of her shine brilliantly like liquid gold and he wanted to take her right then and there. 

He would have been content just staying there on the bed for the rest of night if only he hadn’t heard the loud flap of a pair of wings. Rolling his eyes, he gritted his teeth to stop himself from yelling out at whichever archangel had come to interrupt his time with Chloe and waited for said archangel to make his appearance.

He was slightly shocked when Uriel came bursting into the bedroom looking completely disheveled and breathless as if he had just flown around the planet several times without stopping. His wild eyes (which he found slightly disturbing) roamed all over the room before finally landing at him.

“Is it true?” Uriel managed to gasp out, taking in much needed oxygen into his oxygen-deprived lungs.

“What is true?”

“That you were… Mother…” He stuttered, his tongue refusing to cooperate with him.

“Look Uriel, I don’t have time for this. Either spit out whatever question you have for me or get out. I’d rather like to spend some time with Chloe here than listen to you stutter like some idiot.”

“Did Mother sexually abuse you?” The archangel finally spat out. A tense silence filled the air and Uriel watched his older brother’s eyes widen slowly until they looked like they were about to pop out of his head. He could see the unbridled fear growing in his brother’s dark eyes and he felt sick to the core. His Father had been right all along.

“What? How did you know?” He murmured, clearly in shock. Putting two and two together, Lucifer felt his blood boil as cold fury filled him, slightly pushing back the fear he had thought he would never experience ever again. “Dad told you didn’t he?” He said softly but the dangerous tone lacing his voice sent a chill down Uriel’s spine.

“Father thought-.”

“I don’t care what Father thinks! Did he tell you?”

Uriel bowed his head, unable to look at his brother straight in the eye. “Yes. He did.”

Lucifer gently moved Chloe off of him and got off the bed and started for Uriel. The archangel braced himself for the blows to come but they never came. Lucifer simply walked past him without so much as a glance at him and headed for the stairs. Wondering what his brother was up to, he followed after him.

Lucifer led them both out of the house to the front yard. With gritted teeth, he glares up at the night sky. Tears filled his eyes as memories of a painful past came flooding back to him, making his dark eyes glimmer under the moonlight.

“You cruel bastard! It wasn’t enough for you to throw me out for all eternity but now you had to tell Uriel about what I went through at Mother’s hands! What next? You’re going to tell every single soul in Heaven about how the great Morningstar was taken against his will by that vile woman and left a sorry mess at the end of it all?” He screamed, his angry cries shattering the quiet silence of the night, scaring a few birds sleeping in the trees.

“You promised me! Was that a lie too huh? Just like you lied to me that you would never abandon me yet you still did in the end? TELL ME!” He roared.

Having enough of his older brother’s loud, angry cries, Uriel tried to calm the fallen archangel. He didn’t want him to wake up the entire neighborhood. He just wanted answers. “Lucifer, calm down!” He shouted. Lucifer spun on his heel, glaring at the young archangel sending warning bells in Uriel’s head.

“You dare tell me to calm down? You dare!?” Lucifer launched straight for Uriel with teeth bared and eyes blazing a fiery red, his face morphing into his hellish face and back. Using his wings, Uriel managed to jump out of the way. Dodging blow after blow, Uriel saw an opening and kicked Lucifer hard in the stomach sending him flying all the way across the yard.

Lucifer spat out a glob of blood and ran straight for Uriel again with no qualms of calming down anytime soon. Seeing that Lucifer was trapped within a berserk state, Uriel used his brother’s rage to his advantage, dodging and swerving away from the incoming blows and landing a couple of hard hits back.

Lucifer grunted from a blow to his stomach but he ignored the pain. Grabbing his brother’s wing, he yanked it hard nearly ripping it out of his brother’s back and socked him hard in the face. Furious now, Uriel rain down a flurry of blows on his fallen brother rendering him a bloodied mess.

Tripping Lucifer over with a wing, Uriel quickly pins his brother down with one his wings and his knee, putting his other free wing at his brother’s neck, the razor sharp feathers breaking the bare skin letting blood well up and flow down his throat freely.

“What are you waiting for? Finish it!” Lucifer taunted Uriel, grinning up at him as the archangel dug his feathers deeper.

Never in his long life was he tempted to finish his brother off for good and just before he could end him, he met his brother’s gaze and was taken back from the anguish and pain barely hidden away in the dark depths, past the rage and arrogance. Such pain that he felt like he was drowning in it. This wasn’t like when he coldly watched his brother crying out and begging not to be kicked out of their beloved home. No, this was much worse.

“No. I will not.” Uriel said, stepping away from his brother.

“Why? Isn’t this what you wanted? Isn’t it?” Lucifer exclaimed.

“No. I… I came to ask you what really happened when you were at Mother’s hands, Lucifer.”

“Did Father set you up for this? To make me reveal my deepest, darkest secret so you could share it to everyone?”

“No! Will you just listen for once in your damn life?” Lucifer pushes himself up into a sitting position and glares at Uriel.

“I’m listening.”

“Father told me the truth because he wanted us to reconcile our differences and work together. I came because I wanted to hear your side of the story. Father told me enough but I wanted to hear it from you. What did Mother do to you, Lucifer?”

A few seconds passed but to Uriel it felt like eternity. Just when he was about to accept that Lucifer would never share with him the details of that terrible moment, the fallen archangel began to speak.

“Since Father told you, I might as well just tell you else you’d keep bothering me.” Taking in a deep breath, Lucifer lifts his head up to look at his brother in the eye. “Just as Father told you, I was raped by Mother.”

It took everything in Uriel not to gag and spill the contents of his stomach out onto the cool grass. “I allowed her to commit such a heinous act in order to save your miserable feathered holes. I couldn’t let Mother hurt you and the others. You know she has the power to do so and she twisted me to become her plaything. Manipulated me. She threatened to kill you all if I even lifted a finger against her let alone tell anyone including Father so I kept my mouth shut.”

The back of his eyes burned as tears threatened to break out and a few of them escaped, rolling down his cheeks, surprising Uriel at the sudden display of emotion but he didn’t care. He could remember every single terrifying moment. How he pleaded to his Mother to stop but she ignored him. How she threatened to hurt the youngest of his siblings if he continued to plead and cry thus making him stop and suffer in silence. How his heart shattered into pieces one at a time every single time his Mother called him to her secret hideout that were covered with powerful seals preventing his Father and his siblings of knowing where he was.

 

* * *

 

_“Mother please! I-I can’t do this anymore!” A much younger Lucifer pleaded, tears streaming down his pale face, mixing in with the blood flowing freely from the cuts strewn all over his body._

_“Oh but you can. You could leave anytime. But don’t be surprised if you find Michael and the others all butchered.” His Mother spoke gently but Lucifer could hear the cold and vicious threat underneath the gentle words of his Mother._

_He shook his head, “No please Mother! Don’t hurt them!” He begs._

_“It is your choice my son. What you do now seals their fates.” Bowing his head, Lucifer gave in. Trembling in fear, bile rises up his throat as his Mother rakes her perfect nails all over his nude body and he bites down on his tongue hard, when he felt her fingers move lower and lower. Everything hurts but nothing compared to the pain he felt deep inside his soul. It was unbearable and he just wanted it all to end._

_“Please Father. Anyone. Help me.” He cried silently, hoping that someone would come and save him. No one came leaving him to suffer at his Mother’s hands._

 

* * *

“Father found out after he followed me to Mother’s secret hideout. He banished her and brought me back to the temple. All those months at Mother’s hands left me a sobbing, broken mess as you all witnessed.” Lucifer finished. It took centuries for him to recover and it was only thanks to his Father’s love and Michael but the scars would forever be etched deep in his soul and nothing could ever remove them.

“So now you know the truth.” Pushing himself off the ground, Lucifer starts for Chloe’s house, passing a shocked and horrified Uriel. Uriel had never felt so low. All this time, he had hated his brother when Lucifer had done the unthinkable to save him and the rest. Yes, he may have fought against them but that would never happen if they were dead. At this revelation, he realized if Lucifer had talked, he and the others would be gone in an instant leaving Lucifer alone and completely shattered, most possibly insane. He had given them a chance to live but at a cost. His lips trembled and tears ran down his face, ashamed and regretting all the times he had asked his Father to punish and hurt Lucifer even more.

Chloe sat on the floor, her back against the front door, with her hand covering her mouth. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks and she couldn’t help but sob tearfully. Hearing Lucifer so broken and share what truly happened to him at his Mother’s hands to his brother filled her with an unending wave of sorrow and sympathy. Devil or not, no one should suffer such a terrible fate. She didn’t hear the loud footsteps getting closer to her door and jumped when she heard Lucifer suddenly speak from behind the front door.

“So you heard it too, Chloe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I hope I didn't make anyone uncomfortable.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth is finally out. How will Chloe react to all of this? Will she leave him or stay? Read on to find out.

Chloe stared at Lucifer for what seemed like forever. Neither of them spoke letting a thick, tense silence hang in the air. His face pale and drawn, Chloe couldn’t help but notice how truly old he looked. But it was his eyes that sent a lance through her heart. Instead of the playfulness that reminded her of a child, they were empty. So empty and dull.

Her vision starts to blur from the fresh new tears threatening to break out, remembering the horrific story that she had heard him share with his brother. No wonder he had a hard time opening up to people. Having the one person whom gave birth to you and whom you trusted to commit such a heinous act against you would do that.

The man before her shrugs his shoulders as if what he just went through was nothing but Chloe knew otherwise. Putting on a smile that clearly didn’t reach his eyes, Lucifer attempts to crack a joke but deep inside, he was terrified.

He wondered if Chloe was disgusted at him and ashamed of being with him. _“She must be disgusted with me. I wouldn’t be surprised if she decided to break things off right now. Why would she want damaged goods like me? She deserves better.”_ He thought sadly.

“You’re such a little sneak, Chloe. I like it.” He teases. Chloe clenches her fist, angry at Lucifer’s response. She punches him hard in the shoulder then wraps her arms around his tall frame.

“Stop with the jokes, Lucifer. Just stop.” She sobs, her tears soaking his purple shirt. Surprised at the detective’s emotional display, Lucifer gazes down at Chloe with an odd look on his face.

“Chloe, its fine. I’ve moved on.” He insists.

“No you haven’t. Don’t lie to me.”

“I am not lying to you.”

“Yes you are. You promised me that you would never lie to me but you’re doing it now.” She looks up with tears streaming down her pale face. “You can let it out. Let it all out.” She continues.

He was so tempted to tell everything to Chloe. To dump out all those bloody emotions that had long since reawakened in him when he met Chloe for the first time. But he didn’t want to trouble her. His problems were his own and he feared that the baggage he carried with him would be too much for her. Father knows he had too much baggage on him from the previous life he had long since tried to forget.

“I… I can’t.”

“Yes. You can.” She softly replies, her eyes still meeting his dark ones.

“You wouldn’t be able to handle it.” He tries to reason with her.

“Who says I can’t? You once told me to trust you, Lucifer. Now I’m asking you to trust me. Please.” That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. His chest rose and fell rapidly and his eyes burned as tears gathered in them. He wraps his arms around her and lays his head on her shoulder, breathing out shakily as he quietly breaks down in her arms, his tears landing on her pajamas.

For too long he had kept those painful memories away, his emotions safely locked away until he no longer even knew what it was like to feel sorrow, pain, and joy. He thought by doing so it would make him feel lighter but instead, he felt weighed down like weights had been shackled around his chest. He had become used to the weight but time and again the weight on his chest would flare up when a reminder of his past was brought up.

Chloe allowed him to grieve not just for his loss but for the betrayal that he endured at his Mother’s hands and his abandonment. Goodness knows he needed it after everything he went through. He deserved it.

Uriel watched from afar as the mortal comforted his brother. His heart sank hearing his brother’s soft and quiet cries, knowing that he had a part in rendering his brother into the state the was in now. Regret and shame filled him and he wondered how he could fix his mistakes, let alone reconcile with his estranged brother. Shooting the couple one last sad look, Uriel takes off, leaving them alone. He just hopes that the mortal could help his brother when he couldn’t.

Meanwhile, Zadkiel sat on the bed of the guest room with her legs pulled up to her chest, weeping quietly. She had heard everything. Her brother’s burst of rage and the smacking of flesh against flesh as her two brothers fought. But what horrified her was knowing that their Mother had done such a despicable act when she and the others were off prancing about. It hurt her to know that she never fought harder to know what truly happened or sooth the wounds.

Even Jophiel, who was still sitting on the roof with Viroar and had heard every single word, cried like a baby. Viroar didn’t know what to think. A part of him was horrified that the entity that terrified even the demons in Hell had assaulted his Lord but another part of him thought he was weak and wasn’t worthy. He shook his head to get rid of the traitorous thoughts, reminding himself that it is his job to protect his Lord. He had earned the title many eons ago and what happened to him in the past does not change that fact. He turned to the sobbing archangel and his chest felt strangely heavy. He awkwardly places his hand on Jophiel’s shoulder hoping that it would comfort him. The two sat there with heavy thoughts in their heads as they quietly processed what had just happened.

 

* * *

 

“Why do you do this? Why do you take it upon yourself to fix me and my problems?” Lucifer murmurs against her shoulder. Chloe’s heart broke hearing him so morose and depressed not unlike his usual composed, haughty self.

“It’s because I want to.”

“But why? You must know that the baggage I carry is a very long list. That’s a whole lot of problems to deal with me.”

“Are you afraid that I would leave you because of the problems you bring, Lucifer?” She asks.

“I already am, anyways.” He mumbles mostly to himself but Chloe heard him clear as day. She pulls away to take his face between the palms of her hands and shoots him a serious look.

“You listen to me. Nothing and I mean nothing is going to make me leave you. I made that mistake once and I promised myself I would not do it again. I know I won’t be able to heal all of the scars but I’m not giving up. I am choosing to stay so don’t you ever think that I will leave you now when times are hard.” She said vehemently.

The weight around his chest lifted at those words and without giving Chloe any warning, he crashed his lips to hers, losing themselves in the passionate, heated kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are hints of the smut to come later on. So I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. What do you guys think? 
> 
> Thanks once again for all of your support.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys. Had limited time to work on the next couple of chapters but I did it. A little sprinkle of fluff before he hit the angst so enjoy it while you can. And heads up cause things are going to get hairy soon.

Stretched lazily out on the couch, Lucifer slowly awoke to Chloe still asleep on top of him with her head tucked neatly under his chin. Running his fingers through her golden hair, he gazes up the ceiling reminiscing what had happened on that previous night.

He had been trapped in a whirlwind of passion and heat and if not for the presence of little Beatrice who was sleeping in her bedroom just a few feet away from them and the guests upstairs, he and Chloe would have done more on the floor of the house, no questions asked.

They had then opted to sit on the couch having each for company and soon both he and Chloe fell asleep cuddled close together. Warmth spread through his chest as he remembered Chloe’s passionate words. He didn’t know what he did to deserve her let alone what was it that Chloe saw in him that is was of any worth. He was darkness and rage and fear and she was light and kindness and love. But he thanked every minute that he had with her.

The shuffling of feet was heard coming from the stairs. Gently and slowly removing Chloe off of him to let her get more sleep on the couch, Lucifer smoothed down his shirt and turned towards the stairs to greet the individual souls. At the bottom of the stairs stood Zadkiel and her brother along with Viroar. All of them looked very uneasy and didn’t have the heart to meet his gaze. It both confused and alarmed him.

“What is it with you three now?” He asked.

Zadkiel looked down and shuffled her feet. Shame filled her to the core. How could she have not noticed the signs? They were all there. Looking back on it now, she could recall her older brother looking like a caged bird that desperately wanted its freedom from the cage it was in and yet she didn't even come to free him from the torture he endured. She couldn't lie to her brother now. He would be able to see right through it. “We… We heard everything, brother.” She whispered but Lucifer heard it, clear as day.  

Lucifer’s eyes widened in alarm and fear. Yes, he had chosen to share Uriel what had truly happened but that was only because his younger brother had found out the truth from his Father and would pester him endlessly until he gave him what he wanted to hear. He couldn’t lie despite how much he wanted to. In his rage, he had forgotten that his siblings and his right-hand demon’s apprentice were in the same house and could hear him. The walls of the house after all weren’t soundproof and sitting on the rooftop doesn't leave much to be heard.

“Oh.” He could only say. He didn’t want the others to find out so soon. What must they think of him now? Back then, some of the other angels had looked down upon him because of his emotional outbursts. They couldn’t understand why of all the archangels, one of the most powerful second to Michael himself to be exact, couldn’t keep an handle on his emotions just like the rest of them. And then his Mother came along and betrayed him. If they couldn’t understand him then, he knew they wouldn’t be able to understand why he didn’t defend himself or fought back against Asherah. That was why he had made his Father promise to keep it a secret but now the cat was out of the bag.

“Lucifer… we had no idea. Forgive us for not knowing, brother.” Jophiel pleaded. Shame and guilt too filled him and he kicked himself for not helping Lucifer when he desperately needed it. Viroar stood at the side quietly and his face showing signs of the conflict in him as he fought back against the sliver of the traitorous thoughts seeping back into his head.

“It isn’t your fault. I did tell Daddy dearest to keep it all hush hush.”

“But… Why? Did you really think we would think ill of you?” Zadkiel questioned. It hurt her to think that her own brother couldn’t share such a horrifying moment with them and let them heal the wounds that their Mother left him. Only Michael and their Father could and even then, Michael still faced a bit of resistance from him.

“Considering how some of you lot think of me as a weakling who couldn’t get his act together back then, I wouldn’t put it past you two to think so too.”

Both archangels looked like as if they had been slapped hard in the face. Before Zadkiel could even say a word, Michael’s words chimed in their heads.

 _“Guys, we’ve found Asherah and we desperately need your help. We’re getting trashed here.”_ Michael said, his words reverberating loud and clear in their heads. Concern and a tinge of fear creased Lucifer’s face. He knew Zadkiel and Jophiel weren’t fighters so for them to join the fight was out of the question.

“Zadkiel, Jophiel. Both of you are staying here. Guard Chloe and her daughter while I and Viroar go and fight Mother.”

Both archangels protested to that. “I will not let you go off alone brother!” Zadkiel yelled, waking Chloe up. Chloe shifted and pushed herself up from the couch rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

“What’s with the racket going on over there?”

“It’s nothing, Chloe. Just go back to sleep.” 

“As if! You’re going off to fight Mother with just Viroar as backup and I for one know that is the worst plan you could have come up with.”

“Michael and the others are there. We’ll be fine, Jophiel.”

“What!? You’re going off to fight Asherah?” Chloe screeched. “I’m going with you, Lucifer.” She jumped off the couch and was about to race up the stairs to go and grab her gun from her bedroom only for Lucifer to block her and stop her in her tracks.

“Lucifer. Move.”

“I can’t do that, Chloe. I will not allow you to endanger yourself. Your gun won’t do anything to my Mother.”

“I still have to do something!” Lucifer sighs heavily and raises his left hand, brushing her cheek with his thumb. “You can. By staying here with Beatrice. Zadkiel and Jophiel will be here to watch you both and make sure none of the demons in my Mother’s rebellion will attack you both. Wouldn’t you agree, you two?” Lucifer ended, whipping his head back and shooting his siblings a look that simply said that it was the end of the discussion.

Both Jophiel and Zadkiel lowered their heads and nodded hesitantly. “Good. Viroar, come with me. We have a goddess to send to Hell.” Both Lord and demon walked out of the door and headed for the last location Michael told him, both of them melting into the shadows thanks to Viroar’s ability.

Jophiel grits his teeth. For being the second oldest, his brother really didn’t have a tendency to think things through. With his wings gone, he was much weaker than he was before plus his body was being ravaged by the corruption going through his body. He wasn’t going to let his brother get himself killed.

Without warning, he ran out of the house before his sister and the human could stop him. Spreading his wings out, he took off into the sky and headed towards where the battle was taking place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. 
> 
> Also thanks for all your support through kudos, bookmarks, hits, and comments. I know I say this way too many times but I really appreciate it.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The showdown you've all been waiting for! This is one of the many battles to come. Consider this an appetizer to what's to come. Also more angst so prepare yourselves.

Zadkiel stared at the quickly disappearing speck in the cloudy LA sky biting down hard on her bottom lip to stop herself from cursing which seemed pretty tempting right now. She desperately wanted to follow after him but she knew that one, she wasn’t a fighter and two, she couldn’t abandon the humans whom her brother had entrusted in her care.

Chloe, on the other hand, was furious with Jophiel and Lucifer. Not only did Lucifer go off to fight Asherah in the state he was in now but Jophiel, the young archangel whom she had come to care for in a motherly way, went off to join him. Worry filled her and a wave of dread crashed into her, intensifying the concern already filling her to the brim.

“We should wait for them, Detective. There’s nothing we can do now.”

“There is something we can do. Go after them.”

Zadkiel shook her head. “And leave your daughter alone? That’s probably what Asherah and the demons want. Leaving them with any other family member would still leave young Beatrice vulnerable and also bring that family member into our world and its danger. I’m sorry Detective but all we can do now is wait and pray for them to come home safely.”

Chloe gritted her teeth. Prayers weren’t going to help any of them and she suspected Zadkiel believed so but she had to admit the archangel was right. Begrudgingly, Chloe went back into the house with Zadkiel behind her. They just hoped that Lucifer and the rest of the merry band would come back unscathed but they both knew deep down that was wishful thinking.

 

* * *

 

Both Viroar and Lucifer emerged from the shadows and was met with a bloody scene. Bloodied feathers and pools of bright red blood were scattered all over the port. Black, sooty burns streaked up the cargo boxes and the floor. Several cargo boxes were either in shattered remains or leaning against one another, the deep dents on them indicating that they must have been thrown around.

Roars and howls filled their ears along with the sound of ringing metal. Standing a few feet away from them, the archangels and the two demons fought furiously against the large army of both demons and a few humans. Lucifer saw a bleeding Michael desperately trying to hold his ground against a particularly large demon. Without a moment too soon, Lucifer zoomed in on the demon and ran straight for it.

Maze saw him coming from the corner of his with Viroar at his side and threw him one of her blades. Grabbing it, Lucifer leaped, holding the blade in between his hands, and struck the demon true on its head, through its skull. The demon howled and in one last desperate effort, it tried to slash at him only for Lucifer to leap away from its claws. The demon fell to the ground dead and its body quickly turned into a pile of ashes.

Joining Michael, the two brothers faced their emissaries back to back.

“Took you two long enough.” Michael said.

“Yeah yeah. Couldn’t leave you and the rest to all the fun. Why did it take you and the others to find Mother and her human pets and demons?” Lucifer yelled over the racket, slicing a demon in half.

“Mother was one step ahead of us. When she sent that clone of Beelzebub’s to us, she had already started prepping for her new hideout. It didn’t help that she had filled every inch and corner of the port with powerful seals that hid their presence.” Michael answered, cutting another demon down.

“Where is Mother anyway? She isn’t one to run away from a bloody fight.”

“I’m right here, Lucifer.” A gentle but dangerous feminine voice echoed throughout the port. His heart stopped in his chest for a second then proceeded to race a mile away. Memories of that treacherous incident filled his head and it was only by sheer will that he managed to push them back. He needed to focus and send his Mother back into the hole where she belonged. “Mother. It’s been awhile.”

The army parted like the Red Sea, revealing the ancient goddess in a beautiful, white dress. “Indeed it has.” She starts walking towards both the brothers who faced her with weapons drawn.

The tension was palpable. Both brothers knew that if their Mother wanted to, she could kill them both in the blink of an eye and yet she wasn’t. Her lips curled into a cruel smile and her eyes, full of rage and hatred, addressed the twins.

“What? No hugs for me, my dear boys.” She taunted.

“I wouldn’t even dare touch you with a ten-foot pole, Mother.” Lucifer hissed angrily.

Michael never said a word, simply glaring at Asherah with his hands tightly clenched around the handle of his bloodied greatsword. The ancient goddess tutted, “Such rude behavior coming from you two. I thought I taught you both better than that. Perhaps a little punishment is in order.”

A wild craze crossed Asherah’s face and before they could even blink, she punched Michael hard in the center of his chest, breaking his sternum. Michael coughed out a torrent of blood before he was thrown hard straight at the pile of cargo boxes, causing them to topple on top of him.

“Michael!” Asherah then grabbed Lucifer’s hand and twisted his arm hard, snapping the bone. Fiery pain shot throughout his body and he screamed. In a feeble attempt to defend himself, he tried to slash out at the goddess only for her to grab ahold of his wrist and easily prying the blade out of his hand. She then sent the blade into his side, cutting through flesh and muscle. Kicking him hard in the stomach, Lucifer was sent skidding across the ground gagging and coughing out goblets of blood.

Asherah then reappeared before him and stomped down hard on his broken arm making him cry out even louder. He grabbed her leg with his other hand and threw her to the side, sending her through another pile of cargo boxes.

Scrambling off the ground, Lucifer held his broken arm closely, his body tensing as he awaited for Asherah to reappear. A blast of air hit him as Asherah came flying towards him. Mustering up the hellfire boiling in his veins, Lucifer sent a wave of hellfire from below, his eyes flashing a deep red within the black sclera of his eyes.

The fiery hot flames made contact and Asherah screeched as the flames burned her. Seeing his chance, Lucifer quickly picked up a fallen demonic blade from the ground and threw it straight at the goddess. Before it could land true, the blade stopped mid-air. Asherah's screeches slowly died away only for her to laugh menacingly as she dispersed the flames away with a wave of her hand.

“I’ve taught you well, my son.” She said.

“I am not your son!” Lucifer roared furiously. Asherah sent the blade flying back with a wave of her hand and he barely managed to dodge it, the blade slicing his cheek as it flew straight past him. “Yes. You are. And you’ll prove it soon enough.”

A loud, familiar cry filled the air and he froze. Shock and horror hit him like sledgehammer knowing fully well whose cry it was. Whipping his head to the side with wide eyes, Lucifer saw Jophiel being pierced by what looked to be a spear made of air and dropping to the ground lifelessly. Another cry met his ears and he turned to see Gabriel stabbed with the cursed ebony dagger by a human whom he recognized as the leader of the cult.

“NO!” He howled. A puff of hot air hit his ears and the sweet summer scent of his Mother filled his nostrils. “Here is how you will prove yourself that you truly are Mommy’s boy.” She whispered into his ear sending chills up his spine. She chanted an Enochian spell to him and pulled away. With a smile on her face, she left with her army disappearing into the wind.

Lucifer felt his strength sap out of his injured body and shakily fell to his knees. He looked around the horrific scene and his heart clenched painfully seeing the bloodied forms of his allies. And then there were his two brothers. Jophiel and Gabriel. Shutting his eyes tightly to fight back the burning tears, Lucifer dropped his head back and screamed at the Heavens.

 

* * *

 

Maze could taste the grief coming off from the now healed Lord of Hell. It was basically radiating off him like a radiator. Seeing him so grief-stricken made her sick. He wasn’t supposed to be weak like this. He was Lucifer Morningstar, Satan, the Prince of Darkness and now all she could see was a weakling grieving over his fallen brothers.

No doubt she knew he was changing and it was all because of that human. She wanted to get rid of her, destroy her but she knew that would only invoke Lucifer’s wrath. So she decided to take a different path. Giving Lucifer a tongue lashing to get his act together. That had earned her a couple of angry looks but she could care less.

“Leave, Maze. Now.” Lucifer muttered but Maze could hear the rage lacing his soft, quiet voice. With a huff, she walked out of the guest room leaving Lucifer alone with his fallen brother. Lucifer ran a hand down his face and sighed. Guilt and self-loathing filled him despite his best efforts not to let them get to him. This was like when his Mother had threatened to end his siblings’ lives all over again but this time she had carried it out.

Michael had thankfully not been too badly hurt, other than a broken sternum and a punctured lung, and Raphael had managed to patch him up, Camael had managed to walk out with a few broken bones and Uriel with a stab wound to the side and a broken wing. But Jophiel and Gabriel weren’t so fortunate. Jophiel was now in a coma and Chaxrom’s apprentice was basically acting like a wolf furiously protecting its mate if he could call it that from how wild and furious he was acting. He was pretty much snarling and snapping his jaws at anyone who came any closer than necessary. Even Chaxrom couldn’t calm him down.

Then there was Gabriel. Raphael had managed to give him the same tonic that slowed down the corruption ravaging through his body but he knew that it was only buying his younger brother time. Looking down at Gabriel, he couldn’t help but feel that it was all his fault. That he couldn’t protect his younger brother. Despite how much he was an ass, deep down even if he never wanted to admit it, he still cared for the idiot. And now here he laid dying all because he couldn’t stop his Mother and her pack of rebels.

The Enochian spell that his Mother left with him rang like a bell inside his head. He knew what this would do to him and its consequences. But the question was, was he willing to do it? All for the brother whom hated him and even tried to kill him? He could just leave him to perish but that would simply prove to everyone that he was indeed his Mother's son. A cruel monster. As he sat there, a trickle of memories of his time helping and teaching Gabriel along with their flights together and them grooming each other’s wings as a sign of camaraderie and brotherhood came flying back and his heart thudded painfully against his ribcage.

With his decision made, Lucifer placed his hand over the wound and started to chant. Ever so slowly, the dark corruption coursing through Gabriel came snaking out of the wound and launched straight for the barely healed wound on Lucifer's ribcage. Unimaginable pain coursed throughout his body. It felt like he was being frozen, burnt, and stabbed by a million blades all at the same time.

Once the last of the corruption entered his body, he fell off the chair he was sitting on, writhing and gasping like a fish out of water. The marks spread even further up his neck and reaching his right cheek all the way down to his fingers and toes. The last thing he heard as he saw the door smash open and Michael step into the room with a horrified look on his face was a voice he thought he would never hear from again.

 _“Lucifer, my son.”_ He heard his Father speak mournfully before everything faded into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Like it, hate it, let me know! Have a great day guys!


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so to make up for the long wait, I've typed up this long chapter (one of my longest chapters yet) for you guys to enjoy until I get the next one up. Prepare yourselves for this chapter. You're going to need it. Plus, as to why Amenadiel isn't with the group, you'll find out soon enough. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Lucifer! You idiot!” He fell to his knees and picked Lucifer off the ground, cradling him close to his chest. Lucifer’s chest barely rose and fell and Michael could see a hint of the whites of his eyes from under his slightly closed eyelids. Alarmed at the rapid progress of the marks, Michael called out to Raphael to come and help his dying younger twin.

“Raphael! Get in here!” Michael roared. Turning to his younger brother, Michael stroked his brother’s head comfortingly just like he used to when Lucifer would come crying to him in need of some comfort. “Hold on, Luci. Please hold on.” He said, barely able to stop the tremble in his voice. The tonic Raphael had given to Lucifer should have worked so why is the corruption spreading out of control now?

Raphael came barging into the guest bedroom and halted when he saw Michael cradling Lucifer in his arms. Noticing a hint of the corruption crawling slowly up Lucifer’s cheek sparked him into action and he quickly kneeled beside Lucifer’s side. He tore open Lucifer’s dress shirt. He could care less now about how expensive the shirt was and if Lucifer was going to give him grief about it, so be it. He took in a sharp intake of breath when he saw the marks on his brother’s torso. Every inch of his torso was covered with deep, purple splotches big and small but what sent a shard of fear into Raphael’s heart was the elaborate sigil slowly appearing in the center of Lucifer’s chest, right over his heart. A sigil he knew all too well.

Putting his fingers against Lucifer’s neck, Raphael barely felt the pulse but it was still there. Working quickly, he takes out a small bottle of the tonic and poured it down his brother’s throat and tilted his head back to let the liquid flow down. He then placed his hands over the sigil and his hands begin to give an ethereal glow as he attempts to slow down the progress of the corruption within Lucifer’s body.

Thirty seconds passed yet the corruption wasn’t even slowing down not one bit. Sweat trickled down Raphael’s forehead as he desperately tries to save Lucifer. He nearly lost his focus when Chloe came running into the bedroom with Uriel, Zadkiel, Camael, Maze, and Chaxrom. “Lucifer? What is going on here?” Chloe exclaimed, her heart hammering away in her chest. She had heard Michael’s cry as well as everybody else and had made a mad dash for the guest bedroom.

“I-I don’t know.” Michael answered, feeling completely helpless.

“He’s dying, Detective.” Raphael grunted out.

“Dying?” She screeched. “Mommy? What’s going on?” They all heard Trixie say from behind Camael, trying to sneak a peek into the bedroom. Everyone was horrified. They didn’t want to let Trixie see her friend potentially dying on the floor in her home. Maze quickly scooped her up and took her back down the stairs ignoring the little girl’s protests and questions. Chloe silently thanked Maze for taking her daughter away from such a horrific scene.

Raphael was getting exhausted. He didn’t know how long he could keep this up. Nothing he did was helping his brother and he feared that he couldn’t keep it up anymore. Finally, running low on strength and having completely exhausted his reserves, Raphael pulled away cursing which caught his siblings by surprise. It was uncharacteristic of him to do so. He was always so calm and composed and now here he was cursing. Dread sank its claws deep into them (except for Camael) as they knew that things were bound to get worse.

Chloe ran over to Lucifer’s side, with Raphael moving aside to let her pass, and fell to her knees taking his icy cold hand. “Lucifer. Lucifer wake up. This isn’t funny. You’ve given me enough heart attacks to last a lifetime. Wake up!” She cried, her eyes wet with tears.

Chloe felt his hand twitch and hope started to grow deep in her soul only for it to be extinguished when Lucifer gave one last sigh and finally stopped breathing, the sigil now complete. Chloe looked down at Lucifer’s pale face unable to comprehend what had just happened. _“No. He can’t die. He can’t be dead!”_

Chloe shook his hand gently as if hoping that it would wake him up, pleading and crying to him to wake up. Michael stared down at his twin’s body with wide eyes. He didn’t even realize he was crying until he saw the tears landing on his brother’s pale face. Grief hit him so hard in the chest it left him breathless. It was like someone had dug their hand into his chest and squeezed his heart between their fingers. The tears came raining down in torrents and a broken sob escaped his throat. Tucking his brother’s head under his chin, he rocked back and forth sobbing loudly, his cries of grief and sorrow filling the room. He had promised himself many years ago that he would protect his little hrother and yet again, he failed spectacularly. He had failed his twin and this time there was nothing he could do to bring him back.

Zadkiel too sobbed mournfully, followed by Uriel who had fallen to the floor with his legs pulled up to his chest and his hands gripping the sides of his head tightly. Camael however was rejoicing silently, glad that the pest was now out of their lives forever.  

“How could this happen, Raphael? I thought you said he had a few months to live? How is he now dead in my home!?” Chloe screamed, her eyes full of grief and rage.

“I… I sensed something was off when I was healing him. The corruption within him… It was like they had gained enough strength to overpower the tonic and my healing skills.” His instincts told him to go check Gabriel and so he did. He was shocked to find his brother completely healed of any corruption. Not even a single purple mark was on him. That was when it hit Raphael.

“Oh Father no… Lucifer you didn’t…”

“What did he do, Raph?” Michael asked.

“I don’t know he found that spell but he took all the corruption out of Gabriel into himself. No wonder I was fighting a losing battle.”

“What!?”

“A spell?” Zadkiel asked. She nor her siblings had ever heard of a spell that could do such a thing.

“There’s a spell hidden in the far-reaching chambers of the libraries in the Silver City. A spell the could take out the corruption inflicted by the same dagger but only to sacrifice another. Only I have the key to these chambers thus I was the only one to know of this. Father entrusted me to take care of these ancient documents and for good reason.” He said, looking down mournfully at his older brother.

“He sacrificed himself? For Gabriel?” Chloe muttered. The same archangel that tried to murder Lucifer. The same one whom also hated him with a passion. Yet Lucifer went ahead and gave his life for this archangel. It was just too much. She lost it. She tightened her grip around Lucifer’s limp hand, her tears falling onto his hand, wailing as grief filled what was left of her shattered heart.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel slowly awoke to the loud cries and sobs and blinked his eyes. Sitting up, he turns and sees the mortal, Chloe he remembered her name was, and his siblings including Uriel much to his surprise (except for Camael) grieving over Lucifer.

“What… What happened?”

“Lucifer’s dying that’s what.” Zadkiel screamed at him.

“You mean he’s dead, dear sister.” Camael mentioned nonchalantly.

“Dead? Then isn’t that good? Why are you all grieving over him? He doesn’t deserve our tears.” That did it for Michael and Chloe. Grabbing his brother by the robes, Michael drags him off the bed and slams him hard against the wall, hard enough to slightly jolt the entire house.

“You listen here, you ungrateful bastard! Luci gave your life to save you by taking the corruption that ravaged your body earlier into him. The same corruption he was already dying from and this is how you thank him!?”

Gabriel’s eyes widened in realization as his older brother’s words sank in. “What?” He squeaked out.

“While you laid dying from a wound you got from that accursed dagger, Lucifer sat here. In this very room, blaming himself for what happened to you. Not only that, he gave his life for you, Gabe! With a spell that Raphael himself only knows and Father knows how he knew such a thing but he did. He took the corruption running rampant within you into himself and now he’s dead because of it! Doesn’t that matter anything to you!?” He smashed his fist into Gabriel’s face as tears rolled down his cheeks. Camael and Uriel quickly pulled Michael away from their brother before he could do even more damage.

“Michael, stop this madness. We can’t afford to fight amongst ourselves and this wouldn’t help Lucifer one bit.” Uriel said, hoping to bring his brother back from his raging episode. He himself was in shatters. This was just like Lucifer sacrificing himself once more just to save them all. He wanted to say words, plead for his brother’s forgiveness but that was all gone now. And it broke him.

Michael fell to his knees and began to cry. “Doesn’t it?” He could only sob brokenly.

What nobody expected was Chloe taking out her gun and smashing the butt of it against Gabriel’s temple. Gabriel fell over, not from the pain but from the shock. Chloe looked like an avenging angel as she stood over him, her hand trembling shaking the gun she still had in her grip.

“You are the most selfish being I have ever met. And a liar to add to that! Lucifer gave his life for you and before you could say it was all just a ploy to get him brownie points from us all, can you just sit and think for once that maybe it was because Lucifer still cared about an asshole like you? Get your head out of your ass and just open your eyes!” She screamed at him. Before she could ram the butt of her gun at his face, Uriel came forth and quickly pulled her away, whispering soft, comforting words into her ear.

His soul was in turmoil. He felt like he was underwater as the sobs and cries from his siblings and the mortal were tuned out, his gaze landing only on his brother sprawled out on the floor, his skin so pale and white making Lucifer look like a fragile doll. Ever so slowly, memories from a life long ago when Lucifer was still among them came seeping into his mind despite his attempts at blocking them out.

 

* * *

 

_“Um… I don’t think I can do this, big brother.” Gabriel stated, looking down fearfully at the never-ending drop from the edge of the cliff. Lucifer chuckled and pats his brother on the back comfortingly between Gabriel’s wings._

_“It may look scary now but I can assure you it won’t be once you jump and put those wings of yours to good use.”_

_“But…”_

_“Just remember what I taught you. I know you’re still terrified after that experience you had with Michael. Michael never was good at giving instructions. Orders yes. Instructions not so much. You’ll do great.” Before Gabriel could stop him, Lucifer jumped off the cliff and flapped his large wings open, swooping up and facing Gabriel mid-air with a smile on his face._

_“Your turn, little bird.”_

_Swallowing hard, Gabriel took a few steps back and ran straight for the edge. “Don’t panic. Don’t panic. Don’t panic. Don’t panic!” The words running wild in his head. He jumped at the last second and gravity began to pull him down before he could even open his wings. His heart thudded like mad inside his chest as he dropped like a stone to the earth below. Lucifer quickly joined his side and yelled at him to remember what he taught him._

_He took in deep breathes hoping to calm himself down and the instructions Lucifer gave him earlier came flowing back into him. Using what he learned, Gabriel flapped his wings open, catching a strong current and swooped up. He couldn’t believe he was flying. Flying. He dove and spun, laughing the entire time. It was exhilarating._

_He saw his brother coming from his left and he stopped, his wings beating to keep himself in the air. “See? I told you, you could do it, little bird. You’re a natural.” Lucifer complimented him._

_“It’s all thanks to you, big brother. Thank you.” Gabriel flew over to Lucifer and gave him a warm hug. Pulling away, he could see his brother’s eyes lit up with joy. “It’s not a problem, Gabriel. We should head back now. Michael must be looking for us now.” Lucifer said._

_Gabriel nods and they started for the Silver City, laughing alongside each other as they flew through the blue sky._

 

* * *

Tears ran down Gabriel’s face as that memory flashed in his head. Everything Lucifer did, it was all for him. Yes, he fought against them and he went down the wrong path but he did it for them. He remembered him speaking vehemently to them that this was all for them. And just because of that one fight, he chose to forget the good and loving brother Lucifer was and hated him. Hated him until he wanted him dead.

 _“And look where that got you.”_ His inner voice mocked him. Guilt, regret, and shame filled him to the brim. He turned his head away, unable to look at Lucifer any longer. Not out of disgust, but because he felt he was unworthy to.

Chloe escaped Uriel’s grip and went to cradle Lucifer in her lap. Cupping his cold cheek, she pleaded to him softly to not leave her. “Please Lucifer. Come back. What am I going to have to tell Trixie? What am I going to do without you? I love you.” She murmured. A bright gold flash erupted from her hand, taking Chloe and the archangels by surprise, and traveled from her hand to his cheek and all the way down to his open torso in the center of his chest.

The golden light flashed even brighter, making the deep purple marks all over his body flash a bright gold. Chloe and the archangels watch in amazement as the marks slowly shrank in size and started to disappear one by one until none remained on Lucifer. Lucifer’s chest rose and a shaky gasp escaped Lucifer’s lips and Chloe had to stifle a shocked scream lodged in her throat.

His eyes fluttered open and his dark pupils met her light blue ones. “Chloe, why are you crying?” Lucifer asked. That earned him a hard slap to the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of this chapter? Too much angst? I hope I didn't make anyone cry...


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Luci's not dead! Things get a little heated but that's understandable after what just happened. Plus more motherly Chloe. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

“OW! Bloody hell that hurt! What was that for?” He yelled with his hand clasped over his reddened, stinging cheek.

“That was for dying on me you ass!” Chloe screamed at him.

That’s when it hit him. “Oh.”

“Oh? That’s all you could say?” She screeched. Lucifer pulled himself up into a sitting position while trying to calm Chloe down but it only made her even angrier. She smacked her fists repeatedly on his torso making Lucifer flinch slightly from the hard hits.

“You were dead, Lucifer. Dead! I thought that I had lost you. Do you have any idea what you did to me? To all of us?” She cried. Lucifer gently but firmly caught Chloe’s wrists, stopping her attack. “Chloe, look at me.” He spoke to her softly.

Chloe shook her head, refusing to look up at him. She wasn’t going to give him the time of day, not after what he put her through. Lucifer released his grip on Chloe’s wrist and took her chin, tipping her head up to meet his soft gaze.

“I’m sorry for putting you through that.” He said, wiping the tears rolling down her face with his thumb.

“Don’t you dare apologize to me. This isn’t like one of your inappropriate sexual innuendos. You died.”

“I know.” He pulled her close to him, tucking her head under his chin and bending down to lay a kiss on her head. He released his grip on her other wrist and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back comfortingly. Chloe looped her arms around his torso, her hands grabbing fistfuls of his suit as if she were grabbing for a life-saving float, and sobbed into his chest.

Lucifer simply sat there, comforting her. A relieved Michael took that as a cue to leave the couple alone. He could figure out what had just happened later. The oldest archangel dragged Camael by the arm out of the bedroom, ignoring his angry protests at being manhandled like a child, with Zadkiel and Uriel followed closely behind him. Gabriel slowly got up and walked out of the bedroom, his head bowed in shame. He didn’t deserve to breathe the same air as them. Not after everything he had done to the both of them.

The couple never noticed the archangels’ leaving, both of them solely focused on the other. Chloe sobbed for a long time, unable to control the broken dam of emotions bursting forth from within her. After what seemed to be an eternity, Chloe finally managed to calm down.

“Please don’t ever do that again.” She sniffled.

A small smile curled Lucifer’s lips and he embraced her tighter. “I promise I won’t. I don’t lie Chloe.”

“You better. If you die on me again, I’ll drag you back myself and shoot you in the leg again.”

Lucifer chuckled to that. “I’ll keep your word on that.” He teased.

Hesitantly pulling away from Lucifer’s warm embrace, Chloe gazed deeply into his dark, warm eyes. The same eyes she thought she would never see again. Their faces drew closer and closer until their lips met. Their eyes fluttered close and they slowly lose themselves in the intimate kiss. What started off as slow quickly became hot and passionate.

A moan escaped Chloe’s throat when Lucifer slid his tongue into her mouth. This wasn’t anything like she had imagined. It was so full of emotion yet there was a wild, seductive nature to it. She had never experienced such a kiss not even with Dan. She could feel her desire aching for more and she knew that Lucifer felt the same way from the indication that was poking her stomach. Pulling away before they could ravish each other on the floor and for the much needed oxygen their lungs longed for, Chloe stared into Lucifer’s eyes and saw the lust and the love for her (which nearly brought tears to her eyes) swirling in those dark pools.

Lucifer bent down and left slow, smoldering kisses on Chloe’s neck sending shivers down her spine. “You have no idea how much I want to take you right here and now Chloe but perhaps when the timing is more appropriate.” He murmurs, slowly leaving a trail of kisses up her jaw to her ear, taking the lobe of her ear between his teeth and tugging it lightly making her nearly lose her train of thought. This unexpected announcement from Lucifer took Chloe by surprise. Lucifer had always been known for his inappropriate timing yet here he was telling her to take things slow when tensions aren’t as high as they are now.

“We… We should go see Jophiel and check how he’s doing.” Chloe muttered, feeling guilty for forgetting about the comatose, young archangel. While she was here getting frisky with Lucifer, Jophiel was in a coma in her bedroom with a grieving Viroar.

Sensing her guilt, Lucifer bent down and gave a soft kiss on her forehead. “It’s okay. Jophiel would understand. Come on, up we go.” He got up and pulled Chloe up to her feet. Chloe shoots him a grateful smile and takes his hand in hers intertwining her fingers with his. They both walked out of the bedroom, heading for Chloe’s bedroom, hoping that the young archangel would have woken up by now from his coma.

 

* * *

 

Their hearts sank when they saw Jophiel still comatose on Chloe’s bed with Viroar sitting on a chair beside the bed with his elbows on his knees and his head clamped between his hands. Chloe felt sympathy for the poor demon even after what he had done to Jophiel. It was clear to anyone with a set of lungs that the demon had fallen hard for the archangel which was really unexpected.

She slowly came over to the demon’s side and hovered her hand over the demon’s shoulder. “Viroar…” As fast as a bolt of lightning, Viroar turned on Chloe and it was only for Lucifer’s quick action that she still had her head on her shoulders.

“Stand down demon! Do not make me say it again.” Lucifer growled, clearly unhappy that the young apprentice had nearly slashed Chloe’s head off. The demon merely snarled and tried to escape his Lord’s grip but Lucifer held on, slowly crushing the demon’s windpipe.

Viroar choked and gasped for air but he still refused to stand down. From behind Lucifer, Chloe could see the pain and grief evident in the demon’s eyes. A pain that she knew all too well for she experienced it a few minutes ago when Lucifer laid dead on the floor of the guest bedroom. “Lucifer stop it. He’s in pain. He’s hurting.”

“I can see that, Chloe. I am the one hurting him.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and hit him on the shoulder. “Not the physical pain you moron. I’m talking about the emotions he’s trapped in. Put him down now.” She ordered him.

Lucifer turned his head back and looked at Chloe questioningly but the serious expression on Chloe’s face made him give in. Pushing the demon back down onto the chair and holding him in place, Lucifer threatened him a painful death if he so much as lay a single finger on Chloe.

Chloe slowly walked over to the demon’s side and kneeled down next to him. “Viroar, look at me. Look at me.” She spoke to him in a gentle tone. The demon never turned to look at her. Angered at the demon’s insolence, Lucifer grabbed the demon’s head and turned his head to look at her. Chloe shot him a withering glare but he ignored it.

“I know what you’re feeling Viroar. I know it because I experienced it. I was just like you when… Lucifer died.” Viroar’s eyes widened in shock. “I know you have questions and that will be answered in time but what I wanted to say is this.” She took his hand and squeezed it gently. “You’re not alone and never will be. We’re here for you and we’ll not let anything happen to Jophiel.” Chloe was taken aback when she saw tears of blood running down the demon’s face. He never spoke, never cried. He was silent, the tears of blood the only indication of the wreck he truly was.

Beckoning to Lucifer to release him, Lucifer did so hesitantly and the demon fell off the chair into Chloe’s hug. She could feel him trembling and she stroked his back, starting to sing a soft lullaby that she would sing to Trixie whenever she was sad. Never letting the demon go, not even once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd you think? Like it, hate it, let me know. Thank you again everyone for your kind support.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The answer as to what Chloe Decker truly is will be revealed in this chapter. It is completely unexpected. I don't even know how I came up with this to be honest.

“He’s getting better. But it will take him some time to wake up from the coma he’s in so Jophiel is definitely out of the fight.” Raphael informed the group of his diagnosis. Everyone heaved a huge sigh of relief. They had feared the worst when Raphael came down the stairs not long after he had checked Jophiel once more. They were just thankful that one of theirs wasn’t going to leave them so soon.

Looking around, Zadkiel noticed that Amenadiel wasn’t among them.

“Hey. Has anyone seen Amenadiel recently?” Zadkiel asked.

“The last I saw him was when we were all fighting against Mother’s army in the port.” Uriel answered.

“I’m right here.” They all heard. Turning their heads towards the entrance of the house, Amenadiel stood there with his wings open for everyone to see.

“There you are dear brother. I was wondering where you’ve gone off to. Not trying to get onto Mother’s good side are you?” Lucifer said, shooting his brother an evil grin.

Amenadiel glared at Lucifer. “As if I would betray Father and the rest. Father called me. He wanted to give you this message, Lucifer.” He said.

Lucifer’s brows furrowed in confusion, “A message?”

“Father said he’ll be paying you a visit. Tonight. Don’t screw this up. I’d rather not scrape anything that’s been burnt to cinders off the ground.” Amenadiel said, pushing past Lucifer to join his siblings. Lucifer clenched his fists at his sides. Clearly he was unhappy that after all this years, his Father had decided to show his face at the most inopportune time.

 _“Leave it to Dad to show up just after I came back from the dead.”_ A wave of uneasiness swept through him when he recalled that horrible abysmal moment as he felt pieces of himself drift away. Chloe noticed his uneasiness and internally noted to ask him what was wrong. She didn’t want to upset him even further than he already is.

Trixie too noticed the upset look on the man’s face and so she decided to do the one thing that would help comfort her friend. She jumped off the chair next to the counter to bowl straight into Lucifer’s legs and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a heartwarming hug. “Please don’t be upset Lucifer. Mommy and I will always be here for you.” She said, hugging him even tighter.

Lucifer flinched slightly from the hug. He still wasn’t used to the little girl’s hugs but he was slowly getting comfortable with them. Warmth filled his heart and he was touched at the little girl’s attempt in comforting him. He pats her on the head, his frown melting away to be replaced with a smile.

“Thank you, child.”

Trixie giggled and beamed up at him. “Why don’t you go join your mother and get some lunch. I have to go talk with my siblings for a bit.” Trixie nods and goes off running to her mother’s side.

“Will you be fine, Lucifer?” Chloe asked. Having the man you love dead in your arms would make anyone a mess. “I’ll be fine, Chloe. I’ll meet you two later.” He shoots her a reassuring smile, making her incessant worries sweep away in the blink of an eye.

“So monkey, what do you want to have for lunch?” Chloe asks.

“In-and-Out Burger!”

“Again? You just had them last week.”

“But they’re so good!”

Chloe chuckles, “Okay, we’ll go get some burgers Trixie.” They both walked out of the house, leaving Lucifer with his siblings and his underlings.

“Lucifer, am I glad to see you alive and among us once more. But what I don’t understand is, how did that happen?” Michael said. The older archangel was still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened earlier and he was terribly confused as to what the Detective truly is. He had wracked his head for answers while the two lovebirds were enjoying their reunion. Nephilim, an angel turned human, and so on but he was still not getting any closer to the truth.

“I don’t have a clue either here Mikey. I’m still wondering how Chloe managed to bring me back. By all rights, I should be dead.”

“Pity you aren’t dead.” Camael murmured only to get elbowed in the ribs hard by Uriel.

“Perhaps you could take this opportunity to ask Father what Chloe is. Surely he must know.” Zadkiel mentioned.

“If Dad wishes to tell me that is. You know how cryptic he is. Always telling half-truths or lies straight up to your face.” Michael shot his younger twin a stern look, “Just ask him, Luci. For once don’t be an ass. We need answers here not just you.”

“Fine. I’ll ask.” Lucifer remarked nonchalantly. He dreaded the visit to come but perhaps this was the time to get the answers he needed since the day he met the detective from his Father. Although he would have preferred if his Father had come to him earlier before this bloody mess.

 

* * *

 

Wind swept pass the house, shaking the trees in the vicinity and ruffling the cool grass on the front lawn. A lone soul stood in the middle of the lawn, ignoring the gust of wind that swept past him. Lifting his head up, he frowned when he saw the thick clouds rolling in and the bolts of lightning lighting up the entire night sky.

 _“Typical of Dad to make such a grand entrance.”_ He thought.

Lowering his gaze, he was unsurprised to see his Father standing before him in that annoying white suit of his. Taking out a cigarette and putting it between his lips, Lucifer lit the cigarette and took in a deep breath, exhaling a large cloud of smoke into the air.

“Long time no see. Dad.”

“Indeed it has been a long time, my son.” God said with a warm smile on his face. It sickened Lucifer seeing him there with that so-called loving smile of his.

“Let’s cut the loving, fatherly act and get to the point. Who or what is Chloe Decker?”

The older man’s smile drops at his son’s rude behavior but he wasn’t too surprised to be greeted with such a manner. He knew that he deserved it. “Since you asked, I will tell you.” The powerful being sweeps the air with a wave of his hand, forming what appeared to be the shape of a woman holding what appeared to be a fruit.

“Chloe Decker is the creation I crafted from the man you know as Adam. The same creation that you tempted with the fruit of knowledge.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened at what his Father was implicating. His mouth went dry and his heart thudded furiously in his chest wondering if this was all some kind of sick joke his Father had played on him.

“Eve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shocking isn't it? Wow, we're nearly at 50 chapters and I had no idea so many of you guys are still enjoying this work. It really means a lot to me. Thank you!


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys must all be thinking 'Hold up! Eve?' Chloe Decker IS Eve? Adam's wife and the first (well if you want to count Lilith in then second) woman? Is this a joke? Did the big G just decided to pull a prank on all of us. Well you'll find out more in this chapter. Also Chloe and Lucifer hit a road bump. Wonder how they'll get over this bump.

“Eve. Are you actually telling me that woman who was married to that bloody, controlling sod and the same woman you ordered me to ask of her desires in the Garden in the first place, need I remind you, and casted out IS Chloe Decker?” Lucifer exclaimed in astonishment.

“Not her exactly per say. The mortal is Eve’s most recent reincarnation.”

“Reincarnation?” Lucifer asked. “I never pegged you for that sort of thing, Dad. And one more thing, how did Chloe even bring me back from complete oblivion? I felt it. Pieces of my soul were drifting away and I had started to cease to exist when she did whatever she did.”

With a wave of his hand, the air swirled splitting the figure of the first human woman into a number of different women all of them seemingly wearing different clothes according to the time they once lived in. “Do you ever wonder why Eve was never in Heaven and Hell despite her role in creating the original sin, my son?” God asked him like a great teacher asking a clueless student.

Lucifer shook his head. He had always wondered why he had never seen or heard of Eve in Heaven when he was still living in the Silver City and later in Hell when he was later cast out. He had expected to see her burning in the pits but there was no word of her, not from the tortured souls nor from the demons he ruled with an iron fist. Of course, he let that burning question to rest when he had to rule over the denizens of Hell and submit punishments left and right. He had no time to be daydreaming, thinking up theories and what not. Last he needed was an escaped soul running loose on Earth (which he thought was pretty ironic since one, a dangerous one at that, is wrecking havoc already on this plane with her little group). 

“On her deathbed, Eve prayed to be reincarnated to redeem herself. She had dreamt of the future, full of misery, hate, and blood, all because of her and her heart was filled with sorrow and regret. So she prayed desperately to me, asking me to give her a chance to cleanse her soul. And so I did.”

With narrowed eyes, Lucifer stares questioningly at his Father. “That does not sound like you, Father. You’re more of the type to give but not without naming a price. Which you’re doing to me right now. You don’t give answers freely, not like this, back then and I’ll bet nothing’s changed now. Plus, could we just get to the point of what Chloe did to me.” Lucifer stated. He did not need to hear any of this pointless tale. What he needed is answers not ancient history. 

“Would you let me finish?” God lightly scolded him. Lucifer rolled his eyes in annoyance but held his tongue, letting his Father continue. “I reincarnated her soul over the centuries, leaving her with no memories of her past life and over the centuries, her soul that was once tainted with darkness and desire became even more pure with light with the life she led. She made mistakes in each of her lives just like any of my creations, leaving her slightly tainted but the good she did in each of those lives drove it back painstakingly slow until finally, no desire or temptation plagued her soul. What could you draw out when there is nothing to be drawn out in the first place? As to what she did, as a Mother could take your life, so can she give you life once more. Eve may be the Mother of all humans but she is a mother all the same. The ability to give life to the dead within the mortal are innate but dormant and for many centuries, they have never been awakened. Until now that is. As for the price she paid, she would never have any everlasting peace. She would go through an endless cycle of rebirth and death, never entering Heaven or Hell for all eternity.”

Lucifer felt like someone had just taken an Enochian iron sledgehammer and slammed it to his chest, crushing his lungs and heart. Chloe to never enter Heaven or Hell? For him to never see her again? It was unimaginable to him. And even worse, even if he did meet her latest reincarnation on this plane, she would have no memory of him and that was the worst torture, more so than his Fall from Heaven, his Father could have ever done.

“This is mad. I refuse to believe any of this.” Lucifer scoffed, tossing the cigarette to the ground and extinguishing it under his feet.

“Believe it or not, it is the truth.” God said sadly. He had seen the sorrow and pain swirling in his son’s eyes and wished to comfort him but he knew that Lucifer would not take it too well. The wounds were still there and it would be a miracle if his son ever accepted him back into his life. His head hurt from the bombshell of information bombarding him. Not only is Chloe the former Mother of the entire race of humans but could also bring the dead back to life (if she could get the hang of it) but now she would be doomed to, in a sense, recycle herself for all eternity? He wasn't going to let that happen. “Then you can stop it. Chloe is a good person. She or Eve has redeemed herself. Let her enter Heaven when she passes, Father.”

“You do realize that if I do so, you would never see her again?”

“It would be better knowing that she’s in Heaven with the memories we shared than her being reborn with no recollection of our time together.”

The Almighty Father was stunned of his son’s sacrifice. It lifted his spirits that perhaps this human woman was changing his son for the better. That she could bring back his Samael. “If that is what you wish, then I can do it. However, there is a heavy price for it along with the information I gave you.”

 _“I knew it.”_ Lucifer grumbled. “Alright Dad. Name your price.”

A dark look crossed his Father’s face. “Destroy your Mother and her rebellion. For the humans, do not kill them but mark them as the ones who have dared to defy Heaven and send them to the fiery pit where they will remain until the End of Days. You do this and I will grant your mortal passage to the Silver City and you as well.”

Lucifer’s jaw dropped and his eyes widen to the point they looked like they were about to pop out of his head. “What? Did I just hear you say what I think you’re saying?”

A smile curled God’s lips and he nods. “It’s about time you’ve come home, Lucifer. For too long, I’ve punished you harshly never forgiving you when I’ve done so to my own creations. But my anger never ceased until I saw you changing on this plane and heard of your friends’ stories about you. Shame then stopped me from visiting you nor answering your cries for it was too great. It was only today that I decided to finally meet you, not just to tell you what the detective is but also to let you know that once this is over, you can come home.” Lucifer didn’t know what to think. Hearing his Father admit his mistake was something that he thought he would never hear. It felt like a dream to him. If angels could dream that is.

“Before I go, here’s a little gift for you. A reunion gift so to speak.” With a wave of his hand, Lucifer fell to his knees as white-hot pain ran up and down his back. He tried to claw at his back, screaming out in pain as he felt bones shift and crack. Blood leaking from the scars on his back soaked the back of his suit and with a howl, brilliant snow-white wings with tinges of black at the edges of the feathers came bursting forth like a chrysalis.

They flapped and swung open and close as if they had a mind of their own. He nearly toppled over from the almost alien heavy weight of his wings and it was only by his wings swinging open and catching a large gust of wind that he was able to catch himself before he could fall in such an embarrassing manner in front of his Father.

Whipping his head back, Lucifer’s eyes widened in apparent shock and disbelief at the sight of his new pair of wings. “I thought you might need a little bit in your arsenal for the battle to come. Be safe, my son, and protect those you love. I wish you the best.” A bolt of lightning flashed the sky and in the blink of an eye, the Almighty Father was gone, back on his throne in the Silver City.

Lucifer blinked, wondering if the wings were simply a mirage and would disappear into thin air but they never did. They were real and even more beautiful than his last pair. Tucking in his wings and covering them up making them invisible, he made his way back to Chloe’s home leaving behind no trace of the wings except for the two large holes on the back of his jacket.

 

* * *

 

Michael and the other archangels felt the shift in the air and felt a powerful surge of grace coming from outside where they knew Lucifer and their Father were meeting. Their eyes widened at the familiar surge and as Lucifer stepped through the door, they all knew.

Zadkiel was the first to step forth. Coming to stand before her older brother, she shakily asked him, “Is it true? Do you… have your wings back now brother?” Knowing that he couldn’t keep the truth away now, he merely nods. As quick as lightning, Zadkiel wrapped her older brother in a rib-crushing hug.

“I’m so glad, Lucifer. You deserve them.” She cried.

Michael then came forth and he and Zadkiel embraced him lovingly which left him awkwardly sputtering away. All but Camael were delighted that Lucifer had his wings back. It was at that inopportune time that Camael raised his voice in rage.

“He does not deserve those wings! He is Satan! The Beast!” He roared, taking his sword out and brandishing it in front of the small crowd.

“Silence Camael! Father has bestowed him this gift. Are you saying that Father is wrong?” Michael yelled back.

“He is! And I will set it right!” He ran straight for Michael, ready to slash him down with his sword before turning on Lucifer but before he could do so, a large powerful wing slammed into him making him drop his sword. The wing then effectively pinned the struggling archangel down.

“Leave my brother alone, Camael, or I will make you suffer painfully for it.”

Camael merely snarled at the older archangel. “You have no power over me, Satan!” He screamed.

“No power? We’ll see about that.” His siblings tried to desist the fight but Lucifer wasn’t having any of it. Flashing his true form at them, he ordered them to back off so he could give Camael the punishment he deserved. Hearing a gasp coming from the stairs, Lucifer lifted his head and saw Chloe standing on the stairs with her mouth dropped open, shock clearly evident on her face.

She may have known that he was the Devil since that fight in the alleyway but this was the first time she had seen his true form, behind that glamour that he had put up. Lucifer shrank back, tucking his wing back and releasing Camael from the floor. Fear coursed through his veins. He had not planned to reveal his true form to Chloe, not now and not like this but it was done. Before he could utter a word, Camael grabbed his sword and went straight for him, ready to ram the sword through him. Michael, however, managed to parry the attack with his own blade and slashed his brother’s hand open. Pointing his sword at Camael’s throat, the older archangel threatened to cut off his wings if he ever dared try to attack his twin again.

Clutching his wounded hand, the enraged Camael stormed out of the house and flew into the night leaving the occupants in the small home. Silence filled the home and Lucifer could only watch Chloe walk up the stairs back to her bedroom with a heavy heart.

“She’s not scared, Lucifer. Just probably surprised. After all, she hasn’t seen your true form.” Michael tried to comfort him.

“Talk to her. She seems to be a reasonable mortal. Much more reasonable than me that’s for sure.” Uriel pitched in, taking Lucifer by surprise at his little brother’s changed demeanor.

“We’ll take care of the little girl. Go and talk to her, brother.” Zadkiel said. Encouraged, Lucifer then trudges for the stairs. He just hopes that the detective was taking it well. Most people have gone insane from seeing his true form and he really hoped that wasn’t the case.

In the shadows of the corner of the living room, Maze narrowed her eyes at the fallen archangel. _“Or the not so fallen archangel.”_ She thought. With each passing month, she had watched Lucifer change and not for the better. Instead of the powerful, emotionless ruler of Hell she loved whom showed no mercy to sinners and taken delight in the sins of the flesh, he had been reduced to a emotion-ridden, love-sick puppy and worse he had allowed himself to open up to his siblings and even went to meet with his Father. A feat that he would have rejected a long time ago. He was weak but she had sworn to protect him and that mission had not changed one bit.

“Why are you making that face, Mazikeen?” She heard Amenadiel ask. Turning to look at the angel she had been meeting up with for these past couple of months, the demon simply huffed. “She’s making him weak. He’s already died once what’s to say he wouldn’t do so again?”

“He loves her. And she loves him.”

“Love.” She scoffed. “Love makes you weak.”

“No. It doesn’t. Love makes us stronger.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes. You will see in time, Mazikeen.” Maze rolled her eyes. “I’m getting sick of this conversation. How about you and me go somewhere and have some fun?” She teased, trailing a finger down his neck and splaying her hand out on his chest. The dark angel blushed slightly making Maze laugh. Without giving Amenadiel a chance to answer, she takes him by the collar of his robe and quickly drags him out of the house leaving none to the imagination of the occupants still left in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you guys like this chapter? Let me know. 
> 
> Note: 50 chapters you guys! And it's all thanks to you! Your support really gives me the drive to write and if it wasn't for you guys, I might have stopped writing this story a long time ago. So thank you for all your support. 
> 
> Another note: Smut will come soon ;)


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut up ahead in this chapter. If any of you guys are not comfortable with reading smut, then you can stop here until I post up the next chapter. I have not written smut a lot so I'm pretty much a beginner at this but I did my best. Hope you find this enjoyable.

Entering the moonlit bedroom, Lucifer came upon Chloe sitting at the end of her bed staring into space. She didn’t even notice Lucifer enter the room, her eyes seemingly looking past him as though he wasn’t standing there right in front of her.

It was only when Lucifer sat beside Chloe on the bed did she stir from her trance-like state. She blinked once then turned her gaze on Lucifer. He didn’t dare meet her gaze, terrified that he would only see fear in those beautiful eyes of hers. She took his hand and squeezed it, and then slowly trailed her fingers up his arm, to his shoulder, up his neck, and finally reaching his stubble-lined cheek, cupping it. Lucifer leaned into the warm touch, finding a small measure of comfort from it.

“Look at me, Lucifer. Please.” He hesitantly did as she asked, expecting to see fear but was only met with love and kindness. “If you’re expecting me to be afraid, you got another thing coming.”

“You’re not terrified or… or insane?” He asked, completely stunned.

“Why would I be insane?”

“To be frank, my dear, most humans who have seen my other form go insane. Case in point, Jimmy Barnes.”

“I’m not like most ‘humans’ Lucifer.” She raised her other hand and cupped his other cheek, rubbing his jawline with her thumbs. “You’re going to be stuck with me for a very long time.” She said. His spirits began to soar and he grinned at her. Taking her hands and pulling them away from his cheeks, he puts them down upon his leg and leans in to kiss her. The kiss was slow but smoldering and it made Chloe’s toes curl. But she had burning questions. Questions of not just his meeting with his Father but what truly happened to him when he fell. He did tell her how he fell but never the extensive damage it did to him. She had tried to push him on that questioning but he had only smiled sadly at her, simply telling her that throughout the entire ordeal, he burned.

Pulling away, she shoots him a serious look. “I want to see your other form, Lucifer. Don’t hide it.”

Lucifer’s mouth went dry and he started to hyperventilate. He felt as if his ribcage was slowly getting crushed by an iron grip. He had seen humans suffer from panic attacks and he wondered if this was what he was experiencing right now. Watching Lucifer quickly enter a panic attack, Chloe grabbed his face between the palms of her hands offering words of comfort as she tried to calm him down.

Slowly, his breathes return to a normal rate and he licks his dry lips. “It’s pretty grotesque.”

“I can take it. I’ve seen dead bodies even those mutilated beyond repair. I’m sure this wouldn’t be that bad.”

Lucifer meets her eyes, his eyes silently telling her not to be so sure about that. In a flash, he took away his glamour revealing his grotesque and terrifying face. Chloe gasped when she saw his frightening appearance. He was completely bald and his skin was gone revealing bare red muscles. There were also charred, black burnt streaks lining under his cheeks and head. His eyes were smoldering red pupils and his once white irises were now charcoal black. By all means, she should be terrified but she wasn’t. Instead, she was deeply concerned and horrified at how severe the damage was.

“Does this extend all over your body?” Lucifer nods and Chloe’s heart broke. “May I see them?” Lucifer timidly nods and shrugs his suit off and starts to unbutton his shirt. Pulling it off, Chloe gasped at the sight of both the old and new extensive scars covering every inch of his skinless body. There was one large, hideous scar on his side just under his ribcage that seemed to spill out into an intricate network of black pulsing veins. 

Hovering her hand over the scar, Chloe slowly places her hand down on it. She slowly traces the pathway of the scar making Lucifer shiver from her careful touches. He grabs her wrist stopping her gentle caresses. “Don’t. Please.” He murmurs brokenly.

“Okay.” She wondered what could have caused such a terrible scar though. As if reading her mind, Lucifer answered her. “Michael did that. When he cast me out.” Chloe felt ill. To know that your own older sibling whom who should have protected you casted such a terrible blow on you would be damaging to your psyche. This was betrayal at its worst. She knew that Michael regretted his actions as she had witnessed in the hospital but it still made her blood boil to see what the older archangel had done to Lucifer.

Switching back to his other form, Chloe asked him which of the two was his true form. “Both of them actually. This form was my form back when I was still in Heaven with the exception of the dark hair and my other form is after I was cast out. I could still switch back to this form, only using the other one during the tortures I personally handed down on the sinners who came into my realm.” He answered truthfully.

Hoping to change the topic to not upset Lucifer any further, Chloe turned her attention on his meeting. “So, how did the meeting with your Father go?” Lucifer sighs and runs a hand down his face. “It’s complicated.” It was better to come clean to the detective now rather than her finding it out later. He told her that she was Eve reincarnated and the reason for said cycle of rebirth and death as well as how she was able to bring him back from the dead but he withheld about the price she had to pay along with his demands and his Father granting them both passage to the Silver City. He didn’t want to overwhelm her with this load of information. “I also got a new set of wings courtesy of Dad.” He added.

Chloe’s head felt like it was about to burst. Her as Eve? Surely this must be a joke. But the unfamiliar serious look on Lucifer’s face spoke otherwise. “Wow. This is unbelievable.”

“Well it explains why I can’t draw out your desires.”

“Yeah. But I’m glad that your Father is trying to mend his relationship with you.”

“Oh please. He’s just using me. Once this is all over, my wings will be gone again. Poof.” Chloe rolls her eyes and slaps his arm. “Get off your high horse for once Lucifer and stop being so pessimistic. Maybe your Father is trying to fix his mistakes. Give him a chance.”

“Whatever.” He mutters. “Fine. Could I at least see your wings?”

“My, aren’t you being a little curious today.” He teased.

“Lucifer...”

“Alright. Just hold your horses.” Swinging his wings wide open, Chloe gaped at its brilliant magnificence.

“They’re beautiful, Lucifer.”

“Care to take a little spin in the air, Chloe?” Lucifer grins. “What?” Before she could even respond, Lucifer sweeps her up in his arms making her cry out in surprise. The archangel strolls over to the window and lifts it open with his leg. He crawls out of the window onto the rooftop and with a powerful flap of his wings, they both take off into the night sky.

 

* * *

 

Chloe screamed. She never was one to be scared of heights but being flown up thousands of feet high above the ground with only an angel holding you from that thin line between life and death is pretty terrifying and nerve-wracking.

She clutched onto him hard like he was a lifeline, her heart thrashing wildly inside her chest. She watched her house and her neighbor’s houses dotting the hill they stood on grow smaller and smaller joining the now miniscule skyscrapers and apartments that stood in the distance. She could even see downtown LA in the distance. The trees became a sea of green, the streets looking like long, grey snakes slithering throughout the entire city, and the sandy shore looked so tiny from above, the dark blue waves crashing to the shore.

Everything looked so tiny. It was like looking at a large completed city of Lego, the ones behind the large windows of the toy store whenever Trixie dragged her there. She couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the view. “Enjoying yourself, Chloe?” He smirked.

Chloe thought of elbowing him in the ribs for nearly giving her a heart attack but dropping to her death below seemed not to be a wise option so she stayed her hand. Instead, she opted to glare at him. “Next time, give me a heads up, you ass.” She scolded him.

He merely chuckled, finding the detective’s reaction amusing. “It’s not funny.” She muttered angrily.

“On the contrary, I find it quite hilarious. Do not worry. I’m not going to drop you anytime soon.”

Feeling slightly reassured at that and her anger quickly melting away, Chloe turned her gaze up to the night sky. She could see the millions of stars decorating the pitch-black sky and she gasped in amazement when she saw a bright star shoot through the sky, leaving behind a trail of stardust.

“I made all those stars and put them there.” Lucifer suddenly spoke, breaking Chloe from her trance. Turning to look at Lucifer, a sigh of wonder and astonishment escaped her lips. Bathed under the light of the shooting star, she saw him for what he once was. The Morningstar burning bright and strong in the sea of darkness that was lit up by only the million heavenly bodies he created.

“Uh Chloe. Why are you looking at me like that?” He felt uncomfortable from the detective’s intense gaze. It made him feel like he was being viewed under a microscope by some scientist who had just discovered the newest species.

“Just admiring the view.”

“The view. Right. Well, you could certainly do that in the bedroom.” He was completely unprepared for what came next. Chloe lunged forward and rammed her lips to his, bruising them slightly. Lucifer moaned at the unexpected but welcome intimacy. He groaned when she pulled away but gasped when he felt her lips on his neck, leaving a smoldering and tingling trail down his neck to his collarbone. He nearly lost control of his wings when Chloe lightly bit his neck.

“I-I don’t think w-we should do this u-up here.” Lucifer stuttered.

“Then get us down. Now. I want you Lucifer so damn much.” She growled.

Turned on by the aggressive streak in the detective, Lucifer grins. “My, my. Such language.” He quickly flies them down to a remote area surrounded by trees on another hill. He then lays Chloe out on the ground carefully and gives her a slow but passionate kiss. He pulls away and starts to strip Chloe of her clothes first starting with her pants, then her shirt, and finally her undergarments. And Chloe lets him.

She gasps when he lowers his head down to her ear and gently bit her earlobe. Moving from her ear, he slowly leaves a trail of smoldering kisses starting from her neck over her pulsing carotid artery down her collarbone, her chest, her stomach, and back up to her chest. A moan of pleasure escapes her lips when Lucifer took her right nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, while his left hand reaches up and plays with her left breast.

A wave of pleasure shot through Chloe like a bolt of lightning then another. Her nerves were on fire and she writhed under the tall frame of the archangel from the immense waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Her desire grew wetter and wetter until finally, she could no longer hold it back in. Her screams pierced the air as she came under him.

Chest heaving, Chloe gazed up at the grinning archangel. “My turn.” She smiles. In a surprising feat of strength, she flips him over, knocking the air out of his lungs. Straddling his hips, she slowly and painstakingly started to undress him. She tugs off his suit and unbuttons his dress shirt, pulling it off of him and tossing it over her shoulder. She runs her hands up and down his chest and rock-hard abs, making him shiver from her touch.

A moan escapes his throat when Chloe ‘accidentally’ grazes his nipple. Lowering her head down to his ear, she whispers seductively turning him on even further with the words she said next. “I’m going to make you pay for that and no begging or pleading is going to make me stop.” She whispered.

She trails a finger down his stubble-covered cheek all the way down to his manhood who was standing clearly at attention. She begins to stroke him and he hisses. It was pure torture. She kept on administering teasing touches and caressing him, just enough to actually make him beg. The Devil beg. It was absurd but yet here he was under the control of this mortal woman.  

Chloe slowly unzipped his pants, springing his manhood free. Sweat gleamed on his forehead and a few even trailed down his face. His heart thrashed wildly inside his chest, making his heaving chest ache. Finally having enough of the torture, he howled as he released his load. “You little minx.” He panted.

He flipped her back onto the ground once more and quickly stripped off his pants and shoes. Now fully naked, he takes her and the two start a dance as ancient as time itself. Sweat gleamed on the two naked bodies under the stars, groans and moans of pleasure filled the air, and gusts of wind swept the bodies from wildly flapping wings.

Nearing the end of their dance, Chloe cried out in pleasure as Lucifer’s load was filled inside her womb while Lucifer roared, his wings spreading out instinctively like a mighty eagle. He pulled away and fell beside her. Laying on his side, he pulls her close to him, her back to his chest, and wraps his arms around her bare stomach. Chloe smiles feeling Lucifer’s heart beat strongly against her back. She rolls over to meet him and presses a soft kiss on his lips.

“I love you.” She whispers.

“I love you too, Chloe.” He smiled. A radiant smile that left her breathless. Lucifer tucked them both under his large wing and they both slowly fell asleep under the stars, warm and glowing from the intimate act they had shared together for the first time. An act that the Devil himself thought he would never have for as long as he lived and breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd you guys think? I hope that you enjoyed the smut scene even though I feel like I should have done better. Have a good night guys.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, I have finally finished the next chapter! We're going to pick up on the action soon enough but for now have some fluff here. Hope you guys like it!

Chloe slowly woke up to the sound of chirping birds and blinks her eyes to get rid of the sleep in her eyes. Meeting the still dozing face of her lover, she smiles. She watches him sleep, mesmerized at how innocent he looked before her. She shuffles quietly and closer to him, contently laying her head down on his chest.

She watches his chest rise and fall slowly from the corner of her eye, hearing his heart thud slowly against her ear. Her lips curled up into a small smile when she felt Lucifer lay a soft kiss on her head. “Morning sleepyhead.” He greeted her, his voice still raspy with sleep and his chest rumbling as he spoke under her cheek. “Did you sleep well, darling?”

“Yes I did.” She replied, snuggling deeper into his tall frame. “Last night was…”

“Amazing? Spectacular?” Lucifer grinned.

Chloe rolls her eyes and slaps his shoulder lightly. “I was going to say divine, you moron.”

Divine? His heart started to beat furiously inside his chest. Many women he had slept before had made similar comments like Chloe but hearing the woman he love say it gave him such a spectacular high from pure, elated joy. He puffs out his chest in pride with a huge grin on his face. “Divine you say. I’ll be sure to treat you to some more divinity if you wish to.” He said seductively.

Chloe blushed hard. _“What have I done?”_ She thought. No doubt, her words had inflated his already massive ego and she was never going to hear the end of it but on the other hand, her entire being screamed to be under Lucifer’s body writhing in pleasure. But that would have to be put on hold what with the threat of a bloody battle looming over the horizon. The thought of Asherah wrecking havoc on Earth sent chills up her spine. They needed to stop her before it was too late.

Lifting her head up with a serious expression on her face, Chloe told Lucifer what was on her mind. “I’m going to help you stop your Mother.”

Lucifer’s eyes bulged. “No no. Absolutely not. You’re no match against her.”

“I’m not leaving you to fight your Mother and her rebels alone, Lucifer.” Her heart clenched with fear at the thought of Lucifer dying or dead at his Mother’s hands and her not being able to stop it.

“I have Amenadiel, Mazikeen and my siblings. Add to that, the rest of my siblings and the few remaining demons who are loyal to me would also come to join the fight. I’ll be in safe hands.”

Chloe snorts. “I’m not taking that chance.”

Lucifer shook his head in frustration. “If you join me in this fight, you’ll die. I don’t want to lose you, Chloe.”

“And I don’t want to lose you either!”

They both stared one another down, neither of them backing down. They were both at an impasse and they both knew it. Neither of them wanted the other to go fight alone for fear of the worst. Lucifer sighs heavily and runs his fingers through her hair, gazing down at her worriedly. “Chloe, you don’t understand. My Mother is the most powerful being, second to Dad. With just a blink, she could wipe you out from existence.”  

“Then train me Lucifer. You speak of this innate ability I have yet you refuse to train me. The least I could do is defend myself and Trixie when it comes to that.”

A hard look crosses his face as he mulls over her words. He pushes himself up off the ground into a sitting position, his wings shifting slightly and twitching behind him. “You make a good point. Fine, I will personally train you to DEFEND yourself and Beatrice only. Maze will help too. But promise me that you will not go off running into the battlefield when it has begun. Deal?”

A deal with the Devil huh? If Lucifer wanted to play by his rules, then so be it. Doesn’t mean she couldn’t bend them to her favor later on.

“Deal.”

“Good. Now we should get dressed and be off. I don’t want to give any hikers here a show when they come across us.” He said with a hint of jealousy. He didn’t want any potential hikers coming up to get an eyeful of Chloe. She was his, no one else’s. He goes to get their tossed clothes laying on the ground, unabashedly giving Chloe a good look of his entire naked form. Chloe rolls her eyes, knowing clearly that Lucifer was doing it on purpose. And that charming grin he just shot her as he was bending down to grab her clothes just proved it.

“Will you hurry it up, Lucifer? Don’t make me come over there and give you a swift kick to the ass.”

“Getting feisty are we? Lucifer likes.” He smirks.

Chloe simply huffs in annoyance and turns her back on the man, ignoring his loud chuckles.

 

* * *

 

When they both got back to the house, it was empty all for the single soul doing a poor job at hiding behind the kitchen counter. “Michael, what are you doing?”

“Keep your voice down! I’m trying to hide from the child.” He whispered fervently.

“Hiding?”

“Noooooo! You found me again!” They all heard Uriel cry out followed by the peals of laughter coming from Beatrice.

Chloe burst out laughing. “Are you guys actually playing hide and seek?” She laughed, clutching her stomach. She found it truly hilarious. Archangels, the most powerful beings among the ranks of angels, playing hide and seek with her daughter yet they were failing miserably at it. “Yes we are although we were forced into it and I don’t want to get caught by your daughter again.” Michael spoke.

“Found you.” Michael yelped and fell onto his back when he saw little Beatrice peeking from around the corner with a mischievous glint in her eye before she went and catapulted herself on top of the archangel, landing hard on his stomach. Lucifer lost it. Watching his siblings being forced to play with the detective’s spawn and his brother, the commander of his Father’s army, flopping onto his back like some helpless fish was just too much.

“The little human does have her ways.” He said.

“Hi, Mommy! Hi, Lucifer!” The little girl greeted them, bouncing over to the couple and hugging them. Lucifer surprisingly didn’t flinch from the little girl’s hug. Instead, he lifted her off the floor and placed her on his shoulders taking Beatrice, Chloe, and Michael by surprise.

Beatrice quickly got over her shock and started to giggle happily. “Yay! Go, Lucifer. Go!” She exclaimed, pumping her fists into the air.

“Hold onto your horses, child. Let’s go to your bedroom first shall we? Your mother and I have some adult stuff to talk about.” He said.

“Okay.” He headed for the Beatrice’s bedroom only to elicit a shocked yelp when the door barged open and Jophiel tumbled out of the room onto the floor. “Jophiel…?” He murmured, unable to believe his little brother was standing or rather lying before him perfectly healthy.

“Hello.” Jophiel awkwardly greeted his older brother. He was quickly swooped up into a tight embrace. Jophiel could feel his brother trembling against him and a wave of concern crashed into the younger archangel at seeing his brother in such a state. “Lucifer, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? You nearly died on us all you bloody idiot. I told you to stay behind but no you just had to go off stomping into battle. What were you thinking?” The older archangel choked out.

“I couldn’t leave you to fight Mother alone.”

“I had the others with me, Jophiel.”

“Things could still have taken a turn for the worst. You know it and I know it.”

Shaking his head, Lucifer sighs. “For being the archangel of understanding and wisdom, you could be pretty stupid at times you know that.” Pulling away, he shoots his brother a warm smile. “I take it you and Viroar had a little reunion.”

Jophiel blushed and started to stutter, unable to respond to his older brother’s statement. Both Chloe and Michael told Lucifer to shut it, reminding the man that there was a child sitting on his shoulders. Lucifer put his hands up in defense, hoping to pacify the two. “Alright. Goodness, I just wanted to know how their meeting went.”

What Beatrice spoke next made everyone’s jaws drop to the floor. “Jophiel and Viroar’s meeting was weird. They were wrestling on the bed and grunting almost like the boys in my school when they fight in the playground.” Chloe looked horrified, the same with Michael but for another different reason entirely whereas Lucifer looked like he was desperately trying his best not to burst out laughing lest he wanted to get a swift kick to the butt from the detective.

Chloe shot Jophiel an angry look. If looks could kill, Jophiel would have been on the floor dead by now. “I am so sorry, Detective.” He cried. He starts to tremble and back away as Chloe strides towards him, looking to Michael for help only to find the older archangel gone. There would be no help from him.

“Um, I’ll just go and put Beatrice in her room first.” Lucifer said rapidly, all humor gone from his system. He quickly closed the door behind him, ignoring his little brother’s terrified cries of help. The last thing he wanted was to get in between a raging Chloe and most likely get shot in the leg or worse, the family jewels.

“Um, did I say something bad, Lucifer?”

Lucifer chuckled mirthlessly. “Oh, little Beatrice, you have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300+ kudos!? Gosh, never in my life would I think I would ever have a fic that has that many kudos. I cannot emphasize this enough but I just want to thank you all again. You guys are the best. I mean it. Just as I repeated many times, THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS! :)


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys. Training begins and a little fight scene happens right here. Hope you enjoy the action.

Jophiel sat on the sofa looking like a kicked puppy, his head bowed and his wings drooping over the back of the sofa. Never would he piss off the woman standing in the corner with her arms crossed ever again. He never wanted to go through that horrifying experience ever again.

Lucifer stared at the sitting archangel and felt slightly bad for leaving his brother to the horrific reprimanding he heard from the bedroom but it was every man or archangel for himself. “Did you really have to go that far, Chloe?”

“He needs to learn how to be discreet, Lucifer. I really do not want to give the talk about the birds and the bees with Trixie just yet.”

“She’s bound to find out sooner or later.”

“I’d rather like her to still have her innocence intact till then.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. He could never understand humans and their rules. How they could do anything with the rules they were ingrained into as children still baffled him. “I take it that you’re also going to give Viroar that same tongue lashing.”

“You bet I am. I just need to find him first.”

 _“Smart move on his part. After hearing that, anyone with a brain would take the chance to escape.”_ Lucifer mulls. Just then, Maze steps into the room looking disgruntled. She shoots Chloe a cold look which Chloe returned.

“Ladies, no fighting. Now that we’re all here, Maze I want you to train Chloe here to defend herself.”

“What?” The demon exclaimed.

“You heard me. I’m willing to forgive you for your act of defiance towards me if you do so.”

“And what if I don’t want to?” She questioned her Lord.

“Then you will face my wrath. Don’t push me, Mazikeen.” Lucifer threatened her, his dark eyes turning a bright red and a hint of black dotted his iris.

Fury raced through her veins. Mazikeen wanted to tear the female human apart with her daggers but she knew that Lucifer wouldn’t take that too kindly. Gritting her teeth, Mazikeen nods. She would do what Lucifer commanded her to do but that doesn’t mean she couldn’t put her through a world of hurt.

“Don’t do anything funny, Maze. I’m watching you.” Turning to Chloe with a warm and loving look (which made Maze cringe and sick), he leans closer and places a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I’ll train you once you’re done with Maze. If you need anything, just holler. I’ll be here.”

Chloe shoots him a grateful smile and pecks him on the cheek. She made her way towards the door, passing by Maze who shot her a sneer but she ignored it. Now wasn’t the time to fight with the demon. They needed to put their differences aside if they wanted to come out of the coming battle alive.

 

* * *

 

Chloe held one of Maze’s daggers close to her chest, panting heavily. Her body ached from the blows that Maze had landed on her and a bleeding cut crossed her cheek but she paid it no heed, her focus only on Maze who was tossing her other dagger up into the air and catching it easily in one hand.

 _“Hm. Not bad for a human.”_ The demon had to admit. For a human, Chloe caught on quickly and even could go toe to toe with her. She even managed to land a blow on her arm. No other human could do so and Maze couldn’t help but feel a small measure of respect for the woman. But respecting and liking someone were in two completely different orbits. She may have started to grow an inkling of respect for the human woman but that doesn’t mean she liked her.

Clutching the dagger up to her chest, Maze moved in for the kill. Feinting at the last minute, Maze was about to plunge the dagger into Chloe but she saw the demon from the corner of her eye. She quickly sidesteps and raises the blade up to defend herself from the attack. The daggers both clashed causing sparks to fly and the resounding sound of metal against metal rang throughout the yard.

Seeing her chance, Chloe gave a swift kick to Maze’s stomach sending her flying. The demon landed on her feet gracefully like a cat a few feet away from the detective. “That’s enough for the day.” Maze said.

“I don’t think I’ve done enough.” She pants, beads of sweat trickling down the sides of her head.

“You’ve done enough human. You’re not like us and if I work you further to the ground, Lucifer won’t be able to train you. So my suggestion to you is this. Stop and hand me over my dagger.” Maze said, holding the palm of her hand open.

Chloe hesitantly concedes and tosses the blade over to Maze who catches it easily. Suddenly, loud clapping could be heard from behind her. “Well done, Chloe.” She turns around and sees Lucifer on the front porch with a big grin on his face, a large bag slung over his shoulder.

The fallen archangel dismisses Mazikeen and she leaves without so much as a word from her, leaving both Chloe and himself alone. He steps down the front porch and strides up to the detective, a look of admiration and pride on his face that it made Chloe’s face redden slightly and it wasn’t from the heat.

“I must say that was an entertaining fight. No other human has ever gone toe to toe with Maze and she certainly doesn’t pull back on her punches.” He said, wiping away the trail of blood strolling down her cheek with his thumb. Thankfully, the cut was no longer bleeding much to Lucifer’s relief.

“Yeah. She certainly didn’t.”

“That’s Maze for you darling. Now it’s my turn.” He shrugs the heavy bag off his shoulder and unzips them before dumping its contents out onto the ground. Weapons of different sizes ranging from axes, maces, daggers, to swords tumbled out of the bag with a loud clang. They were all intricately designed and looked very deadly. Chloe had to admit that whomever had forged these weapons was very good at it.

“Weapons forged straight from the pits of Hell. Good against any supernatural being. Pick the one you find that best suits you, Chloe.” Chloe looked through the pile of weapons, silently choosing the weapon that would suit her best. Any heavy weapons were out of the question. The bow and arrows just weren’t her type. Plus she already had a long-range weapon. She just needed to ask Lucifer if he had bullets crafted in the underworld. A glint of metal under a broadsword caught her eye and she went to pick it up from underneath the large sword.

A pair of dual curved pairing blades of some unknown metal glinted under the sunlight with its beautitful gold handle between the blades. The handle had intricate designs and runes on it just like the blades themselves. She checked the weights of each dagger and found it comfortable for her. Satisfied, she tells Lucifer she was going to keep this one.

Lucifer grins. “Good choice, Chloe.” He bends down to pick another weapon, a hefty-looking spear that looked like it could pierce through an elephant, and lifts the spear up as if it was as light as a feather and carried it over his shoulders.

“Now, we begin.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Um. Isn’t it unfair that you’re holding a weapon that could strike me from a distance while I have these daggers?” Chloe asked.

“You never know if one of those rebels have a spear, darling.” He responded.

“But what if I do need to strike from a distance? I have a gun but I’m guessing bullets on Earth don’t work on demons. Do you have any bullets crafted in Hell that I can use?”

Lucifer sighs. “You’re very demanding you know that. Yes I do and I’ll give a couple of bullets to you once we’re done. Now, no more dawdling. Let’s start shall we?”

 

* * *

 

For the next couple of weeks, Chloe trained under Maze and Lucifer on a harsh course of wielding and defending herself with melee weapons and Lucifer also taught her how to draw out her ability on dead plants and animals, making sure she perfected it. At first, she was getting pummeled left and right until her whole body ached and she couldn’t get her muscles to move. A lot of massages delivered personally from the Devil himself every night did help to sooth the aches and bruises a bit. She had taken mandatory martial arts during the time she was training in the police academy but this. This was pure torture.

“This is what the demons in Hell have to go through although what we’re giving you now is a breeze in the park for them.” Lucifer reminded her as he parried her attack with his spear.

 _“What in the blazes do they put those demons through down there?”_ Goodness knows what Lucifer had put those demons of his through. 

Soon enough, she was able to catch up with the both of them. She could now fight far longer than she could before and she could land mortal blows (if she wanted to) on Lucifer and Mazikeen. She was also faster and could read an incoming attack faster and before Lucifer and Mazikeen moved in for the kill. She was also stronger thanks to the hellish training Mazikeen put her through.

Lucifer skidded to the left and launched straight for Chloe, ready to run the spear right through Chloe but she managed to dodge it and slashed the left curved dagger across his side. Lucifer, however, saw it coming and spun his body to avoid it. He then attempts to knock the dagger out of Chloe’s hand by sweeping the spear up from under her but she quickly steps to the side, dodging it.

Without even letting up, Lucifer gracefully lands on his feet using his wings and attempts to slice Chloe’s head off but a quick roll saved her. Without giving him an opportunity to recover, she launches herself straight up to Lucifer until their faces were almost touching each other taking the Devil by surprise. Before he could even defend himself, Chloe kicks him hard in the stomach sending him skidding a few feet back before tumbling to the ground on his back with his wings splayed out.

A dagger pressed to his throat and he sees Chloe on top of him with fire in her eyes. One slash and it was all it would take for him to bleed out. Silence filled the air except for the soft pants coming from the two of them. Chloe’s lips slowly tugged upwards at the sides and she lifts the dagger away from his throat. “I win.” She mutters, loud enough for him to hear it.

Lucifer shoots her a proud grin. “Yes indeed. You’ve finally felled the Devil.” Chloe goes to help him up but Lucifer grabs her wrist and pulls her down making her yelp out in surprise. Their lips meet and they quickly lose themselves in the fiery kiss, moaning and groaning out in pleasure.

Pulling away, Chloe smiles down at him and Lucifer felt his heart race inside his ribcage. She was drop dead beautiful with her golden hair hanging down and hovering over his face. Her eyes as blue as the ocean from whence he emerged from the day he left Hell and that tempting, sinful smile of hers. Just as the forbidden fruit was tempting to Eve long before he came and asked her of her desires, so was she tempting to him. She was his forbidden fruit and he was glad that he had taken her for if he hadn’t, he would never have experienced a life with her.

“You’re such a teasing ass.”

“Why thank you!” That only earned another eye roll from the detective before she smashed her lips against his once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Did you guys like it? Let me know :)
> 
> As for the daggers that Chloe is wielding, I took inspiration from Dragon Age 2. Here's the link to the image. Its the second dagger in the image. http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonage/images/6/61/DA2_Daggers.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140414051218


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama unfolds and the battle looms closer... Hope you enjoy this chapter you guys.

“Mistress, we are all ready.” The kneeling man spoke. The dark-haired lady gave a chilling smile that would have rendered the man before her weak in the knees but he was different now. Instead of the terrified, sniveling human that would bow before her feet, he was unshakable, merciless, and calculating. Gone was that bug. He had died in the blood-soaked fields of Hell and emerged as a true warrior with a thirst for blood that could rival any demon in Hell. Now here stood was her general of the humans she had rounded up in the battle to come.

“Good.” Pushing herself off the obsidian black throne, she goes to order a rebel demon standing by the doors of the throne room to summon everyone, from the most fiercest of demons to those of the tortured souls in Hell wanting to get back at the kingdom above whom sent them down to be tortured for all eternity.

“Get your lieutenants ready, my General. We will strike at dawn.” The human nods and goes to get up. His lips curled up into a cruel smile. He was so close to accomplishing what was thought impossible that he could taste it. He would soon finally become the most powerful human in the world that not even the world leaders could stop him and his Mistress. He would crush all those who threaten his Mistress and ensure they would regret it. Now all they needed to do was get rid of that pesky ex-Devil and his Father.

He would take great pleasure in torturing the love of Lucifer’s life before butchering her in the most brutal manner possible in front of the fallen archangel. A fitting end for the Devil before he ended him.

 

* * *

 

Chloe sighed happily when Lucifer’s hands worked on her tired body. Despite being very exhausted from another day of hard training, she was practically beaming with joy. The reason for her joy was because she had finally mastered her innate ability. After many long hours (and a couple of sleepless nights), she had managed to smoothly bring a dead plant to life. But that euphoria of success dropped when she heard a loud rapping on her door followed by Dan’s angry voice.

“Chloe! I need to talk to you now. Chloe!”

Lucifer scowled, clearly unhappy at the unwanted appearance. “Detective Douche.” He growled under his breath. “I could get rid of him if you want, Chloe.” Lucifer said, a little too excited than she would have liked.

“Don’t do anything stupid, Lucifer. He’s still Trixie’s father and I’d like to keep it that way. I don’t want to explain to my daughter why her father never showed up because of you.”

“Alright. Spoilsport.” He pouted.

“Chloe!” Chloe cursed under her breath and went to get the door. Opening it, she saw her ex-husband on the front porch, red in the face and clearly upset. “What and who the hell are those people on the rooftop and yard?” He shouted.

“Dan, stop yelling before you bring the neighbors to my yard. And to answer your question, those are Lucifer’s siblings and two of them work for him.”

“Siblings? Anyway, that’s not the point! I caught one of Lucifer’s… siblings kissing out in the yard behind a small bush with another man. How could you let these kind of people in our house, Chloe? Trixie could see this!”

 _“Oh you have no idea…”_ She had no intentions of telling Dan what Trixie had saw in the guest bedroom lest he goes off on a bender. But what he said next sent multiple shards into her heart.

“I thought you knew better than this.” He said, shooting her a disappointed look. Oh how she hated that look. The same look he gave her when she had put her neck out in the Palmetto case and when she adamantly tried to tell him that Malcolm is a dirty cop. She gritted her teeth and shut her burning eyes tightly, fighting back the onset of tears. She would not give him the satisfaction of watching her break down before him.

Lucifer eyes narrowed in rage when he heard what the Douche had said in the furious exchange of words and it took everything in him not to set the Douche on fire when he saw Chloe trembling. In the blink of an eye, he was at Chloe’s side taking her trembling hand and his other arm looped around her waist, letting her lean against him. An icy cold glare was enough to make the Douche tremble in his shoes.

“Chloe clearly knows what she is doing. You, on the other hand, do not. I suggest you leave now, Douche.”

Dan’s fists clenched at his sides at seeing the nightclub owner at his wife’s side lending his support to her and to make it even worse, she was accepting it. He was beyond furious. “She’s my wife and this is our house! Why don’t you go and leave us before I arrest you!”

“Arrest me on what exactly hmm? Comforting your ex-wife after you basically just verbally and emotionally abused her? Don’t make me laugh.”

“That’s it!” Dan pulled a fist back and proceeded to punch Lucifer only for the nightclub owner to catch it easily. “You’ve gone way too far now than I would have preferred.” His eyes flashed red sending Dan shrieking and pulling away to fall onto the porch hard.

“W-What?” He stuttered, his eyes wild with pure, unadulterated fear. “It’s about high time for you to know never to piss off the Devil.” Lucifer snarled low, his tone taking on a dangerous one. Just as he was going to make a move towards the fallen detective, Chloe places her hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

“That’s enough, Lucifer.”

“But Chloe…”

“Enough. Dan, leave. Now.” Dan didn’t have to hear that twice. He bolted straight off the porch whilst Lucifer’s siblings and the three demons watched the human run like a bat straight out of hell with narrowed eyes full of rage. They had heard the entire conversation and weren’t too particularly happy with the male human for the cruel words he fired at Chloe. They had grown closer to the female human over the past couple of weeks, including Mazikeen after Chloe had finally beaten her and had a long due conversation with the demon, and they didn’t take too kindly to those who dare hurt her.

Watching the Douche get into his car and bolt out onto the road, Lucifer huffed angrily and turned his attention on Chloe. The woman was clearly on the verge of tears, no doubt her ex-husband’s words had affected her. Lucifer cursed the man to Hell and back for what he did. He pulls her in, letting her lean her forehead against his chest, and wraps his arms around her.

“Am I really a bad mother to Trixie, Lucifer?” She spoke, her words muffled slightly by his shirt. He tightens his arms around her as he felt another bolt of rage surge through him. Taking in a deep, calming breath, Lucifer told her that she wasn’t and never will be.

“You are the best mother that your spawn could ever hope to have. Do not let that idiot tell you otherwise.” He kisses her hair and rubs her back comfortingly. “Come on, let’s get you upstairs. A good rest will do you some good.” He picks her up easily, carrying her in his arms, and walks towards the stairs.

Chloe loops her arms around his neck and leans her head against his shoulder, taking comfort in his warm, solid frame. “Thank you, Lucifer.” She murmurs.

“Your welcome, Chloe.”

 

* * *

 

The last thing Chloe remembered was sleeping in Lucifer’s strong arms on her bed. She had never felt so safe and warm until she was jolted awake to a loud, piercing scream ripping out of Lucifer’s throat. She pushes herself up to see Lucifer gripping onto the covers as if his very life depending on it, howling and screaming in agony and pain. Heart hammering in her throat, she grabs Lucifer by the shoulder and starts to shake him.

“Lucifer! Lucifer, wake up! It’s just a dream!” She repeated those words over and over again. Ever so slowly, his screams dwindled down to mere whimpers. It hurt her to see him reduced to such a wreck. The door to her bedroom slammed open and in rushed a concerned Michael. She could see Jophiel, Zadkiel, and Uriel peeking into the room with the same concerned expressions on their faces.

“I got it.” She mouthed at Michael. The archangel clearly wanted to comfort his younger twin but he stopped himself, knowing that the human female could do so. Plus, he would be more accepting of her comfort than his. Nodding silently, Michael exits the bedroom shooing the others and closing the door quietly behind them.

“Chloe?” She heard Lucifer whimper. She turns and sees Lucifer staring at her with a look that made her heart clench. He looked shaken. No, that wasn’t even what she would describe him. He looked destroyed. She pulls him up to lay his head on her chest over her heart while she wraps her arms around him, an arm around his torso while her other free hand held the back of his head gently.

“I’m here.”

They sat there on the bed in complete silence. Chloe waited with bated breath hoping that Lucifer would tell her what he dreamt and not dismiss it off as nothing. Clearly whatever nightmare he was caught in, it was enough to leave him so shattered.

“She raped me.” Chloe’s heart stuttered to a stop for a few seconds when she heard his quiet, broken whisper. So quiet she could barely hear it. She merely tightened her arms around him, letting him know that she was here for him. “My Mother… raped me… again and again… and again. I don’t know why I dreamed that. I’m not supposed to dream and even if I do, it’s merely a form of communication between Heaven and I. This… This wasn’t that.” He whispers.

“It’s been eons since I was plagued with those nightmares.” He added, nausea creeping up in him. He could remember waking up screaming himself hoarse until he thought his vocal cords were torn out of his throat. He could still feel her hands all over him like a disease and it had never failed to leave him feeling so sickened of himself. 

Tears, tears that he didn’t have the strength to hold back, slowly rolled down his face landing on Chloe’s shirt. “She…” He swallowed audibly before continuing. “She hurt me. Every touch, every word. I trusted her and she… betrayed me. Used me.” He murmured, telling her of what he went through at his Mother’s hands. Chloe felt like crying. How his mother could do such a horrifying deed to her own son was beyond her. All just because she wanted to get back on his Father. She pictured a much younger and innocent Lucifer screaming and begging to stop the endless pain and suffering and it made bile rise up her throat.

“I pleaded. Begged her. But it always ended the same. She always threatened to end the lives of my siblings and Dad and I… I succumbed to her.” He starts to laugh sadly, catching Chloe off guard. “I’m so pathetic.”

“No, you’re not.” She vehemently told him.

“How could you say that? I could have stopped all the endless torture I suffered at her hands and end her when she least expected it but I didn’t. I could have fought back at least even if she is much more powerful than me.” He had debated himself time and time again of what he could have done and the looks shot at him from several of his other siblings hurt him. Judging him always despite not knowing what had truly happened to him. 

“Lucifer, you were manipulated both physically and emotionally. You were a victim.” She told him. _“And still are.”_ Clearly the actions of his Mother haunted him to this day and with no counselor like Linda coming along sooner (although she wondered why Raphael hadn't tried to counsel him but perhaps she figured it was out of fear of his brother finding out the truth that stopped him from seeking Raphael out), it was no wonder he had never recovered fully from the ordeal, choosing instead to tuck the memories away and shielding his heart away for him to function.

“That doesn’t give me any excuses for not fighting back. I’m weak.” Her blood boiled at that. Taking his face between her hands, she lifted his head up to look at her. “You ARE not weak, do you hear me, Lucifer Morningstar? You are the most compassionate and bravest angel I’ve ever known. To willingly give yourself up and let such unspeakable and deplorable acts happen to you so you could guarantee your siblings’ and your Father’s lives takes a lot of courage and strength.” She told him firmly.

She then lowers her hand to place it over his heart. “You have a heart so big that I never saw at first until I glimpsed it for myself and I fell in love with you for that regardless of the stories that were told of you because I knew the truth.” 

“And where did compassion get me? Nowhere except on a crashing course of pain and betrayal.”

“And that is the reason why I mention that you are the bravest person I have ever known. To open up to others never knowing how it would end yet you do it and now here we are. If you had chosen to shield yourself away, perhaps we would have never gotten along and I would never have fallen in love with you.” She places a soft kiss on his forehead, calming him down immensely. He breathes heavily and opts to lean his head against her chest and wrap his arms tightly around her. Exhausted, sleep came from the far corners of his mind and he lets it claim him, her presence sending a soothing balm to his scarred soul. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Hope I didn't break anyone from this chapter.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to listen to a lot of sad songs and watch quite a couple of fight scenes on Youtube just to get this chapter just right. This is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story almost reaching 4000 words. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

“LUCIFER! DETECTIVE! We have a problem out here!” The thudding of footsteps got louder and louder as the person came closer and closer to Chloe’s bedroom. The door slammed open, announcing Uriel’s arrival, awakening Chloe and Lucifer up with a jolt.

“What the bloody hell, Uriel?” Lucifer groaned.

“Mother… Mother is coming!” He yelled, terror and fear evident in his tone. He points his finger to the window, indicating them to look out the window. “Look!”

Lucifer quickly rolls off of Chloe and gets off the bed. Peeking out through the window, Lucifer cursed when he saw the sky. Instead of a blue color, the sky was painted an ominous dark red, akin to the color of blood, for miles and miles as far as his eyes could see. “Get everyone to the penthouse. Now.” Uriel nods and was about to leave when Lucifer called him. “Tell Raphael to give the Douche, Linda, and Penelope Decker a strong dose of his sleeping tonic and make sure to put up lots of runes and wards within a 5 mile radius of where they are.” He wasn’t going to let his Mother and her rebels hurt Linda and Chloe’s mother. He could care less about the Douche but knowing Chloe, she would feel guilty (which wasn’t far off the truth) if he died so he made sure that Uriel extended the same courtesy.

Chloe shoots Lucifer a grateful look, conveying her thanks for his attempt in keeping her mother safe. She may no longer have feelings for Dan but she couldn’t deal with the guilt if he had died. Not matter what he did, he still didn’t deserve to die.

“Chloe, go get Beatrice. We’ll take you both to the penthouse. There you’ll be much safer.” Chloe nods and goes to get Trixie. Thankfully, she was still dressed in her work clothes so she didn’t have to change. Lucifer looks back at the sky once more with narrowed eyes.

 _“If it’s a war you want Mother, it’s a war you’ll get.”_ He had to defeat his Mother for Chloe. If he did, she would go to Heaven just as he told her a week earlier. He didn’t know exactly what would happen to him. Knowing his Father, the old man would probably have some kind of backstabbing plan to send him to Hell but he put that back in the far corners of his mind. Now wasn’t the time to think over such things. He quickly puts on his dress shirt, forgoing his suit, and quickly goes off to join the others.

 

* * *

 

“The last loyal demons have been gathered, my Lord.” Chaxrom informed the fallen archangel.

“As are the angels.” Gabriel said. He had gone off to Heaven, summoning all the angels from the far-reaching corners of Heaven to join the coming battle. Some of them complained and grumbled about how it was all Lucifer’s fault for their Mother’s escape from Hell but a stern glare from Gabriel quickly shut them up. “If you have the time to gossip, then you can use that time to stop the coming Apocalypse. Get moving!” He ordered them.

“Good. Michael will lead the angels and you Chaxrom will be leading the other army.” The demon nods and shifts into his demonic form before launching off the balcony to land at the bottom of the nightclub, sending dust into the air and cracks forming on the sidewalk. His loud, spine-chilling howls echoed the air, ordering each and every demon to get into position and to stand ready.

“What about you, brother?”

“I’ll be facing Mother.”

“What!?” Everyone screeched except for Trixie who was staying inside the guest bedroom with intricate and powerful seals adorning every inch of the room and door.

“Like Hell you will, Lucifer!” Chloe yelled at him. She strode towards him and presses her finger hard onto his chest. “Do you remember what happened the last time you faced your Mother or have you forgotten? I’m not letting you go out there to face your Mother alone.”

“And are you suggesting that I take you with me to face her?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“We’ve had this discussion already. If I can’t go with you, then let Amenadiel and several of your siblings to join you. Let Maze come with you too. She can watch your back.”

Lucifer sighs heavily. “I’m not letting them all come with me. Some of us need to stay here to protect you and Beatrice.”

“I’m not entirely defenseless, Lucifer.”

“I know that, dear but Beatrice is.”

“I agree on that. But since you’ve littered your entire building with runes and wards meant to keep the demons out, I still think that I could have one or two pair of eyes to keep watch here while the rest join you.” She told him.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Lucifer sighs. “Fine. Jophiel, Zadkiel. You two are staying here to keep watch. You’re not fighters but you’re pretty good with spells so I’m leaving you two in charge of the entire building.”

“Understood, brother.” They both said.

“So here’s the plan. Michael, Chaxrom will lead those demons into an ambush and rain hell on them. Once Viroar gives you the signal, you will lead your army against the demons in a classic charge. Mother will most likely be in the back, protected by Beelzebub and a couple humans that have been given abilities from her. Amenadiel, Maze, Gabriel, and Uriel will join me to lead the assault on her. Now, do you lot have questions cause we’re running out of time here as much as I’d like to repeat myself.”

No one spoke a single word. “No? Good. Now, let’s get going. Chop chop.” Amenadiel, Mazikeen, Uriel, and Gabriel quickly split up, taking off to land on the tops of two different buildings giving them a clear vantage view of the entire streets. Chloe goes up to Lucifer and kisses him hard as if it would be the last time they would ever have this again, not caring if Michael were watching them.

Pulling away, she gazes up at him with shimmering eyes. “Promise me you won’t die out there.”

“I promise.” Chloe looked unconvinced. Cupping her face, Lucifer places a soft kiss on her hair. “I have never lied to you and I will never lie to you, Chloe. I promise.” He smiled.

“You better or I’ll bring you back to life so that I could shoot you for dying on me again.”

He chuckles loudly to that. “You do that, Chloe.” Chloe shoots him a watery smile and quickly leaves to go check on her daughter before she let the tears fall. She desperately wanted to join his side but she just couldn’t leave Trixie behind. It was a difficult decision to make but she knew Trixie needed her more than Lucifer. She just hoped he would come out of the fight, if not unscathed, alive.

Spreading his wings out, Lucifer was about to go join Amenadiel and Mazikeen when he was suddenly stopped by Michael. “What is it now, Michael?” He grumbled.

“Father told me to give you this.” The older archangel splayed his hands out and a bright ray of light appeared between Michael’s palms only to leave behind a gleaming silver broadsword with intricate powerful runes on the metal with a gold guard inlaid with metals unknown to men inlaid on it and sky blue hilt and gold pommel in his hands. Lucifer’s eyes widened in shock and disbelief when his eyes laid on it.

“My sword.” He breathed out, still unable to believe what he was seeing. “Yes. It is time you claim your rightful weapon back, brother.” Michael handed the sword over to Lucifer with a smile. Lucifer carefully reached his hand over to the hilt as if he were handling a venomous snake. Only when he had wrapped his palm around the hilt did he give a huge grin.

“Finally. We can get some action. It would be quite boring if I had to handle those rebels with a couple of weapons up in my stash.”

“See you out there, Mikey.” Lucifer then flew off the balcony leaving behind a slightly annoyed Michael. “Would it kill you just to say thank you, Luci?” He muttered before he too flew off to join the rest of the angels.

 

* * *

 

The ground split open like a cracked egg and for each demon that emerged, another two would come forth. Trumpets could be heard sounding in the distance and the roars and howls of demons grew louder joined with the souls of the damned as they emerged from the earth.

A lone howl signaled the coming horde. The horde continued marching joining the large army of humans awaiting them. They continued their trek, never knowing of the trap they were about to walk in. A loud, commanding roar filled the air, washing away the loud cries coming from the rebels followed by the sounds of roars and howls as the last demons loyal to Lucifer rained down on them.

Cries of pain and fear filled the air as the two armies clashed. But the more they slayed, another would take its place of its fallen brethren. Chaxrom slashed another demon’s throat open then ordered Viroar to give the signal. Viroar nods and breathes in before letting out the loudest howl he could muster. Hearing the signal, Michael pulled out his greatsword.

Facing his brothers and sisters, the archangel began to speak. “Brothers! Sisters! The time has now come! Put aside your differences with our brother so that we could lead this battle into our favor and push back these insolent beings. They have declared war not just on our brother but on our Father as well. We will not let this stand so I say to you all now! Stand together and fight with courage!” The angels all roared as one, raising their weapons up into the air. They all dived down towards the rebels, the ones who wielded bows raining down arrows onto them. Screams filled the air as the arrows landed true on their targets. Without even giving them time to recover, the angels bowled into them, clubbing and slashing any rebel they came across to. Blood quickly filled the streets with the hard thumping of bodies as they fell from both sides, dwindling their numbers little by little.

Lucifer looked down at the bloody battle with a hard gaze, searching for any signs of his Mother. His eyes flashed red when he saw her standing behind her cronies. “Finally.” He jumps off the rooftop with Amenadiel who had Maze and his two brothers quickly following after him.

Gripping his sword hard, Lucifer roared and sliced one of the demons in half and knocked one of the humans out unconscious with a hard hit to the head with the pommel. Maze slashed another one of the human guards and swiftly kicked him in head, giving him a concussion. The three angels took out human after human, avoiding the projectiles aiming straight for them. By the time they were done, only Beelzebub and the cult leader were left.

“Tch. They’re all useless. We will end you all here.” The cult leader spoke coldly. The very air turned chillingly cold and they all knew they were facing someone dangerous even if he is human. “Maze, Amenadiel. Take care of him. Gabriel, Uriel. With me.” Lucifer flew straight for Beelzebub and tried to slash the demon’s head off only for it to be countered with the demon’s own blade.

Summoning another clone of himself, the demon tried to end Lucifer with a stab to the back but Lucifer caught on. He quickly swept his wings towards the clone, the razor sharp feathers stabbing the clone and ripping it apart into pieces. Beelzebub growled and summoned more clones to fight both Lucifer and the two archangels. It was an unfair fight with Beelzebub summoning more and more clones to the point that the three archangels were desperately trying to fight back against a tidal wave of clones.

Uriel was the first to go down. Seeing an opening, one of the clones slashed the archangel’s back wide open, taking Uriel’s left wing with it. Uriel cried out only for it to be cut short when another clone stabbed him in the stomach.

“Uriel!” That was Gabriel’s first and last mistake. Momentarily distracted, one of the clones wrapped its hand around the archangel’s throat and slashed it open with its claws. Choking on his own blood, the dying archangel fell to his knees, dropping his sword with a clatter.

“NO!” Lucifer screamed, his eyes wild with fear and horror watching his brothers get taken down one by one by Beelzebub’s clones.

“Give it up, Morningstar! You’re no match against me!” The demon laughed. Unbridled rage coursed through him when he saw his brothers bleeding out on the dirty street. The irises of his eyes turned into a nightmarish black and his pupils into that of the color of blood. Hellfire burst at his feet surrounding him like a halo and the very flames whirled around his sword.

“You will pay for that, Beelzebub.” With a roar, Lucifer launched straight for the demon. Sparks flew as the blades clashed. “Don’t you ever learn? You can’t cut me down like some dog.” Beelzebub grinned. That grin, however, was quickly wiped away when he saw the flames melt his blade, the hot metal landing on his hands and feet making him howl out in pain.

Lucifer then dove his wings towards the demon ready to slash him in half. In a last ditch effort, Beelzebub directed all his clones on top of Lucifer hoping to take him out before he did but the flames surrounding his feet suddenly grew higher and the clones were all burned to death. The razor sharp wings rendered the demon in half, never giving him even a chance to cry out.

A human cry indicated that Amenadiel and Mazikeen had succeeded in subduing the human. Turning to them, he orders them to get Uriel and Gabriel back to the penthouse where Raphael should be with his healers.

“But Lucifer-!”

“Go now!” Without even giving them a chance to reply, Lucifer launched straight up into the air. High above the buildings, Lucifer roved his eyes everywhere searching for the vile woman. She had escaped while he and the others were kept busy and he wasn’t going to let her go off and regroup more of the rebels.

“Looking for me sweetie?” A solid punch struck his face and fiery hot pain laced through his jaw. He pushed back the pain and tried to slash his Mother with his wings only for her to move out of the way with the grace of a dancer. Another blow, this time on his stomach, made him cough out a torrent of blood. Asherah continued to pummel her second oldest son, laughing the entire time, never once letting up to let him to defend himself and to even breathe.

 _“This woman… She’s toying with me.”_ Just like a cat toys with its food. He didn’t let it show but a growing fear was quickly taking its grip on his heart. This was just like when he was still back in her clutches.

“What’s the matter, my son? Aren’t you having fun?” She grabs his right wing and twists it making him scream out in pain then grips his face between her fingers hard. She moves closer and licks his cheek making him squirm. His stomach clenched as nausea creeped in. “I’m going to have lots of fun with you before I have a go with your mortal lover and her child.” She whispered into his ear.

Lucifer snapped at that. In a flash, hellfire surrounded him making Asherah screech in pain as the fiery hot flames burned her. “You will not touch them!” He roared angrily at her, hot rage coursing through his veins.

“You can’t protect them forever!” She spat hatefully. With a wave of her hand, both Chloe and Trixie appeared in the air confused and startled. “Lucifer?” Was what Chloe could only say before she and her daughter plummeted to the earth at high speeds, their terrified screams making Lucifer’s heart stutter to a stop for a few seconds.  

“Chloe! Beatrice!” He dived tucked his wings in and dived down towards them. He could only watch as the two humans he loved looked up at him with such unbridled fear, a sight he never wanted to see ever again, as they fell faster and faster. Wind swept past him as he pushed himself, closing the gap between them slowly.

 _“Come on. Faster. FASTER!”_ He tucks his wings closer to him, closing the bridge between him and the humans in seconds. “I got you!” He sweeps them up into a tight embrace and spreads his wings out, catching a large draft of air, and sweeps back up into the sky touching the ground by only a few feet.

Asherah cursed and starts going after him, taunting him as Lucifer flew faster trying to escape his Mother. He needed to get Chloe and Beatrice out of danger, out of reach from his Mother. He wracked his brain for anything when he finally came upon an idea.

 _“The beach!”_ It was wide and spacious and he could put Chloe and her daughter down without hurting them as the soft sand would cushion them if he timed it just right. Veering to his right, the Devil started for the beach, telling the two humans in his arms to hold on tight.

He dodged the projectiles his Mother hurled at him by the skin of his teeth and he prayed, yes prayed, that he would be able to get to the beach in one piece. He gave a small cheer when he saw the beach over the horizon. Diving down, he slowed just enough for him to drop Chloe and Trixie on the soft sand before he swooped back up, doing a circle in the air, before diving back down this time on his Mother. With the force of a jet plane, Lucifer crashed into his Mother, his sword biting deep down into his Mother’s flesh, and they fell to the sand with a loud thud sending sand flying into the air.

Asherah hissed and writhed under Lucifer, the holy blade burning her from the inside out. “You’ll pay for this, Lucifer!” She cursed him.

“Just shut up, you vile woman!” He then positions his wing over Asherah’s neck and was about to lop it off only for him to cry out when he felt something sharp stab him in the back. Fiery hot pain ran throughout his body and he pulled away. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Chloe holding the Hell-forged dagger now coated with his blood but the dazed look in her eyes made him realize that she was under his Mother’s control.

“Now then, Lucifer. You could either go and save the child or save the woman you love.” He was about to tell his Mother to let Chloe go only for the words to die in his throat when he saw Asherah holding the accursed dagger at Trixie’s neck.

“Lucifer…” The little girl sniffled.

“Trixie, it’s going to be alright. I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Luci.” Chloe went straight for him intending to slice his head off but Lucifer managed to dodge it. He didn’t dare strike Chloe, only choosing to defend himself with his sword and wings or dodging. This wasn’t like the practice spars he had with Chloe. This was a fight to the death.

“Chloe! I know you’re there! Stop this!” Chloe never even responded, the blank expression on her face the only answer she gave to Lucifer.

“Tick tock, her death draws near.” Asherah taunted, the dagger now inches away from the little girl’s throat. Lucifer gritted his teeth and quickly tried to think of a plan to get the dagger away from little Trixie. He was getting exhausted no doubt due to blood loss from his bleeding back and most likely the internal injuries he suffered. He had to act fast and that’s when it hit him.

Dodging another slash, Lucifer grabs Chloe’s wrist and snatches the blade out of her hand then threw the dagger straight at his Mother. The dagger struck Asherah in the shoulder. She screeched and dropped the accursed dagger. Before she could recover, Lucifer swooped towards her, picking the ebony black dagger off the ground and took her up into the air.

“It’s over, Mother.” He simply said as they both hovered in the air, high above the clouds. He pulls the dagger back and with all his might, he stabs her with it right in the heart. An unholy screech escaped the goddess’s lips as the poison raced through her system.

Glaring at her son with pure hatred, she weakly lifts her hand up and snaps her fingers. Pain, such horrific and unimaginable pain, hit him so hard it left him breathless as deep slashes appeared all over his body. He could feel his organs getting shredded and hear the bones of his wings snapping and breaking apart.

“If I’m going to die, then I will take you with me.” She muttered as her body slowly crumbled into ashes leaving behind a black wisp that was once her soul only for it to disperse into the air along with the dagger. With no one to hold him and his wings broken, Lucifer fell just like he once did many eons ago.

He barely felt crashing into the deep blue ocean. Instead of the cold he imagined it to be, he felt warm. He wondered if this was what dying felt like. He just wished that he got to see Chloe and Beatrice one last time. Memories of the past months flashed in his head. Trixie screaming his name and launching straight for him every time he came to the house, that little girl accepting him even when she found out he was the Devil no questions asked, Chloe getting annoyed with him and her shooting that small smile of hers that never failed to warm his heart, Chloe finally accepting him for who he is and loving him still, their date, their love-making under the stars, and just Chloe being by his side.

Darkness came from the corners of his eyes and as the last of his air escaped his throat to emerge as bubbles rising to the surface, the last thing he saw was Chloe smiling at him with those sparkling blue eyes full of love just for him then darkness. Just endless darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot of effort for me to write. I hope that it wasn't too cheesy or boring or anything of the sort. I really did my best for this chapter. After this chapter, the story will come to a close in a chapter or two. Thank you guys once again for all the support you have given me over the months on this story. Have a good day!


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! We have finally reached the last chapter to this long story! Like I've always written, there's a dose of angst but also a dose of fluff so I hope you all enjoy this chapter and this story.

Gripping the side of her head, Chloe groaned from the migraine rocking her head. She couldn’t remember what had happened. All she remembered was rolling onto the sand with Trixie in her arms as Lucifer dropped them then nothing.

The grief-stricken shrieks of her daughter pierced the haze she was in and her heart started to thud rapidly inside her ribcage. Blinking her eyes, she sees Trixie close to the water’s edge, screaming out Lucifer’s name.

“Lucifer! Lucifer where are you? Lucifer!”

Chloe shakily got onto her feet and rushed over to her daughter’s side. “Trixie!” She called out. The little girl turned her head and Chloe felt her heart clench when she saw the fat tears rolling down her little girl’s cheeks.

“Mommy!” Trixie runs over to her mother and tackles her into a tight, rib-crushing hug. “Mommy, Lucifer… He fell.”

 _“Oh no.”_ A wave of icy cold fear coursed through her veins when she heard those two words. “Where did you see him fall, baby?” Trixie sniffled and pointed a finger out to the deep ocean. She wildly roamed her eyes over the ocean, trying to search for any signs of Lucifer, but she only saw the calm, dark waters. Panic started to grip her but she quickly pushed it back. She needed to stay strong for Trixie.

She felt a huge gust of wind beside her and she turned around to see Michael covered in blood and goodness knows what else. “Where is he?” He asked but Chloe could see the panic and fear swirling in his eyes.

She bit her lower lip hard, not knowing how Michael would take the news. “I-I don’t know. Trixie only told me that he fell into the ocean.”

“What?”

Chloe turned back to the ocean continuing her search. Suddenly, she noticed something small and white floating on top of the water. “I see something over there. Take me there right now.” She quickly strips her jacket off and tells Trixie to wait for her by the shore. The little girl nods and moves back watching as Michael took her mother into the air and started flying towards the floating object.

As they got closer, both Chloe and Michael saw more of the numerous white objects floating on top of the ocean waters. Some of the white objects even had tinges of black on it. _“Those are feathers! Lucifer’s feathers!”_ Chloe orders Michael to drop her into the ocean which at first the archangel balked at and protested against but Chloe was adamant. The archangel gave in and released her from his grip. Chloe fell like a stone into the ocean and sea water covered her vision, stinging her eyes slightly.

She blinked, her vision slightly clearing a bit but still hazy. The waters were pitch-black and she could barely see what was right in front of her hand. She looked everywhere only to find nothing but darkness. She was starting to lose hope when she saw what appeared to be another feather floating up towards the surface coming from below her. Without wasting a second, Chloe dived down into the abyss.

She didn’t know how long she paddled. The muscles in her body screamed for oxygen and she could feel her ears pop from the pressure but she held on. That’s when she saw a body nearly hidden in the dark waters. She kicked with all her might and swam faster towards the body. Her eyes burned this time not from the salt water but from the tears threatening to spill out when she saw the state Lucifer was in. He had deep slashes all over his body and a long cut across his face starting from the right side of his forehead down to his left cheek but what made her stomach turn was the large X-shaped slash from his shoulders, crisscrossing his chest and ending at his sides. She could also see his wings were bent at different angles and if she wasn’t mistaken there was the hint of bone sticking out of the mangled wings.

She loops her arm around his torso and starts for the surface. She swam faster and faster trying her best to push back the increasing demands of oxygen that her body wanted. She couldn’t drown here not when Trixie and Lucifer needed her. She kicked harder and harder as her throat burned and with one last mighty kick, she broke the surface gasping and panting for the sweet oxygen her body craved for.

She lifts Lucifer higher, letting his head rest on her shoulder, making sure his head was above the water. “Michael!” She screamed, waving her hand high up over her head to catch the archangel’s attention. “Over here!” The archangel dived down and scooped the two into this arms and flew back up into the air.

Once their feet touched the sand, Chloe laid Lucifer out on his back, careful not to further injure the broken wings. A few tears spilled out of her eyes and her hand came up to cover her mouth when she glimpsed firsthand of the injuries adorning the Devil’s body.  

The dark waters had covered how horrific and severe the injuries were and with them now on dry land under the now black night sky did she realize the full extent of his injuries. She could see a hint of the white bone of his ribcage through the large laceration and if she wasn’t mistaken his lungs but she wasn’t too particularly sure as blood covered every inch of his body and continued to spill out of him, dripping onto the cold sand and painting it a dark red. He was also very pale, almost as white as a ghost, his eyes closed and his lips parted slightly.

Pulling her hand away from her mouth, she orders Michael to get Raphael while she tried to stop the bleeding. That was the first main priority. Taking her jacket laying on the sand, she quickly balls it up and pushes it against the large laceration hoping that it would stem the bleeding or at least slow it down.

She moves her hand over his mouth and nose, hoping to feel any soft breathes escaping him only to find none. “Oh no. You’re not dying on me!” She takes his hand and starts to draw out her innate ability. A gold light flashed from her hand and down to his hand up to his heart only for nothing to happen.

“What?” A cold splash of terror and panic doused her at her apparent failure in bringing Lucifer back. She tried again only for the same result to happen. _“Why isn’t it working!?”_ She felt helpless. She had trained her ass off for this yet she couldn’t bring him back. Desperation crawled inside her and she immediately starts doing chest compressions. “Come on, Lucifer. Breathe.” She panted. She takes in a deep breath and clamps her mouth over his, pinching his nose close, as she breathed oxygen into his still lungs, tasting the iron taste of blood and seawater mingled together. She continued working on him, pleading for him to wake up, her heart slowly breaking apart the longer his eyes remain close.

She gave one last compression and was rewarded with a choking sound coming from Lucifer. He coughed and spluttered out massive amounts of sea water mixed with blood much to her horror. Before she could say anything, a hard smack to her head sent her rolling a few feet away from the archangel sprawled out on the ground.  

Stars covered her vision and her head throbbed with pain. She weakly got up, feeling the trickle of a warm liquid she suspected was blood, and turned to see her assailant. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Camael standing over Lucifer, his fist slightly red with her blood, slashing open Lucifer’s chest making him scream out in pain between gasps and coughs.

“Camael, what are you doing?” She shrieks. She notices Michael on the ground unconscious no doubt due to Camael’s handiwork. “I’m ending him. Stay out of this.” He tosses the sword away and slowly reaches his hand into his chest with an evil grin. “This time I won’t let you bring him back from the dead not when I take out his heart.”

“Like I’ll let you!” She pushes herself up and in one fluid motion, takes out her gun and starts pumping the Hell forged bullets into the young archangel. Camael shrieked out in pain as the bullets dug into his flesh, burning them.

With a wild, crazy look in his eyes, Camael flew straight for the detective, ignoring the bullets. Before he could crash into her, he was tackled by Michael whom had awoken just in time. The two archangels rolled over in the sand, punching and clawing at each other like wild animals. “Stop this insanity, brother!”

“Never! Not until Lucifer is dead!”

“Do not force my hand, Camael!”

Before Camael could retort, thunder cracked the sky and a loud, booming voice filled the air. “ENOUGH! Camael, stop this fight now.”

“Father?” Michael gasped.

Camael cowered from the angry, dangerous tone of his Father. “Did you not think that I would see what you are doing, Camael? Did you think I would agree to the murder of your brother?”

“He is not my brother and never will be!” The young archangel yelled but another bolt of thunder shut his mouth.

“It seems you have not learned. Instead of forgiving your brother, you have allowed hate to consume you. I will not destroy you Camael but as punishment, you will be sealed in Hell for all eternity just as your Mother was once sealed.” Fear struck the archangel’s heart and for the first time since he met his older brother, he felt regret.

“Father please no! Father-!” Another bolt of thunder boomed but this time it struck the archangel, destroying his wings. Chains emerged from the earth and wrapped around the struggling archangel. Camael tried to plead and beg for forgiveness but it fell on deaf ears. Now the young archangel knew how his brother had suffered and felt when he fell from the Heavens. The earth suddenly opened up and both Michael and Chloe could only watch as the young archangel fell into the pits screaming and crying only for the cries to cut short when the earth covered itself up once more.

Michael shook his head. _“Another brother fallen… Oh Camael.”_ Chloe puts her gun away and runs over to Lucifer’s side. Her knees hit the soft sand with a soft thud and she cries when she saw the large, gaping wound in the center of his chest, crossing the X-shaped laceration. She grabs her blood-soaked jacket and places it on top of the new wound, putting more pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

“You’re going to be fine, Lucifer.”

“I… I don’t f-f-feel f-fine… C-Chloe.” He coughed, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. She reaches a hand up and wipes the blood away with her thumb. “You will be.” She told him adamantly. A rush of wind blew her hair to the front and she heard the soft, rapid thumps coming towards her.

Raphael gave a sharp intake of breath when he saw his older brother’s state. He needed to work fast else his brother dies on them and no matter how powerful the detective’s ability is, you can’t bring back the dead if there isn’t a drop of blood left in them.

He quickly goes over to his brother’s side and kneels in front of Chloe. He places his hands over the wounds, a blue glow permeating his hands. Lucifer’s body stiffened as muscle, bone, tissue, and flesh were quickly mended, groaning softly.

“Sorry brother. Your injuries are pretty bad so this might hurt a lot.” Raphael comforted him.

“Just get it over and done with.” Lucifer gritted out.

Raphael continued healing him until every wound was closed, leaving behind large scars, and healed his wings as well. By the time he was finished, the archangel pulled back, completely exhausted. It had taken a lot of his energy to heal Lucifer considering how bad they were.

“Thanks.” Lucifer murmured.

“Your welcome, brother.” Raphael smiles. Chloe helps Lucifer up and pulls him into a tight hug. “I thought I told you not to die on me!” She cried.

“I didn’t.” He chuckles. Upset, Chloe pulls away and slaps him hard.

“Ow! Bloody hell, Chloe. This is what you do to someone who felt like they just got steam rolled?”

“Oh shut up.”

“LUCIFER!” Trixie jumps on the tall archangel, making him fall onto his back, the air knocked out of his lungs. “I thought you were dead!” She sobbed, her tears falling onto the now ruined dress shirt. Lucifer pets her head, letting her curl up closer to him.

“I’m fine, Beatrice. I’m not dead.” He reassured her. He gazes up at Chloe lovingly as he comforts the little girl on his chest.

“We’re all fine.”

 

* * *

 

“Happy birthday!”

Trixie giggled happily and blew out the candles on her cake which surprise, surprise, was chocolate cake. Everyone clapped their hands and cheered, even Lucifer who still found that birthdays were simply weird (because why celebrate about the coming of one’s birth like honestly) and Mazikeen. All the archangels had come and were in their human disguises. Amenadiel had taken over Camael’s position which the angel now turned archangel took with honor and would later celebrate it with Mazikeen who liked the new wings and immense power he held in his grasp. Needless to say, nobody except for Trixie got a wink of sleep that night.

Chloe smiled as Trixie unwrapped first the presents she and Lucifer had gotten for her. She practically squealed with joy when she saw the red plush dragon doll. The little girl loved dragons second to kaiju and other fierce creatures and had bowled over her and Lucifer’s legs, thanking them.

“Your welcome, spawn.” The little girl grinned and went over to open the rest of her presents, squealing happily the entire time.

Chloe watched in amusement as the other children followed Lucifer around like little ducklings with hero worship clearly in their eyes throughout the entire party and later crowded around Lucifer who looked very uncomfortable, begging and pleading to tell them stories about his wings and so on no doubt because of Trixie’s big mouth. The other parents chalked it up to their children’s imaginations and wild, creative stories they shared with Trixie but Chloe and the others knew better.

It warmed her heart to see Lucifer entertain the children under the shade of the large tree out in the yard and before everyone knew it, they had all fallen asleep around him with Trixie on his lap. Gabriel and Uriel, who had survived thanks to Raphael, snorted and laughed when they saw Lucifer being surrounded by children and looking like he was being put through the worst torture in his life.

“Ha ha. Laugh it up, you two. Just wait until I get my hands on you both.” He said, moving one of Trixie’s friends who was sleeping against his arm into a much more comfortable position. _“Detest children my ass.”_ Chloe snorted.

It would be later that night when the stars were out that the two would join in THEIR bed and make love to one another, making sure not to cause a ruckus throughout the house lest they wake the entire household.

Lucifer fell next to Chloe on his side, smiling down at Chloe lovingly. He trailed his nimble fingers, those same fingers that played the piano and could make her come so easily, up and down her bare arm. She shivers from his touch and returns the smile with her own.

“I love you, Lucifer.” She murmurs softly, still breathless from their passionate dance.

“I love you too, Chloe.” He replies back. It wasn’t without any doubt he loved the mortal woman gazing at him with such love. Joy filled his once cold heart and knowing that she would be in Heaven in the end was the icing on the cake. He didn’t know if he would ever return to Heaven but with the way his Father spoke to him, he couldn’t help but feel a small glimmer of hope. Perhaps he may join her and Trixie and the rest of his brethren too but for now, he’ll just enjoy their time together here on this earth.

Chloe curls up closer to him and lays her head on his chest. Lucifer lays a soft kiss in her hair and loops his arm around her waist. Together, the two fell asleep, their hands intertwined together.

Up above, a pleased Father watches his son and his mortal lover sleep. For so long, he had watched his son suffer in misery and loneliness and now he could rest easy knowing that no longer would he be alone. Perhaps, someday when the day comes, his son would return and they could start mending the relationship they once lost. But for now, he’ll make do with his son happy and having a family of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe that this is the end of the line. So many chapters were written and the reason for that is because of all of your countless support. I would have never finished this story if not for your support. But do not worry. I have a couple of stories up my sleeves, some of them still a work in progress but I will be moving on to my next story that I have already posted up the first chapter for. It will be in an alternate universe and instead of Chloe being a cop, she's an exorcist and Lucifer has never left Hell and is still rules over it. I will be taking a bit of a short break just to also gather my thoughts and rest for a bit but it will be done. So once again, I'd like to thank everyone for all the support either through kudos, bookmarks, and hits. 
> 
> THANK YOU VERY MUCH!


End file.
